TWINS
by Lars Black
Summary: Capítulo 35 arriba, Historia completa. El hermano de Harry, es atrapado por Voldemort antes de que empiece el curso. Dumbledore tiene que cambiar todos sus planes. y perder muchas cosas importantes para ganar.
1. Henry Jenkins

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling  
  
TWINS  
  
Capitulo 1 Henry Jenkins  
  
Henry Jenkins era un chico normal, sus padres lo querian mucho y tenía montones de amigos, no habia nada de extraño en él, solo su pasado que desconocia totalmente  
  
El estadio estaba lleno, las porras de ambos equipos gritaban a todo pulmón. La final de la Liga estudiantil estaba a punto de teminar.  
  
-¡Y el equipo de Jhonson Jr high roba el balón, este será el último ataque!- gritaba el comentador  
  
-Morgan a Smith, Smith burla a Catbery, se desplaza por la banda, burla a Gorsh-Hagen y ¡lanza un centro!....... Morgan se desmarca y tira, el portero esta mal acomodado es es GO... GO... -  
  
-¡Jenkins la Paró!, que gran portero es Henry Jenkins, mejor conocido por todos como El FELINO por sus grandes reflejos, ¡solo a permitio tres goles en todo el torneo!, al parecer este encuentro se irá a tiempo extra-  
  
El comentarista gritaba a la aficion con gran entusuaimo.  
  
Jenkins se acomodó su gorra, ya que habia caido cuando se lanzó para atrapar el balón  
  
-¡Aun no se acaba!- gritó y pateó el balón con gran fuerza, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con pasión.  
  
El balón cruzó mas allá de media cancha y aterrizó justo en los pies de uno de sus compañeros, los cuales se llenaron con el espíritu de victoria de Jenkins  
  
-Mc Dougall coje el balón, burla a Carpenter y luego a Forrester- narraba el comentador -Cambio de banda, Dandi toma el balón se acerca al área chica, pero todos estan marcados, Cage sale a su encuenro pero logra burlarlo y manda su centro-  
  
-¡NO!, esperen, ¿a donde la mandó?, no hay nadie ahi, pero, ¿quien? Es Es...... ¿el portero? , es un gran riesgo, Jenkins recibe el balón tira, tira ...............¡GOOOL!  
  
El estadio retumbó de la emoción.  
  
-Ha sido un encuentro maravilloso, el arbitro silba el final del encuentro, Kent Jr High ha ganado 1-0 y creo que todos sabemos gracias a quien.  
  
Henry era llevado en brazos por sus compañeros, este era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.  
  
De pronto algo sucedió.  
  
Su frente le empezó a doler, le escocía fuertemente pero no tenía nada y el dolor se hizo insoportable.  
  
-¡Ahrgg!- gritó, pero entre el bullicio de la multitud sus gritos se ahogaban.  
  
Despues de unos segundos todo se oscureció, abrió los ojos y vió el cuerpo de un chico rubio tirado a su lado, todo lo demás pasó muy rápido... una especie de niño.... un hobre sin brazo..... gente encapuchada riendose..... una luz verde. Todo su cuerpo le dolia y de pronto.  
  
-¿mamá?, ¿papá?- se escuchó decir, pero aquellas figuras eran desconocidas para él.  
  
¡Harry! ¡Harry! escuchaba, ¿Harry estas bien?  
  
-¿Harry?- pensó -¿quien es Harry?  
  
Harry, Harry, Henry, Henry, Henry ¡despierta!  
  
Henry abrió los ojos, se encontraba a un lado del campo, su madre y su padre frente a él muy preocupados.  
  
-¿Que sucedió?, ¿Donde esta él?- preguntó  
  
-¿De quien hablas?- preguntaron los presentes  
  
-El chico rubio- dijo, - estaba tan pálido y sus ojos- Henry disminuyó el volumen d su voz  
  
-No te preocupes hijo- dijeron sus padres - te llevaremos de inmediato al doctor  
  
Henry reclamaba que ya se encontraba bien, que solo habia sido una recaida  
  
-De eso nada- le contestó su padre, - te llevaremos de inmediato al medico.  
  
El doctor les dijo que Henry se encontraba en perfecto estado solo habia sido efecto de la emocion y el calor del juego, les recomendó que Henry guardara reposo por al menos un día.  
  
Henry se encontraba en su habitación, aquello había sido demasiado extraño, -¿Quien era Harry?- se preguntaba. Trataba de acordarse de lo que había visto, pero no lo lograba, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que este sueño había sido el más real que jamás haya tenido.  
  
Henry siempre soñaba cosas raras, como dragones, unicornios y escobas voladoras, una vez habia soñado que una gran serpiente queria comerselo, sus amigos de decian que tenía una gran imaginacion.  
  
Al día siguiente todos sus amigos lo visitaron y para su mayor alegria le dejaron el trofeo del campenato  
  
-Sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado- dijeron  
  
-Gracias- les sonrió  
  
-Además......-  
  
Sacaron a lo alto un trofeo un poco mas pequeño que el anterior, tenía una placa labrada que decia "JUGADOR DEL AÑO".  
  
-Es para ti amigo- Henry sonrió -No te lo pudieron dar en la ceremonia, pero lo tienes bien merecido-  
  
Henry y su mejor amigo Michael habian ganado tanta fama localmente por el partido que salieron en varios programas. "Proezas del Futuro" decian varios encabezados de los periodicos y en las fotos salian sonrientes. Henry simpre llevaba su gorra de la suerte y Michael con su cabello rubio alborotado.  
  
Como regalo de su quinceavo cumpleaños a Henry y a su amigo Michael les regalaron un viaje todo pagado a un tour por toda Europa.  
  
-Gracias mamá, gracias papá, es genial, no puedo creerlo-  
  
El viaje saldría a mediados de Julio y regresaran en dos semanas, justo para el cumpleaños de Henry. 


	2. El Ataque

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling  
  
Capitulo 2 El ataque  
  
Cuando Henry regresó de su viaje, sus padres no lo esperaban en la estación  
  
-No te preocupes amigo- le dijo Michael- Si quieres nosotros te llevamos a casa  
  
-No- contestó -seguramente se han retrasado un poco, no tardarán en llegar-  
  
Michael dejó a Henry y se marchó con sus padres  
  
El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, ya habían pasado dos horas y Henry se habia desesperado, así que llamó a su casa pero nadie le contestó y tomó un taxi.  
  
Cuando llegó a su casa un aire frío sopló provocándole un escalofrío -¿Qué extraño?- pensó y miro hacia la calle, a esa hora nadie transitaba por ahí.  
  
Siguió hasta llegar a la entrada, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, adentro todo estaba muy oscuro, trató de encender las luces pero no funcionaban. En la sala habia un montón de adornos y carteles que decían ¡BIENVENIDO A CASA! y ¡FELICIDADES!.  
  
Todo era muy extraño, siguió caminando y vió una luz que se encendía y apagaba, ésta provenía de la cocina, Henry recorrió lentamente la sala y el comedor, pero cuando llegó a la cocina vió algo que lo dejó helado.  
  
Había dos bultos tirados en el suelo, estaban completamente inertes, corrió hacia ellos, pero lo que estaba ahí le partió el corazón.  
  
Sus padres yacían en el suelo, completamente pálidos y sus ojos, sus ojos eran iguales a los del chico de su sueño, completamente llenos de horror.  
  
Se incorporó de inmediato, llamaría a la policía pero cuando se levantó chocó contra algo , o alguien  
  
El ser estaba cubierto por una capucha.  
  
-Nos volvemos a ver- dijo  
  
Henry no comprendió, pero el sujeto le golpeó el rostro haciéndolo caer varios metros atrás. Su capucha se habia caído, era un hombre de ojos grises fríos como el hielo y su cabello era tan rubio que casi llegaba a plateado.  
  
Rió sarcásticamente y detrás de él aparecieron varios hombres, unos mucho más corpulentos que el rubio y otros un poco mas chicos y raros  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Gritó Henry -¿Qué le han hecho a mi familia?-  
  
Los hombres rieron aún mas fuerte. -Entonces es cierto- dijo el rubio y miró fijamente el rostro de Henry, éste se encontraba cubierto de sangre  
  
-¡pero si son idénticos- dijo el mas pequeño de todos. -Serás tonto Wormtail, son Gemelos, pero te equivocas en algo-  
  
-La cicatriz- murmuró el hombrecillo.  
  
Henry se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina, dentro los otros dejaron de reír y fueron tras él.  
  
La sangre en su rostro le dificultaba su andanza, gritaba para que alguien viniera en su ayuda, cuando volteó para mirar a sus perseguidores vió como éstos le apuntaban con algo, - Un arma - pensó, pero del arma no salieron balas sino una luz blanca que en el último segundo logró evitarla y esta golpeó una de las estatuas del patio de su vecina la cual explotó en pedazos.  
  
Volvió a ponerse de pie para correr, pero de pronto su frente le empezó a doler aún mas intensamente que la última vez, ya no aguantaba más cayó de rodillas al suelo, levantó su rostro y ahí estaba, aquel ser que habia tratado de recordar, aquel que lo había hecho sufrir, no aguantó más y se desmayó  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tras el incidente de la estatua la vecina se había despertado, siempre dormía con tapones para los oídos pero el estallido la despertó, se puso sus gafas y miró por la ventana para ver que ocurría.  
  
Y fue allí cuando unos tipos perseguían a su vecino, el joven Jenkins, vió como se encontraba tendido en el piso rápidamente llamó a la policía  
  
-¡Atacan a mis vecinos! - gritó por el teléfono, dio todos los datos, corrió al cuarto de su hijo mayor y juntos bajaron para tratar de ayudar a Henry, pero cuando salieron ya no había nadie ahí.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible?, hace apenas unos segundo estaban allí-  
  
Su hijo negó con la cabeza, pero en el lugar donde Henry se encontraba tendido ahora sólo se encontraba una gran manca de sangre.  
  
La policía tenía acordonada el área, un gran número de curiosos habían llegado al lugar, entre ellos Michael -¡Tengo que pasar!- gritaba -¿Dónde esta mi amigo?-  
  
-Lo siento chico- le respondían - pero no puedes -.  
  
A unos cuanto metros de allí un grupo formado por cuatro personas inusuales, por no decir extrañas presenciaban lo acontecido.  
  
-Recuerden solo tenemos 10 minutos antes de que los demás lleguen- y con un suave movimiento de varita todo a su alrededor empezó a moverse más y más despacio hasta el punto en que los únicos que se movían eran ellos.  
  
Los cuatro entraron a la casa  
  
-Hemos llegado tarde ¿verdad?- preguntó uno de ellos  
  
-Me temo que si Remus- le contestó el más viejo de todos Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Los otros dos hombres que venían eran de cabello negro pero uno de ellos tenía los ojos negros y el otro azules muy intensos. Ellos eran Severus Snape y Sirius Black  
  
-Dumbledore- dijo Snape -éstas personas han sido atacadas por la maldición del AVADA KEDAVRA no hay forma de ayudarlos-.  
  
La mirada de Dumbledore falleció -Es realmente lamentable que haya ocurrido esto-  
  
-¿Pero y el chico?- preguntó Remus  
  
Seguramente estará con él-  
  
Sirius miró a su alrededor y en una de las mesitas de la sala se encontraba una fotografía de Henry. ÉL sonreía alegremente, tendría apenas 10 años y abrazaba a un cachorro que seguramente le habían regalado  
  
-¿¡ Como has dejado que esto sucediera Dumbledore!?- dijo ahogadamente mientras aunque lo negara una lágrima salía de su ojo.  
  
- lo siento Sirius, no lo sabía.- 


	3. Así Comenzó

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling  
  
Capítulo 3 Así Comenzó  
  
Valle de Godrick 15 años atrás  
  
-Oh vamos Lily, una vez más, ¿SI..?  
  
-¡James!, ya duérmete- le repuso Lily  
  
-Solo una vez más-.  
  
-Está bien, pero te duermes enseguida-  
  
Siempre era así, los Potter eran una de las familias mágicas mas queridas y en cuanto a ellos se refería, Lily siempre reprochaba a su marido por las locuras que planeaba hacer, pero James tenía algo que siempre lograba que Lily cediera.  
  
James acariciaba el abdomen de su mujer, se acercó lentamente hacia el y le susurró.  
  
-Un mes más- y siguió acariciándolo  
  
-James- dijo Lily -¿Seguro que no deseas saber si es niño o niña?-  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- le contestó algo indignado -Lily, sabes que si es sorpresa es mucho mejor-  
  
-Esta bien, yo solo lo decía por el nombre-  
  
-No te preocupes, si es niña se llamará Jamie- contestó orgulloso pero Lily puso cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Solo bromeaba cariño, si es niña se llamará como tu: Lily Anne-  
  
James volteó para ver la expresión de su esposa, la cual parecía que algo le daba risa.  
  
Si se parece a mi se llamará James, pero si se parece a ti, se llamará Harry, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre-  
  
Los dos sonrieron y se durmieron.  
  
Justo a la media noche Lily se levantó, le dolía fuertemente el abdomen, movió a James para que se despertara.  
  
-James, James, algo no está bien- dijo  
  
James inmediatamente se despertó-  
  
-Me duele, ¡ay!-  
  
-¡Cálmate Lily, vamos al hospital, ¿Puedes aparecerte?.-  
  
Lily negó con la cabeza. Para poderse aparecer se necesitaba una gran concentración y Lily no disponía de ella, todo le dolía  
  
-James, ayúdame, vamos al hospital mas cercano-  
  
James no lo pensó dos veces, cogió a Lily, se puso su capa de invisibilidad y en poco tiempo ambos se encontraban volando sobre la cuidad.  
  
-Lily, háblame, no te rindas-  
  
James divisó un hospital muggle y bajó rápidamente, se quitó su capa sin importarle que alguien los pudiera ver, corrió hacia adentro con Lily en brazos.  
  
-Necesita Ayuda- gritó  
  
E inmediatamente varias enfermeras corrieron a socorrerla  
  
-No se preocupe señor?- -Potter- contestó  
  
no se preocupe señor Potter, su esposa se pondrá bien-  
  
Mientras esto ocurría, en una de las oficinas de las planta alta  
  
-Lo sentimos mucho señor Jenkins, sabemos que fue una imprudencia de nuestra parte, será compensado-  
  
-¡NO!- gritó el señor Jenkins  
  
Robert Jenkins era un señor de complexión mediana, su cabello era negro y lacio y sus ojos de un color verde oscuro.  
  
-No, usted no entiende, a mi esposa le diagnosticaron que nunca tendría hijos, pero cuando salió embarazada, nunca la había visto tan feliz-  
  
-Quiero que quede bien claro Dr. Sawyer, amo a mi esposa y si un patán como usted le va a robar su felicidad, acabaré con todo tu carrera, y sabe que puedo hacerlo-.  
  
En los ojos del Dr. Sawyer se percibía temor. -Pero no sabe lo que dice- dijo este.  
  
-Es un bebé, será difícil conseguir uno y más que se parezca a ustedes-  
  
los dos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes.  
  
Tocaron a la puerta.  
  
-Adelante-  
  
Era una enfermera Dr. Sawyer, hay una emergencia en partos, y usted es el único Disponible- -Voy enseguida- contestó mirando a la enfermera - y en cuanto a usted señor Jenkins haré lo que pueda-.  
  
Abajo en la recepción, las enfermeras llenaban de preguntas a James  
  
¿quién es su médico de cabecera? ¿Tiene alguna cita para un hospital? ¿En donde Viven? ¿Teléfono de algún Familiar?  
  
Pero James no sabía que responder  
  
No lo se, lo único que sé es que el bebé debería nacer dentro de un mes, ¿Qué le pasa a mi Lily?, ¿estará bien?-  
  
James salió de inmediato del hospital, era una suerte que su lechuza lo hubiera seguido, la llamó y mandó mensajes para Sirius, Remus, Peter y los papás de Lily, que no tardaron mas de una en llegar.  
  
-¿Cómo esta Lily?- preguntaron  
  
pero James estaba hecho un manojo de nervios hacia casi una hora que no sabía nada de Lily.  
  
En el quirófano el Dr. Sawyer y una enfermera atendían el parto.  
  
Lily estaba casi inconsciente, la habían anestesiado para aliviar su dolor, así que tuvieron que practicarle una cesárea y cual fue su sorpresa, al ver que en lugar de un niño había dos, y gemelos.  
  
El Dr. Sawyer sabía que esta era su oportunidad, los padres no sabían nada acerca del bebé que esperaba, pero había un inconveniente, la enfermera.  
  
-Susy- dijo Sawyer -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?-  
  
Minutos más tarde Susy la enfermera salió del cuarto con un bulto, al parecer eran los trapos sucios.  
  
-Señor Potter, Felicidades, es un varón, y muy sano-  
  
James no cabía de felicidad y que decir de los demás.  
  
-Si gusta pasar a verlo-  
  
En la habitación Lily abrazaba a su pequeño retoño  
  
-Es idéntico a ti- dijo  
  
-Tienes razón cariño, pero sus ojos, son idénticos a los tuyos, verde esmeralda-  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Unos pisos más arriba  
  
-¿Robert?- preguntaba la voz de una mujer muy bella, su tez era clara y de cabello negro azabache con dos grandes ojos azules.  
  
-Aquí estoy Trish-  
  
-¿Dónde esta mi bebé, quiero verlo-  
  
-No te preocupes amor, hubo algunas complicaciones, pero ya esta mejor, seguro que lo traen en cualquier momento-.  
  
Robert miró hacia la puerta, deseaba con todo su corazón que se abriera y su bebé entrará. De pronto, Susy la enfermera entro con un bulto en sus brazos.  
  
-oh, mire, aquí esta su bebé- la enfermera se lo entregó a Trish.  
  
-Es hermoso- suspiró- y mira tiene tus ojos, son verdes-  
  
-¿Cómo lo llamarás cariño?- preguntó Robert con curiosidad.  
  
Se llamará Henry. 


	4. A la Madriguera

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling  
  
Capítulo 4 A la Madriguera  
  
Casa de los Jenkins 31 de Julio madrugada  
  
-Dumbledore- dijo la voz fría de Snape, -¿Qué haremos ahora, no lo podemos dejar con (Snape crispó un poco su rostro) él, además no sabemos que es lo que desea-.  
  
-Severus- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente, a lo cual Snape comprendió al instante lo que tenia que hacer, dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del lugar.  
  
-¿Pero nosotros que haremos?- preguntó Sirius  
  
-No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada- añadió Remus.  
  
-Por el momento solo esperar- terminó.  
  
En el número 4 de Privet Drive, el ambiente no podría esta mas tenso, a mediados de Julio Harry había recibido un paquete con todos los nuevos invento que los gemelos Fred y George Weasley habían desarrollado y accidental mente la tía Petunia había topado con uno de ellos.  
  
"Bromas Portátiles", eran unas cajitas de apena 2*4 cm. Que al abrirlas ocurrían varias cosas, como por ejemplo gritaban, o dejaban salir pequeños animalitos que desaparecían en una hora pero no dejaban de seguirte, o , en el peor de los casos como le habia tocado a la Tía Petunia, una especie de humo que te pintaba la piel según el humor que tuvieras.  
  
Tia Petunia relucía de varios colores durante una semana, aunque casi siempre era rojo vivo del disgusto.  
  
Harry no pudo aguantarse la risa cuando un día bajo y era de color azul con motitas verdes. -¿que habrá sentido en ese momento?- se pregunta una y otra vez.  
  
Pero la risa no le duró mucho, de hecho justo después del incidente, le cogieron todas las cosas del colegio y le prohibieron usar a Hedwig. Esas dos semanas habían sido las peores de su vida.  
  
Todas la noches despertaba exaltado porque recordaba el día que Voldemort había regresado. Entonces una noche, justo antes de su cumpleaños, su cicatriz le empezó a doler, el dolor era intenso, como cuando Voldemort estaba cerca, pero él no estaba ahí, así que trató de volverse a dormir.  
  
-Pronto tendré noticias de los demás- pensaba para tranquiliarse un poco y lograr volver a dormir.  
  
Caminaba dentro de una casa, no reconocía el lugar, todo estaba oscuro, pero distinguía 2 bultos en el suelo, se acercó, no reconoció a ninguno de ellos, pero sus rostros le eran familiares, sabía que había visto esa expresión de horror antes, - Cedric- dijo para si.  
  
De pronto una mano se extendió y el dolor fue insoportable.  
  
Harry se levantó de golpe- ¿Qué había sido eso?  
  
Abrió los ojos y vió tres lechuzas que picoteaban desde la ventana, buscó sus gafas y fue a abrirles. La primera era Pig, las otra dos eran de color marrón, una era de Hermione y la otra provenía de Hogwarts.  
  
-Falta una- pensó y buscó en el cielo para ver si encontraba a la otra lechuza o cualquier tipo de ave, pero no había nada.  
  
Los días siguieron pasando y ninguna noticia de Sirius. -Espero que no le haya pasado nada- , - y si lo atraparon-. Estos pensamientos predominaban en su mente.  
  
Harry pensó que tendría que quedarse el resto de las vacaciones en casa de los Dursleys ya que no tenía noticia alguna del mundo mágico. Pero un día algo increíble pasó.  
  
-Buenos días, estoy buscando al joven Harry Potter- oyó desde su habitación y enseguida un portazo.  
  
Harry miró por la ventana de su alcoba y ahí estaba con cara de incredulidad su antiguo profesor de DAO Remus Lupin.  
  
Venía vestido con una túnica de mago algo raída y vieja, Harry pensó que ese habia sido el motivo por el cual el tío Vernom siquiera dijo algo y le cerró la puerta de golpe.  
  
-¡POTTER!- gritó desde la salita de estar.  
  
Harry bajó corriendo.  
  
-Te buscan- dijo mirando a Harry con una furia innata.  
  
Harry sabía que no dejaría entrar a ningún mago a su casa, no desde el incidente del año anterior y eso alegró a Harry ya que Hablar con el profesor Lupin delante de los Dursleys no sería muy agradable.  
  
Salió rápidamente, miró a Remus y lo que hizo fue preguntarle directamente por Sirius.  
  
-Harry, él esta bien- contestó, - solo que esta haciendo cosas importantes- .  
  
Harry se atrevió a preguntar, pero Remus solo contestó: ES ASUNTO CLASIFICADO  
  
-Voy a Ir al Punto - dijo de manera clara y directa.  
  
Harry lo miró suspicaz.  
  
-Debes venir conmigo, ahora, te llevaré a casa de tu amigo Ron, pero debe ser en este preciso momento.-  
  
A Harry todo esto lo confundía, ni una sola noticia sobre el mundo mágico y ahora, sin mas, tendría que salir, sin hacer preguntas, hacia la casa de su mejor amigo Ron.  
  
Los Dursley no pudieron haber recibido mejor noticia.  
  
-Y ¿Cómo piensan irse?- le preguntó El Tio Vernom a Remus, como si esperase que dijera algo inapropiado para echarlo de su casa inmediatamente.  
  
Remus sacó una bolsa con algo que parecían cenizas.  
  
Los Dursley se hecharon para atrás.  
  
-De ninguna Manera- Bramó el señor Dursley al ver los polvos Flu.  
  
-Pero señor, es la única manera -dijo Remus- a menos que usted acceda a llevarnos.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara que puso su tío.  
  
-Esta bien- refunfuño.  
  
Y Remus le dedicó una sonrisa.  
  
Harry entró a la chimenea y se hizo un silencio total, desde la cocina se escuchaban las noticias de la tarde.  
  
"Y sigue la búsqueda del Joven Henry Jenkins, que desapareció el 31 de Julio, después de que sus padres fueron asesinados".  
  
-Harry- interrumpió Remus el silencio, -debes irte ya-.  
  
Harry tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y gritó: -A LA MADRIGUERA-  
  
En pocos segundos se encontraba rodeado de la familia que más le gustaba del mundo mágico, los Weasley. 


	5. Yo soy Lord Voldemort teme mi nombre

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling  
  
Capitulo 5 Yo soy Lord Voldemort Teme mi nombre  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, seguramente todavía era de noche, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos por que le ardían mucho, trató de incorporarse pero sus piernas no le respondían, empezó a tantear el suelo para lograr encontrar algo que le ayudara.  
  
-¿Buscas algo?- preguntó una voz que con tan solo oírla a Henry se le helaba la sangre.  
  
Rápidamente abrió los ojos, trataba de distinguir de donde provenía, y ahí, en una esquina sentado en un sillón se encontraba un hombre, o eso creía.  
  
Su rostro decía que era menos que un hombre, pero su presencia no, el simple hecho de mirar a sus ojos producía un miedo atroz.  
  
-¡Usted mató a mis padres!- gritó Henry firmemente.  
  
El hombre soltó una carcajada que llenó toda la habitación.  
  
-Tienes razón, ¡ Yo maté a tus padres!, muy tontos por oponerse a mi debo decirte, y tu madre, que inútil sacrificio.-.  
  
La cabeza de Henry no comprendía nada -oponerse a él, ¿de que está hablando?- se preguntaba.  
  
El hombre vió el rostro de Henry y volvió a reír  
  
-Niño tonto- gritó, -Si crees que hablo de los muggles inútiles que se opusieron ayer, Yo jamás me rebajaría a matar escoria como esa, de eso se encargó el señor Malfoy personalmente-.  
  
Henry estaba fuera de si, no supo de donde sacó fuerza , pero se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre.  
  
-Eso es, demuestra tu ira- gritó mientras tomaba a Henry del cuello, se acercó a su rostro y le susurró al oído.  
  
-Yo maté a tus verdaderos padres-  
  
Lanzó a Henry contra la pared, sacó su varita y gritó: ¡CRUCIO!.  
  
Henry no soportaba el dolor.  
  
-¡YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT TEME MI NOMBRE!-  
  
Nadie sabe con exactitud cuanto tiempo Voldemort estuvo en aquella Habitación. Solo se supo que Henry no abrió los ojos hasta dos días después.  
  
-Tienes suerte de estar vivo- fue lo primero que oyó  
  
-No sé que desee el Señor Oscuro contigo pero debe ser muy importante para que no te haya matado-  
  
El hombre que se encontraba a su lado tenía el cabello negro, su piel era cetrina y sus ojos negros. Henry tenía vendas en todo su cuerpo, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que no le importaba, ya que nunca podría salir de ahí.  
  
Todo era muy extraño, todo esa gente no parecía NORMAL y ¿qué era lo que usaban? ¿Varitas?. Toda su cabeza era un desastre, tenía preguntas que carecían de respuesta, pero la que más le resonaba era ¿POR QUÉ?.  
  
Cerró los ojos y pensó en los últimos momentos que paso con sus padres. Aquellos parecían más que un recuerdo un sueño. Acaso era real o solo un producto del dolor que sentía.  
  
-No debes pensar en nada- le dijo el hombre. -Y sigue mi consejo, has todo lo que él te pida-  
  
Voldemort entró en ese momento, seguido de varios mortífagos  
  
-Mmmm, ya veo Severus, has hecho un buen trabajo, aún sigue vivo-  
  
los mortífagos rieron.  
  
-¡Dime!- se dirigió a Henry,. -¿Quién soy Yo?-  
  
-Us. Us. Ted. es Vo.. Vo.- Henry no dejaba de tartamudear, el simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre lo llenaba de dolor.  
  
Durante una fracción de segundo miró a los ojos de Snape, el cual le hizo una seña de negación.  
  
-Usted es el Señor Oscuro- dijo titubeante.  
  
En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa  
  
-Bien- dijo con superioridad. - Ven conmigo-.  
  
Henry miró a Snape  
  
Voldemort salió a paso marcial y Henry como pudo trató de seguirlo.  
  
-Tu tambien Severus- gritó desde la puerta y Snape no tuvo otra opción que seguirlos.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.  
  
En las instalaciones de la orden.  
  
-Se lo dijo Dumbledore, el chico esta a punto de quebrarse, si no lo sacamos de ahí pronto.-  
  
Todos notaron el tono de preocupación  
  
-¡Entonces vamos por él- Bramó Sirius. -¡No podemos dejarlo allí, ¿Qué esperamos?! .  
  
-¡Cálmate Black!- gritó Snape. -No puedes ir simplemente a su escondite, la mansión esta vigilada y resguardada por más que simples mortífagos.-  
  
-¡Remus, di algo!- Sirius miró a su amigo.  
  
Pero Remus sabía que Snape tenía razón, lanzarse así nada más no solucionaría nada.  
  
-Severus- Habló Dumbledore, -Aún no descubres lo que quiere Voldemort con el chico-  
  
El rostro de Snape se crispó al oír su nombre. -Es muy extraño- repuso -Al parecer nadie lo sabe-.  
  
-Tengo que pedirte Severus, que regreses- Terminó Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Y Yo que hago?- gritó Sirius  
  
-Solo esperar, Snape tiene un plan que me parece muy bueno y de poco riesgo-  
  
-Pero Dumbledore- refutó Black -No, no puedo-  
  
pero Snape se Exasperó  
  
-Black, no siempre tienes que ser el héroe, además todavía tienes un chico por el cual preocuparte.-  
  
Snape se le hubiera echado encima de no haber sido por Dumbledore, el gustoso le cambiaba el lugar.  
  
-Harry- murmuró, - él esta con los Weasleys, tengo que ir a verlo.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.  
  
Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel fatídico 31 de Julio  
  
En la madriguera Harry gozaba como nunca y todo mejoró con la llegada de Hermione  
  
-¿Y como esta Bulgaria?- le preguntaron  
  
-De maravilla- contestó-  
  
-Víctor me ha enseñado muchas sobre su país y el clima, baya si es diferente al de aquí.-  
  
Por la cara que puso Ron, Harry sabía que no era lo que él esperaba que ella contestara.  
  
Siempre habia sido difícil que estuvieran solos con todos los Weasley de un lado a otro, pero esa tarde lo lograron.  
  
-Estoy preocupado por Sirius- dijo Harry, - No he tenido noticias de él.  
  
-¿Ni siquiera en tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Ron mientras desenvolvía una rana de Chocolate.  
  
Harry negó  
  
-Rayos, me tocó de Nuevo Dumbledore, ya tengo mas de Treinta con esta-  
  
Hermione desaprobaba la actitud tan infantil de su compañero.  
  
-¡CHICOS!- se oyó desde la cocina  
  
-Tienen Visita- , la señora Weasley los Había llamado.  
  
-Buenas Tardes Señora Weasley- dijo Lupin  
  
-¿Se encuentra Harry?-  
  
Molly señaló el patio, el trío ya se apresuraba a llegar. Se alegraron tanto de Ver a Remus, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veían (menos Harry). Y la señora Weasley estaba tan enigmada con él, que lo invitaron a Quedarse a cenar. Mientras comían Remus se veía nervioso, a cada rato volteaba como si esperase que alguien apareciera.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien Profesor Lupin?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
Remus rió tímidamente  
  
-Recuerden que ya no soy su profesor, Pueden llamarme simplemente Remus, por cierto ¿Dónde está Sirius?-  
  
-¿SIRIUS?-  
  
-Él no ha venido aquí- Repuso Harry. Aun mas enigmado.  
  
Remus saltó de su lugar -Señora. ¿Me permite?-  
  
y sin esperar respuesta sacó un puñado de polvo y los arrojó a la chimenea.  
  
-¡PERO él dijo que estaría aquí- Dijo para si , pero tan fuerte que todos los presentes lo escucharon.  
  
De pronto del fuego apareció la cabeza llameante de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-DumbledoreSiruisnoestá,¿quelepasó?,seguramentefueporél-  
  
Remus estaba nerviosísimo y apenas se entendía lo que decía.  
  
-¡BLACK ES UN TONTO!- Gritó.  
  
Todos los Weasleys, Harry y Hermione se quedaron anonadados, jamás Habían visto a Remus tan molesto y que habia querido decir con que se suponía que debía estar ahí.  
  
Nada tenía sentido y ¿quién era él?  
  
Dumbledore que no habia dicho nada hasta el momento habló  
  
-Ya lo sé Remus, hemos tenido que adelantar nuestro plan así que necesito que vengas de inmediato-  
  
el Dumbledore llameante miró a Harry.  
  
-Y Remus, ya sabes que hacer- Dumbledore desapareció.  
  
-Lo siento pero debo marcharme- dijo Remus antes de desaparecer  
  
Todos llenaron de preguntas al Señor Weasley, el cual creían estaba enterado de lo que pasaba, pero no era así, de hecho sabía menos que ellos.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar el ambiente era muy tenso así que el trío salió a tomar algo de aire fresco y conversar sin que fueran oídos.  
  
-Estoy muy preocupado por Sirius- dijo Harry  
  
-Y con razón- repuso Hermione.  
  
-Primero no recibes noticias de él en mucho tiempo y luego esto-  
  
los chicos asintieron, una cosa era que no tuvieran noticia de él y otra muy diferente que mintiera a todos sobre su paradero.  
  
Remus se veía abrumado al igual que Dumbledore. Todo era un misterio y no podían hacer nada al respecto, no sabían donde estaba Sirius, no sabían donde estaba Dumbledore pero lo que si sabían era que Voldemort estaba detras de todo esto. 


	6. La Huida

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Potter.  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews, les garantizo que la historia llegará al final.  
  
Capitulo 6 La Huida.  
  
En la mansión Ryddle un gran número de motífagos se habían reunidos, desde hacía días Voldemort los estaba llamando, algo grande ocurría y en cuanto a Henry las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, con la excepción de que ahora Voldemort lo instruía.  
  
-Eres un mago y Yo te enseñaré a serlo-  
  
-El poder es lo que rige al mundo-  
  
-Elimina lo que estorbe-.  
  
Era el tipo de cosas que Voldemort le decía y maldiciones lo que trataba de enseñarle. Pero como Henry era muy poco diestro recibía los castigos personalmente de la mano de Voldemort.  
  
Había sentido tantas veces el dolor que ya era parte de él, y su único aliado en ese infierno era Snape ya que siempre que abría los ojos él estaba ahí, también le ayudaba algo con los encantamientos básicos pero parecía que nada le salía bien.. Ya estaba resignado a morir en ese lugar.  
  
Cierta tarde Snape estaba mas pálido de lo normal, estaba sentado en un rincón con los ojos cerrados, parecía que meditaba.  
  
Voldemort entró, Snape se dirigió hacia él, le susurró algo al oído, el rostro de Voldemort cambió por completo, le dijo algo a Snape y éste se levantó la manga de l brazo izquierdo mostrándole la marca tenebrosa, Henry no la alcanzó a distinguir muy bien, pero en cuanto Voldemort la tocó esta empezó a brillar intensamente. A Henry le sorprendió ver la cara de dolor en el inexpresivo rostro de Snape.  
  
Voldemort salió del cuarto y Severus se dirigió hacia Henry.  
  
-Nos vamos- le dijo.  
  
Henry no comprendió , pero Snape lo tomó del brazo y jaló de él.  
  
-No te separes de Mí-  
  
Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala, incluido el señor Rubio, Henry no aguantó su ira y se abalanzó sobre él. Pero Snape lo sujetó fuertemente.  
  
-Lo odio- susurró para si, entonces Voldemort habló.  
  
-¡Vienen para acá!, los de la orden vienen a Atacarnos, tenemos que movernos a nuestro escondite secundario-  
  
-¿Y porque no los combatimos?- preguntó uno de los mortífagos. -Somos más poderosos ahora que usted está con nosotros-  
  
Voldemort rió -Tienes razón- dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
Snape palideció aún más.  
  
-Pero hoy no- dijo, -hay algo muy importante que no puedo dejar pasar y un combate con los aurores nos debilitaría, prepárense salimos mañana por la mañana.-  
  
En eso la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió y el hombre pequeño al que todos llamaban Wormtail entró con otros mortífagos, llevaban a un hombre desmayado, su cabello era largo y negro.  
  
Henry oyó como Snape dijo ahogadamente  
  
-Black-.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ FLASH BACK  
  
La mansión Ryddle era tétrica inclusive en el día y por esa razón, las personas que vivían a sus alrededores nunca se acercaban, en sus alrededores una sombra se movía.  
  
Era un perro grande y negro que eludía a los guardias uno por uno, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la casa el perro se transformó en un hombre: SIRIUS BLACK.  
  
Después de descubrir como atravesar el cerco mágico que rodeaba a la mansión entrar a la casa no podía ser tan difícil. La entrada estaba cerca, solo entraría, eliminaría a unos cuantos mortífagos y sacaría al chico de ahí, no había nada que lo detuviera, pero entonces un hombre bajito salió d la casa. Sirius lo reconoció de inmediato.  
  
-Wormtail, maldito traidor-  
  
Se volvió a transformar en perro y siguió al maldito, primero con la mirada y luego cuando más lejos llegó a pie.  
  
Iba solo, nada le impediría exterminarlo, se acercó lo mas que pudo, se colocó a sus espaldas, regresó a ser humano y le tocó la espalda con su varita.  
  
Wormtail volteó , su rostro jamás se había vuelto tan pálido.  
  
-Bla... Bla.. Black- dijo titubearte, hubiera gritado si Sirius no le hubiera hecho la señal de que se callara o acabaría mas rápido con él.  
  
-Hola Peter-  
  
-Tu no me matarías- dijo asustado. -Harry me dejó ir, el no quería que tu me mataras-  
  
Sirius rió  
  
-Harry no esta aquí, además no creo que se moleste, no después de lo que hiciste-.  
  
Wormtail quedó sin palabras, Black lo tenía acorralado, la varita le apuntaba directo y empezó a reír.  
  
Sirius quedo perplejo, pero toda duda se desvaneció cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, cayó al suelo y vio a otros dos mortífagos detrás suyo. Su varita había caído muy lejos.  
  
-Maldito Wormtail, debí suponerlo, siempre andas con tus guardaespaldas-  
  
Wormtail rió y le dio una patada dejándolo inconciente.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Henry oyó decir ahogadamente a Snape.  
  
-BLACK-.  
  
Voldemort los miró fijamente, los mortífagos lanzaron a Sirius frente a su maestro.  
  
-¡Enverate!-  
  
Sirius recuperó el conocimiento, estaba en un problema muy grave, nadie sabía que estaba ahí, miró a Snape.  
  
-Genial- pensó -Todo lo que necesito-  
  
Snape estaba furioso, todo su plan se venía abajo, sabía que atacar la mansión era imposible y muy riesgoso, además de que nadie podía aparecerse o desaparecerse si no era mortífago. Asi que le dijo a Voldemort que Dumbledore había descubierto una forma de entrar y que estaba a punto de atacarlos. Se trasladarían a su segundo cuartel y ahí los detendrían, todo era perfecto, pero ahora.  
  
-Black, Black, Black, la oveja negra de la familia- dijo Voldemort y todos los presentes rieron  
  
-Pensaste que podrías atacarnos tu solo o todos tus aliados están afuera esperándonos.-  
  
Sirius sabia que si decía que venía solo lo aniquilarían de inmediato, así que guardo silencio.  
  
-Te enviaremos como advertencia a Dumbledore, ¡Snape acaba con este intruso!-  
  
Snape estaba paralizado, pero oyó en su mente como Voldemort le decía: "Ahora veremos donde esta tu lealtad".  
  
Snape le susurró a Henry -Recuerda lo que hemos practicado y no tengas miedo-.  
  
Se acercó a Sirius y lo apuntó con su varita.  
  
-¡ATRÉVETE SNIVELLUS!-Gritó Sirius  
  
-AVADA-  
  
Sirius cerró los ojos  
  
-KEDAVRA-  
  
Un rayo verde atravesó la habitación.  
  
Sirius abrió los ojos, justo a su lado un mortífago se desplomaba. Todos se quedaron inmóviles a la cual Sirius aprovechó para tomar la varita del mago caído.  
  
-¡Traidor!- gritó Voldemort, -Maten al traidor-  
  
Snape se lanzó sobre Henry, el cual comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía.  
  
Maldiciones volaron por todo el lugar, el trío se defendía lo mejor que podía, era una suerte que Henry tuviera buenos reflejos ya que lograba esquivar la maldiciones. Los tres lograron saltar por una ventana., Sirius cayó justo cerca de su varita, soltó la del mortífago y tomó la suya.  
  
Snape tomó a Henry de los hombros.  
  
-¡CORRE!- le gritó  
  
Henry obedeció, salio corriendo tropezándose justo enfrente de Sirius, se incorporó y siguió su huida hacia los árboles cercanos. Sirius y Snape se pegaron espalda a espalda. Los mortifagos ya los rodeaban.  
  
-Va a ser un horror morir a tu lado- dijo Sirius con su característico humor.  
  
- lo mismo digo, estúpido Black, ¿ al menos viene alguien en nuestro apoyo?-  
  
Por los gruñidos que salieron de la boca de Sirius supo que no era así.  
  
Empezó la lucha, varios mortifagos caían inconscientes pero eran demasiados para ellos.  
  
Una maldición le dio directo a Sirius el cual salio varios metro hacia atrás, no había sido mortal ya que todavía respiraba. Snape como pudo levantó Sirius y lo llevó hasta es bosque que rodeaba la mansión.  
  
-Maldición Black, y todavía te salvo, debo estar volviéndome loco.-  
  
Llegó hasta un claro, en donde ya no pudo avanzar más, los motífagos le dieron alcance y a la cabeza de ellos iba Voldemort.  
  
La marca tenebrosa le escocía el brazo el dolor era terrible, asi que soltó a Sirius.  
  
-No te queda salida Traidor- gritó Voldemort  
  
Snape sabía que tenía razón.  
  
-¡CRUCIO!-  
  
El cuerpo de Snape se retorcía de dolor y a eso añadido el ardor en su brazo, sentía que moría.  
  
Voldemort se acercó.  
  
-Ya no necesitarás esto- dijo y con la mano que no sujetaba la varita tocó la marca del brazo de Snape, el cual se convulsionó aún más, la marca empezó a desaparecer pero en su lugar una mancha negra apareció y no solo en su lugar sino que esta se empezaba a esparcir por el resto de su brazo y torso.  
  
Los mortífagos reían a carcajadas.  
  
-¡EXPELIARMUS!- se oyó de entra las risas y Voldemort junto a su varita salieron volando hacia los árboles.  
  
-¿qué!- gritó y vio como a la orilla del claro Henry le apuntaba directamente hacia él.  
  
Uno de los mortífagos le lanzó una maldición asesina a Henry el cual no podía moverse debido al esfuerzo realizado, estaba listo para reunirse con sus padres.  
  
Pero Sirius que había recobrado el conocimiento saltó para quitarlo del camino, la maldición golpeó la punta del zapato de Sirius haciendo que este saliera disparado.  
  
Voldemort recuperó su varita mataría a ambos, fue hasta ellos y los apuntó.  
  
Henry vio directo sus ojos y por primera vez no sintió miedo, sino otra cosa, algo mucho mas poderoso, ODIO.  
  
Lo último que vio fue una gran luz blanca que lo cubría del todo, perdió el conocimiento.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-.  
  
Abrió los ojos, la luz del día se los lastimaba, pensó que todo había sido un sueño ya que su cuerpo no le dolía, pero pronto supo que no era así.  
  
Su cuerpo estaba vendado, estaba seguro que seguía en la mansión, pero al observar mejor notó que no era así. El lugar parecía mas bien una enfermería, había varias camas y las estanterías estaban llenas de frascos los cuales supuso que eran jarabes. Miró a su alrededor y a unas camas de distancia yacía una figura familiar: Snape.  
  
No traía camisa, pero todo su brazo y parte de su torso estaba vendado, al parecer estaba dormido. En ese momento recordó lo que había sucedido, trató de incorporarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.  
  
La puerta se abrió y en lugar de Voldemort un hombre muy viejo de barbas largas y cabellos plateados entró, venia vestido de colores muy llamativos y unas gafas de media luna decoraban sus brillantes ojos azules, se acercó lentamente a Henry.  
  
-Hola, yo soy Albus Dumbledore- 


	7. El expreso hacia Hogwarts

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
El expreso a Hogwarts.  
  
Henry estaba confundido, tantas cosas habían pasado y ¿Qué era este lugar?, el viejo que habia dicho llamarse Dumbledore no había vuelto desde aquel día, no le habían dado muchas explicaciones, pero cuando preguntó si podía volver a su casa la respuesta habia sido un rotundo no, "Ay cosas que debes comprender primero" le contestó y ese no le agradaba nada, tres días habían pasado, aun sentía el dolor de las heridas exteriores pero interior mente se sentía mucho mejor, le preocupaba un poco la salud de su tutor Snape, ya que no había despertado desde entonces, tanto tiempo solo lo hacia divagar mucho, entonces su cabeza hizo una conexión que no había hecho antes, había otro hombre aquel día, aquel que había sido llevado inconsciente, ¡BLACK! Se llamaba, él lo habia salvado de la maldición asesina, pero ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso él?.... Ni lo pienses, pero el hecho de no haberlo visto le preocupaba. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo sino su mente no lo dejaría en paz, cuando la enfermera pasaba a checarlos trataba de hacerle charla, pero ella solo le decía que tenía que descansar. Al día siguiente, trató de ponerse de pie, apenas había podido levantarse, sentía que si daba un paso caería al momento, no tenía nada para sujetarse así que se recargó en la pared, era inútil no podía moverse.  
  
-No te desesperes chico- oyó desde la puerta, cayó sentado a la cama. Y giró para ver quien le había hablado, era un hombre joven de sus facciones pero tenía en su cabello castaño claro algunas canas y sus ojos color miel lo miraban atentamente.  
  
Henry se sintió algo incómodo, pero justo detrás de él entro la persona en la que había estado pensando. Traía un bastón para apoyarse. Ambos caminaron hasta quedarse frente a la cama donde estaba.  
  
-Mucho gusto- dijo el de los ojos miel -Yo soy Remus Lupin- y extendió su mano.  
  
-Demasiado formal- dijo el de los ojos azules.  
  
-A mi me puedes llamar Sirius-  
  
-Muchas gracias señor Black- dijo Henry  
  
Sirius y Remus se quedaron expectantes.  
  
-¿Cómo?-  
  
-Recuerdo bien aquel día señor Black, lo recuerdo a usted..........- Henry enmudeció, no deseaba recordar nada.  
  
Sirius se colocó enfrente de él, lo tomó por los hombros.  
  
-Henry, mírame, eso ya pasó, ya pasó, debes dejarlo pasar-  
  
Henry no pudo evitar sonreír, había algo en esta persona que lo hacía sentir bien. Tanto Remus (que se encontraba enojadísimo con Sirius, por el hecho de haber arriesgado su vida, ya que para él Sirius era lo único que le quedaba, el único recuerdo Vivo de los mejores años de su vida) pasaron todo el día con el, animándolo y haciéndolo reír, no podían decirle nada, pero hacerlo sentir mejor era suficiente para ellos.  
  
Faltaba solo un día para el primero de septiembre y con los Weasley el ambiente había mejorado un poco con la llegada de Charlie, ya que no se encontraba porque había tenido mucho trabajo desde el torneo de los tres Magos.  
  
Muchas personas trataban de lidiar con dragones, escapar de ellos, o molestarlos y siempre resultaban heridos, quemados y en el peor de los casos sin algún miembro corporal.  
  
Las historias cada vez eran mejores.  
  
-Entonces, el mago suizo trató de distraer al dragón con luces de colores. Resultó todo quemado de la ropa, ¡imaginen a mis compañeras!.-  
  
-Si, imaginen la cara de Natalie- dijo Fred. Guiñando un ojo.  
  
-Si- repuso George.  
  
-O la de Nancy-.  
  
Charlie se puso rojo.  
  
-No, esperen- dijo Ginny, -Y que me dicen de Nadine-.  
  
Charlie se puso aún más rojo y todos rieron, lo que pasaba era que Charlie en su trabajo tenia de compañeras a una trillizas que estaban completamente enamoradas de él y siempre lo acosaban, y se peleaban entre ellas para llamar su atención, pero a él le gustaba Nadine y no se atrevía a decircelo por la reacción que tendrían sus hermanas.  
  
Esa mañana recibieron una visita muy especial, Remus habia aparecido para desayunar, se veía mucho más relajado que la vez anterior y justo detrás de él apareció Sirius, el cual llevaba un bastón para apoyarse ya que una de sus piernas estaba rígida .  
  
Sirius pensaba que Harry se lanzaría sobre él cuando apareciera pero no fue así, de hecho parecía que Estaba enojado con él, al igual que Remus que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.  
  
El desayuno pasó tranquilamente, nadie preguntaba nada. Justo al terminar Harry se levantó y se fue a la habitación en donde dormía (la de Ron).  
  
Sirius fue tras él, Ron y Hermione iban a seguirlos, pero la señora Weasley les hizo el ademán de que no lo hicieran.  
  
Harry llegó a la habitación, se detuvo justo a la entrada, ahí Sirius le dio alcance.  
  
-Lo siento Harry- le dijo.  
  
Pero Harry no dijo nada, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, Sirius entró detrás y cerro la puerta.  
  
-¿Por qué lo sientes?-, - no me has hecho nada.- contestó sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.  
  
-Lo siento por no estar contigo, te hice una promesa, pero habia algo muy importante...-  
  
-¡Más importante que Yo!- lo interrumpió  
  
Sirius se quedó callado, ¿cómo lidiar con eso?.  
  
-No es lo que crees Harry- Sirius miró a su ahijado.  
  
Harry sabia que su intensión no era mala, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba mejor tal vez le había ocurrido algo, de hecho le preocupó que llevara la pierna rígida. Luego recordó que había engañado a todos sobre su paradero, todos los sentimientos encontrados hacían que el estómago se le revolviera, pero el hecho que más le molestaba era que lo habían tenido fuera de todo, y este era el momento para averiguarlo todo.  
  
-¿Qué te ha sucedido?- preguntó.  
  
Sirius lo que más deseaba era contarle todo, pero habia prometido a Dumbledore que no lo haría, y volver a romper la confianza de él sería mucho, incluso por olvidar mencionárselo a Harry. Tuvo que inventar algo.  
  
-Fui atacado por mortífagos- mintió.  
  
A Harry no le convencía mucho esa respuesta, pero era algo lógico, y si era cierto no sería apropiado que le reclamase que mintiera sobre su paradero y además muy adentro se sentía tan feliz de verlo y por que razón arruinaría algo de felicidad.  
  
-Estaba preocupado por ti- dijo casi sollozando y se lanzó a darle un gran abrazo.  
  
En la parte baja de la casa los demás se encontraban un poco tensos, y Lupin no daba su brazo a torcer, no habían podido sacarle nada y por más que trataran de oír no lo conseguían. Pero al ver que Harry bajaba con una sonrisa se relajaron un poco, continuaron con el desayuno incluso Harry se atrevió a repetir.  
  
El resto del día se la pasaron jugando al Quidditch, Charlie realmente era muy bueno como buscador pero le hacía algo de practica y de vez en cuando Sirius les contaba como había sido su pelea con los mortífagos y de cómo había salido casi ileso.  
  
Remus parecía molesto por ello, mentirles a los chicos no estaba bien, pero era mucho mejor que decirles la verdad, al menos hasta que llegaran a Hogwarts. Ya entrada la noche ambos se retiraban.  
  
-A sido un placer- dijo Remus sonriente y preparó la chimenea  
  
-Ya vámonos BLACK-.  
  
La sonrisa que Sirius traía se quitó al oír que su compañero lo llamaba de esa manera.  
  
-Ya voy LUPIN,- contestó y se metió en la chimenea. - A LA CASA LUPIN- gritó y desapareció al instante.  
  
-Nos vemos chicos- Remus les sonrió y desapareció unos instantes después.  
  
-Han oído la forma en que se llamaron- dijo Hermione suspicasmente.  
  
-Por supuesto Hermione- repuso Ron, -Black y Lupin. Así se llaman ¿No?.  
  
-Ay Ron, me refiero a la manera, aprecian molestos-  
  
Los dos asintieron, habia algo que no estaba bien, o si no Lupin no estaría tan molesto.  
  
Subieron a sus habitaciones para acomodar las pertenencias en los baúles, ya que mañana partirían hacia Hogwarts.  
  
Esa noche durmieron placidamente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano, desayunaron y marcharon hacia King Cross, los primeros en pasar hacia el anden 9 3/4 fueron los señores Weasley con Ginny, después los gemelos y por último Harry, Hermione y Ron.  
  
Y ahí estaba el flamante expreso Escarlata, faltaban 5 minutos para que partiera, acomodaron sus baúles en uno de los vagones del medio. Bajaron para despedirse de los Weasley. El expreso comenzó a andar y en poco tiempo dejaron la ciudad atrás, al medio día pasó la señora del carrito y Harry compró para todos ranas de chocolate.  
  
-No puedo creerlo- Repuso Ron. -Otra vez Dumbledore-  
  
A Harry le tocó la última que le faltaba y se la intercambió.  
  
-¡POR FIN!, toda la colección, no creo que haya mago alguno que la tenga completa.-  
  
Ron estaba más que feliz.  
  
Extrañamente ese día estaba haciendo mucho calor y Harry se sentía abochornado, así que salió a tomar algo de aire fresco al pasillo, y cuando salió tropezó con un niño que iba a iniciar su curso en Hogwarts.  
  
-Hola- dijo Harry  
  
Pero el chico lo vió y salió corriendo.  
  
-¿Qué raro?- pensó. Y después de unos 5 minutos entró al compartimento.  
  
-Oye Hermione, no se supone que este año serias prefecto?  
  
Hermione se sonrojó un poco.  
  
-Lo he rechazado-  
  
-¿Qué?- los chicos estaban sorprendidos.  
  
-Si, ya lo sé, pero piénsenlo, si Yo fuera prefecta les quitaría demasiados puntos por todos las reglas que rompen-  
  
-Rompemos- dijo Harry.  
  
-Como sea, además tengo otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme.-  
  
Los tres rompieron en risas.  
  
Justo en ese momento Draco Malfoy entró al compartimento.  
  
-Ríanse cuanto puedan perdedores, porque pronto ya no podrán-  
  
-Cállate Malfoy- repusieron los tres.  
  
Pero Draco tenia esa sonrisa Malévola que nadie le quitaba y miró a Harry.  
  
-Yo que tu lo cuidaba Potter, no te lo vayan a quitar- y salió del compartimento.  
  
Las risas acabaron ¿A que se refería Malfoy? Se preguntaban una y otra vez, pero el expreso aminoró la marcha, pronto llegarían así que tomaron sus túnicas y se cambiaron.  
  
Cuando bajaron del tren reconocieron la voz de Hagrid que llamaba a los de primero, fueron a saludarlo.  
  
-Hola chicos- dijo y el trío contestó el saludo.  
  
-¡LOS DE PRIMERO POR ACÁ!- gritó de nuevo y un montón de niños se acercaron.  
  
-Son muchos este año ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras que ellos se acomodaban en las balsas  
  
Harry notó al pequeño rubio con el que había chocado en el tren.  
  
-Bueno chicos, márchense de una vez, no los vayan a dejar-  
  
Se marcharon y llegaron hasta el castillo donde en el gran comedor había un ambiente excepcional. 


	8. La selección

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a aquellos que leen este fic.  
  
Twins by Lars Black  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
La Selección.  
  
La única mesa que parecía estar un poco triste era la de Hufflepuff , y Harry comprendía por que.  
  
Se acomodaron y esperaron que la ceremonia comenzara.  
  
La profesora McGonagall llevó el sombrero, y lo colocó sobre el taburete, cantó su nueva canción y al final todos aplaudieron.  
  
A continuación sacó la lista de los nuevos ingresados y empezó a nombrar sus nombres.  
  
En ese momento Harry notó la ausencia de alguien en la mesa de profesores, SNAPE, y en su lugar había dos nuevos profesores. Una era una chica, no parecía tener mas de 25 años y a comparación de los demás profesores parecía una niña, tenía los ojos Grises, pero luego cambiaban a negro, verdes, cafés, azules, sus ojos cambiaban constantemente de color, pero su cabello era de un color rojo oscuro.  
  
El otro profesor era mayor, tendría unos 40 años su cabello era castaño y algunas canas lo decoraban y sus ojos eran azules muy claros.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ellos?-  
  
-Seguramente es el nuevo maestro de DCAO- repuso Hermione. -Y ella, la verdad no lo se-.  
  
Todo lo que hablaban se vio interrumpido cuando la Profesora McGonagall mencionó el nombre del chico Rubio.  
  
-Richard C. Diggory-  
  
todos callaron y se fijaron más atentamente al niño que se dirigía a taburete, era cierto, el chico era muy parecido al fallecido Diggory.  
  
-Con razón se me hacía familiar- dijo Harry, era idéntico a Cedric salvo la mirada, que la de Cedric era siempre alegre y despreocupada, en cambio la de Richard era un poco Tímida y Triste.  
  
La atención creció considerablemente, los de Hufflepuff querían que el pequeño fuera en su casa.  
  
Pero el sombrero gritó RAVENCLAW.  
  
Los de esta casa aplaudieron fervientemente y la que parecía que más aplaudía era Cho Chang.  
  
Después de la selección, el banquete fue estupendo. Toda la comida era deliciosa, los chicos comieron estupendamente, entonces notaron como McGonagall llevaba una bandeja hacia fuera, para todos eso era extraño ya que no llevaba nada, pero para Harry y Ron no lo era tanto, regresó justo antes del postres y de los bandejas vacías aparecieron toda clase de pasteles y golosinas.  
  
Cuando todo se había terminado. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.  
  
-¡BIENVENIDOS A OTRO AÑO A HOGWARTS!, les tengo varios anuncios, pero primero le recuerdo que las visitas a Hogsmeade son solo permitidas a los alumnos de tercer curso en adelante. Y que el bosque que se encuentra dentro de los terrenos queda prohibido, si algún estudiante es encontrado en el será expulsado de inmediato. Silencio.  
  
-Bueno, pasemos a cosas más alegres, este año les presento a su nuevo maestro de DCAO, Les presento a la señorita Emily Law-  
  
La chica pelirroja se puso de pie y tras varios segundos de silencio los chicos comenzaron a chocar sus palmas unas contra las otras, pero eso si, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.  
  
-Pero si es tan joven- -Será Broma- -Maestra de DCAO, no lo creo-  
  
En la mesa de Slytherin eran aún peor  
  
-Es una vergüenza, Hogwarts esta decayendo, contratan niños-  
  
-SI, SI, SI,- dijo Dumbledore- Sigamos, lamento informarles que el profesor Snape estará indispuesto por tiempo indefinido, así que en su lugar, el señor Mork, Fidel Mork les dará clase de pociones hasta que su querido profesor regrese.-  
  
Mork se puso de pie.  
  
El salón estallo en aplausos, salvo la mesa de Slytherin que a duras penas tocaban sus palmas, pero Malfoy siquiera se movió.  
  
-Prefectos guíen a sus respectivas casas-  
  
Para prefecto de Gryffindor quedó Seamus Finnigan, de Slytherin Blaise Zabini, de Ravenclaw Terry Boot, y para Hufflepuff Ernie MacMillan.  
  
Guiaron a todos a sus respectivas salas, Harry notó como el pequeño Diggory lo miraba atento.  
  
-No sabia que Cedric tuviera un hermano- dijo Ron.  
  
-Ya sabes, viven algo cerca de casa y nunca lo habia visto-  
  
Esa noche Harry durmió como nunca, hacia mucho tiempo (nunca) que no tenía un inicio de año tan tranquilo, por no decir aburrido, el profeta no mencionaba nada acerca de Voldemort, era como sino existiera y eso era muy extraño.  
  
El día siguiente fue tan caluroso cono el anterior y los chico agradecieron que tuvieran CCM ese día ya que adentro del castillo el calor era insoportable. En clase vieron a los pequeños Quills, criaturas diminutas que cambiaban de color según su sexo, amarillas y rojas si eran machos, azules y verdes si eran hembras, su utilidad, darle color a la tinta para escribir.  
  
-Si los tocan, su mano quedará del color de su Quill-  
  
Hagrid lo dijo demasiado tarde, la mayoría de los chicos ya habia tomado uno  
  
-No se preocupen, les durará uno o dos días-  
  
-¿Qué más tenemos hoy? Preguntó Harry mientras almorzaban  
  
Tenemos Pociones y encantamientos.  
  
-Me pregunto si el nuevo maestro será bueno- dijo Hermione  
  
Ron que oyó su pregunta repuso -¡HERNIOME, NO ES SNAPE, CUALQUIERA QUE NO SE ÉL DEBE SER MEJOR!-  
  
A Hermione no le agradó mucho el comentario de su compañero, a Pesas de tener su carácter, Snape era muy bueno en su materia.  
  
-Bueno, mejor nos vamos.  
  
El profesor Mork inició su clase con preguntas (que eran muy probable que las supieran) y luego prepararon una poción simple. (quería calarlos), el mas relajados de todos era Neville, Mork tenia una paciencia increíble, e incluso logro que el joven Longbotton hiciera su poción sin ayuda de nadie. Después de todo era un muy buen maestro.  
  
-De tarea quiero que me traigan la lista de venenos que hacen efecto con el simple contacto con la piel-.  
  
La primera semana pasó volando, en la primera clase de DCAO tuvieron un examen sorpresa, y la única que parecía satisfecha era Hermione y en la segunda.  
  
-Felicidades chicos, fueron el mejor grupo en su examen, estoy orgullosa de ustedes, se ve que sus antiguos maestros hicieron un buen trabajo.  
  
Emily les sonrío, al parecer sabía lo de sus antiguos profesores.  
  
-Bueno, empecemos con algo de practica-  
  
Se puso de pie y se colocó frente a la clase.  
  
-Quiten todo y dejen el espacio libre, ahora quiero que me lancen todos los hechizos y maldiciones que sepan, Claro, menos las imperdonables, vale, uno por uno, bueno empiecen.-  
  
Una lluvia de hechizos voló por el salón pero Emily rompía cada uno de ellos.  
  
-Quiero que le quede claro chicos, que una maldición solo puede ser contrarrestada o eliminada si el poder de la contramaldición es igual o mas fuerte.-  
  
-Bueno, ahora es mi turno-  
  
Y Emily empezó a lanzar hechizos contra sus alumnos. Muy pocos lograban desviarlas, al final el único que quedó ileso fue Harry.  
  
-Felicidades Potter, 10 puntos para Gryffindor-  
  
Harry estaba feliz  
  
-Ahora los que necesiten ayuda para romper las maldiciones vengan conmigo-  
  
Muchos tenían piernas de gelatina, o pegadas, a otros les salían burbujas al hablar o cosas por el estilo  
  
-Potter,- dijo Emily. -Si gustas puedes retirarte.  
  
Harry miró a Ron que todavía trataba de separarse los dedos de las manos y a Hermione que no dejaba de tener hipo, les dio la señal de que se iba y salió del salón, tenía 20 minutos para hacer lo que quisiera antes de que sus compañeros salieran de clases.  
  
No tenia ganas de regresar a la sala común, así que mejor saldría a los terrenos del colegio. Casi llegaba a su destino cuando vió corriendo al joven Dennis Creevy, el cual al verlo paró en seco y corrió hacia él.  
  
-¡Harry!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó jovialmente mientras se acercaba  
  
Harry sabía que si le decía la verdad, Dennis se lo diría a su hermano y no lo dejarían de seguir.  
  
-Me han pedido un encargo-  
  
-¿Y tu?- preguntó para no parecer descortés.  
  
-Yo vengo de la enfermería- al decir eso Harry notó que Dennis desviaba sus ojos hacia otra parte, era como si aquello no debió de haberlo dicho.  
  
Eso no le explicaba mucho.  
  
-Lo que pasa- dijo Creevy. -Es que en clase de pociones con el profesor Snape, digo, el profesor Mork mi compañera puso raíces de más y el caldero estalló llenándome de un líquido extraño, El profesor desapareció todo y me pidió que fuera a la enfermería para que me checaran y luego vi.........-  
  
Dennis se detuvo de inmediato  
  
-Ya me tengo que ir-  
  
-Nos vemos Harry- y Dennis salió corriendo entró por la puerta que llevaba alas mazmorras y desapareció de la vista de Harry.  
  
Algo no cuadraba, si por Dennis fuera él se quedaría todo el día siguiendolo y ahora parecía que quería evitarlo, además parecía muy nervioso  
  
¿Habría algo en la enfermería que lo pusiera así?. Harry no lo pensó dos veces y salió rumbo a la enfermería.  
  
En la puerta había un letrero que decía  
  
"Toque la puerta antes de entrar y solo verdaderas emergencias".  
  
Entraba o no entraba, entonces un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde adentro.  
  
-¡AGGGGGGGH!- ¡TU! ¿Qué haces aquí?.-  
  
-¡profesor Snape!, espere, no debe esforzares, debe reposar- se oía la voz de la señora Pomfrey muy enfadada.  
  
-Ya, Cálmate Snivellus, vengo a visitar al chico y tu mejor que nadie sabes por que-  
  
-¿Snivellus?- penso Harry, -¿Snape?- no pudo evitar sonreír  
  
Pero aquella voz le era demasiado familiar.  
  
-¡Señor BLACK!- gritó la enfermera. -Tengo que pedirle que se retire, mis pacientes deben reposar y tener descanso absoluto y usted los esta molestando-  
  
-Ya, ya me voy, se cuando no me quieren en un lugar-  
  
-Ya lárgate- Bramó Snape.  
  
-Bueno chico, ya me voy, pórtate bien y cuando puedas me saludas a Harry-  
  
-¿HARRY?- preguntó una voz menos grave que la de los adultos  
  
-¡BLACK!- gritó Snape.  
  
Sirius se encaminaba hacia la salida, Harry estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para encontrarse con su padrino y este le contestaría muchas preguntas, pero una voz lo detuvo.  
  
-¿Harry?-  
  
Harry volteó y ahí se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. 


	9. Encuentro

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Twins by Lars Black.  
  
Capitulo 9: Encuentro.  
  
-Harry, tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo.  
  
-Pero Sirius, tengo que hablar con él-  
  
-Todo a su debido tiempo, ven conmigo- y Dumbledore le sonrío.  
  
Harry no tuvo otra opción y lo siguió, pasaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la estatua que cubría la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
En todo el camino no se dirigieron palabra alguna, llegaron hasta la oficina, Harry habia estado tantas veces en aquel lugar pero nunca casi al principio del curso, y siempre había un motivo muy importante.  
  
-Harry-  
  
Harry esperaba toda la explicación para lo que había estado sucediendo.  
  
-Tienes algo que decirme-  
  
Harry quedó pasmado, ¿qué era todo esto?, pero si algo habia aprendido algo en su estancia en Hogwarts era que a Dumbledore siempre habia que hablarle con sinceridad.  
  
-Director- dijo, -Han estado pasando cosas muy raras.  
  
Dumbledore lo miró con aprensión, y le hizo el gesto de que continuara.  
  
-Por ejemplo, ¿Por qué me fueron a recoger de Privet Drive así nada más? Y ...... -  
  
Harry lo pensó mucho, ¿Qué era lo que realmente le molestaba?, no tardo mucho en encontrar la respuesta: SIRIUS.  
  
-Sirius ha estado algo extraño, no lo sé, Creo que me ha estado evitando-.  
  
-AH, Sirius- repuso Albus.  
  
-Me temo que Sirius ha cometido, muchos errores últimamente, sé que no es su intensión pero ha causado muchos problemas y muchas personas están enojadas-  
  
Harry sabía que él era una de esas personas, pero tambien sabía que Dumbledore no lo habia traído solo para decirle eso.  
  
El rostro de Dumbledore Entristeció.  
  
-Harry, te debo una disculpa, una muy grande, he cometido un terrible error y dos personas sufrieron mucho por ello.-  
  
Harry estaba peor de lo que estaba cuando llegó al despacho.  
  
-Tienes idea del porque Voldemort no ha dado señales de su presencia últimamente.  
  
Harry negó.  
  
-Voldemort descubrió algo antes que nosotros, algo muy importante y puso todos sus esfuerzos para conseguirlo y lo logró, eso es lo peor de todo, y para poder reparar nuestro error, sacrificamos cosas importantes.  
  
-¿Pero que tiene que ver todo esto con migo?- Pregunto el ojiverde.  
  
-TODO- respondió Dumbledore.  
  
-¡HARRY, TIENES UN HERMANO!-  
  
Harry entró en Shock, había escuchado mal, oyó que Dumbledore le decía que tenía un hermano.  
  
-Pero es imposible, mis padres murieron, ¿Cómo?-  
  
Dumbledore le pedía a Harry que se tranquilizara.  
  
-¿Dónde está?, ¿Cómo es?, ¿Cómo es posible?.- preguntaba sin cesar.  
  
-Harry, tienes que saber, que él ha sufrido bastante, además de que tampoco sabía de tu existencia-  
  
Harry absorbía toda la información que podía mientras se dirigían hacia la enfermería, todo tenía sentido ahora, si le hubieran dicho seguramente hubiera salido para tratar de ayudar, pero acaso no era bastante bueno para hacerlo, o no confiaban en él, y porque tanto secreto. Llegaron a la enfermería, Dumbledore toco dos veces. Y la señora Pomfrey abrió la puerta.  
  
-Buenas tardes Poppy, ¿podemos pasar?, ¿Cómo se encuentran nuestros enfermos?-  
  
-Pues el chico esta mucho mejor- contestó.  
  
-Pero temo que no podré hacer mucho con las heridas externas-  
  
Al oír eso Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. "Heridas Externas".  
  
-¿Y como se encuentra el profesor Snape?  
  
-Ay profesor, con la visita del señor Black, se puso histérico y eso no es nada bueno, tuve que tranquilizarlo para poder cambiar sus vendas-  
  
-Bien Poppy, ahora si nos permites el joven Potter y Yo tenemos asuntos que atender-  
  
La señora Pomfrey salió algo disgustada de la enfermería.  
  
Dumbledore y Harry entraron.  
  
Lo primero que vió al entrar no fue nada agradable.  
  
En la primera cama se encontraba Snape, se encontraba inconsciente, se veía demacrado, pero lo más horrible de todo no era su rostro, sino su brazo izquierdo, ya que todo y parte de su pecho se encontraban totalmente quemados, el brazo era una cicatriz gigante, pero donde más feo se encontraba era donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosa, ahí, la piel además de quemada, estaba negra, como si se estuviera pudriendo, era un espectáculo horrendo.  
  
-Se recuperará- Le susurró Dumbledore al oído. -Es muy fuerte-.  
  
-Sigamos-  
  
En la ultima cama se extendía un Dosel que la cubría completamente.  
  
-Harry, espérame aquí- y Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la cama.  
  
-Hola Profesor- le dijo sonriente Henry.  
  
-Veo que te encuentras mejor-  
  
Si, respondió este.  
  
-Henry, te acuerdas de todo lo que te he dicho, sobre la magia y sobre tu hermano-  
  
-¿Se refiere a Harry?-  
  
Dumbledore se asombró  
  
-Veo que te has puesto al corriente, él esta aquí ansioso de verte, ¿estas listo?-  
  
Henry asintió, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido y ahora esto, ¿Cómo sabría si realmente era su hermano?, podría ser cualquiera tratando de engañarlo.  
  
Dumbledore corrió el dosel de la cama.  
  
-Harry, te presento a Henry, Henry te presento a Harry-  
  
Harry no sabía que hacer, él mismo estaba acostado en esa cama, de no ser porque su cabello era más corto y por la cicatriz en su frente, diría que eran iguales-  
  
-¡¿GEMELOS?!- Dijeron al unísono.  
  
Muchas cosas vinieron a la mente de Harry en ese momento, pero la que más fuerte sonó fue aquella que Malfoy le había dicho en el tren.  
  
"Yo que tu lo cuidaba Potter, no te la vayan a quitar".  
  
Él. ... él era el responsable de que la única familia que tenía lo ignorara por completo, él era su hermano, era su gemelo, nadie sabía de él, pero ya había empezado a quitarle lo que más quería.  
  
Una rabia interna se apoderó de él y salió corriendo del lugar sin decir nada.  
  
Henry que a duras penas se podía mover, se levantó de la cama y echó tras Harry.  
  
-No, espera- gritó, pero sus piernas no daban para más y cató justo afuera de la enfermería.  
  
-Cálmate Henry, es duro para él, como lo es para ti, ahora debes descansar un poco.  
  
Harry corrió hasta la sala común "puré de manzana" era la contraseña, adentro un montón de Gryffindors lo miraron, vió a Ron y a Hermione en una de las esquinas, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien y por primera vez deseaba estar solo. Subió la escalera de caracol, entró a su dormitorio se lanzó sobre la cama y cerró el dosel.  
  
A los pocos minutos Ron entró.  
  
-¡Harry!, ¿estas bien?- preguntó, pero el chico Potter no le contestó nada, Ron entendió la indirecta y regreso a la sala común.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Hermione, pero Ron le negó con la cabeza.  
  
Harry no salió en casi todo el día, para la hora de la cena decidió que era tiempo de bajar. Sus amigos no tenían la culpa, de hecho dudaba que alguien la tuviera. Y lo primero que hizo al ver a sus amigos fue contarles todo lo que habia sucedido (omitiendo la parte de Snape).  
  
-¿Y saliste corriendo?- le repuso Hermione.  
  
-Harry, es tu hermano, bueno, eso es lo que creen-  
  
-Pero Hermione, son gemelos idénticos, como no van a ser hermanos- le replicó Ron mientras comía una tostada.  
  
-No se sabe, tal vez sea magia negra muy avanzada, ¿tu que opinas Harry?-  
  
-No creo que sea mentira, Dumbledore esta muy seguro de él-  
  
-¡eso es!- gritó Hermione. -Se acuerdan el día que Remus fue a buscar a Sirius, y el último día de vacaciones venia cojeando.  
  
Los dos asintieron.  
  
-Lo más probable es que hubo un enfrentamiento, dices que Dumbledore no había actuado rápido, lo más probable es que Voldemort haya descubierto a tu hermano antes y lo atrapó, y luego tuvieron que rescatarlo-  
  
-Si, pero a que se refería con "muchos errores que ha cometido Sirius"- preguntó el ojiverde.  
  
Pero Hermione no contestó.  
  
-Creo que debes darle una oportunidad- fue lo único que dijo.  
  
Harry sabía que Hermione tenía razón, pero el nunca le perdonaría lo de Sirius.  
  
El resto del fin de semana pasó sin contratiempos, lo único que podía animar a Harry era el Quidditch. Este año necesitaban un guardián, y las pruebas se realizarían el próximo Sábado. Angelina había quedado como nueva capitana del equipo.  
  
-Si ustedes creían que Yo sería más suave que Wood se equivocaron. Los entrenamientos serán más duros, solo nos falta escoger al nuevo guardián.-  
  
El Lunes por la mañana apareció un anuncio en el tablero de la sala común.  
  
"Se les comunica a todos los alumnos que el día de hoy deberán presentarse en el Gran Comedor para un anuncio importante".  
  
-¿Qué podrá ser?- preguntó uno de los Gemelos Weasley  
  
-¿Quién sabe?- repuso el otro, -Pero tenemos que prepararnos-  
  
Harry al mirarlos se preguntó si algún día el y Henry se llevarían tan bien.  
  
Harry no puso atención a ninguna de las clases, sabía o al menos se imaginaba de lo que trataría el anuncio.  
  
¿Qué dirán los Demás?  
  
Hermione siempre lo alentaba a que hicieran las paces y se disculpara, pero él no era el que debía hacerlo, él no había hecho nada.  
  
-SILENCIO -gritó Dumbledore  
  
-Se preguntarán porque le he pedido que se reúnan aquí esta noche y la razón es que tengo 2 anuncios muy importante que darles-  
  
-Primero-  
  
Hubo silencio total.  
  
-El profesor Snape que ha regresado de su indisposición volverá al castillo-  
  
Por la cara que pusieron todos esa no era una buena noticia.  
  
-Pero no se alegren del todo- dijo Dumbledore. -Todavía no podrá impartir clases de eso seguirá encargado el profesor Mork.  
  
La alegría volvió al rostro de los estudiantes.  
  
-Sin embargo, todas sus funciones como jefe de la casa de Slytherin y toda su autoridad seguirán vigentes-  
  
Snape entró al aula, sin duda se veía mejor que la vez que Harry había ido a la enfermería, pero aun se notaba fatigado, vestía su habitual túnica negra, pero esta vez un guante de cuero negro cubría su mano izquierda.  
  
Snape se sentó junto el profesor Mork y empezó a hablarle enseguida.  
  
-Seguro le esta diciendo cosas malas acerca de nosotros- susurró Lavender Brown.  
  
El regreso de Snape no era la gran noticia que todos esperaban tener.  
  
-Bueno, Pasemos a lo segundo-  
  
Todos callaron de inmediato.  
  
-De hoy en adelante, un nuevo alumno cursará con nosotros su educación mágica de Quinto curso, espero que lo traten con todo el respeto y amistad con que se tratan unos a otros.-.  
  
Eso si era noticia.  
  
Nunca habia pasado que un estudiante entrara ya habiendo comenzado el curso, ahora Dumbledore ya tenía toda la atención.  
  
-Bueno, les presento al joven Henry Jenkins- 


	10. La policía Magica

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo 10 "La policía mágica"

Henry entró al Gran Salón vestía la Túnica del colegio llegó hasta la mitad del salón sintió como todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, si esto seguía saldría corriendo de ahí. Pero entonces todos al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver a Harry, nadie decía nada. Era acaso una broma o una ilusión, el caso era que nadie creía lo que pasaba.

-SI- interrumpió Dumbledore

-El joven Jenkins, es hermano del joven Potter, pero por ciertas circunstancias que no les voy a decir, no había podido asistir- Ahora todas las miradas estaban fijas en Dumbledore.

-Ahora pasemos a la selección-

Todo el salón era un hervidero de rumores, lo que más querían era pararse y llenar de Preguntas a los gemelos pero bajo la mirada de su director no se atrevían.

La profesora McGonagall llevó el sombrero seleccionador, Henry tomó asiento, pero el sombrero apenas y tocó su cabeza y gritó: GRYFFINDOR.

Toda la mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos, menos Harry el cual se puso de Pie de inmediato y salió del comedor ante la mirada de todos, Ron y Hermione fueron tras él.

-Apenas si lo tocó- pensaba rabioso.

-Apenas, un Gryffindor de nacimiento- se repetía.

-¡Harry espéranos!- le gritaban los dos leones.

Esa noche la sala común de Gryffindor fue un mar de preguntas para el recién llegado.

Pero las preguntas que le hacían no las podía contestar, o simplemente no las sabía.

Pero su mente pensaba en otras cosas.

El ya no era un niño, ya sabía lo que necesitaba, pero no comprendía el por que tenía que cambiar toda su vida, estaba agradecido con Dumbledore por haberlo sacado del infierno de vivir con el señor oscuro, pero él tenía vida propia, tenía amigos, ya no tenía padres pero si mucha gente que lo quería, ¿Por qué no podía volver?.

Estos pensamientos giraban en su cabeza, tras todas las preguntas tontas que le hacían y para empeorar las cosas la única persona con la que realmente quería hablar lo ignoraba por completo.

Entonces una pregunta que realmente valía la pena contestar, lo hizo regresar en si.

Henry tomó a la chica que le hizo la pregunta. Su cabello era largo y alborotado, era Hermione Granger.

-¿Y dime Henry, En donde habías estudiado magia antes?-

Henry se quedó perplejo, aquella pregunta lo inquietaba, Dumbledore le había dicho que entraría a estudiar al quinto curso, pero él no sabía nada de nada. Bueno al menos nada bueno, ya que lo que había aprendido con el señor oscuro estaba estrictamente prohibido.

-Dumbledore me ha dicho que tomaré un examen de regularización, lo presentaré en diciembre- contestó.

Esa no era la respuesta que Hermione esperaba recibir pero comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo la gente fue calmándose del fenómeno del chico nuevo. Y aunque todas las tardes tenía clases extra de regularización con Snape, era peor que Neville en todo y siempre perdía puntos por sus destrozos, que a cambio Harry ganaba y a montones en clases como DCAO, encantamientos y hasta en Transformación, y debido a Su poco tiempo libre y al desastre que era en clase la gente se fue alejando de él, de hecho los únicos que aun le dirigían la palabra era Hermione y Neville.

-¡NO LO ENTIENDO!, ¡Porque no lo logro, porque no logro hacer un simple encantamiento-

La vida en Hogwarts se había vuelto un verdadero infierno.

Una semana antes de acabar Septiembre las cosas empeoraron.

En el desayuno un montón de lechuzas llegaron cargadas de paquetes y en algunos casos periódicos.

Entonces vió como un chico Rubio de la mesa de Slytherin se acercó a su mesa, justo a donde estaban sus hermano y sus amigos. Prestó mucha atención.

-Ya viste el periódico Potter-

El chico dejó caer con fuerza el periódico sobre la mesa.

Harry lo tomó y empezó a leer.

****

"MUEREN MAS MUGGLES"

__

"EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA HA CONFIRMADO LA MUERTE DE SIETE MUGGLES A MANOS DE MORTIFAGOS. CON ESTO YA SUMAN EN TOTAL VEINTE MUGGLES EN LOS ULTIMOS CINCO MESES, SI ENTO CONTINUA ASI MUY PRONTO TENDREMOS MAGOS CAIDOS A MANOS DE ESTOS ASECINOS.

Harry miró a Draco.

-Sigue leyendo Potter-.

"_POR LA INEFICACIA DE LOS AURORES AL TRATAR DE ATRAPAR A LOS MORTÍFAGOS EL MINISTERIO A PUESTO A TRABAJAR A LA POLICIA MAGICA Y LES HA DADO AUTORIZACION TOTAL PARA EL USO DE MAGIA Y FUERZA. LES ROGAMOS A LOS CIUDADANOS QUE COOPEREN EN TODO LO QUE LA POLICA MAGICA LES PIDAN"_

Y justo debajo del artículo una foto con 10 magos, todos corpulentos y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sabes lo que significa Potter-

Harry lo veía, Draco se acercó y le susurró al oído "Mas muertes"

Y elevando su tono de voz

-Y sabes lo que creo, que los siguientes no serán magos sino inmundos sangres sucias.-

-¡CÁLLATE MALFOY!- Gritó Ron el cual ya se le iba encima.

Pero Draco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar contra Ron porque Henry ya se le había echado encima.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Henry escuchaba con atención a cada palabra que el chico Rubio decía. Desde que lo había visto algo en él le repugnaba y le carcomía, pero no sabía que era.

Esa vez esta hablando de la muerte de personas, lo cual hacia enojar a su hermano y a sus amigos, pero entonces cuando el chico Pelirrojo le gritó por su nombre recordó muchas cosas.

-"Crees que Yo me ensuciaría las manos matando a esos inferiores muggles, eso lo ha hecho el señor MALFOY-

Una ira interna se apoderó de él, el chico rubio era idéntico a ese hombre que lo había atacado en su casa y era el mismo que había matado a sus padres, no le importo que fuera mago, nunca había utilizado magia y eso no importaba tenía puños.

Henry se le hecho encima, golpeándolo directo en el rostro, del golpe se le rompieron los nudillos, pero la nariz de Malfoy había sido partida, siguió arremetiendo contra Malfoy que había caído inconsciente al suelo.

Todos trataban de detenerlo pero lo único que recibían a cambio eran golpes.

Crabbe y Goyle, lograron separarlo de Draco y le tiraron varios golpes, pero el odio que sentía era mucho más fuerte que esos golpes

-¡Cálmate Henry!- le gritaba Hermione, mientras que Harry solo observaba.

Los profesores no tardaron en aparecer, llevaron a Malfoy Rápidamente hacia la enfermería y a Henry hasta el despacho de McGonagall.

Por un incidente así cualquiera hubiera sido expulsado pero en vez de eso la casa de Gryffindor perdió todos los puntos que llevaban ganados y aparte tendrían un déficit de 50 puntos.

Nadie se preguntaba el motivo por el cual Henry habia atacado a Malfoy, lo único que les importaba era que ahora sería imposible ganar la copa de las casas y el abismo entre Henry y los demás se hizo aún mayor, incluso Neville no se atrevía a hablarle por miedo a que reaccionase mal. La mayoría de los profesores lo ignoraban, y los únicos que parecía no importarles era al profesor Mork y a la profesora Law.

-Vamos Yo se que puedes- le decía Emily cuando le lanzaba un encantamiento aturdidor básico, pero Henry lo único que lograba era sacar chispas y el hechizo le pegaba en seco.

Mork siempre le pedía que se quedara después de clase para que afinaran la lección.

Harry veía como su hermano caía más y más pero poco le importaba o eso era lo que pretendía intentar.

Con todo el trabajo que tenía y los entrenamientos de Quidditch su tiempo se iba volando. Siempre pensaba en el motivo por el cual Henry Habia atacado a Malfoy, de hecho lo único que Dumbledore le había dicho era que Henry había sufrido bastante, ¿Y que?, él tambien habia sufrido.

Además nunca habia llevado un año tranquilo como aquel, sus amigos se divertían al máximo y por primera vez la profesora de adivinación no había predicho su muerte, y las clases de su gran amigo Hagrid eran bastante entretenidas.

-Hoy empezaremos a observar a las CHARPHEAS.- Dijo sonriente.

Las Charpheas eran animales acuáticos muy parecidos a las mantarrayas normales, pero estas eran Trasparentes y se podía ver a travez de ellas. Su piel tenia la consistencia de la tela.

Hagrid se puso unos guantes y tomó a la Charphea.

-Su piel es utilizada para crear objetos que favorecen la invisibilidad y su sangre mezclada correctamente como antídoto para muchos venenos.

-Pero lo que más deben saber, es que no deben tocarlas directamente con las manos, por que si no absorberían su veneno el cual es mortal.-

Eso era el estilo de Hagrid, si un animal no tenia colmillos, garras o fuera mortal con solo tocarlo no sería un animal interesante.

Septiembre y octubre pasaron volando.

__


	11. Sangre

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Muchas gracias por leer este Fic

Y en cuanto tu duda **Riegel, **velo de esta forma, Harry nunca ha tenido mucho "amor familiar" entonces al ver a Henry idéntico a él y con la influencia de lo que Draco le Habia dicho antes, vio en Henry competencia. Tiene tan poco y compartirlo no le hizo mucha gracia.

Twins by Lars Black.

Capitulo 11: **Sangre**

Las clases con Snape no mejoraban en nada. Siempre era error tras error.

-¡No debes dejar que el odio te domine!- le gritó una tarde.

Pero era casi imposible, lo único que deseaba era regresar a casa. De donde habían sacado que era mago, lo único que había logrado hacer bien habia sido el Expeliarmus para salvar a Snape del señor Oscuro, pero de ahí en adelante nada.

Ese día su última clase era pociones con Mork. Ese maestro le caía bien, lo trataba como a cualquier estudiante y era muy gracioso y aunque estuviera deprimido lograba sacarle alguna sonrisa.

Ese día llegó temprano a las mazmorras y cuando entró el profesor no se encontraba solo, junto a él estaba un chico de primero, su cabello era rubio y pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw. Hablaban casi en susurros cuando Henry entro se callaron de inmediato.

-¡Gracias Profesor!- le dijo y salió corriendo del aula.

Henry lo vió de reojo, se le hacia familiar pero no recordaba donde.

Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando. Cuando Malfoy pasó Junto a Henry no pudo evitar mandarle una mirada asesina, la cual fue peor cuando pasó frente a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Hoy veremos pociones experimentales que contienen el ingrediente mágico más poderoso de todos: LA SANGRE.-

Muchos al oír la palabra se echaron para atrás.

-Cada una de nuestras gotas de sangre posee cierta cantidad de magia y eso es lo que nos diferencía de los muggles, nuestra sangre-

Hermione levantó la mano.

-Si señorita Granger-

-Pero profesor, entonces, ¿Cómo es que existen hijos magos de personas no mágicas?-

El profesor Mork quedó dudativo.

-Interesante pregunta Señorita Granger, pongámoslo de este modo. Cada ser humano posee cierta magia interior, la cual viene en nuestra sangre. Los muggles poseen muy poco de ella, es por ello que la magia no frota en ellos, pero al pasar muchas generaciones toda esa magia se va acumulando hasta que lleva al nacimiento de un niño mago.-

-Deben tener en cuenta una cosa, la magia es una sola esencia, se tiene o no se tiene.-

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.

-¿Si?, señorita Granger-

-Profesor, usted nos dice que la magia es una sola esencia, que se tiene o no, pero como es posible que en clase de DCAO no pudimos repeler los encantamientos, que nos lanzaba la profesora, ¿Acaso su magia es mas poderosa?-.

Mork rió.

-Por supuesto que no, eso se debe a la concentración, fuerza del carácter y a la practica.-

La clase estaba más que atenta.

-Bueno, chicos ya nos salimos mucho del tema, alguien me puede decir. ¿Por qué se les llama pociones experimentales?.

-¿Finnigan?.-

-Por que nuestra sangre es diferente y no todas las mezclas darán el mismo resultado-.

-Muy cierto, 5 puntos para Gryffindor-

-La diferencia radica en la pureza de la sangre- continuó

-Y esta se identifica por su color.-

-¿Quién me puede decir, de que color es la sangre mas pura?-

-Potter-

-Plateada- contestó Harry, y vaya que estaba en lo cierto, cuando estaba en primero Hagrid se lo habia dicho mientras se introducían al bosque prohibido.

-Así es, 5 puntos para Gryffindor.

Los Slytherin estaban mas que furiosos nunca en ninguna clase de pociones Gryffindor habia ganado algún punto-

Mork pidió voluntarios para probar la pureza de su sangre pero nadie se ofreció, así que llamó a varios.

-Potter, Jenkins, ustedes son hermanos, vengan y así probaremos que aunque pertenezcan a la misma familia su sangre es diferente.-

-Señor Thomas, sus padres son Muggles, pase, señor Finnigan, usted es mitad y mitad, Señor Malfoy, señor Weasley, veamos, Zabini y por Ultimo Longbottom-

-Chicas, ustedes no se preocupen, les he ahorrado un mes de hinchazón de mano.-

Todas las chicas rieron, incluso Hermione.

Mork les explicó la tabla.

-Si esta se torna plateada su nivel es el máximo, si es dorada es superior, si se torna azul quiere decir que es alta, este tipo es algo raro, pero en algunas familias mágicas muy antiguas este color es el que aparece. El siguiente nivel es el verde, es el normal, el estándar la mayoría de los magos poseen este color. El siguiente nivel es el amarillo, este tipo es muy extraño, en este nivel se podía decir que entran los Squibs, y el último es el rojo, si le hicieran una prueba a un muggle, esta saldría roja.-

Entonces Mork sacó una especie de alfiler y fue pinchando el dedo índice de cada uno de ellos, justo después del piquete una pequeña burbuja con su sangre aparecía, después la herida sanaba. Mork ya tenía listo el comprobador, poco a poco fue introduciendo la muestra de sangre de cada uno de los chicos.

Primero tomó la de Malfoy, y después de unos segundos su sangre tomo un color azul intenso. Draco no cabia en orgullo.

-Felicidades joven Malfoy-

Luego Probó la de Thomas, la cual tomo un color verde claro, luego probó con la de Zabini la cual tambien se tornó verde, cuando probó la de Ron esta adquirió un color Azul. Ron la miraba maravillado, después de Todo su familia era igual de antigua que la de Malfoy.

-Puede sentirse orgulloso señor Weasley-

Después probaron con la de Finnigan, la cual adquirió un color verde.

Los únicos que faltaban eran los gemelos y Neville.

-Yo que tu me preparaba para correr Longbottom- dijo Draco Mordazmente. -De seguro que la tuya sale amarilla-.

Mork no alcanzó a escuchar el comentario, pero el resto de los Slytherin comenzaron a burlarse.

Mork probó con la sangre de Neville, esta empezaba a tomar un color amarillento y las burlas no se hicieron esperar, pero de pronto esta empezó a oscureserse un poco y pequeños destellos surgían de ella, la muestra se habia tornado de un color dorado brillante.

Neville no lo podía creer, la clase entera entraba en murmullos, ¿cómo era posible?, los Slytherin pidieron otra muestra, pero el resultado era el mismo, Neville apenas podía creer que le hubiera ganado a Malfoy en algo.

Mork estaba asombrado.

-Esto es increíble, los únicos magos con sangre de ese color son magos increíble mente poderosos, muchas felicidades señor Longbottom.-

Al final probaron con la de Harry, y la de Henry, las cuales se tornaron doradas inmediatamente, la clase estaba maravillada, claro que aun habia dudas, todos sabían que Harry tenia posibilidad hasta que su sangre saliera plateada, ya que era un mago muy poderoso, pero la de Neville, y la de Henry, que eran un desastre total no estaban muy convencidos.

-Quietos- Bramó el profesor

-Ahora que ya saben la pureza de su sangre, pueden realizar pociones muy efectivas para casi cualquier cosa, solo hay una advertencia, si lo que preparan es un antídoto, el antídoto solo funcionará para el poseedor de la sangre, de lo contrario no surtirá ningún efecto.-

El timbre del final de la clase sonó y el profesor invitó al que tuviera dudas a quedarse pero la mayoría (todos), salieron de inmediato.

Durante la cena de ese día Harry recibió una carta de Sirius, y eso era muy extraño ya que por lo regular era él quien escribía primero.

"_HARRY"._

DUMBLEDORE ME HA CONTADO LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO RECIENTEMENTE EN HOGWARTS Y LA VERDAD NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ME DICE DE TI, SÉ QUE ESTAS ALGO CONFUNDIDO POR LO DE HENRY, PERO ¡**ES TU HERMANO!**_ Y PASA POR MOMENTOS MUY DIFÍCILES, PENSÉ QUE TU SERÍAS EL PRIMERO EN APOYARLO. TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO, TE ESPERO EL 31 DE OCTUBRE, YA SABES DONDE._

ATTE. HOCICOS.

-Harry, creo que Sirius tiene razón, no sabemos nada de lo que pasó- Repuso Hermione. -Creo que te hará bien hablar con él.

Faltaba una semana para Halloween, pero los preparativos para la fiesta ya habían empezado, corrían muchos rumores sobre el banquete de este año, pero el que más sonaba era que este año sería en los terrenos del colegio, además de que había una visita programada al pueblo ese día.

Henry cada día parecía más decaído, una noche algo lo despertó, no sabía que había sido pero su instinto no lo dejaba en paz, lo mismo le sucedía a Harry, algo en el castillo no andaba bien.

En los pasillos del colegio algo extraño sucedía, dos sombras hablaban entre sí, la silueta de una de ellas era de complexión pequeña, pero su voz era grava, muy grave, casi inhumana.

-¿Ya lo tienes?- Preguntó la voz y la otra sombra sintió. -Bien ahora lo que quiero que hagas es…

Pero los pasos de alguien interrumpieron su conversación, la silueta más pequeña salió corriendo

Tres de los profesores aparecieron en los pasillos, Mork, Snape, y Emily la cual iba en bata de dormir.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Fidel?- preguntó la chica.

-No lo sé, escuché ruidos extraños y salí a investigar, al parecer ustedes también lo oyeron-

Snape se tomó el brazo izquierdo. -Si, creo que si,-

-Señorita Law, mejor regrese a su cuarto- dijo

Emily dio un gran bostezo y se retiró del lugar.

Mork y Snape se miraron fijamente por varios segundos.

-Me voy- dijo Snape

-Y la próxima vez que escuches algo mejor nos avisas a todos antes de salir-

Snape dio media vuelta y desapareció, Mork hizo lo mismo.

Harry volvió a dormirse, pero Henry no podía tranquilizarse, miró a su alrededor los cuatro chicos del primer curso con los cuales compartía habitación dormían sin preocupación.

Toda la noche meditó, esta no era la vida que deseaba, porque tenía que sufrir aquí, si podía ser feliz donde sus amigos, ya estaba decidido se iría de Hogwarts, ahora solo le hacia falta saber como.

Durante el resto de la semana, planeó todo, el 31 sería el momento ideal, ya que no habría mucha gente.

El 30 Henry ya tenía la manera de irse, pero aun tenía duda de si aquello era lo mejor. Por lo regular evitaba el contacto con Harry, sabía que si se iba nadie lo extrañaría pero esa tarde ocurrió algo.

Casi siempre trataba de ducharse al final del día y solo, no le gustaba que nadie viera las cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo.

Cada vez que las veía recordaba el profundo odio que sentía por el señor oscuro.

Terminó de ducharse y se envolvió en una toalla pero justo cuando se preparaba para ponerse su túnica alguien lo veía desde la puerta.

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch eran cada vez más intensos, Felix Stowell un chico del cuarto curso había quedado como Guardián, era realmente bueno. Y esa tarde en particular Angelina los había hecho entrenar más duro puesto que el primer juego de la temporada estaba muy cerca: Gryffindor vs Slytherin..

Harry había quedado exhausto y lo único que deseaba era tomar un baño y hecharse a la cama.

-A esta hora todos deben estar cenando- pensó, y era más que cierto, la sala común estaba completamente vacía.

Se dirigió directo a las duchas, abrió las puertas, el vapor empañó un poco sus gafas, pero la imagen que vió enseguida le dio una punzada en el corazón. Henry tenía la parte de abajo cubierta pero su espalda se encontraba desnuda, tenía las cicatrices más horribles que hubiera visto nunca, algunas estaban tan abiertas que parecía que nunca cerrarían, lo peor de todo era que no tenían nada de especial, no había forma de rayo, tampoco daban alerta alguna. 

Henry volteó en ese instante.

Los dos se miraron por varios segundos incapaces de decir algo.

Henry terminó de vestirse y salió de la ducha, subió por la escalera de caracol hasta su dormitorio sin decir palabra y sin siquiera mirar atrás.


	12. Hermanos

Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling

Gracias a todos que los que leen este fic.

Twins by Lars Black

Capitulo 12 **Hermanos**

Por fin Halloween había llegado, y todas las dudas y rumores fueron aclarados. Desde muy temprano los maestros decoraban los alrededores del castillo, montones de mesas decoradas con las más diversas formas y colores, eran colocadas, los alumnos se maravillaban mientras bajaban hacia el pueblo.

Harry y compañía bajaban con los demás, Ron y Hermione hablaban de todo lo que se comprarían, Harry por su parte iba muy serio, no les había contado lo que había visto el día anterior.

Se detuvo en seco, Hermione y Ron lo miraron

-¿Harry que sucede?- Preguntaron

-Ron, ¿sabes donde están tus hermanos?.

Los gemelos Weasley aun se encontraban en la sala común junto a su mejor amigo Lee Jordan, al parecer tramaban algo.

El retrato se abrió y Harry entró.

-Hola chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes-

Los gemelos se miraron y fueron hacía Harry.

-Nos disculpas Lee-

Jordan salió de la sala.

Harry habló un buen rato con ellos.

-¿Entonces no les molesta que los confundan?-

-¡Claro que no!- contestó Fred

-Puede ser útil- dijo George

-Además puede que seamos idénticos por fuera pero por dentro podemos se tan diferentes-

Harry se bochornó.

-Es que como siempre parece que piensan lo mismo-

Fred y George hecharon a reír.

-Te daremos un ejemplo, A mi- dijo Fred. - me gusta mucho Angelina, además de que soy algo torpe, siempre se me andan cayendo las cosas-

Harry no se lo imaginaba.

-No se lo vayas a decir a nadie, eh, Harry-

-Y en cambio Yo- Repuso George. -Estoy loco por Tina Stowell de Ravenclaw-

Fred negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un caso perdido hermano, bien sabes que Tina sale con Robin Frost de Hufflepuff.-

-Mira Harry- dijo Fred

-Lo importante- dijo George.

Y ambos dijeron al unísono y con voz solemne.

-ES que cada uno de nosotros es único por lo que es y piensa-

-Y Harry, nos disculpas, pero tenemos que prepararnos para esta noche- los gemelos le guiñaron el ojo y salieron para encontrarse con Lee.

Harry retomó su camino hacia Hogsmeade, se encontraría con Sirius, a las 3 de la tarde, no entendía por que a esa hora, entonces tenía que gastar algo de tiempo.

Ron no dejaba de preguntarle acerca de lo que quería con sus hermanos, pero Harry solo decía que era privado, después del pequeño disgusto de Ron, los tres se dirigieron hacia las 3 Escobas.

-Vamos Harry- Decía Ron. Pero Hermione había preferido quedarse al margen.

-Saben, no he visto a Henry por ningún lado-

Los chicos se quedaron perplejos tras aquella declaración.

-Lo más probable es que no tenga permiso, o tal vez no tenga ganas de venir- dijo Ron.

Harry estaba algo preocupado, no habia visto a su hermano desde el incidente de las duchas.

Para las 3 de la tarde partieron hacia el punto de encuentro, Sirius (como perro) ya se encontraba esperándolos llevaba en su hocico un ejemplar del profeta. Subieron por la escalinata de piedra hasta llegar a la cueva.

Cuando entraron Sirius se convirtió en humano.

-Harry-

-Sirius-.

Y después total silencio.

Esto era incómodo para ambos, y fue Harry el que habló primero.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pero la pregunta era tonta.

Sirius parecía abatido y triste.

-Dumbledore me ha contado lo que ha estado pasando en el castillo-

Harry sin duda no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Harry, tienes que entender, te voy a contar-

Sirius empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, desde que Snape les había avisado que Voldemort había encontrado a su hermano,. Hasta el día en que lo rescataron.

-¡Pero tu dijiste que estaría conmigo!- reclamó.

-Además no recibía noticias tuyas, estaba preocupado-

-Lo siento Harry- Sirius miró a su ahijado directo a los ojos.

-Me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada y si te veía o escribía te lo hubiera dicho todo, y ambos sabemos lo que hubiera ocurrido-

Harry lo sabía, lo había pensado el día que Dumbledore le contó sobre su hermano, sin dudarlo habría ido en su ayuda, igual que Sirius lo hizo.

-No lo podía soportar- dijo Sirius

-Sabía lo que Voldemort era capaz de hacer en pocos instantes.

Harry recordó el día en que Voldemort regresó y el solo hecho le dio un escalofrío.

-Y él ya tenía tres semanas con Voldemort- Sirius palideció.

-Tenía que hacer algo, ya que nadie hacía nada, _"Ay que aguardar",_ me decían, sentí una rabia interna y no lo aguanté.-

Harry entendía perfectamente lo que era sentirse al margen y que te ocultaran todo.

-Tengo que admitir Harry que me has decepcionado un poco, Tu entre todos pensé que comprenderías lo que tu hermano pasó y le darías tu apoyo.-

Harry nunca se había sentido tan mal, Ron y Hermione sentían lo mismo, después de todo Henry había atacado a Malfoy y los había salvado de una posible expulsión.

Entonces comprendió, se imaginó como sin saber el porque tus padres estaban muertos y eras torturado por sus asesinos y luego enterarte que tienes un hermano gemelo que te odia, toda su vida se había venido abajo.

-Harry, la familia es lo más importante y tu lo sabes, el es tu hermano, hijo de James y de Lily igual que tu, pero no por eso pienses que ocupará tu lugar, tu eres Harry, lo que has hecho te convierte en ti, y eso nunca cambiará.-

-Lo siento Sirius-

-No- contestó este.

-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte.-

Harry bajó la mirada

-Vamos Harry, anímate, deja que limpie mi nombre y los adoptaré a ambos, seremos una gran familia-

Sirius abrazó a su ahijado y Harry le regresó el gesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Tenemos que irnos Harry- Repusieron los Gryffindors

-Ya es tarde y el banquete estará por comenzar-

-Los acompañaré- Sirius se transformó en perro y llevó a los chicos hasta la salida del pueblo.

Vieron que Neville corría cuesta abajo para encontrarse con ellos.

Le faltaba el aliento, pero sus palabras eran claras.

-¡Harry, se ha ido, se ha ido!- Neville le entregó una nota, esta solo decía "ADIOS HERMANO".

-¿Pero como ocurrió?- preguntó Hermione

-Dumbledore quería hablar con él y me pidió que fuera a buscarlo, pero cuando llegué ya no había nadie, solo estaba esta nota.-

Sirius echó a correr en dirección al castillo igual que el trío, pero el hecho de que Sirius tuviera cuatro patas lo hacía más veloz, a lo que pronto lo perdieron de vista.

Al llegar al castillo vieron toda la decoración, si hubieran tenido tiempo de asombrarse lo hubieran hecho pero tenían que llegar hasta Dumbledore, recorrieron varios pasillos hasta llegar a la estatua que cubría la entrada al despacho. Harry gritó la contraseña pero la estatua no se movió.

-No te servirá de nada Potter- Bramó Snape que había llegado justo detrás de ellos.

-La han cambiado- Los ojos de Snape relucían de satisfacción.

-¿Puedo saber que trae por aquí a un trío de Gryffindors cuando afuera hay fiesta?-

-Necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore- Dijo Harry.- Es urgente-.

-Temo que el profesor esta ocupado en asuntos fuera de su incumbencia-

Snape podía haber tenido un encuentro casi fatal, pero seguía odiando a Harry, tanto como para hacerle esto.

-¡Es acerca de Henry!- Gritó ya con desesperación

La expresión de Snape cambió por completo.

-¡Potter!- gritó.

-¡No has ayudado a tu hermano absolutamente nada en lo que del año!, ¿Por qué crees que puedes venir a ayudar ahora?. No necesitas hacerle de héroe cuando te plazca. ¡No Potter, esto ya esta fuera de tu alcance!-

Harry ardía por dentro, como se atrevía, pero por otro lado, ya pensándolo bien tenía toda la razón, no había hecho nada por evitarlo.

-Ahora salgan, si no quieren que les quite puntos-

-Usted no puede- Repuso Hermione.

-Me permito recordarle Señorita Granger que como jefe de la casa de Slytherin puedo y no dudaré en quitarles 50 puntos a cada uno por insubordinación, ahora ¡Fuera!-.

El trío no tuvo otra opción mas que salir.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?, digo, uno no puede nada más irse así- Preguntó Ron.

Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

****

Flash Back

Henry se sentía fatal, ahora Harry lo había visto, su decisión de irse era definitiva, ya tenía la manera, tenía que llegar a los Limites de Hogwarts, ahí ya tenía lista una escoba que le había robado a Filch tres días atrás, ya saliendo de los terrenos emprendería vuelo (llevaba días practicando), lo único difícil sería salir del castillo sin que lo vieran, pero ya tenía la solución, miró fijamente el frasco que tenía en sus manos y recordó como lo habia obtenido.

Esa mañana se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando vió a un grupo de chicos del primer curso hablando muy entretenidos, se acercó un poco para ver de que hablaban.

-Es increíble, se imaginan lo que podríamos hacer si somos invisibles-

Los niños rieron a carcajadas. Uno de ellos llevaba un libro en el cual venia venía la formula, no era muy difícil de preparar. Solamente había unos ingredientes raros que sería difícil encontrarlos.

Estaba decidido, por la tarde marchó rumbo a las mazmorras para hablar con el profesor Mork, tal vez sutilmente podría convenserlo de que le diera algún ingrediente, llegó a su despacho. La puerta estaba abierta así que entró, pero adentro no habia nadie.

Miró la alacena de ingredientes fácilmente podía tomar lo que necesitaba y salir de ahí.

Pero entonces la voz del profesor Mork sonó en el lugar.

-Siéntate, estaré contigo en unos segundos-

Henry tomó asiento, eso era incómodo, entonces de pronto apareció una mano sobre el escritorio, Henry retrocedió, la mano se encontraba difuminada, luego apareció el brazo, las piernas y todo el profesor Mork, aun estaba difuminado pero poco a poco se fue aclarando.

-¿Cómo?-

-Poción de invisibilidad- Dijo Sonriente Mork

-Esta mañana tuve clase con los de primero y les he enseñado como hacerla, claro que son muy pequeños y no creo que puedan hacerla-

Mork le mostró el frasco que contenía la poción, en eso las llamas de la chimenea empezaron a arder, y la cabeza de Snape surgió de ellas.

Henry que ahora empezaba a creer que todo era posible no se sorprendió demasiado.

-¡MORK!- Gritó la cabeza

-Dime Severus-

-El profesor Dumbledore quiere que vengas a explicarle porque hay un grupo de niños de primero andando sin cabeza por los pasillos del colegio-

Mork no pudo evitar sonreír, y luego las llamas desaparecieron.

-Bueno- dijo

-Lo hicieron, no serían niños si no lo hubieran intentado-

-Temo que tendrás que disculparme, si gustas esperar, regreso en un instante-

Henry no podía creer la suerte que tenía, justo en la mesa se encontraba la poción, solo tenía que tomarla e irse, pero el profesor sabría que había sido él.

-No importa- se dijo. -Al cabo para mañana ya no estaré aquí-

Tomó el frasco y se dirigió a la sala común, tomó un baño y Harry lo vió, subió a su habitación más que decidido, no llevaría más que la varita (que pertenecía a un mortífago caído), aunque no creía que le sirviera de mucho. Escribió una nota para Harry en donde solo le decía adiós y se echó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la mayoría de los estudiantes se había marchado y para la tarde salió a los terrenos, se aseguró que nadie lo viera y se tomó la poción hasta la mitad, se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que surgió el efecto. No le importaba nada, traspasó los límites tomó la escoba y elevó en vuelo.

****

Fin del Flash Back.


	13. De nuevo en casa

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

 Primero gracias a todos aquellos que leen este fic.

En cuanto a tu pregunta **Ray, **la importancia de Richard en la historia se resolverá más adelante, solo te digo que él siempre esta al pendiente de todo lo que ocurre en Hogwarts.

Twins by Lars Black

Capítulo 13:  De nuevo en casa.

Al principio le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la escoba, pero al cabo de un rato halló  la gracia, no era tan difícil dominarla como tenía pensado, de hecho le agradaba, nunca había sentido algo igual, tenía que seguir las vías del tren, hasta la ciudad más cercana, pero a pesar de ser invisible, volaba alto entre las nubes. Ya ansiaba regresar a su casa. Conforme oscurecía el aire se volvía  más denso y frío, la playera de manga larga  que vestía no era suficiente, no había pensado en ese detalle.

Estaba cansado, el efecto de la poción de la invisibilidad había terminado hacia una hora, el aire aún más frío congelaba cada parte de su cuerpo y cada una de sus cicatrices le dolía mucho, no obstante la sola idea de ver su hogar lo hacia seguir adelante. El hambre se había apoderado de su cuerpo, entonces recordó lo que traía en la bolsa del pantalón, una rana de chocolate, una chica pelirroja del cuarto curso se la había dado antes de que saliera de Hogwarts _"ten, es una rana de chocolate, te hará sentir mejor"_, era algo extraño, esa chica simplemente fue amable, y ahora lo agradecía de todo corazón, disminuyó un poco la velocidad, abrió el paquete y se la comió de un solo bocado, era cierto se sentía un poco mejor, dentro de la envoltura venía una tarjeta e colección. Brujas y Magos Famosos, en la tarjeta salía Dumbledore, no le dio mucha importancia y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Por fin vislumbró lo que parecía ser un pueblo ya no podía mas y decidió bajar, no tenía dinero, pero en su casa  lo tenía, solo tenía que convencer a un taxista para que lo llevara hasta allí, por fin encontró uno, le dio la dirección, era un viaje muy largo. El dueño del taxi era un hombre viejo y regordete muy amable que accedió de inmediato a llevarlo, sin pedirle alguna identificación o algún adelanto. Era extraño encontrar gente así.

La comodidad del asiento trasero era mucho mejor que la de la escoba (la cual había dejado atrás), agradeció que el hombre no le hiciera pregunta alguna y cayó en un profundo sueño.

-Hijo, Hijo, despierta-

-Otros cinco minutos papá, por favor-

-Hijo, ya llegamos-

Henry despertó de golpe, no se encontraba en su cuarto sino en el asiento trasero de un taxi

-Ya llegamos- dijo amablemente el taxista.

Henry miró por la ventana, era cierto, ahí estaba su casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas y tenía una cinta de prohibido el paso. Al lado estaba la casa de la señora Wells, el lugar donde había sido atrapado y justo enfrente la casa de su mejor amigo Michael.

-¿Cuánto...?-

Pero Henry  no tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta, cuando el taxista le dijo que no era nada.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-

El Señor le sonrió, - Yo también fui joven, y de no ser por alguien que me ayudó en aquel momento hubiera echado mi vida a perder, pero cuando te ví, supe de inmediato que el momento de dar las gracias había llegado-

Henry no lo podía creer

-Solo recuerda chico, siempre hay alguien que necesita de nuestra ayuda-

El Taxista se marchó, dejando a Henry solo en la mitad de la calle, serían como las tres de la mañana, a pesar de haber dormido algo, sentía que desfallecía, tenía mucha hambre, y algunas  de sus heridas se abrieron a causa del frío, todo era confuso, pero de algo estaba seguro, estaba de nuevo en casa.

Empezó a sollozar, fue directo a casa de su amigo, tenía que ver a alguien conocido pronto o no lo soportaría más. Caminó hacia la entrada, tocó la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, nadie respondió, volvió a tocar, la luz de la recamara principal se encendió. Oyó los pasos que bajaban las escaleras, se quitaron los seguros y la puerta se abrió.

Ahí, justo enfrente de él se encontraban los señores Mc Dougal, Michael apenas bajaba las escaleras, no lo resistió y cayó en sus brazos.

-¡Ha vuelto, Ha vuelto!- oyó que gritaban, cerró los ojos.

Ya había amanecido, lo sabía por que la luz había empezado a calarle en los ojos, era momento de despertar. Este lugar no era su cuarto, ni la habitación que tenia en Hogwarts, mucho menos aquel sitio aterrador en el que había despertado tantas veces, sin embargo lo conocía, lo consideraba como su segundo hogar, era la habitación de Michael. No traía playera y todas sus heridas que una noche anterior se habían abierto se encontraban vendadas. Trató de incorporarse, pero un bulto en sus piernas se lo impidió.

Era Michael, que con el movimiento de Henry despert

-¡Henry!- exclamó y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Mamá, Mamá, Henry Despertó!- empezó a gritar.

-¿dónde has estado? amigo, estábamos preocupados-

Pero Henry no contestó, no quería decir nada sobre el lugar donde había estado, ya que el simple hecho de recordarlo hacia que le doliera todo, y en cuanto a  Hogwarts, le había prometido a Dumbledore  no decirlo, él lo había salvado, era lo menos que podía hacer.

En eso entró la Señora Mc Dougal, acompañada de un señor-

-Ha dicho que no puede esperar.- dijo ella.

El hombre se acercó a Henry, lo examinó con la mirada y luego se presentó.

-Soy el agente Smithwell, yo me encargo de tu caso y del caso del asesinato de tus padres-

Estas palabra fueron hielo para Henry,

-Sé que es duro Henry, pero debo hacerte unas preguntas-

Henry sabía que no podía ocultar las cosas, tenia que decir algo, pero tendría el tacto suficiente, ya se imaginaba diciendo la verdad y que lo consideraran loco, tenía que sé muy cuidadoso.

-Dime 'que ocurrió en la madrugada del 31 de Julio.-

Henry empezó a contar, desde el hecho de que sus padres no lo recogieron en la estación, hasta la parte en que encontró muertos a sus padres, y de cómo lo persiguieron y lo atraparon en el patio de su vecina.

-¿Sabes a donde te llevaron?-

-No lo se, cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto oscuro, no salía de ahí.-

-¿Sabes que era lo que querían contigo?-

Henry no supo que contestar, realmente no tenía ni idea de que era lo que el señor oscuro quería con él.

-Esta bien chico, una ultima pregunta, ¿podrías identificar a los que te atacaron?

Henry sabia quienes eran a la perfección, y el hecho de realmente no poder hacer nada hizo que su cuerpo se erizara de furia.

-No, señor-

Esa respuesta no convenció del todo a Smithwell, sabia que Henry ocultaba algo, pero no lo podía culpar, - seguramente esta aterrado-. Pensaba y no era de menos las heridas de su cuerpo lo demostraban.

-No divulgaremos su llegada, por su protección, aquí tiene mi numero, llámeme si hay algún inconveniente.-

Smithwell salió de la habitación.

Henry hacía meses que no se sentía tan bien, desayunaron sus hot cakes favoritos y vieron uno de los juegos de la nueva temporada de soccer. Al medio día salieron a practicar un poco, todos los amigos de Henry habían sido informados de su llegada a si que se reunieron para jugar un poco, Henry solo pudo jugar escasos minutos, ya que la señora  Mc Dougal era sobre protectora y cuando detuvo el primer balón se hizo un rasponcito y lo sacó del juego de inmediato. Lo mejor de todo era que nadie le preguntaba nada acerca de donde había estado, todos estaban tan contentos de su regreso que nada más importaba.

En la tarde toda la felicidad que tenia se vio opacada cuando visitaron la tumba de sus  padres

"AQUÍ YACEN  ROBERT Y PATRICIA JENKINS, AMADOS ESPOSOS, PADRES Y AMIGOS, QUE EL CIELO CUIDE DE ELLOS".

Henry sintió un vació total, ellos eran sus padres, no importaba lo que dijeran los demás, él era un Jenkins y nada cambiaría eso, por más que intentó contenerse y hacerse el fuerte no lo aguantó y lloró encima de la tumba de sus padres.

No era justo, no era justo, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que salir adelante, sus padres no desearían verlo triste, siempre habían procurado su felicidad. Henry se hizo un juramento, por sus padres saldría adelante.

Durante la noche visitaron la residencia Jenkins, Henry tomó lo que pudo del lugar, todos sus ahorros, y los de la caja fuerte (que era bastante dinero). Su ropa, y lo mas preciado para él, un álbum de fotografías, y todos los videos familiares que tenían.

Henry aun no pensaba que era lo que haría ahora que regres

-No te preocupes amigo- decía Michael.  –Papá es tu padrino, él te adoptará y seremos hermanos-

Eso alegraba a  Henry, siempre había querido tener un hermano. Pero  no era tan sencillo.

Los Jenkins se podía decir que eran una familia acomodada, tenían varias propiedades y acciones en varias empresas importantes, y tras su muerte una pila de abogados entró en acción,  naturalmente Henry era heredero de Todo, pero el echo de que fuera menor de edad, cualquier proceso que estuviera relacionado con él estaba estancado.

Y luego por Primera vez desde que había llegado pensó en el mundo mágico, él Tenía una hermano, un gemelo que lo odiaba, así que todo sentimiento hacia este fue borrado de su mente.

El resto de la noche, jugaron video consola y cuando se aseguraron de que nadie los escuchaba Michael pregunt

-¿Henry, que es esto?-

Michael sacó un pedazo de madera finamente labrado y una tarjeta de colección sin nada mas que un nombre.

-Lo traías el día que llegaste,  mis padres no lo han visto pero... ...-

Henry lo último que deseaba era involucrar a Michael, pero era su mejor amigo, tenía que saber.

-Escúchame bien Michael, te lo voy a contar, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie-

Henry empezó a contarle sobre Hogwarts, sobre la magia y todas las cosas extrañas que había visto.

Michael lo miraba incrédulo.

-Pero que buen chiste-  Michael no dejaba de reír

-Escobas voladoras, Ja, que imaginación tienes- Michael le regresó la varita,  Henry aun no creía la reacción de su amigo.

-Has vuelto- dijo Michael. –Definitivamente has vuelto.-

Aquella noche durmió como nunca, ya se encontraba en un lugar el cual podia llamar casa y eso lo hacía sentirse mejor.

Al día siguiente Michael tuvo que ir a la escuela.

-No te preocupes Henry- decia el Señor McDougal. –Aun tienes tu plaza en Yorktown, solo necesitarás ponerte al corriente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno ya terminó este capi, aunque siento que no avancé mucho en historia, y tal vez sea algo aburrido creo que vale la pena saber esto, además algo de moral y felicidad para Henry no estaría mal.

Les recuerdo si tienen alguna duda pueden hacérmelo saber y yo gustosa se las responderé.

El siguiente capi, se llama _"atrapados"_  aquí la historia da un giro, espero les guste.


	14. Atrapados

 Harry Potter es Propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen este fic.

Twins by Lars Black

Capítulo 14:  Atrapados.

Sin Michael en la casa el día se volvía mas lento, Henry muchas veces estuvo a punto de tomar la varita e intentar hacer algo de magia, pero nunca tuvo el valor así que su varita la guardó en una caja que dejó bajo su cama.

Cuando Michael regresó del colegio, le ayudó con los deberes y luego salieron a practicar su deporte favorito, soccer, tenia que practicar mucho, ya que tenia pensado volver al equipo de la escuela. La tarde era perfecta y en el parque no se encontraba nadie, así que podían practicar libremente.

-¡Ahora va en serio!- gritó Michael y pateó la pelota con gran fuerza, Henry estaba listo para lanzarse, cuando de pronto la pelota se detuvo en pleno vuelo y un gran perro negro la cogió por el Hocico.

Michael no vio cuando la pelota se detuvo, así que pensó  que el canino la había tomado en pleno aire.

El perro soltó la pelota y con un suave dribleo la llevó hasta la meta y la metió a la portería. Henry solo observaba, sabía que lo habían encontrado.

-Hey Padfoot, regresa- El dueño del perro le había llamado.

-¡Guau!- gritó Michael. –Que Perro tan listo tiene señor-.

El hombre de cabellos castaños claros y ojos miel lo observó.

-No lo creo chico, si hubiera sido listo no habría corrido por esa pelota.-

-¿Puedo acariciarlo?-

-Claro chico, pero tiene pulgas-  dijo en tono burlón

Todo indicaba que  Remus aun seguía molesto con Sirius,

-¿Y tu joven, no quieres acariciarlo?-

Henry lo miró.

-¿Qué haces aquí Remus?- preguntó directamente.

Michael estaba sorprendido de la actitud de su amigo.

-Ya lo sabes- contestó el ojos miel.  –Dumbledore me ha mandado por ti-

El perro gruño y ladró fuertemente.

-Como te decía me ha mandado y el perro ha querido venir de colado, por ti-

-Yo no quiero volver- contestó tajante.

-Pero sabes que es peligroso- repuso Remus.

Entonces el clima empezó a cambiar, las nubes se cerraban e impedían el paso del sol.

-Y además pones en peligro la vida de tu amigo- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era Sirius ya transformado en Humano.

-¡Señor Black!- dijo sorprendido.  –De donde ha salido, y ¿Padfoot?-

-Oye, porque a Remus si lo llamas por su nombre y a mí me dices Señor Black,  yo soy Sirius, solo Sir...- Sirius se detuvo. Algo andaba mal.

-¿Pero de donde salió?- preguntó Michael.

-Schhh, calla- le dijo Henry, el también lo sentía, el cielo se oscurecía y el aire se hacia mas denso.

-Entonces es cierto, eres un mago-

Henry asintió. –Pero uno muy malo, no puedo realizar ni un simple hechizo.-

-Entonces lo de tu secuestro...  era falso-

-Michael- dijo Henry.  –mírame, todo fue real, todo, estas personas fueron las que me salvaron, y los que vienen ahí, ellos- Henry señaló hacia el bosque que rodeaba el parque- ellos son los que atraparon, son los malos-

De entre los árboles salían personas vestidas con túnicas  negras, todas encapuchadas  por lo que sus rostros no se distinguían. Los empezaron a rodear, no tenían salida, estaban atrapados.

-¡Henry!- gritó Sirius. –No te separes de tu amigo y preparara tu varita-

Henry deseó que no la hubiera mencionado nada sobre la varita, ya que esta se encontraba guardada en la casa.

Sirius y Remus se colocaron rodeando a los chicos, y la lucha dio comienzo.

Varia maldiciones básicas salieron de la punta de los mortífagos, las cuales contrarrestaban con mucha facilidad. Los mortífagos no parecía querer matarlos. Su objetivo era otro.

-¡Remus, protege a los Chicos!- Gritó Sirius, pero justo en ese momento un expeliarmus le pego de lleno, Remus salió volando, varios metros atrás.

-¡Remus!, Henry, ve a checarlo-

Henry y Michael corrieron a su auxilio, él se encontraba bien pero la fuerza del impacto no lo dejaba moverse con facilidad, Remus busco su varita, tenia que ir a ayudar a su amigo, el cual ya se encontraba completamente rodeado de Mortífagos, todos apuntaban a Sirius con sus varitas.

Entonces con el primer relámpago, se escuchó un chillido que ensordeció a todos y un fuerte escalofrío lleno el corazón de todos los presentes.

La lluvia empezó a caer estrepitosamente.

Los Mortífagos levantaron sus varitas al cielo, e invocaron la marca tenebrosa justo encima e Sirius.

-Adiós Black- dijo  uno de ellos antes de que todos desaparecieran.

Justo después de su desaparición, 10 magos aparecieron en el lugar, su vestimenta era igual, 2 de ellos tomaron a cada uno de los chicos, otros dos, tomaron a Remus, mientras que los otros seis apuntaban a Sirius con sus varitas.

Entonces Henry lo vió, el ser más horrendo  que jamás hubiera imaginado, alto y vestido con túnica negra no se veía su rostro, pero el simple hecho de su presencia lo hacia sentir mal. Era un dementor.

Henry estaba estupefacto, Michael no creía lo que estaba pasando, se sentía mal y el frió empezaba a dominar su cuerpo.

Uno de los hombres que sostenía a Remus, saco un pergamino, lo extendió, no tenia nada escrito, entonces apuntó hacia Henry, y con letra verdes el pergamino empezó a escribir

_HENRY JENKINS MAGO, _y a su lado  una fotografía de él. Luego apuntó hacia Michael y aparecieron letra verdes con la inscripción _MICHAEL McDougal JR.  MUGGLE._

Después se dirigió hacia Remus,  _REMUS J. LUPIN  MAGO_LICANTROPO._  Las letra fueron verdes.

-Están Limpios- gritó el hombre a sus compañeros, enseguida caminó hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, y con  letras rojas el pergamino escribió   _SIRIUS BLACK MAGO_ASESINO-PR"FUGO DE LA LEY._

-Es él- gritó- y regreso  a donde estaban Sirius y los chicos.

-¡Sirius Black!- gritó el que parecía ser el jefe. -¡Deja tu varita y ríndete!, eres un prófugo acusado de traición, de ser seguidor de aquel que no debe ser nombrado, de ser el asesino intelectual de James y Lily Potter, y el asesino material de 1 mago y once Muggles.-

Henry pensó haber escuchado mal, acaso Sirius había matado a los padres de Harry, a sus padres biológicos, no lo podía creer, ¿cómo era posible?, debía haber un error. Miró a ver a Remus.

-Es inocente- le dijo. –fue acusado injustamente-

Esas palabras eran suficientes para él, confiaba en Sirius, confiaba en Remus, no creería lo que acababa de oír.

-¡Déjenlo!, es inocente-

-¡Cállate mocoso!- le gritó uno de sus captores.

-¡Black!- gritó de nuevo el jefe

-Tira tu varita y ríndete, te tenemos, no hay forma de que escapes-

Sirius arrojó su varita a lo lejos, no lo podía creer, tanto tiempo cuidándose y ahora era atrapado, no podía hacer nada. 

-Pon las manos sobre tu cabeza y arrodíllate-

Sirius poco a poco fue bajando hasta quedar completamente arrodillado, lo demás sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

El Dementor rompió la fila de policías mágicos y se abalanzó sobre Sirius, lo tomó del cuello, le  iba a dar el beso mortal.

-¡NO!- gritó el jefe, pero era muy tarde, el dementor no hacia caso.

Sirius permanecía inmóvil, los peores recuerdos de su vida venían a su cabeza, empezó a sentir frió, empezaba a perderse. Había sobrevivido 12 años en Azkaban, pero esto no era nada comparado, quería gritar pero el dementor se lo impedía.

Remus Miraba atónito, jamás dejaría que su amigo le dieran el beso mortal, golpeó con fuerza al policía que lo sujetaba, y empuñó su varita, era difícil concentrarse en algo feliz.

Lanzó un patronus.

-¡Expecto Patronum!- grit

Y una nube plateada que luego adquirió forma de lobo atacó al dementor, haciéndolo retirarse del lugar. Sirius cayó de golpe en el suelo.

Remus corrió hacia su amigo

-Sirius dime algo- Remus sacudía a su amigo, pero los ojos de Sirius eran opacos, carecían de vida, Remus pensaba lo peor, pero de pronto recobraron su brillo.

Sirius instintivamente gritó. –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-Inmundo Licántropo- gritó uno de los policías mientras arremetía contra Remus, de un golpe en la cabeza Lupin quedó inconsciente.

Los policías cogieron a Sirius.

-¡Vamonos, tenemos lo que buscábamos!-. la policía mágica desapareció.

Henry estaba desecho, su mente todavía no procesaba lo ocurrido.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Michael.

Entre los dos cargaron a Remus y lo llevaron a la casa. En el patio había una pequeña choza en donde guardaban las herramientas del jardín. Ahí aguardaron. Tenían que estar seguros, Michael miraba a su amigo, el cual empezaba a sollozar, jamás había visto a su amigo de esa manera, de hecho consideraba a Henry como el chico mas risueño  del mundo, realmente estaba pasando por un mal momento y él no podía hacer nada.

Entonces escucharon ruido proveniente de afuera, tal vez ahora venían por ellos, la puerta de la choza se abrió y el profesor Dumbledore, seguido de Snape y la Profesora Mc Gonagall entraron al lugar.

¿Dumbledore ahí?, ¿Cómo era posible?

-Lo siento mucho Profesor-

-Calma Henry, pasó por que tenía que pasar, ahora te pido que ambos vengan conmigo, tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas-

-y Severus, te  ruego que te lleves a Remus, para que lo atiendas, no ha recibido un golpe cualquiera-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La taza de la Señora Mc Dougal  temblaba y el Sr. Mc Dougal estaba falto de color, sus oídos no daban crédito a la historia que acababan de escuchar, tenían en la sala a las tres personas mas extrañas que hubieran conocido, y en uno de sus dormitorios a un completo desconocido, la historia que acababan de oír era mas que increíble, era imposible.

-Y es por ello que Henry debe volver con nosotros-

-Pero eso no tiene sentido-replico El Sr. Mc Dougal.  –conocemos a los Jenkins desde hace años, yo le puedo confirmar que Trisa estuvo embarazada, además si lo que dice es cierto, ¿por qué razón Henry jamás mostró ningún poder o signo  de magia?-

Dumbledore negó. –Yo solo le presento los hechos de los que estoy enterado-

-¡GUAU!, un gemelo, tengo que conocerlo- bramaba Michael.

-Según tengo entendido, ustedes son los tutores de Henry, entonces es su decisión, y por supuesto la de Henry si desea volver-

Los Mc Dougal miraron a Henry

-Sabes que nosotros siempre seremos tu familia, te daremos todo el apoyo sea cual sea tu decisión, pero creemos que si todo lo que dicen es cierto, necesitarás prepararte, además sería genial tener un mago en la familia-

El apoyo de los Mc Dougal fue decisivo para que Henry decidiera regresar, no importaba si en Hogwarts todos lo odiaran, ahora sabia que tenia todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts lo único que se comentaba  era lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Halloween. Los chicos sin cabeza fueron la sensación, le  rogaron tanto a Mork para que los dejara así que no tuvo otra opción. Pero lo mejor de todo fue la broma que los gemelos Weasley habían planeado.

De alguna manera habían logrado que el calamar gigante que habitaba en el lago comiera uno de sus inventos, con el cual le habían salido piernas y la habilidad de respirar fuera del agua, a la mitad del festejo salió del lago echando tinta a todo aquel que se le atravesara, con uno de sus tentáculos sujetó a Malfoy y lo zangoloteó hasta que los profesores fueron en su ayuda. Todo el  lugar quedó echo un desastre y por ende la fiesta terminó temprano.

Nadie pudo comprobar que los gemelos eran los responsables, así que todo quedó como un bonito incidente.

Pasaron tres días.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bueno este capi,  finalizó, espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo se titula "_Gryffindor vs Slytherin"_

Si tienen alguna duda o comentario, pregunten, con gusto le responder


	15. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling 

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen este fic.

TWINS by Lars Black

Capitulo 15:  Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

La noticia de la huida de Henry se divulgó por todo el castillo, corrían cientos de rumores acerca de lo sucedido, por los pasillos la gente le preguntaba a Harry toda clase de cosas, y eso molestaba al ojiverde. Lo único que lograba distraerlo era el hecho de que el primer partido de la temporada estaba cerca.

Por llegó el día, en el comedor el bullicio de los alumnos era increíble a la hora del desayuno.

El trío comía tranquilamente cuando Snape se acerc

-Potter- dijo, -el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo-

Pero en eso la puerta del comedor se abrió y Collin Creevy entró corriendo con un ejemplar del Profeta en mano.

-¡HAN ATRAPADO A BLACK!, ¡HAN ATRAPADO A BLACK!- gritaba

Harry se paró de su asiento y corrió hacia Collin y le arrebató el ejemplar, y ahí estaba, en primera plana.

Esta redacción se complace en informar sobre la captura de uno de los criminales más buscados de los últimos años, Sirius Black que hace más de dos años logró escapar de la prisión de máxima seguridad Azkaban, fue capturado ayer por elementos de la Policía Mágica.

_Black fue atrapado gracias a que un informante que por motivos no daremos a conocer quien, y a la oportuna intromisión de la Policía._

_"Lo atrapamos justo cuando realizaba la marca tenebrosa para dar a conocer en nombre de quien hacia su trabajo" declaro Augustus Goodchild jefe de esta organización para esta edición, cabe destacar que las presuntas victimas, 2 chicos de 15 años, uno de ellos un muggle y un mago adulto resultaron ilesos. Por otra parte el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge se siente orgulloso de su equipo de trabajo._

_"Lo que necesitábamos era mano dura" afirma, para mayor información el prisionero será puesto a disposición de la Oficina Central Policíaca para ser interrogado y así obtener información que nos pueda llevar a la captura de más mortífagos._

La mayoría de los alumnos en la sala no cabían en alegría al recibir una noticia así, pero Harry y todos los que conocían s Sirius no.

-¡Sígueme Potter!- bramó Snape, Harry lo siguió y tras ellos Hermione y Ron.

-A ustedes no les interesa- gruño, pero ellos nunca se alejarían de Harry en un momento así y por más puntos que Snape le quitase todavía los seguirían, así que no tuvo otra opción que dejarlos ir.

El despacho de Dumbledore se había vuelto tan familiar aquel año.

Adentro aparte de Dumbledore, se encontraba Henry, Remus y la profesora de DCLAO Emily.

Los cuatro entraron al despacho, Dumbledore supo por la expresión de Harry que ya sabía la noticia.

-Veo que te has enterado-

-El joven Creevy señor- repuso Snape.

-Ha sido mi culpa- dijo Henry bajando la mirada,-No debí irme-

-¡No!- gritó Harry, -Si alguien es culpable de esto soy yo, fui un orgulloso tonto, debí apoyarte, esto no hubiera pasado, Sirius no debía exponerse-

-Lo siento Hermano, lo siento mucho Henry-

Ambos se estrecharon las manos, y enseguida un gran abrazo.

Hermione y la Profesora Emily no pudieron evitar sollozar por aquella escena.

-Chicos no deberían culparse- dijo Remus. –Todo ha sido mi culpa no debí dejarlo ir conmigo-

-Oh, por favor, Lupin- Bramó Snape.  –No salgas con tontos sentimentalismos, es obvio que la culpa de todo la tiene Black, aquí no veo mas que su falta de cordura de precaución, ninguno de ustedes lo obligó a ir-

-Tengo que decir Severus que solo tienes parte de la razón-

-¿A que se refiere profesor?-

-Emily-

Emily que había dejado de sollozar cambió por completo su expresión, esta era fría y calculadora.

-Es obvio- dijo. –Que esto ha sido planeado-

Todos la miraron.

-Según he oído, los mortífagos no intentaron matarlos, ni atraparlos, solo fueron hacerles perder el tiempo.

-¡Tiene razón!- gritó Henry, -Desaparecieron justo cuando el dementor apareció-

Emily continuó. –Y lo que hicieron fue invocar la  marca tenebrosa encima de Sirius, así que lo único que la policía vio fue a una persona buscada por pertenecer al lado oscuro invocando la marca-

Hermione que había permanecido callada habló.

-Eso quiere decir que los mortífagos sabían que Sirius estaría ahí, y que la policía aparecería en cualquier momento, alguien debió informarles-

-Tiene toda la razón señorita Granger- dispuso Emily

-Solo le faltó un detalle, la policía, ¿Cómo se enteró?, se suponía  que solo nosotros sabíamos del viaje de Remus y Sirius, el profeta dice que fue un informante, yo digo que fue un vil soplón.-

-¡Emily!- le reprochó Dumbledore.

-Lo siento tío, pero creo que los soplones son la peor clase de gente que hay-

Snape y Hermione, miraron a Emily, ellos  alguna vez habían delatado a sus compañeros, pero siempre a favor del bien.

-Ya basta Emily, a veces cierta información puede ser utilizada a favor del bien y lo correcto, ¡imagínate! que no hubiera soplones como tu los llamas, siempre estaríamos desprevenidos-

Emily se puso colorada, podrá ser maestra de DCLAO pero aún era una jovencita.

-Disculpe profesor- dijo Ron. –Tal vez he oído mal, pero la profesora Emily la ha llamado ¿Tío?-

Dumbledore rió.

-No tiene caso ocultarlo, puesto que ya lo saben, Emily es mi sobrina, tengo una media hermana que vive en Norteamérica, y puesto que hay una escasez enorme para maestros de DCLAO, Emily aceptó gustosa el puesto-

Emily se puso aún mas roja que su cabello.

-Profesor- Lo interrumpió Snape.

Dumbledore cambió su mirada radicalmente, con sus brillantes ojos azules miró a los gemelos.

-Harry, Henry, tengo que pedirles que se queden al margen de todo esto, igual para ustedes dos-

Dumbledore miró a Hermione y a Ron.

-Voy a poner todo mi empeño, y contactos y fuerza para salvar a Sirius, al menos tenemos la ventaja que los dementores están fuera de esto-

Harry no tenía palabras. 

-¿Y yo que profesor?- preguntó Remus.

-Temo Remus, que también quedas fuera de esto, hay demasiadas  emociones y factores que te impedirían ver claramente, lo siento-

Los chicos estaban conmocionados, uno cosa era dejarlos a ellos fuera, pero a Remus, un mago ya adulto y preparado, debió ser duro para él.

-Te puedes quedar en el castillo- prosiguió Dumbledore. –Severus te pude preparar tu poción-.

La débil sonrisa que le dio manifestó su acuerdo.

Mientras que Snape no parecía nada contento.

Los chicos salieron del despacho, mucho a su pesar y reclamaciones por no permitirles ayudar, decidieron que no tomarían parte. Confiarían  en Dumbledore, Harry confiaría en Dumbledore.

Los cuatro tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo al partido, Harry se apuró en cambiarse y en tomar su saeta, mientras que Ron le explicaba cada detalle acerca del Quiddicth a Henry.

-Es el mejor juego del mundo- decía

Henry lo dudaba, no podía haber mejor juego que el soccer, Dean Thomas lo escuchó decir eso e inmediatamente se acercó a él.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, me fascina,  juego de delantero en el Shire-

-Y yo de portero- Bramó Henry.

Pero su platica se vio interrumpida cuando los do equipos elevaron sus escobas al aire.

-Gryffindor es mejor equipo que esos patanes de Slytherin, nunca ganarían si no hicieran trampa, y si el papá de Malfoy no le comprara el puesto a su hijo- dijo Ron algo molesto.

En ese momento los Slytherin mostraban sus nuevas escobas Nimbus 2004.

-¡Pero Ron, Malfoy es un mortífago ¿como puede?-

-Es por el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, está completamente ciego-.

-¡Y Gryffindor anota!- gritó Lee Jordan mientras la afición de Gryffindor bramaba de emoción.

Entonces los gritos cesaron, y todos dirigieron su atención hacia el lado izquierdo del campo, Harry caía en picada, seguro había visto la Snitch, tras él Malfoy caía también, había que admitir que la nueva nimbus era muy buena, pero aún le faltaba en comparación con la saeta de fuego.

-¡Se va a estrellar!- Gritó Hermione, pero Harry en el último segundo viró hacia arriba y logró reponerse, en cambio Draco se estrelló completamente en el suelo.

-¡Es el Amago de Wronski!, ¡Harry Potter hizo el Amago de Wronski!-

Los hinchas de Gryffindor no se resistían a la emoción, en cambio los Slytherins no creían lo que pasaba y exigían falta, el silbato de la señora Hooch sonó,  había tiempo muerto para que atendieran a Draco.

Harry voló cerca de los hinchas de Gryffindor y desde las alturas grit

-¡Es por ti, Hermano!- 

Luego se retiró para buscar la Snitch,  por fin Draco regresó y el partido se reanudó.

El equipo de las serpientes se volvió mas rudo, desde aquel momento, las faltas eran más continuas, ellos ya no buscaban ganar sino causar el mayor daño posible.

Unas Bludgers golpearon a Félix, haciendo que casi cayera de su escoba.

-¿Estas bien Félix?- le preguntó Angelina, a lo cual el chico levantó sus  pulgares.

Fred y George se acercaron a Harry.

-Harry, toma la Snitch lo antes posible- dijo Fred

-Si, Harry, estos  gorilas ya no respetan el juego- dijo George.

Los gemelos desviaron una cuantas Bludgers.

Después de unos minutos Harry divisó la Snitch, y cayó en picada por ella, por primera vez Draco no fue tras él.

Los hinchas de Slytherin gritaban furiosos, todos habían visto la Snitch y aún así Malfoy tardó en reaccionar, pero fue demasiado tarde Harry tenía la Snitch en la mano.

El partido había  finalizado Gryffindor ganó 180 a 20.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.

La derrota de Slytherin fue un suceso sin precedentes, nunca había existido un equipo tan malo en la escuela, a pesar de tener lo más nuevo simplemente no había podido ganar. A Snape no podías ni mirarlo porque te quitaba puntos por cualquier excusa, pero eso no disminuía el animo de las otras casas.

La estancia de Remus en el castillo animaba un poco las cosas, Henry aprendió muchas cosas con él,  definitivamente era mucho más agradable que Snape, pero siempre tenía semblante preocupado, definitivamente no era aquella persona que había conocido cuando llegó a Hogwarts, y su semblante empeoraba cada día. Era algo preocupante para Henry, pero Harry solo le decía que no se preocupara, que era algo normal y que pronto se encontraría mejor.

Noviembre pasó volando, Henry se actualizaba con gran rapidez y con la ayuda de Harry, Hermione y Ron sacaría el examen de regularización adelante, este sería el primero de diciembre y solo faltaban 5 días.

-Llevas toda la teoría, pero no entiendo porque se te dificulta tanto realizar los hechizos- decía Hermione mientras practicaban una tarde.

-No lo sé, no entiendo, estoy seguro que lo hago lo bien, es como si no tuviera el poder suficiente- decía Henry mientras miraba con recelo su varita y se echaba sobre el sillón del aula, realmente estaba pensando que se habían equivocado respecto a él.

-Es imposible, acuérdate de lo que Mork dijo, la tienes o no la tienes-

-¿Hermione, te puedo preguntar algo?-  Henry la miró suspicaz.

-Por supuesto Henry, puedes preguntarme-

-Mira, supongo que conoces a Harry desde hace mucho, y por lo que he visto no le gusta mucho expresar lo que siente, me preguntaba si me podrías contar sobre él, ya sabes, de cómo es, y todas esas cosas, He leído mucho, y escuchado toda clases de cosas sobre "el niño que vivió"- Henry desvió la mirada. –pero no lo se.-

Hermione lo comprendió.

-Sabes Henry, tal vez muchos piense que Harry es todo poderoso por haber vencido a Voldemort cuando solo era un bebé, pero la verdad es que solo es un chico, un mago sin duda poderoso, pero solo es un chico, creo que le han dado una responsabilidad que ninguno de nosotros debería cargar y ahora con lo que pasó con Sirius debe estar destrozado, aunque como tu lo has dicho, no le gusta expresar mucho lo que piensa-

-Si ya lo creo, yo también reaccionaría de esa manera, debe ser duro-

-¿Como lo fue para ti?-

-Si ya lo creo, pero ahora lo tengo a él, y toda una familia que aún me apoya en casa-

-Y Harry te tiene a ti-

Ambos se miraron y después continuaron con la practica.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este capitulo ya terminó espero le haya gustado.

El siguiente capítulo se llama: _Castor, el ataque al ministerio y el plan salvemos a Sirius._


	16. Castor y el ataque al ministerio

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a las personas que leen este fic.

TWINS by Lars Black

Capitulo 16:  Castor, el ataque al ministerio y el plan salvemos a Sirius.

El tiempo seguía pasando y Diciembre había llegado, todas las clases eran más duras, la cantidad de deberes que exigía cada maestro iba e aumento. Sin duda la clase más divertida era la de DCLAO, y aunque Henry batallaba horrores para realizar cualquier hechizo, se divertía al ver como los demás trataban de librarse de ellos, la profesora Emily era muy jovial, además de muy poderosa, muy rara vez lograban romper alguna de sus maldiciones. En pociones tampoco la pasaban tan mal, realizaban toda clase de estas, para dormir, para no dormir, para encogerse, revitalizadoras e incluso vieron las bases para la fabricación del Veristatium. Mork inspiraba confianza y explicaba las cosas de una manera perfectamente entendible. Harry y cia. Nunca imaginaron lo divertida que podía ser la clase de pociones.

Aunque Harry no lo aparentara, por dentro lo único que deseaba era saber información acerca de Sirius. 

Por fin llegó el día. El examen de regularización sería a las cinco de la tarde, tendría dos etapas, una era la practica, y otra  teórica, Henry estaba preocupado, sabía perfectamente toda la teoría, había estudiado tanto, que sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, pero la parte practica no era su fuerte, simplemente nada le salía bien.

-No te preocupes solo concéntrate- le decía Hermione.

-Lo harás bien, estoy seguro hermano- decía Harry.

Todos levantaron pulgares arriba cuando Henry entró en el aula donde lo examinarían, adentro había dos magos del ministerio uno era alto de ojos grises y el otro un poco más bajo pero su mirada era castaña. Ambos parecían cansados y tenían ojeras muy vistosas, en al aula solo había un escritorio justo en el centro.

-Toma asiento chico- dijo uno de ellos. -Primero tedrás la parte teórica.-

Esto era perfecto, así podría vaciar su cabeza antes de realizar los encantamientos. Henry leyó las preguntas, todas eran muy fáciles, al parecer siquiera se esforzaron en realizarlas, las contestó rápidamente, entonces el hombre de los ojos grises dio un bostezo que llenó el aula.

-Lo siento.- dijo algo apenado.

-¿Aún no lo han encontrado, verdad?- preguntó el otro con voz baja

El del bostezo negó con la cabeza.

-Es increíble, todos muertos, es una lástima, pero eso nos dice que sucede cuando uno se mete con los mortífagos-

Ambos hablaban casi en susurros

Henry ya no escribía, solo hacia el ademán, agudizó lo más que pudo su oído.

-¿Y ya saben como paso?- preguntó preocupado el ojos castaños

-No estamos muy seguros, al parecer era una trampa de los mortífagos y Black solo era el señuelo, ya sabes justo llegó al cuartel y atacaron, naturalmente el ministerio ocultó todo, pero nos tienen a todos los del departamento de regulación mágica trabajando día y noche, nadie fuera de ahí lo sabe-

Henry estaba en shock, la pluma se le había caído del escritorio.

-Hey, chico- gritó el ojos grises. -¿Ya terminante?,- miró en su reloj. - Te quedan diez minutos así que apúrate-

El examen practico, fue dificilísimo, Henry no podía concentrarse debido a lo que acababa de oír, tenia que salir pronto de ese lugar, tenía que contarle a Harry. A duras penas logró hacer los encantamientos necesarios.

-Mañana te llegará tu lechuza con el resultado- y los hombres se retiraron.

Henry corrió hasta la sala común, en la carrera casi se lleva a la chica pelirroja que le había dado la rana de chocolate antes de huir del castillo, ya la conocía, era la hermana de Ron, se llamaba Ginny.

-Lo siento mucho Ginny- le gritó mientras seguía corriendo sin detenerse.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar- dijo jadeante cuando se encontró con su hermano.

Les contó lo que había oído.

-¡Eso quiere decir que Voldemort tiene a Sirius!- gritó Harry

-Ya lo sé- contestó Henry.  -Me pregunto se Dumbledore lo sabrá.-

Pero las posibilidades de que Dumbledore lo supiera eran nulas desde que había perdido a su espía.

-Tiene que.- repuso Hermione. -Él nos dio su palabra-

Pero los chicos no estaban muy convencidos.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo Harry

-No,- repuso Hermione. -Lo que tenemos que hacer es preguntarle a Dumbledore, si no lo sabe se lo decimos.-

Pero ya era muy tarde, y era casi imposible que hablaran con el director en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, más de un centenar de lechuzas entraron volando. Henry recibió su repuesta, estaba aprobado y ya podía cursar normalmente el quinto curso, pero la mayoría  de la lechuzas llevaban copias del profeta.

_Caos en el ministerio._

_Hasta nuestra edición, ha llegado una noticia tan terrible para todos. Los mortífagos han atacado el mismísimo corazón de nuestra sociedad, nos referimos al Ministerio de magia. Conducidos por un mortífago al cual lo reconoceremos como Castor, irrumpieron ayer en las oficinas creando un caos total, no se sabe a ciencia cierta cual fue el motivo de su ataque y que fue lo que se llevaron, pero su enfoque fue hacia el departamento de registros. Se sabe de dos bajas y de decenas de heridos._

_Al parecer han tomado revancha por la reciente captura  de uno de sus grades jefes Sirius Black._

-Hacen quedar al señor Black como un completo villano- dijo Henry indignado.

-Acaso no se dan cuenta, todo esto esta siendo manipulado, solo muy pocas personas saben lo que ocurrió. La verdad dudo que Dumbledore lo sepa.- Terminó Hermione.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Castor era uno de los mortífagos más letales de Voldemort, siempre obedecía sus ordenes sin chistar, pero era todo un misterio, nadie sabía quien era, siquiera sus compañeros, su rostro siempre estaba cubierto por una capucha. Voldemort lo había traído de la nada, solo lo presentó como Castor y fue todo, nuca hablaba, solo para echar maldiciones o cosas por el estilo, era el protegido del señor, ya que era un rival formidable casi a la altura del Señor oscuro.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry siempre que tenía oportunidad de preguntar sobre Sirius, le respondían que no se metiera donde no le incumbía, estaba seguro que Dumbledore no estaba enterado, sino le responderían cosas como -Todo esta bien, o no te preocupes-

Harry estaba rabioso, Dumbledore le había pedido que confiara en él, pero ahora ellos sabían más cosas que nadie.

-Henry, tenemos que salvar a Sirius, nosotros.- 

-Estoy contigo Harry-

-¡Acaso están locos!- les gritaron Ron Y Hermione cuando les informaron sus planes.

-Harry, piénsalo, es una locura, mejor díselo a Dumbledore- le regañaba Hermione.

-No tendría caso-

-¿Cómo que no tendría caso?-

-Vamos Hermione, piensa, se lo decimos, y nos saca del asunto, luego no podría hacer nada, mucha gente vigila los movimientos de Dumbledore simplemente no podría ayudar- dijo Harry algo molesto.

-Además a nosotros nadie nos vigila, nadie sabe que tenemos esa información, sería un ataque sorpresa, tendríamos toda la ventaja, estoy seguro que podríamos salvar al señor Black- 

Los gemelos se miraron, estaban decididos rescatarían a Sirius de las manos de Voldemort.

Todas las tardes se reunían para prepararse, actuarían justo comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno.

-Se donde pueden tener al Señor Black, conozco el lugar, definitivamente tengo que ir-

-Henry, llámalo Sirius, no creo que eso de señor Black le agrade mucho-

-Bien Harry, se donde lo pueden tener,  el problema será llegar hasta allá, si nos vamos volando tardaríamos demasiado y se darían cuanta de nuestra ausencia-

-Que tal polvos flu- Repuso Ron que ya se había echo a la idea de rescatar a Sirius.

-No lo creo, nunca vi llegar a nadie por la chimenea.- negó Henry.

-Un traslador-

El traslador era la opción ideal, podían llegar en segundos a su destino y traerlos de regreso de igual forma, solo había un pequeño inconveniente, no tenían ni idea de cómo hacer uno y eso era  devastador para el plan.

-Chicos- repuso Hermione.- No deben hacerlo, es muy peligroso, recuerden Voldemort los quiere atrapar y ustedes van a ir directo a él.

-Si no quieres ir Hermione, no vayas, pero yo no pien...-

-¿Ir a Donde?- lo interrumpió la voz grave de Remus Lupin.

El cuarteto lo miró asombrado, todo sus planes se venían abajo, Remus los había descubierto, y seguro le diría a Dumbledore.

Henry le contó lo sucedido y los planes que tenían, no había caso en ocultarlo, de algún modo lo sabría, y no los hubieran dejado actuar. Hermione no cabía de felicidad, Remus era un mago serio y responsable, seguro sabría que hacer,  empezó a imaginarse lo hubiera sucedido si el caso fuera al revez, Seguramente Sirius ya estaría lanzando maleficios con Harry y Henry a su lado.

La mirada de Remus era seria, asimilaba cada detalle de lo que los chicos le decían, cuando por fin terminaron quedó callado unos segundos

-Yo puedo- dijo, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Yo puedo construirles el traslador-

Los cuatro miraron a Remus, estaban  asombrados ante su actitud.

-Pero Prof... digo Remus- 

-Lo se Hermione, pero ya estoy harto que me dejen de lado, otros factores ¡JA!, ya deseo ver la cara que ponen todos cuando regresemos con Sirius.-

-¿Estas o no estas?- le preguntaron a Hermione, mientras ponían sus manos juntas en el centro.

-Estoy- Hermione puso la mano con los demás.

Cada día se acercaban más las vacaciones de invierno, y la lista de los que se quedaban era muy reducida, aparte de ellos, se quedaron dos chicas de Hufflepuff. Richard Diggory de Ravenclaw, junto con otra chica, y de Slytherin todos habían partido a festejar las fiestas con sus familiares-

Llegado el día no había marcha atrás, el pretexto irían a Hogsmeade para comprar los regalos de navidad, la hora 1 de la tarde, el día 19 de Diciembre.

Los cinco iban decididos, al primer signo de debilidad regresarían de inmediato, y no llevarían mas que las varitas.

Hermione no dejaba de pensar que esto era un completo error, y a Ron no le hacía mucha gracia entrar directo a la guardia de Voldemort, pero su amistad con Harry lo hacía continuar.

En cambio Harry, Henry y Remus estaban completamente seguros, odiaban que siempre los dejaran de lado, a pesar de ellos tenían que ser los  que más participaran ya que por su culpa Sirius había sido capturado.

-Esta bien chicos, he preparado  según los datos que me dieron un traslador, nos dejará a un Km. Del lugar, desde ahí, recuerden, alerta total- Remus confiaba en las capacidad de los jóvenes.

-Y entonces- Henry saco un mapa de lo que parecía ser la mansión y sus alrededores.

-Entraremos por aquí- apuntó un  ducto de lo que pacería se el viejo sistema de drenaje.

-Nos lleva directo a una trampilla que nadie vigila.-

Todos asintieron, el traslador era una vieja camisa mohosa.

-Uno, Dos, Tre....-

Cayeron al suelo, el clima no podía ser más distinto, mientras que en Hogwarts el cielo era azul y todos los caminos estaban cubiertos de nieve. Cerca de la mansión todo estaba nublado, aunque no lloviera siempre estaba así, los árboles cercanos estaban inclinados en sentido contrario como si quisieran alejarse del lugar.

El aire era mas pesado caminaron cercas de medio Km.  y encontraron la entrada del viejo drenaje, la puerta estaba algo oxidada pero con un poco de magia cedió fácilmente.

Adentro reinaba la oscuridad -Lumus- dijo Lupin, y su varita iluminó el lugar, siguieron caminado hasta que a cien metros del final se toparon con su primer obstáculo.

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó Ron, al ver una especie de energía que les impedía continuar

-Rayos- Gritó Henry. -Es el cerco mágico- dijo desganado.

-¿Y como lo pasamos?-

-No podemos- dijo Remus. -Solo un mortífago puede atravesar por el, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros seamos uno.-

-¿Tendremos que volver?- Harry no lo podía creer tan cerca de salvar a Sirius y a la vez tan lejos.

Pero Henry empezó a sonreír

-Podemos pasar- dijo, -Solo un mortífago puede atravesar el cerco y yo he visto como-

Henry sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el cerco.

-No espera- le gritó Hermione. - Si le lanzas un hechizo nos descubrirían.-

Pero Henry no tenía la intención de lanzar nada, caminó hacia el cerco con su varita extendida y con la punta de esta tocó el cerco. Poco a poco en el cerco se fue abriendo  hasta dejar espacio suficiente para que pasara una persona.

El primero en pasar fue Harry, seguido de Hermione, Ron y luego Remus, cuando todos pasaron Henry hizo lo mismo y justo cuando su varita dejó de tocar el cerco, este volvió a cerrarse.

-¿Pero como?- le preguntaron.

Henry les contó como había obtenido su varita y quien era su dueño.

"La varita escoge al mago" recordó Harry, fue lo que Ollivander le dijo el día que fue por la suya. En este caso la varita de Henry pertenecía a un Mortífago-

Por fin llegaron al Final. Ahora no había marcha atrás, saliendo de esa trampilla, entrarían en la boca de la serpiente.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Este capítulo ha terminado, siento haber tardado, pero tenía la idea, solo que no se me ocurría como escribirlo.

Dudas o preguntas gustosa las responderé.

El siguiente capitulo se llama : _Identidades_


	17. Identidades

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo quisiera agradece a todos aquellos que leen este fic.

TWINS by Lars Black.

Capítulo 17: Identidades

Llegaron hasta el final, como supusieron nadie custodiaba la trampilla, así que su salida fue fácil. Los cinco vieron asombrados aquella mansión, era increíble que en aquel lugar el mago tenebroso conocido como Voldemort tuviera su guardia.

El lugar parecía desierto, solo en la entrada se encontraban dos guardias.

-Harry, ¿Te duele la cicatriz?- preguntó Ron, a lo que el chico ojiverde negó.

-Eso es buena señal- repuso Hermione. -Voldemort no debe encontrarse aquí-

Henry extendió el mapa del lugar, y señaló el segundo piso de la mansión.

-Sirius debe estar en cualquiera de estas habitaciones-.

Remus y Harry sacaron del camino a los dos guardia con un encantamiento aturdidor, entraron a la casa.

Adentro solo las luces de las velas iluminaban el lugar. Harry reconoció algunas de las cosas que veía, antes habia soñado con esa casa pero no recordaba con exactitud.

-Tenemos que subir- susurró Henry

Se encontraban en el salón principal y la escalera se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos, subieron lentamente, prestaban atención a cada paso, sujetaban sus varitas con fuerza y empezaron a buscar.

-Esto no esta bien, no hay nadie- dijo Ron

Revisaron cada una de las habitaciones y ni rastro de Sirius.

-¿Cómo es posible, debería estar aquí?-. Los chicos se impacientaron.

-Debemos volver- dijo Remus y todos empezaron a bajar por las escaleras, primero iba Ron seguido de Hermione, Harry, Henry y por último Remus.

Ron se detuvo en seco haciendo que los demás tropezaran, se encontraba pálido y no era para menos, justo en la entrada se encontraba un mortífago, pero no era cualquiera. La capucha ocultaba su rostro, pero su presencia era imponente, ningún mortífago que conocieran los hacia sentir así, entonces supieron de quien se trataba, era Castor.

Castor los apuntaba directamente y Remus desde arriba hacia lo mismo.

-¡Váyanse chicos!- gritó. -Yo me encargaré de él-

Sabían que Castor podía llegar a ser muy poderoso y dudaban si Remus sería capaz de vencerlo, terminaron de bajar las escaleras. Los dos adultos continuaban apuntándose así que salieron por la puerta principal.

-Tenemos que ir por ayuda- y corrieron hasta la trampilla

Adentro la lucha había comenzado.

-No te conviene meterte conmigo- decía la voz sepulcral de Castor

-¡No te tengo miedo!- gritó Remus

-Pues deberías ¡CRUCIO!-

Remus logró evitar el impacto.

-¡EXPELIARMUS!- Gritó y le dio el golpe directo al mortífago, el cual salió disparado hasta una de las paredes.

Su capucha se habia caído, reía, Remus se acercó sin dejar de apuntarlo, Castor no dejaba de reír, se encontraba mirando hacia abajo, su largo cabello negro cubría su rostro estaba atrapado y aún así no dejaba de reír

-¡De que Ríes!- Le gritó

-Eres Bueno- contestó tranquilamente.

-Pero YO, SOY MEJOR- Castor reveló su rostro. Remus no pudo reaccionar debido a la impresión y el Expeliarmus de Castor le dio de lleno.

Castor acomodó su cabellera, ahora él tenia a Remus a su disposición. Sus frío ojos azules no podía estar más complacidos.

-Remus, Remus, Remus- dijo sarcásticamente. -Justo a la persona que quería encontrar.-

-¡SIRIUS!- Gritó el ojos miel. -¿Cómo puedes…?-

Black rió.

-Me he dado cuenta amigo- dijo. -El señor oscuro tiene razón, me ha abierto los ojos, el mundo mágico me teme y me odia-

-¡Y sin motivo!- gritó. -Ahora les daré uno-

-Tu no eres Sirius- Gritó Remus.

-Que incrédulo eres Lupin, aún crees que algún día te aceptarán por lo que eres- Black volvió a reír. -¿Qué no lo recuerdas? "APÁRTATE INMUNDO LICÄNTROPO".-

La mirada de Remus fallideció, oírlo de la boca de su amigo era mil veces peor que de cualquier otra persona.

-Al señor Oscuro no le importa lo que seas, lo único que le importa es la lealtad-

Sirius respiró hondo. -Y debo decir que la libertad me sienta muy bien-

-¡NO!-, gritó Remus. -¡Reacciona Black!, ¡Reacciona Sirius!, tu no eres así, Yo te conozco, Sirius Black jamás se uniría al asesino de James y de Lily-

-Tontos- Bramó Sirius. -Tontos al oponerse al señor-

-Que quede Claro Lupin, te ofrecí unirte a nosotros y te negaste, ahora sufrirás lo mismo que todos los que se oponen al señor Oscuro-

Sirius movió su varita y unas cuerdas salieron de la punta atando a Remus.

-No, Sirius, no lo hagas-

Sirius Rompió un pedazo de su túnica y amordazó a Remus.

-Ahora iremos por los otros- Sirius sonrió, se colocó de nuevo su capucha, tomó la varita de Remus y lo arrastró hacia fuera, Remus trataba de soltarse.

Afuera al menos 20 mortífagos aguardaban, ya llevaban a los chicos atados y amordazados. Su desesperación aumentó más al ver que Remus había sido vencido.

Harry corría al frente del grupo, le seguían Hermione, Ron y por Ultimo Henry, la trampilla se encontraba a pocos metros, entonces escuchó un grito desde atrás, volteó y cual fue su horror que al menos 10 mortífagos rodeaban a su hermano y a Ron, se detuvo en seco.

-Hermione, regresa a Hogwarts y pide ayuda.-

-Pero Harry-

-Apúrate-

Hermione corrió hacia la trampilla y Harry hacia los mortífagos apuntando con su varita en alto, lanzó varios ataques y algunos mortífagos cayeron. Ron lanzaba sus maleficios, pero muchos eran anulados con facilidad, Henry no podía lanzar nada y él fue el primero en caer, le siguió Ron, Harry luchaba fieramente, él no sería fácil para nadie.

-Ríndete Potter- Gritó uno de ellos. -O si no la chica morirá-

Varios mortífagos llevaban a Hermione, al parecer la esperaban en la trampilla, y aunque fuera muy poderosa el número no ayudaba en nada.

Harry bajó su varita y la lanzó a lo lejos.

Los mortífagos llevaron a los prisioneros hasta la parte trasera de la mansión, ahí se encontraba una colina, en donde un mayor número de mortífagos aguardaba.

La cicatriz de Harry empezó a escocerle, Voldemort estaba cerca.

Los soltaron justo en el centro de todos, justo a los pies Voldemort el cual rió, estaba muy complacido.

-Tenemos 2- dijo. -Nos falta uno pero no tardará en llegar.

Voldemort miró a Castor. -¿Aceptó?-

Castor se quitó la capucha revelando a Sirius.

-Me temo señor… que es igual de terco que los demás-

Harry y compañía no podían creer lo que veían ¡Era Sirius! Se encontraba junto a Voldemort y empezaron a tratar de safarse.

Voldemort se dirigió a Harry.

-Como puedes ver Potter, tengo métodos de Persuasión muy efectivos-

los mortífagos comenzaron a reír.

Henry logró deshacerse del pañuelo de su boca.

-Eres un maldito Voldemort- Gritó lleno de furia.

El rostro de Voldemort cambió. -Creí que te había educado bien ¡CRUCIO!-

Henry empezó a convulsionarse y varias de sus heridas comenzaron a abrirse, Harry se revolvía del coraje.

-¡Cálmate Potter!- le gritó Sirius dándole una patada que lo dejó sin aliento.

-No los mayugues tanto Black, los necesito íntegros para mi plan-

Voldemort ya no torturaba a Henry, el cual jadeaba sobre el suelo, toda su ropa se encontraba teñida de rojo, sus heridas ahora completamente abiertas sangraban. Ron, Hermione y Remus no podían ni mirar y Harry poco a poco lograba recuperar el aliento, aún no lograba asimilar el porque Sirius hacia eso, su mirada ya no era cálida y complaciente, ahora era fría y orgullosa, se notaba la satisfacción en su rostro, realmente disfrutaba de aquel momento, realmente disfrutaba ser así.

-Miren ya llegó- Voldemort señaló colina abajo.

Un hombre subía con un costal acuestas, el cual no dejaba de agitarse. Cuando por fin estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca su rostro se distinguió. Su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos azules claros lo hacían reconocible a cualquiera. Se trataba de su profesor de Pociones, se trataba de Fidel Mork.

-Mork- bramó Voldemort. -Has servido bien a la causa, deja el bulto junto a los otros chicos-

Mork caminó hasta donde yacían Harry y Henry, dejó caer el saco y regresó junto a Voldemort. Todos miraban anonadados al su profesor, ¿Cómo era posible? Mork trabajaba para Dumbledore, nada tenía sentido, y ¿Qué era aquel saco?.

De pronto, la mirada de Mork cambió radicalmente, primero se tambaleó un poco, como si se desmayara y luego regresó en sí, pareciera extenuado, ido, sus ojos ya no eran azules, sino de un intenso verde pistache, miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¡TÚ!- gritó al ver a Voldemort.

-Me has servido bien- Voldemort alzó su varita y gritó ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!, el cuerpo de Mork se desplomó sin vida.

-Ahora- gritó Voldemort

-Es hora de nuestra pequeña reunión-

Uno de los mortífagos vació el contenido del saco y para sorpresa de todos se trataba de Neville, el cual iba atado y amordazado con fuerza.

Estaba aun más asustado que los demás y el hecho de ver a Voldemort en persona hizo que palideciera considerablemente.

-¡NEVILLE!- gritó Henry.

De todas las personas que había en el mundo por que diablos tenía que ser Neville.

-El tercero ha llegado- Gritó Voldemort. -Ahora daremos comienzo.

Voldemort empezó a silbar, o eso era lo que todos creían pero Harry entendía perfectamente lo que Voldemort decía.

-_VEN, TRAIME LO QUE NESECITO-_

Y como si se tratara de una película de horror una gran serpiente entre 6 y siete metros subía la colina con lo que parecía ser un caldero de tamaño mediano. Lo dejó justo frente a Voldemort y regresó por donde habia llegado.

Todos miraban expectantes, al fin sabrían lo que Voldemort tramaba, hubo un silencio total por algunos segundos. Voldemort con un movimiento de varita separó a Harry, Henry y Neville del grupo y retiró la mordaza de los chicos.

Neville se encontraba histérico.

-¡Harry que sucede, que esta pasando!- la desesperación de Neville era evidente, se encontraba casi a punto de llanto, pero no parecía ser de tristeza o miedo sino de dolor y odio. Harry comprendía si había alguien que podía odiar tanto a Voldemort como él ese era Neville.

-Henry, estas bien- preguntó al ver el estado del gemelo.

-No te preocupes Neville- contestó este.

Pero Harry estaba preocupado Henry no tenía buena pinta, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, tenían que hacer algo pronto, miró a todos lados, era imposible recibir ayuda.

Voldemort destapó el caldero y una nube de humo negra salió de él.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Este capitulo ya terminó, agradezco los Reviews que me dejan, y tengan por seguro que continuaré esta historia.

El siguiente capitulo se llama: La Profecía Rota

Advertencia: Como lo dice el titulo hablaré de la profecía que hay en Harry, no será exactamente lo mismo, será como una versión propia adaptada a la historia.

Tambien promociono mis otras historias:

****

Through the Dragon eyes: Prometo actualizarla más rápido para llevarla a la par con esta.

****

Aquel al que siempre temió: Dumbledore tiene 15 años y hace lo posible para proteger a Harry

****

¿Igualito a Papá?: Humor Remus y Snape se enteran de que son padres. Y sus niños son realmente especiales.

****

La sangre que nos une: El papá de Lily tuvo un hijo antes de casarse, y ahora Harry decide irse con él.

****

La leyenda de las dragon Ball, Remus Desire: Crossover Dragon ball y Harry Potter, es en la época de los merodeadores Remus obtiene una de las esferas del dragon, y buscará la manera de hacer realidad su deseo.

Ya saben, alguna duda, comentario gustosa les responderé.


	18. La profecía rota

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leen esta historia.

TWINS by Lars Black.

Capitulo 18: La profecía Rota.

El humo se disipó rápidamente, en el interior del caldero se encontraba una sustancia de color rojo oscuro, era muy espesa y tenía un olor a podrido.

-¡Es hora de Romper la Profecía!- gritó Voldemort. -Harry Potter Yo te elegí como mi igual y por pura suerte te libraste de morir, ahora no hay método que conozca para eliminarte-

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por completo, de ¿Qué demonios estaba hablado?.

-Pensé que renacer con tu sangre me protegería de la maldición que tu madre puso sobre ti, ¡Pero No!, no fue suficiente-.

Voldemort tomó el rostro de Harry, su cicatriz le dolía más que nunca y el puro contacto con la piel de Voldemort le quemaba. Pero lo mismo ocurría con el señor Oscuro, también comenzaba a quemarse pero aún más rápido que Harry.

Voldemort le soltó, y regresó hacia el caldero, su rostro era inexpresivo, nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar.

-Pero Hoy, Yo Romperé la Profecía, ya no tendré igual y no habrá nadie que me detenga-

Voldemort sacó una daga cuya empuñadura era en forma de serpiente, Harry la reconoció en seguida, esa era la misma daga que Wormtail había utilizado para cortar a Harry el día que Voldemort retornó. Voldemort la deslizó sobre su brazo se remangó la túnica y se cortó en el brazo, un hilo de sangre empezó a escurrir, la sangre era tan oscura que casi llegaba a negro. Poco a poco gotas de su sangre escurrieron hacia el caldero.

Al contacto de la primera gota, el contenido del caldero empezó a hervir, aún sin fuego.

Voldemort continuó.

-Tres son ahora, el poder será dividido en tres-

Los chicos no entendían que era todo aquello, se miraban unos a otros tratando de averiguar a que se refería, Voldemort lo notó.

-No lo saben- Rió sarcásticamente

-El legendario Harry Potter no lo sabe- Voldemort negó con la cabeza. -Harry, Harry, Harry, no puedo creer que aún así confías en ese viejo loco de Dumbledore, todos estos años y no fue para decirte nada.

-Me pregunto cual será su reacción cuando se entere de esto- Todos los mortífagos comenzaron a reír.

-Escúchame bien Potter, ¿Sabes la razón por la cual tu hermano y el otro joven son tan torpes?, ¿Sabes de donde ha salido tu poder, coraje y valentía?, No creerás que te lo han heredado tus padre ¿O sí?-

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

Harry sentía mas odio que nunca, y no poder hacer nada era lo peor.

-Escucha Potter-

-Hay una profecía que dice que el salvador del mundo mágico será el hijo de una pareja que me haya enfrentado tres veces y nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muera-

-Entonces, Yo con todo mi poder y sabiduría tenía que hacer algo, solo había dos niños con esas características, uno eras tu, y el otro era él.- Voldemort señaló a Neville.

-Por supuesto no sabía de su existencia- señaló a Henry.

La poción hervía, pero ahora su color ya no era rojo, sino de un tono amarillento, Voldemort la miró. -Casi esta lista.- dijo.

-Continuaré-

-Yo claro tenía que matarlos y elegí matarte primero-. El rostro de Voldemort cambió por completo, ya no era inexpresiva, ahora estaba llena de odio.

-Pero mi gente puede llegar a ser tan tonta, solo me pasaron una parte de la profecía, al atacarte te marqué como mi igual, de donde crees que un bebé como tú sacaría todo ese poder para ser considerado como mi igual.-

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas, toda esa información resonaba en su cabeza, no daba crédito a todo lo que Voldemort decía, Henry y Neville lo miraban inexpresivos, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, ahora comprendía el motivo por el cual ambos eran tan poco diestros en la magia y el motivo por el cual él era tan poderoso, él había su robado su magia y su poder.

La poción ya había alcanzado un color azul, muy pronto estaría lista.

-Pero ahora YO romperé esa profecía y no habrá nadie que me derrote-

La poción alcanzó el tono dorado que esperaban, varios mortífagos tomaron a los chicos, entre ellos se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, el cual tomó a Henry.

-Nos vemos de nuevo- le dijo mientras le lanzaba esa mirada fría.

Henry ardía por dentro.

-Maldito- le gritó mientras intentaba soltarse. -Eres un maldito, suéltame, no me toques-

-Eso es grita como los hicieron esos muggles inmundos, los hubieras visto suplicaban para que no llegaras.-

Henry no lo soportaba luchaba por soltarse, pero los sujetaron por la cabeza, los obligaron a tomarse aquella poción. Luchaban se resistían, al primero que doblegaron fue a Neville.

-¡No!- gritaban. -¡Neville responde!- pero ya era tarde, había caído inconsciente y de su cuerpo empezaba a salir una especie de humo dorado, que poco a poco se fue condensando hasta adquirir la forma de una gota de agua dorada, la cual flotaba sobre su cuerpo.

Remus logró quitarse la mordaza, le gritaba a Sirius que reaccionara, que tenía que ayudar a los chicos, pero la mirada de Sirius seguía siendo Fría.

-¡TIENES QUE AYUDARLOS!- gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡SIRIUS AYÚDANOS!, ¡AYUDAMOS!- gritaban. No podría aguantar mucho, Henry fue el segundo en caer, le sucedió lo mismo que a Neville.

-¡Sirius!- gritó Harry. -Yo te conozco, tu no eres así, tu no eres el Sirius que aguantó 12 años en Azkaban siendo inocente, Ese Sirius jamás se uniría a Voldemort-

Voldemort rió mientras se acercaba a Sirius y luego volteó hacía Harry.

-Ahora es mío Potter, Tu crees que no esta aquí por su voluntad, pues te equivocas, nadie lo obliga a estar aquí-

Harry no creía eso, Sirius jamás desearía estar con Voldemort, seguro estaría poseído, o estaría bajo un Imperius, pero jamás por propia voluntad.

Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde Harry había injerido la poción, su cuerpo se retorcía y luego cayó al suelo, el humo dorado empezó a salir, pero este era casi el triple del que había salido del cuerpo de los otros. Cuando hubo salido todo las tres gotas se unieron formando una sola de gran tamaño.

-Eliminen a todos- fue la orden de Voldemort.

Los mortífagos apilaron los cuerpos de los tres chico junto a Remus, Hermione y Ron. Los apuntaron con sus varitas.

-AVAD………-

-¡NO!- Gritó Sirius. -Yo me encargaré, así demostraré al señor oscuro y a todos ustedes que tiene razón, que nadie me obliga a estar aquí-

Los mortífagos miraron hacia Voldemort, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras la gran gota dorada seguía flotando en el aire, una vez muertos sus dueños cualquiera podría reclamarla y ese sería Voldemort.

Sirius apuntó con una mano a los caídos y la otra mano la metió a su túnica. Enseguida un resplandor inundó el lugar y tres varitas salieron volando hacia sus respectivos dueños.

-AL CALDERO-

Remus, Hermione, Ron y Sirius lanzaron el primer hechizo que se les ocurrió hacia el caldero burbujeante, el cual estalló derramando todo su contenido y lanzó varios metros atrás al Señor oscuro.

-¡NO!- Gritó y la gota dorada se dividió en tres partes iguales y regresó a sus dueños.

Los tres despertaron. Sirius les regresó sus varitas las cuales tomaron sin chistar.

-Tenemos que luchar- les dijo.

Los mortífagos más cercanos no dudaron en usar las más poderosas maldiciones. Neville en un acto de valentía se lanzó hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo del profesor Mork, hurgo entre su ropa y sacó su varita, se unió a la lucha, era increíble la facilidad con que los hechizos le salían. Henry también lo notó, con tan solo decir el encantamiento este salía disparado y con gran fuerza.

-Tenemos que irnos- Gritó Sirius, a lo que Remus asintió, Juntos lanzaron un hechizo al suelo con el cual una muralla se interpuso entre ellos y los mortífagos.

-¡VAMONOS!-

Los chicos salieron corriendo, era una suerte que Mork no fuera tan pesado, pero aún así batallaban para llevarlo.

-Tenemos que dejarlo- dijo Sirius a los Chicos.

-¡NO!- gritó Neville. -Él solo era controlado por Voldemort, no podemos dejarlo aquí.

Todos se asombraron, Neville jamás habia mencionado su nombre, definitivamente algo había cambiado.

Sirius comprendió, y cargó el cuerpo de Mork, los siete pasaron la mansión, no les daría tiempo de bajar por la trampilla, así que corrieron hacia hacía los límites de la mansión, pronto dislumbraron el cerco mágico, Sirius trató de pasarlo pero fue rechazado. Henry que venía en último (apenas si podía moverse, estaba agotado y las heridas no dejaban de sangrar) lanzó su varita a la barrera y esta empezó a crear un agujero por el cual podía pasar. 

Los mortífagos estaban a punto de darles alcance cuando lograron pasar por el cerco.

-Mi varita- Gritó Henry.

-Déjala- le gritó Remus mientras lo jalaba fuera del cerco.

Los siete corrieron a toda prisa, Harry ayudaba a su hermano el cual se empezaba a poner pálido, esto sería difícil, aún tenía que correr un kilometro, sería un milagro si lograban alcanzar el tralador.

-Todos, tómense de las manos- Gritó Remus, mientras que con su mano libre tomó su varita y gritó: ACCIO TRASLADOR.

Después de correr como 100 metros vieron como una vieja camisa volaba en dirección contraria a ellos, Remus la tomó justo a tiempo antes de que el grupo fuera tocado por AVADAS que los mortífagos habían lanzado.

Segundos después, pisaron suelo firme, todo había terminado, había regresado a Hogsmeade, el cielo azul brillaba a todo su apogeo y la nieve caía finamente sobre ellos. Estaban cansados, golpeados y llenos de barro, habían ido hasta el mismísimo Voldemort y habían vuelto con vida. Sirius se convirtió en perro para no ser reconocido, así que toda clase de preguntas tenían que esperar hasta que regresaran al castillo, así que Remus tuvo que llevar el cuerpo del profesor Mork.

Caminaban despacio hacia el castillo, nadie se decía nada, habían ocurrido tantas cosas que sus pensamientos no los dejaban en paz

__

Que les diría Dumbledore, ¿serian expulsado?

Por que Sirius había actuado así, y ahora era normal

Por que jamás les habían dicho sobre la profecía

Que les había hecho Voldemort

Ahora Sirius estaba marcado, jamás recuperaría su libertad, volverían a confiar en él.

Sería divulgado, o todo sería un gran secreto.

Por que Mork ayudó a Voldemort, como era posible que estuviera manipulado tanto tiempo, ahora estaba muerto.

El camino al castillo era largo. Dudaban si entraban o no, pero todas sus opciones fueron reducidas ya que Dumbledore los estaba esperando justo en la puerta de entrada.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bueno este capítulo ya terminó, espero que le haya gustado

Dudas, preguntas gustosa les responderé.

El siguiente capitulo se llama: _La ira de Dumbledore._

Promociono mis otros Fics.

****

Through the Dragon Eyes: La Historia de Twins vista desde los ojos de Draco

****

Aquel al que siempre temió: Dumbledore sufre un accidente y es convertido a sus 15 años, decide quedarse así para proteger a Harry, pero no todo es tan sencillo.

****

La Sangre que nos une: El papá de Lily, tuvo un hijo antes de casarse, y ahora busca a su familia, Harry abandona a los Dursleys para irse a vivir con él.

****

¿Igualito a Papá? Humor, Remus y Severus descubre que son padres, y sus niños son realmente especiales

****

La leyenda de las dragon Ball, Remus desire: 100% Merodeadores, Croosover entre HP y Db, Cierta noche una esfera mágica cae del cielo y Remus hará lo posible por que su deseo se vuelva realidad.


	19. La ira de Dumbledore

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen este fic.

Pues, tienes razón Narua Black, ahora Voldemort tiene ventaja sobre Harry, pero hay algo que todavía lo hace intocable y hay cosas que no se pueden romper fácilmente.

Y sobre el asunto de la profecía, en este fic Harry y Henry tienen 15 años, y la historia ocurre justo después del Cádiz de Fuego, por ello ninguno de los chicos sabía nada sobre ella.

TWINS by Lars Black.

Capítulo 19: La ira de Dumbledore.

Tal vez fue la extrañeza de la escena que Dumbledore no dijo nada.

Cinco chicos exhaustos, cubiertos de barro y algunos con heridas abiertas, un hombre cargando a otro que yacía muerto, y un perro bastante singular.

Nadie se atrevió a mirar a Dumbledore, y en lugar de estar contentos por haber salvado a Sirius, una pena se albergaba en sus corazones.

Siguieron a Dumbledore, este no decía nada simplemente los guiaba hacía la enfermería, en uno de los pasillos se toparon con los alumnos que se quedaron en el castillo, los profesores les pedían que regresaran a sus respectivas salas, pero su curiosidad no les dejaba moverse del lugar. Cuando Remus pasó con Mork, el pequeño Richard se tapó los ojos, Henry alcanzó a oír cuando le preguntaba a una de las chicas si su profesor estaba bien.

Por fin llegaron a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey los revisó uno por uno minuciosamente, el más grave de todos era Henry, así que fue el primero en atender, los demás aparte de moretones y raspones se encontraban bien.

Sirius insistió en que revisaran a todos primero, mientras que Dumbledore examinaba el cuerpo del ex profesor.

Cuando por fin le tocó turno, Madam Pomfrey tenía que hacerlo más a fondo, le pidió que se reclinara ya que no dejaba de moverse.

Nadie, se atrevía a hablar, de pronto Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Señor Black, no se mueva tanto- le pidió Pomfrey.

-¡USTED NO ES NADIE PARA PEDIRME ESO!- Gritó y se incorporó empujando a la enfermera.

Por una fracción de segundos los ojos de Sirius volvieron a ser Fríos y llenos de odio y arrogancia

Sirius se tambaleó y cayó al piso, respiraba con dificultad, había cerrado los ojos y murmuraba cosas, trataba de concentrarse.

Harry fue a su encuentro, pero Sirius antepuso su brazo.

-No te acerques.- le gritó

Todos miraban anonadados

Dumbledore se acercó. -¡Que no te venza!- le dijo

Poco a poco Sirius se fue tranquilizando, su respiración se fue normalizando, poco a poco se incorporó y se sentó al borde de una de las camas, estaba horrorizado.

Dumbledore lo tomó por los hombros

-Sirius mírame-

El ojiazul levantó la mirada.

-Cuéntame todo-

Sirius comenzó a hablar, contó como lo habían atrapado, de cómo los policías lo obligaban a revelar información que él no sabía.

-¡MALDITOS!- gritó mientras sus ojos volvían a ser fríos y luego regresaban a la normalidad

Los chicos estaban impotentes.

-Luego un día, él llegó- la voz de Sirius se quebró.

-Clamaba que venía a rescatarme. Mató a todos sin compasión, el único que logró sobrevivir mandó un mensaje. "El que no debe ser nombrado…… Black"-

Sirius palideció

-Me dijo que venía a salvarme, me obligó a beber una poción y me lanzó un hechizo, no recuerdo cual-

Sirius volteó a ver a los gemelos, los miró y luego apartó su mirada, como si lo que fuera a decir lo avergonzara.

-Me sentí libre, siempre estuve consciente de lo que hacía, disfrutaba matando a toda esa gente y no hacía nada por detenerlo… poco a poco me fui perdiendo-

La habitación estaba en silencio, había muchos sentimientos encontrados, IRA, COMPASION, MIEDO, DUDA, ODIO. Solo eran algunos de ellos.

-Entonces llegaron ustedes, los vi, sabía lo que Voldemort les haría y no me importó, era libre, me sentía bien.-

-Pero en la colina, no lo soporte, luche por regresar y lo logré-

-Creo que no del todo- Sirius dio una tímida sonrisa.

-¡HAS LLEGADO MUY LEJOS TOM!- Gritó Dumbledore.

Pocos magos sabían que el verdadero nombre de Voldemort era Tom Ryddle.

Harry solo había visto a Dumbledore así de enojado una vez, su rostro que siempre tenía una sonrisa, ahora solo expresaba ira e indignación.

-Ustedes.- dijo. -Regresen a la sala común, Y Remus hazme el favor de ir por Severus y por Emily.

Remus salió de inmediato.

Harry estaba a punto de reclamar, pero Hermione le dio un codazo y lo jaló hacia fuera de la enfermería. Aquel sin duda no era el momento indicado para reclamar nada.

-Nunca había visto a Dumbledore tan enojado.- dijo Neville, a lo que los demás asintieron.

-Me pregunto que le habrán echo a Sirius- dijo Ron. -Vieron como trataba por controlarse.-

El más afectado era Harry, haber visto a Sirius así fue un golpe muy duro, además aún estaba enfadado con Dumbledore por no haberle dicho la verdad, solo de una cosa estaba seguro no importaba que le dijeran los demás habían echo bien en ir a salvar a su padrino.

Al día siguiente los ánimos se habían calmado y pudieron hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Yo estaba a punto de irme- dijo Neville. -Cuando el profesor Mork me pidió que fuera a ayudarlo, nunca pensé que se encontraba controlado, luego me noqueó y desperté en el saco-

-Es extraño- dijo Hermione.

Todos voltearon a verla.

-Se acuerdan del color de sus ojos cuando llegó a Hogwarts, eran azules, y cuando regresó en sí, eran verdes, eso quiere decir que desde aquel día era controlado, la verdad no creo que Voldemort sea tan poderoso como para controlar a alguien tanto tiempo bueno… no desde tan lejos y justo donde Dumbledore esta-

Hermione tenía razón, había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido, muchas cosas no encajaban, Habían entrado fácilmente a la mansión parecía que los esperaban ya que cuando salieron ya los esperaban.

Ninguno tenía animo para hacer nada, siquiera Hermione realizaba los deberes, lo único que les importaba era saber sobre la salud de Sirius, cuando fingían alguna dolencia para ir a la enfermería los mandaban directo con Snape y pasar una hora siendo inspeccionado por él no era nada agradable.

Navidad estaba a un día, pero no podían hacer nada, y cada vez que preguntaban a un profesor, no les decían nada. 

Harry y Henry comenzaron a hablar de lo que su vida habia sido anteriormente.

-Y mis amigos creían que Yo tenía mucha imaginación- bufó Henry cuando Harry le contó de cuando había enfrentado al Basilisco.

Era tan extraño, hermanos gemelos y sabían tan poco uno del otro.

-Parece que los Dursleys son odiosos incluso entre muggles.-

Ya estaban tan acostumbrados uno del otro que incluso la magia entre gemelos estaba surgiendo.

El 24 en la mañana recibieron una nota de Dumbledore, tenía que hablar con los cinco antes de la fiesta de Navidad, los esperaba en el despacho a las tres de la tarde.

Tan pronto se acercó la hora los chicos se dirigieron hacia el despacho, adentro solo se encontraban seis sillas, una para cada uno. Dumbledore se veía más tranquilo.

-Primero que nada, quisiera pedirles que todo lo que se diga aquí deberá permanecer en absoluto secreto, ya he hablado con sus compañeros de las otras casa y acordamos en no revelar los acontecimientos antes ocurridos-

Todos asintieron.

-Se que lo que más les interesa es la salud de Sirius, así que no se los ocultaré. Sirius ingirió una poción muy poderosa, la magia negra invadió su cuerpo. Voldemort hacía años que preparaba esta poción, al principió era experimental, así que muchos magos murieron, solo una persona logró salvarse, pero ahora que la ha perfeccionado, el efecto es devastador-

-Revela todos tus pensamientos negativos, tu odio por las cosas crece sin razón, y lo pero de todo es que haces cosas que en tu estado normal te arrepentirías el resto de tu vida, es imposible librarse de su efecto-

-Pero Sirius lo hizo- Replicó Harry. -bueno casi-

-Tienes razón Harry, Sirius no pudo soportar perder lo que más quería y luchó por regresar-

-¿Pero como esta ahora?- preguntó Henry.

-Se encuentra estable, pero debe cuidarse, debe cuidar su temperamento, me temo que jamás se recuperará por completo, pero no se desanimen, es un joven muy alegre y no quería que estuvieran tristes, de hecho, pueden visitarlo cuando quieran, por su seguridad se quedará el resto del año aquí en Hogwarts junto con Remus, claro esta con las debidas precauciones.-

La noticia alegró mucho a los chicos.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó Hermione. - ¿Podría decirnos quién sobrevivió a esa poción?-

Dumbledore miró a la chica, admiraba su curiosidad y capacidad para la asociación de ideas.

-Por supuesto-

-Fue mi sobrina Emily, cuando era más chica vivía en Inglaterra, Voldemort era muy poderoso y por todos lugares desaparecían magos y brujas, Como han escuchado antes y debo decir que exageran un poco, Voldemort no era capaz de atacarme- Dumbledore entristeció.

-Atacó a mi familia, atacó a Emily, uso su poción en ella, fue horrible, cada día se volvía más agresiva, odiaba a todos, hice todo lo posible para sacarla adelante y lo logre, bueno supongo que notaron los efectos secundarios-

Los ojos de Emily cambiaban constante mente de color.

-Mi hermana inmediatamente se marchó lejos.-

Todos comprendieron el porque de la ira de Dumbledore, Voldemort había perfeccionado la poción que casi mataba a su sobrina, ahora que había atacado a Sirius era como si se burlara de él en persona.

El tiempo transcurrió, y los chicos narraron su historia, desde el principio hasta el final, esperaban obtener las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes.

Dumbledore les contó todo acerca de la profecía.

-Pero entonces- exclamó Harry.- Cuando atacaron el ministerio iban en busca de la profecía

Dumbledore asintió.- Por suerte ya la habíamos destruido y ahora solo queda la profecía original, la cual esta bien resguardada y será imposible que Voldemort la obtenga-

-Pero eso ya no importa, la profecía esta rota, y sigo sin entender que era lo que Voldemort quería-

-Me temo Harry que eso siquiera Yo lo sé-

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Este capítulo ya acabó, y con este se cierra la primera parte de este Fic, ahora que El poder fue dividido Dumbledore ha perdido la única ventaja que habia sobre Voldemort, y todos sus planes que tenía para Harry han sido truncados.

En la segunda parte de este Fic, se verá más sobre la personalidad y gustos de Henry (recordemos que Henry es algo snob), aparecerá un personaje que cambiará el curso de la historia y Sirius tendrá muchos problemas con su carácter explosivo.

Dudas y comentarios gustosa les responderé

El siguiente capítulo se llama: _Año nuevo, vida nueva_

Promociono mis otras historias

****

Through the Dragon eyes.- Twins visto desde la perspectiva de Draco

****

La leyenda de las Dragon Ball, Remus Desire.- Historia 100% merodeadores, cierto día cae una esfera del cielo y Los chicos harán todo lo posible para cumplir el deseo de Remus.

****

Aquel al que siempre temió: Dumbledore es convertido a 15 años, su plan proteger a Harry, pero no todo resulta tan fácil.

****

¿Igualito a papá?.- Humor, Remus y Snape son padres, sus hijos son realmente especiales.

****

La sangre que nos une: El padre de Lily tuvo un hijo antes de casarse, ahora busca a su familia. Harry deja a los Dursleys para irse a vivir con él.


	20. Año nuevo, vida nueva

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Muchas gracias por leer este fic. Con este capítulo se inicia la segunda parte de este fic. Se conocerá un poco más de Henry, y si han leído el fic complementario tendrán una idea de lo que sucede con un personaje.

TWINS by Lars Black.

Capitulo 20 : Año Nuevo vida Nueva.

En la mansión de los Ryddle, el ambiente no podía ser más tenso, los mortífagos sabían que el señor oscuro estaba molesto, días atrás Potter y compañía se les habían escapado. Desde aquel momento el señor se encontraba meditando, nadie se atrevía siquiera a dirigirle la palabra por temor a las represalias.

El único que se encontraba en aquella habitación, era el mortífago conocido como Wormtail, nunca se separaba de su señor.

-Se, Señor, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?, ¿cuál será su próxima orden?-

-Nada- contestó sereno

-Por el momento solo aguardar, tenemos que reagruparnos y conseguir más gente, mi plan esta saliendo de maravilla y no deseo que lo arruinen-

-¿A que se refiere señor?-

Voldemort rió.

-Ustedes son tan torpes que si les dijera mi plan lo echarían a perder, pero todo marcha de maravilla, Wormtail dile a Malfoy que entre...-

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nunca habían tenido un banquete de navidad tan peculiar como el de aquel año, la mayoría trataban de disimular un comportamiento normal, pero bajo aquellas circunstancias era casi imposible. Este año no se habían esmerado tanto en decorar el castillo, solo lo necesario, 

Harry al verlo recordó la manera en que lo habían decorado el año pasado, y no había comparación alguna, el año pasado por estas fechas el castillo se encontraba lleno de gente, lleno de vida, pero el cambio era obvio, no era el año pasado, no había torneo de los tres magos y sobre todo el año pasado no había Voldemort.

Mientras comían no dijeron nada, lo único que deseaban era poder ver a Sirius, Remus se encontraba con él, pero seguro la compañía de ellos lo alegraría aún más.

Los cuatro se disculparon y salieron bajo la mirada de todos.

Ya habían recorrido un buen tramo del corredor cuando

-¡HENRY! Henry- le gritaba el pequeño Richard Diggory mientras trataba de darles alcance

Henry volteó.

-El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo- dijo jadeante

-Los alcanzo luego- y Ambos regresaron al comedor

Mientras que el trío se dirigió hacia el lugar que Dumbledore había hechizado para que Sirius y Remus pudieran quedarse en el castillo.

-¡Pero si es solo un armario!- gritó Ron al ver aquel lugar y en efecto, el lugar media si acaso 1m * 1m visto desde afuera.

Harry pronunció la contraseña y la puerta se abrió, vaya sorpresa que se dieron al ver el lugar, aquel armario no era sino un cuarto enorme, y tenia todo lo que una persona pudiera necesitar, baño, cocina, un comedor para 6, varios sillones y dos habitaciones, cada una con el nombre de su dueño escrita en la puerta.

Cuando entraron Remus y Sirius se encontraban discutiendo.

-Te lo digo Sirius, no creo que sea buena idea, creo que es algo arriesgado-

-Vamos Remus, ¿que podría pasar?, además creo que a los chicos les falta algo de ........ ¡CHICOS!- grito mientras se daba vuelta y escondía algo que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Pero que sorpresa!, no los esperaba tan temprano-

Harry no pudo evitar sonreir, era tan reconfortante el ver a Sirius tan alegre y tramando cosas que por el Rostro que tenía Remus se trataba de algo que rompía ciertas reglas.

El trío se acomodó, el lugar era muy agradable.

-¿En donde esta Henry?- preguntó Remus

-Dumbledore lo mandó llamar, ojalá no tarde mucho-

Esperaron un rato, pero Henry no apareció, así que decidieron empezar sin él.

-OH, vamos dinos, que es- le preguntaban constante mente sobre lo que ocultaba, pero Sirius jamás revelaría su sorpresa.

Volvieron a cenar y platicaban de muchas cosas.

-Ese Snivellus, me daba una poción horrenda, estoy casi seguro que trataba de envenenarme- dijo Sirius y todos rieron.

-Ahora te comprendo compañero- Sirius puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Faltaban 10 minutos para la media noche, cuando Henry entró al cuarto, llevaba una gran sonrisa y en su mano jugando con ella una varita.

-29.5 cm., cedro flexible con centro de nervio de corazón de Dragon, ideal para encantamientos, Dumbledore creía que era tiempo de que tuviera mi propia varita, vino un señor y estuvimos probando hasta encontrar la ideal-

-Y justo a tiempo hermano-

De no ser porque Remus casi los corre del lugar no se hubieran ido de ahí (eran casi las 4 de la madrugada), regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor y ahí cayeron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente varias cajas de regalos decoraban el lugar.

Harry abrió los suyos, aparte del suéter de la señora Weasley, había un libro de grandes hazañas del Quidditch de Hermione, un montón de dulces de Ron y una sortija incrustada con un rubí por parte de Sirius, Henry le regaló un mini estadio de Quidditch, este incluía una pizarra en la cual escribías la jugada y las miniaturas de los jugadores la realizaban.

-Lo vi en un catálogo después de verte jugar, creí que te gustaría-

Ron recibió un suéter de parte de su madre, montones de dulces de Harry, una agenda hechizada de Hermione, una fotografía autografiada de su equipo favorito por parte de Henry.

Neville, recibió un montón por parte de sus familiares.

Hermione igual.

Henry recibió un suéter idéntico al de Harry

-¿cómo se enteró tu madre Ron?-

-Supongo que Ginny le habrá dicho, ya me imagino su reacción-

__

-¡HARRY, UN HERMANO GEMELO!. TENGO QUE COSER OTRO SUÉTER-

Y se echaron a reír. De Sirius recibió un anillo idéntico al de Harry, y de sus amigos de casa también recibió varias cosas. Una era un Balón de soccer, Los McDougall le enviaron el nuevo portátil del mercado.

-Es una lástima- dijo Henry. -Me pregunto si Dumbledore me permitirá usarlo, ya saben, por lo de la energía-

También varios discos, pero sin duda el mejor de todos fue el que su amigo Michael le envió, no era nada ostentoso, sino más bien significativo se trataba de su gorra de la suerte, la cual venía con una nota

-"_La recuperé después de que te fuiste, ahora te la mando, disfrútala"-_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dumbledore le permitía a Sirius pasear por el castillo siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado de no toparse con los alumnos que se habían quedado y eso no era ningún inconveniente gracias al mapa del merodeador, así que pasaban mucho tiempo deambulando por los terrenos del castillo.

A Hermione le molestaba que sus amigos no tomaran en cuenta todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente, y si no avanzaban pronto le iría muy mal.

Durante las tardes salían a jugar guerra de bolas de nieve. Harry Sirius y Henry de un lado, y Ron Remus y Neville (que había sido puesto al corriente de todo) del otro.

Siempre terminaban empapados cuando regresaban al castillo, pero no importaba, tenía que gozar al máximo el estar con Sirius ya que cuando regresaran los demás alumnos sería casi imposible verlo.

Pero por más que intentaran seguir con el juego, tenían que ponerse al corriente con su trabajo.

-Vamos Chicos- Les reclamó Sirius. -No quiero que salgan mal por mi culpa, además este es un año muy importante-

Por más que los gemelos le rogaban la respuesta de Sirius siempre era no-

Sirius se detuvo de pronto, la sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó, había cerrado los ojos.

Harry y Henry sabían lo que habían provocado, habían molestado a Sirius, ambos estaban listos para cualquier cosa.

-¡ACHUUUUUU!- Sirius estornudo estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto al ver el rostro de su ahijado y u hermano.

-No habrán creído que.........-

Pero los chicos si lo creían, Dumbledore ya les había dicho que Sirius no estaba del todo curado, así que mejor regresaron a la sala común para terminar con sus deberes.

Con el final del año y las vacaciones de invierno también llegaba una nueva vida para todos, el peligro de Voldemort había pasado por el momento, ahora tenían que preocuparse por cosas menos peligrosas, pero igual de importantes: La escuela y la adolescencia

Ya no eran niños, y ahora entraban en una etapa donde la toma de decisiones determinaría su futuro.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al comienzo de las clases el castillo volvió a estar lleno de vida, y la gran decepción se la llevaron todos, al enterarse de que Snape regresaba a dar clase de pociones.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir- dijo Fred

-Era demasiado bueno para que durara para siempre- dijo George

"Se dice que Snape, envenenó a Mork para retomar su puesto" escucharon decir a u chico de Ravenclaw un día.

En otras circunstancias eso hubiera sido muy gracioso, pero sabían que Mork no estaba envenenado, sino muerto, y el que parecía más afectado era el chico Diggory, ya habían escuchado que Mork era su maestro favorito y en comparación con Snape había una gran diferencia.

Sus clases volvieron a ser pesadas y tediosas, y no que decir del absoluto favoritismo hacia los Slytherins, solo había un cambio en todo esto: Draco Malfoy, él y Snape siquiera se veían a los ojos, ya no era Draco esto, Draco lo otro.

Pero no solo pociones era más difícil, sino también las demás clases, había montones de trabajos y deberes,

Pero gracias a lo ocurrido en diciembre Henry y Neville habían progresado un montón, cada hechizo les salía perfecto y a la primera, todos estaban alucinados con la repentina mejora de esos dos chicos.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Harry. -Yo no me siento más débil ni nada por el estilo, he probado todos los hechizos que me sé y todos funcionan a la perfección-

-Tal vez sea otra cosa hermano, quien sabe, no sabemos con exactitud lo que Voldemort nos hizo, además si llegara a meterse con alguno de nosotros el otro estaría ahí.

Dieron gracias que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido ya que con todos los deberes, no hubieran tenido tiempo de explicar nada, pero sin duda lo que más extrañaban era estar con Sirius que seguramente no podía salir de la habitación. 

Era una lástima, tenerlo tan cerca y aún así no poder verlo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡Bromeas!- gritó Henry, eso explica lo de Padfoot, ya se me hacía muy extraño que hubiera desaparecido de repente. Y papá un ciervo, cielos, eso debe ser genial realmente nunca imaginé que los magos pudiéramos hacer eso. ¿Y Remus?, el también se transforma ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno, el caso de Remus es algo distinto, te acuerdas que durante un tiempo se enferma y luego s recupera, bueno, cuando hay luna llena, sufre cierta transformación.........-

-¿Es un hombre lobo?-

-Si-

Henry rió

-¿qué sucede?-

-Bueno siempre tuve la idea de que los hombres lobo, eran como personas llenas de cabello en el rostro, ya sabes hombres con características de lobo, nuca que se reformaban por completo en el animal-

-Bueno- interrumpió una voz. -Eso es una típica creencia muggle, de hecho mi papá pensaba lo mismo-

-¡Remus!- gritó Henry. .-

-Ahora lo sabes, sabía tarde o temprano lo harías, ¿qué piensas?-

-Creo que necesito actualizarme en muchas cosas, Bueno Sirius, con respecto a lo otro ya sabes, sobre cierta persona ¿que me recomiendas?-

-Eso es muy fácil, primero tienes que.........-

****************************************************************************

Este capítulo ya terminó

El siguiente te llama: _De amores y otra cosas I_

Dudas, gustosa les responderé

Promociono mis otros fics.

****

THROUGH THE DRAGON EYES. LA HISTORIA DE TWINS VISTA DESDE LOS OJOS DE DRACO

****

AQUEL AL QUE SIEMPRE TEMIÓ. EN UN ACCIDENTE DUMBLEDORE REGRESA A SUS 15 AÑOS, SU PLAN PROTEGER A HARRY PERO NO TODO ES TAN SENILLO

****

LA LEYENDA DE LAS DRAGON BALL, REMUS DESIRE. HISTORIA 100% MERODEADORES, CUANDO UNA ESFERA DEL DRAGON CAE EN HOGWARTS, LOS MERODEADORES HARÁN LO POSIBLE PARA QUE EL DESEO DE REMUS SE HAGA REALIDAD.

****

¿IGUALITO A PAPA?- HUMOR, SEVERUS Y REMUS SON PADRES, SUS HIJOS SON REALMENTE ESPECIALES

****

LA SANGRE QUE NOS UNE. EL PADRE DE LILY TUVO UN HIJO ANTES DE CASARSE, HARRY ABANDONA A LOS DURSLEYS PARA IRSE A VIVIR CON EL.


	21. De amores y otras cosas

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Gracias por leer mis historias.  

TWINS by Lars Black

Capitulo 21: De amores y otras cosas.

La vida en el castillo, se volvía algo monótona por no decir aburrida, todo el tiempo se la pasaban realizando deberes, y cosas por el estilo. Pero a mediados de enero  un boletín apareció en la pizarra de la sala común.

Se trataba de un calendario de eventos a realizarse en lo que  restaba del año.

Habia de todo, reuniones de los diferentes clubes,  y las salidas a Hogsmeade, el 10 de febrero sería el partido Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw y para el 14 un baile de san Valentín.

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron

Harry odiaba los bailes, odiaba bailar, y por lo regular batallaba para encontrar pareja,  Todos los cursos estaban invitados y era obligatorio llevar una.

Pero al contrario de Harry, a Henry le fascinaban las fiestas, y esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para conocer más gente, y además había una chica que le gustaba muchísimo, ella siempre había sido gentil con él, además de que cierta ocasión lo había ayudado, esta sería la ocasión ideal para declararlo.

El calendario seguía con más y más fechas. Para finales de Mayo se Juntaban los Timos,  y el partido de Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff.

En Junio los exámenes finales y un evento espectacular.

Hogwarts había sido retado a un partido amistoso  de Quidditch por una escuela Norte Americana,  así que se había levantado un acta para inscribirse al equipo de Hogwarts, el único requisito era ser parte del equipo de su casa.

-WOW- dijo Ron al  acabar de leer.  -Harry seguro quedas como buscador del equipo, sencillamente no hay nadie mejor que tú-

Y Harry ya lo veía "Buscador del equipo de Hogwarts" y el solo Hecho de imaginarlo le sacaba una gran sonrisa.

Cada vez estaba más cerca el 14 de febrero.

-¿Qué tal si se lo pedimos a las Hermanas Patil?- sugirió Henry. -Ya sabes, nos vestimos igual y todo, creo que sería muy divertido-

Pero Harry no creía que a Parvati le agradara volver a salir con él, además estaba Cho, si se ponía buzo este podría se su año, solo tenía que armarse de valor.

A pesar do todo lo que había pasado Henry volvió a su antiguo carácter, risueño y encantador. Era un verdadero Don Juan siempre lo encontrabas hablando con alguna chica, no importaba si eran de cursos inferiores o avanzados, era tan diferente a Harry en ese aspecto.

Otro que también había recibido un cambio radical era Neville, ahora irradiaba una confianza en sí mismo que jamás había mostrado, y eso se demostró una tarde cuando  enfrente de todos le pidió a Hermione que fuera su pareja para el baile, y para sorpresa de todos ella aceptó gustosa la invitación.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Ron.  -¡Neville!, de entre todos ¿por qué él?-

-Por que me lo pidió- contestó tajante.  -Yo no estoy reservada para nadie y puedo ir con quien me plazca- dicho esto le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su amigo.

Siempre era lo mismo, tratándose de chicas Harry y Ron eran los peores, tal vez no irían a l baile, pero tampoco querían parecer perdedores al no encontrar pareja.

Cierta tarde

-¿Y que hay de ti Ginny?- le pregunto su hermano. -¿Ya  tienes pareja?-

-Si- contestó y se puso colorada

-¿Quién?-

-Es Henry-

-¿Henry?, pero si creía que el que te gustaba era Ha……-

 Eso era antes, creo que Henry es  más interesante, además me canse de esperar.

-Pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuando?-

 Me lo acaba de pedir, pensé que no lo haría ya que siempre se la pasaba platicando con otras chicas, pero hoy en la mañana lo acaba de hacer………  -  Ginny se detuvo y  aspiró hondo. Sus amigas se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

Y las chicas le contaron todo lo ocurrido.

-Desde hace una semana Ginny recibía una rosa en su cuarto. Ña verdad no teníamos ni idea de quien se trataba, pero hoy en la mañana, no hubo rosas, sino un camino de pétalos que la condujo hasta un curto donde Henry la esperaba para pedirle que fuera con él al baile-.

Ron no sabía si sentía asco, por algo tan cursi, envidia por el talento de Henry con las chicas o enojo porque  ¡C"MO SÉ ATREVIA A SALIR CON SU HERMANITA!.

Trató de calmarse, después de todo Henry era un buen chico, era el Hermano de Harry, pero por otra parte no sabía nada de él. Al final terminó por aceptarlo.

Ron le contó lo que había sucedido a Harry, el cual lo tomó con gracia. -Bueno amigo Creo solo faltamos nosotros, y Yo que me preocupaba por que Henry era nuevo y no conocía mucha gente.-

Henry salía del despacho de Dumbledore, acababa de recibir una importante noticia, Los McDougall habían solucionado todos los problemas legales que se encontraban sobre él, Ahora era legalmente el hijo  adoptivo de  ellos.  Toda su fortuna  seria manejada por ellos, pero  para su sorpresa, no habían adquirido derecho alguno de tocar su dinero. Simplemente se lo cuidarían hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Cuando los tres se encontraron Henry les contó lo que había sucedido.

-Me alegro por ti Henry- Le dijo Harry. Pero en el fondo no lo sentía así, De hecho, tambien tenía la esperanza de que Sirius recuperara su libertad y los adoptara a ambos, pero pensándolo muy fríamente, eso sería muy difícil.

Ron no tardó en preguntarle, sobre lo ocurrido con su hermana.

-Ah, eso, bueno no fue del todo mi idea, Sirius me ha ayudado a planearlo, es increíble la cantidad de ideas que tiene sobre como conquistar chicas.-

-¿Sirius?-  Harry se reprochó el no haberlo pensado antes.  [Tal vez me pueda ayudar]  Y rápidamente se dirigió hacía el armario.

Cuando entró en aquella habitación, Sirius se encontraba mirando por la ventana, su expresión era triste y melancólica.

Harry se preguntaba si ya sabría lo de Henry.

-¿Sirius?-

Entonces Black volteó y al ver a Harry su expresión cambió por completo.

-¡Harry!. Que sorpresa, mucho tiempo sin vernos-

-Bueno Sirius, en realidad no ha pasado tanto, antes durábamos meses sin vernos-

-Bueno Harry eso era antes, pero ahora estoy aquí, no debería ser tan difícil, creo que más tarde daré una vuelta, creo que me estoy entumiendo al no hacer nada-  Sirius miró hacia la ventana y luego volvió a Harry.

¿Y que trae por  aquí a mi ahijado favorito?-

Harry le contó lo de su problema, mientras hablaba se sentía algo tonto al contarle a Sirius ese tipo de cosas, pero ya estaba echo, ya se lo había dicho.

El ojiazul le sonrió. -Sabes Harry, ya te lo había dicho antes pero ahora queda asentado, ustedes son realmente diferentes-

-¿Quién? ¿Henry y Yo?-

-Por supuesto, Mira, lo que  debes de hacer es ser tu mismo.  Estoy seguro de que ella y tú deben tener algo en común, úsalo, no trates de mostrarte como alguien que no eres-

Harry salió del armario.

Aquello que Sirius le había dicho ¿De que le servía?, lo único que tenía en común con Cho era que a los dos les gustaba el Quidditch y el partido estaba cerca. ¿Sería un buen momento?. Estaba decidido, se arriesgaría, y si no resultaba aún tendría 4 días para encontrar a alguien.

Ron estaba desesperado, ¿Cómo era posible?, Acaso no quedaba ninguna chica en Hogwarts, pero Ginny había ido en su ayuda, había convencido a una de sus amigas para que fuera con él, la única condición era que no fuera un aguafiestas como la fiesta pasada, Ron aceptó, tal vez la chica había ido con él por lástima pero al menos ya tenía pareja. Otro que también estaba fuera de sí, era George, después de muchos meses de noviazgo Tina y Robin habían terminado.

-Lo he conseguido- gritaba. -Tina aceptó ir conmigo al baile- entonces el único que faltaba era Harry.

La mañana horas antes del partido fue algo tensa, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw por lo regular se llevaban bien, excepto cuando el Quidditch se interponía,  los Slytherins  no perdía oportunidad para molestar a los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff eran mitad y mitad.

A la mitad del desayuno Draco Malfoy se acercó a la mesa de los leones.  Llevaba a su típica guardia

-Es una pena Potter que tu padres no estén aquí para verte caer  Hoy-

Todos los Slytherins rieron, pero Harry en vez de reaccionar mal, sonrió, al igual que Henry lo hizo.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes Jenkins?

-Bueno Malfoy, tienes razón, es una lástima que nuestros padres estén muertos y no puedan ver a Harry caer- Henry miró a Harry y este continuó.

-Es verdad Malfoy, pero sabes creo que es peor  que mi padre viva y me haya visto perder de esa manera-

Hubo un silencio total, el rostro de Draco se tensó y palideció aún más, dio media vuelta Y Salió del comedor, nadie se atrevió a seguirlo. Ese había sido un golpe muy duro para el orgullo del Slytherin.

Y eso era verdad. El día anterior habían jugado Slytherin y Hufflepuff, pero El equipo Verde-plateado no solo había perdido por jugar tan mal ( y tener al peor buscador del año) sino que el equipo de Hufflepuff se había vuelto muy fuerte este año. Tenían dos nuevos cazadores los cuales eran muy ágiles, un bateador por lo más preciso y sobre todo a un excelente buscador Ryan Heyworth Arcand que cursaba el tercer curso.  Hufflepuff había vencido en su primer encuentro a Ravenclaw gracias a una maniobra excelente de Ryan y contra Slytherin Malfoy no tuvo oportunidad el partido había durado escasos diez minutos. La casa del tejón se encaminaba a ganar.

Se dirigieron al estadio.

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar, los integrantes de cada equipo estrecharon sus manos y elevaron en vuelo.

Ravenclaw basaba su juego en la velocidad y Gryffindor en la estrategia. Esto le funcionaba a la perfección a los equipos, marcaban tantos unos y los otros, este sería un juego resuelto por los buscadores.

Harry era revisado de cerca por Cho, lo seguía a todas partes, Harry vió el resplandor de la snitch, pero todavía no le había pedido a Cho que fuera con él y si atrapaba a la Snitch su oportunidad se le escaparía. Para su suerte La buscadora de Ravenclaw no la vió.

Ese era el momento, era ahora o nunca, dio media vuelta y empezó a  subir la velocidad, Cho había caído, lo seguía, aceleró aun más. Dio un giro cerrado  y se alejó lo más que pudo del campo de juego.

Se detuvo, Cho se dio cuenta del engaño.

-No has visto la Snitch, ¿Verdad?-

A lo que Harry neg

-[Vamos Harry Se que puedes], Hazlo, hazlo.- Se decía, Cho lo miraba atenta-

Cerró los ojos, aspiró profundo y lo soltó.

-Cho, te gustaría ir al baile conmigo-

Cho no respondió nada, su mirada estaba nublada, de pronto dio media vuelta y empezó a caer en picada, la chica había visto la Snitch.

Harry regresó en sí, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y fue tras ella, Cho tenía ventaja pero no había comparación con su saeta de fuego, Harry la alcanzó en cuestión de segundos, la snitch dio una vuelta cerrada, Cho, no pudo darla pero Harry sí y con una maniobra extraordinaria cogió la snitch.

El partido había terminado, Gryffindor había ganado pero Harry no estaba del todo feliz, seguramente Cho no le había oído, y si se lo pedía ahora, seguramente diría que no.

Todo el equipo lo esperaba para festejar, pero antes de que llegara al suelo, Cho le dio alcance-

-Harry-

-Dime Cho-

-Me encantaría-

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Henry caminaba por los pasillos, del castillo, tuvo que irse antes de que terminara el partido ya que no se sentía muy bien, su cuerpo le dolía, realmente esperaba que no fuera nada grave, se recostó un poco en la pared y cerró los ojos.

A lo lejos escuchó a los pasos de una persona, caminaba rápido, se incorporó y buscó el origen.

Se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Llevaba una carta en su mano. Su rostro demostraba entre un odio, desesperación,  y algo de tristeza. Henry podría jurar que incluso llevaba lágrimas en los ojos. Paso rápidamente por el pasillo y desapareció rumbo a las mazmorras.

Henry estaba seguro de que no lo había visto, y después retomó su camino a la enfermería.

Solo había sido una recaída por lo que regresó a la sala común por la noche. No le contó a nadie lo que había visto.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Este capítulo ya termin

El próximo se llama: _ Deshonor _

Bueno creo que ya empezamos a ver un poco de la personalidad  de Henry, todo un conquistador y Sirius se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Y algo que quisiera aclarar es que Ron y Hermione son amigos de Harry, y Henry es su Hermano, pero eso no quiere decir que sean muy amigos, de hecho la gran parte de su tiempo libre no andan juntos, es por ello que Ron se molestó al principió cuando se enteró de lo de Ginny.

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, es muy importante dentro de la historia.

Promociono mis otros Fics.

**Through the Dragon Eyes:  **TWINS visto desde los ojos de Draco.

**La Leyenda de la Dragon Ball, Remus Desire:  ** Crossover DB y HP. Historia 100% merodeadores. Cuando Remus Recibe una sorpresa el día de su cumpleaños nunca se imaginó que encontraría algo que podría cambiar su vida para siempre.

** La sangre que nos une: ** Harry tiene un tío, hijo de su abuelo antes de casarse, abandona a los Dursleys para irse a vivir con él. Dumbledore se desespera al no encontrar a Harry.

**Aquel al que siempre temió: **  Dumbledore de 15 años intenta Proteger a Harry, pero este no le facilita las cosas. 

**¿Igualito a Papa?:   ** Remus y Severus descubren un día que son padres, y son Hijos son realmente especiales.


	22. Deshonor

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Gracias por leer mis -fics y gracias por sus reviews.

TWINS by Lars Black

Capitulo 22: Deshonor

La noche del 14 de febrero el castillo no podía tener mejor ambiente, los alumnos se paseaban por un lado y por otro.

-Mejor me quedo aquí- Le dijo Remus a su amigo Sirius.

Aquella noche Sirius tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de su habitación, los alumnos podrían descubrirlo y ese era un riesgo que Dumbledore no quería afrontar.

-No seas tonto Remus, al fin no tengo ganas de ir- le contestó el ojiazul.

-Eso nadie te lo cree amigo, cuando has oído que Sirius Black no quiera ir a una fiesta-

-Vamos Remus, no quisiera arruinarte la poca diversión que puedes tener, además creo que ella estará ahí- Sirius le dirigió una mirada pícara a su amigo.

Remus se sonrojó un poco. -No lo sé amigo, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, ya sabes desde que se unió a esa organización, además puede que ya este casada-

-¡Vamos Remus!, no seas aguafiestas, la verdad no lo sabes, además creo que es el momento ideal para probar esto-

Sirius le dio a su amigo la pequeña caja que tenía guardada desde Navidad

-No lo sé, crees que sea correcto, digo ¿y si descubren quien lo hizo?-

-¿Qué es lo peor que me pueden hacer?, echarme de aquí-

Dicho esto Remus se dirigió hacia el gran salón, Sirius solo lo miraba, ya había pasado mucho tiempo encerrado, ansiaba salir, no había escapado de Azkaban para entrar a otra prisión, y aún peor, a una prisión en donde los guardianes eran la gente en la que confías. 

Durante su tiempo libre (que era mucho) Sirius escribía en su antiguo diario, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su niñez, su padre se lo había regalado justo antes de que asistiera ha Hogwarts, justo antes de que los problemas iniciaran. Siempre escribía en él cuando joven, pero después de ingresar a prisión creyó haberlo perdido, pero ahora, gracias a Dumbledore regresaba a él, faltaban muchas páginas por llenar así que no perdía tiempo.

_" 14 de febrero, hay fiesta, todos parecen muy contentos, pero yo me estoy aburriendo horrores, saldré un poco, no creo que nadie se entere, además iré como Hocicos, ¿qué podría pasar?"_

El techo del gran comedor reflejaba un hermoso cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas, ideal para la ocasión. Las chicas lucían hermosos vestidos de colores celestes y oscuros, Ginny llevaba su cabello recogido y lucia un vestido verde, Cho vestía de azul celeste, Hermione de rosa y la amiga de Darla (la amiga de Ginny) de Fucsia, 

Harry y Henry lucían túnicas idénticas Azul oscuro, casi negras, sin duda estos cuatro resaltaban en todo el lugar. Las 4 parejas se dirigían resplandecientes a tomar su lugar, todos volteaban al verlos, se acomodaron en una de las mesas.

Los chicos notaron que la mesa de profesores tenía varios invitados extras. Entre ellos figuraba Remus, el cual platicaba alegremente con una chica de cabello castaño con puntas rubias, del otro lado de la mesa había un grupo de al menos 10 magos, todos eran muy distintos entre ellos, pero el que más resaltaba era el que se encontraba platicando con la Profesora Emily, era un joven alto, medía al menos 1.90m, era de complexión gruesa y sus cabellos era castaños oscuro y sus ojos era cafés. 

Mientras lo observaban le plantó tremendo Beso a su profesora y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore, le dijo unas palabras al oído y ambos salieron del comedor, tras ellos salió Emily y la chica que platicaba con Remus, que para sorpresa de ellos su cabello ya no era castaño, sino rojo oscuro. 

Casi nadie notó su ausencia, durante la cena, y aunque Harry lo negara el ambiente era de los mejor, no podía creer la facilidad con la que platicaba con Cho, al principio pensó que la muerte de Cedric influenciaría su comportamiento, pero una de dos, o realmente era sincera, o solo estaba actuando formidable mente.

Después de la cena empezó el baile, para ese momento Dumbledore y los demás ya estaban de regreso. Emily, sacó a la pista al Joven alto, mientras que la chica de cabellos ahora rubios jaló a Remus a la pista de baile, el cual al principio no parecía muy animado pero luego no hubo quien lo parara.

Henry y Ginny estaban fascinados uno del otro, y para aquellos que tuvieran suficiente edad esa escena les traía buenos recuerdos, Henry, que era idéntico a James y Ginny, que se parecía bastante a Lily, solo había una pequeña diferencia, pera era tan única y especial que era realmente curioso: Los ojos, los ojos era aquella diferencia, Henry poseía los ojos de su madre, Verde esmeralda, y Ginny los ojos del color de James, Avellana.

Tanto baile los tenía exhaustos, y fueron a sentarse, excepto Ron ya Darla aún lo movía en la pista de baile, una promesa era una promesa.

Mientras Cho, Ginny y Hermione hablaban de cosas de chicas, Harry sintió que alguien lo observaba, volteo por inercia a la mesa de profesores, pero nada. Entonces vio una sombra moverse entre las mesas.

-Henry- llamó a su hermano

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntó y Harry le señaló hacia donde había visto las sombras.

Ambos caminaron un poco.

-¡HARRY!- gritó alguien.

Harry volteó y vio al chico Diggory.

-Harrytengoquedecirtealgo,salíalbañoyescuchequequeque-

-Calma Richard, ven salgamos un poco y me cuentas con más tranquilidad-

El trío salió del comedor y se dirigieron a una de las aulas vacías.

-Ahora Richard ¿qué sucede?-

Richard les contó lo que había sucedido, como había salido al baño, y se topó con Dumbledore y el chico de la mesa, y de cómo se escondió y escuchó su conversación.

-Harry algo va a pasar, hablaron de una lucha y mencionaron muchas veces tu nombre, algo sobre llevarte lejos, a otro lugar, no entendí a donde. Pero El director no dijo nada, solo que discutirían eso en su despacho después del baile, Harry, tenía que decírtelo-

-Muchas gracias Richard, ya puedes volver al baile,-

Richard salió de inmediato de aquella habitación. Henry no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, y si de verdad pensaban llevarse a Harry ¿Qué harían?, pero no había nada seguro, todo se decidiría durante la reunión de esta noche, No era que no confiaran en Richard, pero esto tenían que escucharlo con sus propios oídos. Estaba decidido, Asistirían a la reunión.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¿En donde se habrán metido esos dos?- Preguntaba Ron a Hermione. -Ya tienen casi una hora fuera-

-No lo sé Ron, pero no te parece extraño- Hermione le dio una mirada a todo el salón.

Ron no comprendió.

-Mira, ¿quién aparte de Harry y Henry no se encuentra?-

Ron dio un vistazo rápido al salón. -Falta Malfoy-

-Así es, no lo he visto en toda la noche-

Y ambos salieron del salón, recorrieron varios pasillos hasta que algo llamó su atención, a través de una ventana vieron la luz que provenía de los terrenos del castillo. Era la luz de una varita y a lo lejos distinguieron el cabello rubio plateado de alguien

-Malfoy.- musitó Ron

Pero Draco no estaba solo, había alguien más, alguien encapuchado. Parecía que hablaban, su curiosidad los hizo acercarse más.

-Por eso no estaba en el baile, esta pasando información-

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¿qué?-

-No seas tonto Ron, ¿qué información podría estar pasando?, te aseguro que Dumbledore no anda diciendo cosas importantes enfrente de los alumnos y menos de Malfoy-

Hermione tenía razón, pero aún así era muy sospechoso, al andar fuera del castillo cuando se suponía que todos debían estar en el baile. Se deslizaron hasta un lugar donde pudieran escuchar mejor.

-¡ES QUE TU NO ENTIENDES!- gritó Draco.

El encapuchado se acercó al rubio, y lo abofeteó.

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE NO ENTIENDO?- Gritó el encapuchado, mientras descubría su rostro. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su cabello rubio plateado, se trataba de Lucios Malfoy.

-¡MI HIJO, UN FRACASO TOTAL!, me avergüenzas, ensucias el apellido Malfoy- Lucius miraba a Draco con desagrado.

Ron y Hermione estaban en shock, ¿cómo se suponía que había entrado?, aunque pensándolo bien, muchas personas entraban al castillo, y el hecho de que fuera el padre de un estudiante........ Prestaron más atención.

-El señor oscuro me ha preguntado si estabas listo, le he hablado tanto de ti, pero creo que me he equivocado-

Draco miraba asertivo.

-¡YO NO QUIERO SER UN MORTÍFAGO! YO NO QUIERO SER COMO TU, UNA SIMPLE MARIONETA-

Draco empujó a su padre haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Insolente!, Tu no eres mi hijo, eres una vergüenza, un traidor, no mereces llevar el apellido Malfoy-

Lucius empuño su varita. -CRUCCIO-

El cuerpo de Draco se derrumbó, se contraía del dolor, y aunque Ron odiara a Draco eso era una injusticia, salió de su escondite y se abalanzó sobre Lucius, haciéndolo caer, Hermione corrió para ver si Draco se encontraba bien.

-No me toques sangre sucia- le dijo y se quitó a Hermione de encima.

Lucius golpeó a Ron haciéndolo caer cerca de donde se encontraba los otros y luego los apuntó con su varita.

-Tenía que ser un Weasley- dijo, -Ya veo Draco, rebajas tu nombre al juntarte con esta gente- Luego desvió su mirada hacia Hermione viéndola con desprecio.

-Pueden despedirse de este mundo AVADA KEDR........... AHGGGGGGGG-

Justo cuando lanzaba la maldición mortal una gran sombra negra se abalanzó sobre él mordiéndolo el brazo e hiriéndolo gravemente. Lucius gritó de dolor, la sangre salía borbotones de su brazo y cuando volteó para ver que lo había atacado, un gran perro negro se paró frente a él y los chicos. Su hocico estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, gruñía.

-Black-

Y el perro se transformó en Sirius, se limpió la boca con la manga de su túnica y apuntó al señor Malfoy.

-¡VETE!- le gritó.

Y en eso un gran barullo se escuchó, la fiesta había terminado y los alumnos salía hacia los pasillos, ahí los verían fácilmente.

Malfoy padre se acomodó su túnica y se retiró del lugar.

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó Hermione.

Y Black comprendió la indirecta, se transformó en perro y de inmediato salió corriendo del lugar.

Los tres se miraron, habían presenciado un momento horrible, y por más que odiaran a Draco, Ron y Hermione no podían dejar de sentir algo de pena por el Slytherin.

-¡Quítate de mi camino sabandija Weasley!- Draco empujó a Ron para volver al castillo.

-¡OH, GRACIAS DE NADA!- le gritó Ron.

Del comedor venían muchas personas y todas se encontraban empapadas, pero muy sonrientes, alguien había llevado burbujas flotantes de agua y se habían divertido reventándoselas a sus amigos, y ni que decir de los profesores que estaban algo molestos claro a excepción del director, que gustoso reventó una sobre Snape y sobre varios alumnos e invitados.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Harry y Henry se encontraban en la habitación de los quintos. Harry revolvía su baúl, buscaba en el fondo una de sus más preciadas pertenencias.

-¿Pero como piensas entrar en la reunión?- Preguntó Henry a su hermano.

Henry miró a su alrededor.

-Sabes, tienes suerte, yo comparto el dormitorio con cuatro chicos del primer curso, todo el día se me quedan viendo.-

Harry por fin la encontró: la capa de invisibilidad. Al tomarla se sintió un poco culpable ya que Henry era su hermano y........

-Henry, esta capa perteneció a papá.........-

-No te preocupes Harry, tengo demasiadas cosas como para ponerme a envidiar algo, además, creo que era para ti-

Los dos se cambiaron y bajaron a la sala común.

***************************************************************************************

Este capitulo ya se acab

El siguiente te llama: _Adalid._

Promociono mis otras historias.

**Through the Dragon eyes.**

**Aquel al que siempre temi**

**¿Igualito a papá?**

**La sangre que nos une**

**La leyenda de la Dragon ball, Remus desire.**

Dudas gustosa les responderé.


	23. Adalid

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Gracias por leer mis fics.

TWINS by Lars Black.

Capítulo 23: Adalid

Ambos salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda, solo que Harry llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad. Los alumnos aún se encontraban en el baile, así que el único peligro latente era Filch y la señora Norris, era una lástima que le hayan prestado el mapa a Sirius sino andarían más relajados, para su suerte no se toparon con nadie.

Llegaron hasta la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore, ahora solo tenían que aguardar.

El primero en aparecer fue Dumbledore, el cual venía completamente empapado, pero con un movimiento de su varita quedó completamente seco.

Ambos se preguntaron el motivo por el cual su director venía mojado, pero por andar distraídos no escucharon la contraseña. Dumbledore desapareció.

Entonces aparecieron los demás magos y brujas, la única conocida era la profesora Emily, ella cerraba la marcha. La gárgola empezó a girar y uno a uno subieron al despacho, ese era el momento de actuar, cuando solo quedó La profesora de DCLAO Henry  salió de su escondite.

-Profesora, Profesora- gritó.  -Necesito hablar con usted.-

Y justo cuando  Emily volteó Harry aprovechó para escabullirse al despacho.

-Ahora no H......-  era obvio  que no lo reconocía.

Henry levantó el cabello de su frente dejando ver que no tenía cicatriz alguna.

-Ahora no Henry, tengo algo que hacer, ¿qué tal mañana?-

A lo Que Henry asintió, y vio como su profesora desaparecía . Ahora solo tenía que aguardar.

En el despacho ya no cabía nadie mas, Dumbledore ocupaba su habitual lugar, mientras que los demás magos se encontraban sentados en varias sillas y sillones, el único que se encontraba de pie era aquel joven alto.

Harry se pegó a una pared, no quería que lo descubrieran, se mantuvo quieto hasta que Emily apareció tenía una gran sonrisa, se colocó junto al joven alto y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry ya intuía que esos dos eran más que simples amigos.

El joven se dirigió hasta Dumbledore. Y con una voz grave y potente habló.

-Dumbledore, hemos esperado mucho tiempo, nos llevamos a Potter AHORA-

Harry Quedó en Shock, llevarlo ¿a dónde?.

-Me temo- contestó Dumbledore sin dejar de mirar al joven. -Me temo que eso no puede ser posible en este momento, las circunstancias han cambiado y te agradecería Adalid que te tranquilizaras un momento y dejemos que Harry decida-

-¿Harry?-

Y en ese momento Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad descubriéndolo.

-Llevarme a donde- preguntó.

La escena era por demás peculiar, todos estaban (menos Dumbledore) sorprendidos ante su aparición.

Harry no perdió tiempo y se interpuso entre Adalid y Dumbledore.

-Harry, te presento a Eduardo Adalid-

Adalid le extendió la mano para saludarlo pero Harry se negó. Dumbledore le mandó una mirada de negación y Harry de mala gana  accedió. Ahora que estaba ahí no perdería tiempo.

-¿Quienes son ellos?, ¿qué quieren?-

Dumbledore empezó su explicación.

-Harry, Adalid es el líder de una organización llamada MANCO-

Harry soltó una risotada.

-**MA**gos **N**o **CO**nformes, Harry-

-Nosotros.- Continuo Adalid.  -Creemos que el poder y nos referimos al poder político, muchas veces no esta en la manos correctas y luchamos contra ellos-

-O sea alborotadores-

-Como querrás decirle Harry, pero nosotros luchamos por las minorías, por aquellos que no tienen voz en el poder-

El ojiverde no parecía muy sorprendido,  de hecho empezaba a molestarse, solo le estaban dando vueltas al asunto, aún no contestaban sus preguntas-

-MANCO es una organización Mundial, tiene adeptos en todo el mundo, su ayuda nos será de mucha utilidad en la lucha contra Voldemort, y como puedes ver Harry, Eduardo es el líder fundador de esta organización, los demás magos y brujas aquí presentes  son los representantes de sus países, Emily representa a Norte América y Tonks- Dumbledore señaló a la chica de muchas tonalidades de cabello, ella es la representante de Inglaterra-

-Pero si todos son tan jóvenes- replicó El ojiverde

-Lo sé, pero mentes jóvenes son las más abiertas al cambio, Harry, aunque también tenemos afiliados mayores-

Después de la presentación  Harry, tenía más curiosidad sobre el asunto de tener que irse.

-Albus, el chico se va o se queda- replicó Adalid.

-Eso Harry lo decide-

Harry no perdió tiempo y dijo que se quedaba.

-Me quedo, yo no soy alguien al que pueden mangonear a su antojo- su tono de voz se elevaba.

--Claro, todos piensan que Harry debe protegido, que Harry debe ser instruido, que Harry debe, pero saben una cosa, estoy harto de que nunca me digan nada,  que siempre me oculten las cosas,  quiero saber lo que sucede aquí y ahora-

Dumbledore empezó, ya no pensaba ocultarle  a Harry sus planes. Le contó que el motivo por el cual Adalid estaba ahí, era para llevárselo a Sudamérica para convertirlo en todo un líder, crearle carácter y fortaleza.

-Adalid es uno de los mejores lideres que conozco- dijo AD.  -Hay  países muy duros incluso para los magos y bajo su tutela te convertirás en el mejor líder de todos.-

-¿Líder? ¿Yo?-

-Por supuesto Harry, ¿Querías participar? Aquí esta tu reto, y como te leo imaginas, tu Harry Potter eres la clave para vencer a Voldemort, tu serás nuestro líder-

Harry estaba atónito, no esperaba encontrarse con algo así. -Pero la profecía se ha roto, ya no soy igual a él-

-Si Harry, lo sé, pero Voldemort aún posee tu esencia, y tú La de él, esa es la razón por la cual serás nuestro líder-

-Pero eso no puede ser, usted es nuestro líder- contestó Harry. -Usted es más poderoso que yo-

Par la cara que puso Dumbledore Harry supo que se encontraba en un error, pero no era el que él pensaba.

-Si se tratara de Poder Voldemort ya nos abría vencido- dijo tranquilo. -Pero TOM no es un buen líder, nunca retrocedería por uno de los suyos y eso lo hará perder-

Harry comprendió, él siempre había sido la clave de todo, pero la aparición de Henry había cambiado todas las jugadas, y la ruptura de la profecía había alertado a Dumbledore para cambiar de planes.

-Entonces Harry, ahora que lo sabes, ¿estas listo para venir con nosotros?- Le preguntó Adalid.

Pero no tuvo que contestar ya que Dumbledore lo hizo por él.

-Te lo digo Eduardo, Harry no se marchará, las circunstancias han cambiado-

-Pensé que eras hombre de palabra Dumbledore- y ambos magos e miraron fijamente, esta era una guerra de miradas

-Bien.- cedió Adalid. -Si el joven Potter no viene con nosotros, Yo me quedaré-

Adalid, empezó a dar ordenes a cada uno de sus compañeros, era increíble verlo hablar en todos esos idiomas, cada uno de los magos y brujas asentía y se marchaba del lugar.

-Tonks, necesito que te quedes en el castillo, para ayudarme con el joven Potter, Emily, puedes continuar con las clases, también me puedes ayudar estando aquí-

-¿por qué se queda?- Preguntó Harry. -Acaso no he probado que valgo lo suficiente.-

-Y con creces - contestó  Dumbledore.

Adalid se acercó a Harry, lo tomó por los hombros, su mirada era distinta,  realmente inspiraba respeto.

-Harry, la pregunta no es si sacrificarías tu vida por obtener la victoria-

La mirada de Harry le dio a entender que él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-La pregunta es, ¿sacrificarías la vida de alguien más para obtener la victoria?-

Harry dudó, y Adalid se dio cuenta.

-¡Sacrificarías a tu hermano!-

Harry no sabía que contestar.

-¡Sacrificarías a tus amigos¡-

-¡Sacrificarías a la chica que llevaste al baile hoy!-

Harry no lo sabía, no estaba seguro, sería capaz de sacrificar la vida de alguien más con tal de vencer a Voldemort.

-Ser líder representa tomar decisiones de las cuales no debes arrepentirte jamás- Adalid colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry. -No te preocupes chico, t entrenaré para ser un gran líder, estoy seguro que tendremos cosas maravillosas de ti-

-Yo lo dudo- interrumpió una voz.  -Potter es incapaz de preocuparse por si mismo, yo no esperaría que se preocupara por alguien más-

El dueño d aquella voz era Severus Snape, el cual llevaba a Henry del brazo, lo había encontrado rondando por los pasillos y supo de inmediato que Harry también se encontraba fuera.

Nadie tuvo respuesta ante tal acusación, en el despacho  el silencio solo fue roto por la sorpresiva intromisión de otra persona.

Sirius había entrado al despacho muy agitado.

-¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE!, Ha ocurrido algo-  

Sirius siquiera notó la presencia de las demás personas.  Los gemelos notaron la sangre que Sirius traía en su túnica.

-¡PERO SI ES SIRIUS BLACK!- gritó Adalid mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

-Dumbledore él es un asesi.........- Pero no pudo terminar.

-El es un hombre inocente, acusado injustamente, un hombre que ha pagado 12 años en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió-

Pero Adalid no retrocedía ante la palabras de Dumbledore.

-Eduardo, tu mejor que nadie a que me refiero-

Dumbledore miró a Eduardo, el cual con un gesto de negación guardó su varita y le extendió la mano a Sirius.

-Lo siento, Mi nombre es Eduardo Adalid-

-Sirius Black- y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

Entonces Sirius recordó a lo que había venido.

-Profesor ha ocurrido algo-

Harry y Henry agudizaron sus oídos lo más que podían, no querían perderse detalle, pero Sirius con una rápida mirada a Dumbledore le dio a entender que sería mejor que no escucharan.

-Severus- dijo AD. -Lleva  a los jóvenes Jenkins y Potter a su sala común.-

--¿qué?--

-Profesor yo no soy ninguna niñera,  como para andar cuidando mocosos-

Ese comentario molestó a Sirius.

-Ándate con cuidado Snivellus, nadie les dice mocosos a los chicos-

-Solo inténtalo Black-  y Ambos Adultos se miraron con odio.

-Si quiere yo los llevo profesor.- interrumpió Tonks. -Conozco muy bien el camino-

-Te lo agradecería Tonks, solo ten cuidado con el jarr.......-

¡CRASH!   .........  Al salir.

-Oh lo siento profesor Dumbledore-

-No hay cuidado, ahora conduce a los jóvenes a su respectiva sala común.

Pero por más que pelearan Los gemelos no lograron quedarse, lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar, fue el nombre Malfoy.

Ser guiados por una joven tan inusual era algo incesante.

-¿Cómo la haces?- preguntó Henry, mientas señalaba su cabello. Que ahora era negro cenizo.

Tonks se rió un poco, nunca creyó que el hermano de Harry Potter fuera tan directo.  

-Es porque soy metamorfo, ya sabes puede cambiar mi apariencia-

-¿En serio, como los animagos?-

-Pues algo similar, solo que los animagos solo pueden cambiar al animal en que se transforman la primera vez, en cambio los metamorfos, podemos cambiar nuestra apariencia a voluntad, mira.-

Tonks empezó a perder altura, su cabello se volvió negro azabache,  y sus ojos verde esmeralda, era una copia fidedigna de los gemelos.

-WOW-

Y Tonks volvió a la normalidad. -Claro que estas trasformaciones están bien vigiladas por el ministerio, además de que son muy pocos los metamorfos que existen,-

Henry y Tonks echaron a reír.

A Harry le exasperaba la actitud de su hermano, era increíble lo poco preocupado que era, hacia unos segundos Sirius había entrado al despacho del Director cubierto de sangre y diciendo que algo había sucedido, y ahora su hermano platicaba sin preocupación con su guardiana. No lo soportó y prefirió alejarse un poco. Pronto llegaron a la sala común y hasta que ambos entraron Tonks se retiró. No sin ates darle un beso en la mejilla a Henry.

********************************************************************************

Este capitulo ya termin

El siguiente te llama:  _ Actitudes._

 Bueno la verdad no se Si Tonks realmente pueda cambiar completamente su apariencia, hasta el punto de convertirse en otra persona, pero me gusta esa idea dentro del fic, nota1: Entre ella y Henry solo hay buena comunicación, digamos que Henry es muy amiguero.  Nota2: aquí ella forma parte de la Manco, aunque también es auror. Es la mejor amiga de Emily

En cuanto a los otros personajes,  Eduardo Adalid, es el novio de Emily, líder y fundador de la Manco, ella Presentó a Su tío y a su novio,  desde entonces Dumbledore cuenta con el apoyo de la organización. 

Los demás personajes no son de importancia.

Promociono mis otras Historias

**Through the dragon eyes**

**Aquel al que siempre temi**

**¿Igualito a Papá?**

**La sangre que nos une**

**La leyenda de la Dragon Ball, Remus desire.**

Dudas y peguntas gustosa les contestar


	24. Actitudes

Harry Potter es Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Gracias a todos por leer mis fics

TWINS by Lars Black.

Capítulo 24: Actitudes.

Apenas entraron a la sala común y  fueron abordados por Ron y Hermione. Ambos grupos se contaron todo lo sucedido, intercambiaron datos y unieron hechos e ideas.

-Entonces la sangre de la túnica era de Lucius Malfoy- dijo Harry.

Ron asintió, pero Hermione estaba ida, tenia una cara de felicidad y asombro que no podía con ella.

-¿Hermione?- preguntaron al unísono.

-¡No lo puedo creer!  Eduardo Adalid en persona, ¡Harry deberías estar orgulloso te quiera instruir!, Rayos que tonta fui al no reconocerlo antes, ya decía que se me hacia muy familiar-

Pero los chicos no entendían el porque la fascinación de su amiga..

-Acaso no lo saben, La MANCO es una organización mundial, han hecho muchas cosas por las minorías, Adalid ha estado en muchos enfrentamientos, es un mago muy poderoso y lo mejor de todo defiende los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, hizo un trabajo estupendo en la India-

Al escuchar "derechos de las criaturas mágicas" Harry y Ron comprendieron de inmediato en motivo de su fascinaron.

-No pensarás incluirlo en la PEEDO, ¿Verdad?- dijo el pelirrojo

Y Hermione se indignó con ese comentario, Henry mejor no dijo nada.

-Pero aun así- dijo Harry para cambiar de tema.  -¿Qué tiene de especial?-

Hermione le soltó toda la biografía de Adalid desde que fundó la MANCO, era increíble la cantidad  de detalles que su amiga podía saber sobre alguien.

-Adalid formó la MANCO cuando solo  tenía 17 años, y gracias a sus contactos y a su facilidad para hablar varios idiomas logró conseguir más adeptos a su causa, aquí en Europa es considerado como un rebelde, pero en  América y Asia es todo un héroe.

-Bueno eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Henry.  -Como el hecho de que Dumbledore lo considere una gran persona y que crea que puede instruir a Harry.

-Ya lo creo Henry, pero aún así no me debo de fiar, además me intriga lo que Dumbledore le dio en despacho  "tu mejor que nadie sabes a lo que me refiero" ¿A que se refería con eso?-

-Bueno Hermano, eso Yo  lo sé-

-Pero ¿Cómo?-

-Se lo he preguntado a Nynphandora.-

-¿A quien?-

-A  Tonks, Ella me lo contó cuando veníamos para acá, me ha dicho que cuando Adalid tenía 17 años su mejor amigo tuvo una disputa con otro mago, que resultó ser hijo del ministro de magia de su país. Como Adalid es de familia Muggle no pudieron hacerle mucho, pero su amigo y toda su familia sufrió bastante, de hecho, creo que a su amigo lo incriminaron de un delito que no cometió y fue enviado a Prisión (Azkaban),  fue un golpe muy duro para Eduardo, y todo por no ser de los que poseían el poder. Y desde entonces lucha por los que no pueden defenderse-

El trío estaba conmocionado por escuchar algo así, Harry comprendió que Henry solo se había ganado la confianza de Tonks para poderle sacar algo de información. Henry era tan diferente a él.

Esa noche No pudieron conciliar el sueño, Harry que últimamente se había sentido excluido de todo, ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad encima y no estaba seguro de querer tenerla.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban no pudieron evitar mirar constante mente hacia la mesa de los Slytherins. Draco se comportaba con normalidad, poseía esa mirada arrogante y de vez en cuando les enviaba miradas gélidas, al parecer no perdería su orgullo tan fácilmente. 

-Hola Ginny- saludó Henry, pero la pelirroja lo pasó de largo sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

-Espera Ginny te puedo explicar-

A Harry le pasó lo mismo con Cho, la chica Ravenclaw siquiera se acercaba a él. Al parecer las chicas estaban decididas a aplicarle la ley del Hielo a los gemelos.

En la comida, Harry recibió el horario de clases que tendría con Adalid, el cual platicaba alegremente con Emily en la mesa de profesores, Harry no podía creer que alguien tan joven fuera realmente  el responsable de la vida de muchos magos y brujas.

Tendría clases los Martes , Jueves y Sábados a las 4 d la tarde. A eso se le unía el entrenamiento de Quidditch, todos los deberes que les encargaban los profesores (sobre todo Snape, que gozaba en enviarle a Potter trabajo de más) dejaban su tiempo reducido a Estudiar, realizar deberes, entrenar, si acaso comer a medias y dormir lo mínimo, ese era un ritmo agotante..

Las primeras clases con Adalid fueron algo curiosas, él simplemente llegaba le daba a Harry un libro (según Harry, el más largo y aburrido que encontraba) y le decía que sacara el resumen, mientras que Adalid solo lo observaba, era tan tedioso y aburrido que innumerables ocasiones siguió el rumbo de una mosca hasta que desapareciera. Harry tenía la impresión de que Adalid siquiera leía sus resúmenes.

En los entrenamientos Angelina era una capitana Ruda, incluso más que Wood, repetían al menos 100 veces una jugada hasta que saliera perfecta. 

Con todo esto pasó un mes.

Estaba completamente oscuro, la único que se podía ver era a si mismo, caminó tanteando con las manos para ver si lograba sentir algo, entonces una luz lo encandeció, pero no era un luz cualquiera, esta proveía de una persona, un niño, su cabello corto y negro y sus ojos azules intensos irradiaban felicidad, tendría 6 años, en sus pies  había una caja, el niño la tomó y un cachorro salió de ella.........  el niño desapareció.

Todo volvió a oscurecerse, siguió avanzando y otra luz apareció, se trataba del mismo niño, pero ahora tendría 11 años, se encontraba sentado sobre un taburete, en su cabeza se encontraba un sombrero puntiagudo, su expresión era de sorpresa. Cuando trató de alcanzarlo este desapareció.

La oscuridad reinó otra vez. Cuando dio un paso otra luz apareció, no era tan brillante como las últimas, pero también provenía de una persona. Era un muchacho, tendría 16, al parecer discutía con alguien, en su rostro se expresaba odio y frustración, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo....... desapareció.

No sabía si continuar o no, ¿Qué le esperaba más adelante?, tenía miedo, pero necesitaba continuar, más adelante otra luz apareció, esta era opaca y mucho más débil  que las anteriores, apenas si podía distinguirla, era un hombre adulto, reía sin parar mientras era arrastrado hacia la oscuridad, no se oponía, simplemente reía.

-¡NO!- gritó y corrió para alcanzarlo, para ayudarlo, pero apenas comenzó a correr y chocó contra algo, era duro y frío, lo tanteó para descifrar de que se trataba, entonces poco a poco una imagen se fue aclarando frente a él, aquella cosa era un espejo y este solo lo reflejaba, se veía agotado, de cabello enmarañado y dientes sucios, su mirada era  opaca y abatida, era una imagen lastimera. Pero entonces la imagen comenzó a cambiar, el cabello se hacia lacio y brillante, los dientes blancos relucían en una flamante sonrisa, su mirada cobraba vida y su rostro se llenaba de fortaleza y vigor, aquélla imagen brillaba aún más de la del niño del principio. Esa imagen disfrutaba y dijo:

-YO SOY SIRIUS BLACK-

Sirius despertó, se encontraba en el cuarto que Dumbledore le había acondicionado, se había quedado dormido mientras escribía en su diario, leyó las sus ultimas palabras  "Maldita soledad".

cerró el diario y lo guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio, recorrió la habitación hasta llegar al espejo. Su aspecto era deprimente, se había dejado durante casi todo un mes. 

-Este no soy Yo-

Entró a las duchas, se afeitó la barba y el bigote que se había dejado crecer, pero faltaba algo, empezó a cortarse el cabello, quedó tan corto como nunca lo había tenido (tal vez solo de niño).

Al verse de nuevo en el espejo río de su nueva apariencia, parecía al menos 10 años más joven de lo que realmente era. Entonces miró hacía el cuarto de su compañero. 

Decidido salió de la habitación, no le importaba que alguien pudiera verlo., iría a buscar a su amigo.

Remus Lupin la noche anterior había sufrido su Transformación y eso lo agotaba mucho, pero esta vez era diferente, al parecer la poción matalobos perdía su efecto en él y se comportaba más salvaje, la luna pasada perdió completamente el control y destrozó media habitación antes de que pudieran hacer algo, así que esta vez prefirieron llevarlo a la casa de los gritos, el lugar en el que se trasformaba cuando niño.

La mirada de los alumnos curiosos no se dio a esperar, ver andar a un hombre solo andar por los pasillos era tan inusual como que Snape regalara puntos a otra casa que no fuera Slytherin.

Para su suerte al parecer nadie lo reconoció. 

[Lo más probable es             que se encuentre en la enfermería] pensó, y fue directo hacía ella.

Cando llegó la imagen que vio le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Remus se encontraba en la última cama de la enfermería, a su lado Tonks curaba muchas de sus heridas , ella se encontraba afligida y miraba a Remus con cierto toque maternal.

-¿Tonks, que le sucedió?- Preguntó Alarmado mientras se acercaba.

Tonks se sorprendió, al ver al hombre. Y desenfundó su varita rápidamente.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Sirius eres tú?-

A lo que el ojiazul asintió.

Tonks le explicó lo que había sucedido,  Remus perdió el control, justo cuando se transformó, y por la desesperación del encierro se había herido el mismo, solo que esta vez había sido grave, Remus tenía herida en los brazos, piernas pero la peor era una que tenía en el rostro, esta abarcaba desde la ceja, hasta su pómulo izquierdo.

Sirius estaba indignado, ¿Cómo era posible que sucediera esto?-

-¡De seguro ese maldito Snape lo ha hecho!, el y su tonto odio, me las pagará-  Sirius perdía el control.

-¡Cálmate Sirius!- le gritó Tonks, Snape realiza correctamente a poción, es solo que el cuerpo de Remus la ha empezado a rechazar.-

Sirius respiró hondo, sabía lo que sucedía si se exasperaba de más, no quería perder el control.

Entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, y una escolta de profesores entró por ella.

-¿Quién es usted?, y ¿Que hace aquí?- Gritó la profesora McGonagall, tras ella veían Emily, Snape y Dumbledore.

Sirius se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, ¿Realmente se veía tan diferente?.

-¡BLACK!- gritó Snape.  -Sabes la cantidad de Alumnos que han venido a decirnos que un hombre  había entrado al castillo.-  La vena de su frente resaltaba más que nunca.

-Black, sabe la suerte que tuvo en que nadie lo reconociera- ahora era McGonagall quien lo regañaba.

Dumbledore seguía sin decir nada.

-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA!- contestó ante la mirada de incredulidad de todos, dio media vuelta tomó un paño húmedo y se lo colocó a su amigo en la frente.

Les había dado la espalda a todos.  Snape sacó su varita y apuntó directo hacía él.

-Solo atrévete Snivellus- dijo, las facciones de su rostro habían cambiado, no mostraban emoción alguna, era como si no le importase que Snape lanzase  una maldición mortal ahí mismo y lo matara.

Dumbledore entró en acción.

-Severus baja tu varita por favor-

Snape y Dumbledore se miraron y Snape bajó su varita, salió de inmediato del lugar.

Nunca se había visto a Snape tan molesto, la vena de su frente estaba más resaltada que nunca, y un tic acababa de aparecer en su ojo. Llegó a su despacho, golpeó una de las estanterías y varias botellas estallaron,  los vidrios cortaron su mano, tenía que tranquilizarse, tenía que sacar su ira o si no sería consumido. Por dentro sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón, pero tampoco podía dejar su orgullo de lado. Sacó un frasco en donde un liquido Plateado daba vueltas, colocó su varita en la cien,  y un montón de pensamientos se vaciaron en el frasco.

Logró tranquilizarse un poco.

Voldemort se paseaba por su mansión, estaba feliz, su plan marchaba a la perfección, ya tenia casi todo lo que necesitaba, pronto juntaría a sus más leales súbditos, y Dumbledore caería en su trampa, ya tenía a alguien dentro de Hogwarts, solo necesitaba algo.

Se detuvo, a la mitad de la habitación. Ya lo tenía, podría ser lo que necesitaba, 

-¡Wormtail!-

Y Peter apareció. -Reúne a los demás,  tenemos algo que hacer-

Este capítulo ya terminó.

El siguiente se llama: _El descubrimiento_

Promociono mis otros fics.

Trough the dragon eyes 

**Aquel al que siempre temi**

**La sangre que nos une**

**¿Igualito a papá?**

**La leyenda de las dragon ball, Remus, desire.**

Dudas gustosa les responderé.


	25. El descubrimiento

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Gracias por leer esta historia, y gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, la verdad me gustaría llegar al 50, en este capítulo.

TWINS by Lars Black

Capítulo 25: El descubrimiento.

Harry estaba exhausto, la última clase con Adalid había sido tremenda.

Llegaba como de costumbre al salón donde Adalid le hacía leer esos libros, ya estaba aburrido de esas clases, no les veía sentido alguno, si realmente lo entrenaban para ser el que guiaría a todos, la cosa no marchaba bien.

Adalid entró pero esta vez no llevaba ningún libro.

-Acompáñame Harry, esta vez la clase será afuera-

Ambos salieron del castillo, Harry estaba ansioso, por fin vería algo de acción.

Caminaron durante 10 minutos, hasta que llegaron a un claro, en este se encontraban, lo que para Harry eran grandes piedras labradas, algunas con jeroglíficos, otras con dibujos de animales y personas, en el centro se encontraba la más grande, la cual era completamente lisa.

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo podría hacer con esas piedras.

-Mira Potter, eso son "Setos Mágicos", sirven para entrenar la fuerza de la magia y la capacidad de dirección de la persona, cada uno de ellos es débil a algún hechizo o punto, se necesita una capacidad extraordinaria para poder vencerlos, pero no te emociones demasiado, pensé que los podríamos usar el día de hoy, pero me temo que no será así-

Harry miró a Adalid.

-Verás Harry, debo decir que estoy algo decepcionado, tu capacidad de concentración es mínima-

Adalid sacó una libreta y le mostró a Harry todo lo que había hecho durante las primeras clases. Había  por lo menos seguido a una mosca 10 veces, jugado con la pluma 20, mirar al techo 20, suspirar de aburrimiento 30, buscar algo más interesante que hacer 25.

-Además de que tus resúmenes eran de lástima, solo ponías palabras sin sentido, no buscabas la esencia de lo que leías-

Harry aún no creía que Adalid había captado todo eso.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Mediré tu perseverancia y tu condición-

Adalid se quitó la túnica y se puso ropa deportiva Muggle, le dio a Harry  un juego igual.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer?.

-Atraparme-

-¿Cómo?-

-Solo atraparme Harry, no se vale usar varita, simplemente tienes que alcanzarme y atraparme-

-Eso será fácil- dijo Harry.

-Yo que tú no me confiaba demasiado Potter, además si me atrapas entrenaremos con los setos, ¿Listo?-

-Cuando quieras-

Empezó la persecución. Harry sin duda tenía muy buenos reflejos, pero Adalid era muy bueno y escapaba con facilidad de Harry, además de que era muy rápido, debido a su constitución (gruesa)  daba la impresión de que sus movimientos no eran humanos. Al final del día Harry no lo pudo atrapar, pero había quedado completamente rendido.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

-No es justo- reclamaban Henry y Ron.

Harry había perdido casi todo el día tratando de atrapar a Adalid, y por consecuencia no había tenido tiempo de realizar ningún deber, pero lo peor de todo es que siquiera podían ayudarlo, ya que los profesores usaban hechizos especiales para detectar al autor del trabajo, lo único que podían hacer era dejarle todo listo, para que solo llegara a copiar.

Lo peor del caso era que no tenía oportunidad de visitar a Sirius, y los demás tampoco lo hacían ya que consideraban injusto que Harry (el más importante) no pudiera ir, así que la mayoría del tiempo lo observaban entrenar.

Era su cuarta sesión de persecución, Harry  era mucho más rápido, y reaccionaba mejor a los cortes de Adalid,  solo era cuestión de tiempo para atraparlo.

-Vamos Harry, Tu puedes- le animaban sus amigos.

Adalid estaba acorralado, Harry estaba seguro de que ahora si lo atrapaba, corrió hacia él, ya lo tenía, pero Adalid desapareció.

-¡HARRY A TU DERECHA!- le gritó Henry y el ojiverde instintivamente giró y saltó.  

Adalid había sido atrapado.

-Muy bien Harry, me atrapaste- pero Adalid miraba directo a Henry.  -Potter ve y cámbiate, pasaremos a cosas más interesantes.-

Harry salió rumbo al castillo.

Adalid se acercó a Henry.

-Tienes buena percepción muchacho, realmente me sorprendió que me vieras-

Henry no sabía que contestar. -Eh, creo que solo fue suerte-

-Lo dudo, esto no tiene nada que ver con la suerte ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que viste?-

-Solo a usted- contest

En ese momento Harry regresó.

-Muy bien, pasemos a otra cosa- dijo jovial.  -Harry te haré otra pregunta, y quiero que me contestes con honestidad, ¿En la lucha, matarías a tu enemigo?-

Esa pregunta ya había sido contestada por él, en su tercer curso, no pudo matar a Sirius cuando creía que era el responsable de la muerte de sus padres, tampoco pudo matar a Peter, aunque eso solo logró que Voldemort pudiera regresar.

-Me parece bien Harry- dijo Adalid. -Si en la lucha llegas a un momento en que tengas que matar a tu  enemigo es porque no has hecho un buen trabajo, nosotros no somos nadie para decidir quien vive o quien muere, y eso nos hace diferentes a los mortífagos, a ellos no les importa matar.-

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- interrumpió una voz. -Si tu enemigo te quiera acabar, ¿Por qué no defenderte y acabar con él?.

Todos voltearon para ver quien había dicho aquello, y justo en el extremo del campo de Setos un hombre de cabellos negros y cortos apareció.

Caminaba lentamente entre las piedras, aquel hombre se les hacía demasiado familiar.

-¿Sirius, eres tu?-

-Vaya chicos, se acuerdan de mi nombre, con eso de que ya no me visitan, pensé que ya no se acordaban de que existo-

-Señor Black, se ve usted-

-Mejor, sin duda- dijo Sirius.

-Iba a decir diferente-

-Como digas chico, veo que entrenas a mi ahijado, espero que no seas muy rudo con él-

-Solo lo necesario, de hecho ahora le mostraba la diferencia entre un vil mortífago y una persona que lucha por algo.-

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente.

-Como quieras chico, pero más vale que le enseñes algo de utilidad, no esas cosas de niños-

-Sirius- interrumpió Hermione. -¿No se suponía que debías estar oculto?-

-Así su supone- contestó. -Pero Dumbledore me ha dado permiso de andar libre.

Eso no era del todo cierto, Dumbledore le había dicho que hiciera lo que pensaba que fuera mejor.

Los chicos no podían creer la actitud de Sirius, pero sabían que a la mínima provocación podrían causarle una recaída y podría volver a perderse.

Por su parte Sirius, sintió que alguien lo observaba.

-Ya me voy, y ya saben si me necesitan para algo más que consejero matrimonial saben donde me encuentro.

Sirius se retiró, fervientemente esperaba que Harry lo siguiera, que lo detuviera, que lo invitara a quedarse, que le pidiera algo, pero no fue así, nadie lo detuvo, así que continuó su camino.

Llegó hasta un claro, se detuvo y miró hacia arriba.

-¿Qué deseas?, ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?-

Y de entre la sombras del murallas del castillo salió un chico, su cabello rubio plateado era inconfundible.

-Solo quería darle las gracias-

Sirius lo miró directo a los ojos, El chico ya no poseía esa mirada de completa superioridad, realmente era honesto.

-No deberías dármelas, sabes, eres casi de mi familia, hay un parentesco sanguíneo entre nosotros, eres hijo de una de mis primas, y aunque ella no fuera mi favorita, no podía permitir que ese inepto de Lucius Malfoy.........-

Draco y Sirius guardaron silencio

-Por cierto señor Black, se ve usted mejor, no soy muy partidario del cabello largo- Dicho esto Draco se retiró del lugar.

Sirius no se movió, pensaba en lo mucho que tenían en común, recordó como él y su padre peleaban todo el tiempo solo porque no quería seguir sus pasos, era increíble como la historia se repetía una y otra vez.

¿Cuál era el motivo por el cual seguía ahí?, serían acaso los gemelos, lo dudaba, ellos siquiera lo necesitaban, Harry tenía a ese tal Adalid para ayudarlo y Henry, Henry tenía su propia familia, su deseo de adoptar a ambos y formar una familia se había venido abajo. La verdad no tenía motivo para quedarse ahí.

-Pero Sirius ¿Qué piensas?- El ojiazul reaccionó, algo no andaba bien, ¿Y que demonios hacía afuera?, cualquiera podría reconocerlo, se trasformó en hocicos y regresó al castillo. No podía creerlo, su otro yo se había apoderado de él, le había dicho a Harry que matar era bueno y lo que más odiaría en el mundo sería ver a Harry convertido en asesino.

Llegó a  su habitación, se transformó en humano, y vio su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Qué se había hecho?, ¿Dónde estaba todo su cabello?

Ahora parecía tan ordinario.

En eso la puerta  se abrió, y un Famélico Remus entró,  se veía agotado y una profunda cicatriz decoraba su pómulo izquierdo.

Al ver a Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. La única vez que había visto a Sirius así era cuando eran niños, y solo porque en un accidente todo su cabello se había quemado.

-No te burles Moony, tu no te vez muy bien que digamos, además yo no estaría tan contento, ¿Sabes?, cierta personita, hija de mi prima favorita (Sirius puso ojos pícaros) te vio con muy poca ropa, mientras estabas en la enfermería.

Remus se puso rojo de vergüenza, Al menos empezaba a recuperar el color, Aquellos dos juntos siempre se apoyaban en todo.

Los dos echaron a reír. 

-Remus, se que estas exhausto pero amigo, tienes que ayudarme-

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ya eran más de las diez de la noche, Dumbledore y Adalid discutían.

-Dumbledore, se lo aseguro, creo que esta equivocado, el chico no tiene madera de líder, le falta la disciplina adecuada- Adalid estaba convencido de lo que decía.

-Estuvimos practicando con los Setos, no dio en ninguna, en cada  sesión los perdió todos, se que es algo difícil, pero con dos o tres  intentos cualquiera hubiera logrado mejoría-

-Honestamente creo que el hermano es el indicado, él me vio cuando realicé  el _movillus rapster _  y eso es casi imposible-

-¡Déjeme probar con él!, si no funciona regresaré con el chico Potter-

-Estoy seguro de que usted no pondría el destino de muchos de nosotros en alguien que no sea capaz ahora entiendo cuando dijo que las circunstancias habían cambiado, no estaba seguro de que Harry fuera el indicado Y si Harry no lo es ¿Qué haremos?-

Dumbledore miraba a Eduardo, el chico tenía sus motivos, y si lo dejaba intentar también resolvería sus dudas.

-Esta bien, Adalid puedes probar con Henry-

Adalid salió de la habitación, satisfecho de haber conseguido que Dumbledore le dejara probar con Henry, ahora solo tenía que esperar el momento indicado.

Por su parte Dumbledore tenía mucho en que pensar, cerró los ojos, y vació su cabeza de todo pensamiento.

Todo era blanco, entonces de entre la nada un punto verde apareció, cada vez se fue acercando más y más hasta que todo a su alrededor quedó de ese color.

Una risa.

JA JA JA.

-_¿Qué me dices viejo? Tus opciones se agotan, no me digas que tus planes se vinieron abajo JA JA JA..-_

-Caerás Tom- dijo AD tranquilamente. -Se que caerás-.

Voldemort estaba furioso.

-_¡No me llames por mi sucio nombre muggle!, Dumbledore te lo advierto, tu serás el que caerá, tu y todos los que están de tu lado. No creas que ese niño Potter podrá vencerme-_

 Voldemort rió y el enlace mental se rompió.

-¡Wormtail ven!- gritó y su vasallo corrió para encontrarse con su amo, Voldemort  levantó la manga de la túnica de su sirviente y tocó la marca tenebrosa, la cual se encendió como el mismísimo fuego. Uno a uno los mortífagos fueron apareciendo.

Dumbledore estaba intranquilo, Tom tenía razón, la aparición de Henry había cambiado por completo sus planes, había perdido a su espía, Había perdido hombres importantes en la lucha y sobre todo había perdido la ventaja que la profecía tenía sobre Harry, y si Adalid tenía razón, si Harry no era el elegido, tendría que enfocar todos sus esfuerzos en la otra persona, tendría que comenzar desde el principio y a estas alturas eso significaría perder la guerra.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ya pasaba  la media noche y los chicos aún ayudaban a Harry con sus deberes, a ellos se había sumado Neville ya que era mucho mejor en el herbología.

-No tienes que hacer esto- dijo Harry.

Pero Neville insistía en ayudar, a pesar de que fuera muy bueno su presencia le impedía hablar de ciertas cosas.

Como a la 1:30 Neville se marchó, seguido de Hermione, Ron ya había caído en el sofá.

A Harry le ardían los ojos, el único que parecía tener fuerza era Henry.

-¿Cómo le haces?-  Preguntó Harry.

-Hermano, somos jóvenes,  se supone que nos desvelamos, en fiestas y haciendo relajo, una vez fui a una fiesta la cual terminó como a las cinco de la mañana...........-

Henry dio una gran bostezo y cayó dormido. Harry no lo aguantaba más, aún tenía que hacer el resumen de metro y medio para Snape, no soportó y cayó dormido sobre sus apuntes.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Este capítulo ya termin

El siguiente se llama: _ Revelaciones._

Espero sus Reviews

Promociono mis otras historias:

**Through the dragon eyes:**

**La leyenda de las dragon ball, Remus desire,**

**¿Igualito a papá?**

**La sangre que nos une.**

**Aquel al que siempre temió.**

 Dudas gustosa les responder

De verdad espero llegar al review 50  en este capítulo


	26. Revelaciones

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia.

TWINS by Lars Black

Capítulo 26: Revelaciones.

Henry despertó a las 5 de la mañana, la naturaleza lo llamaba, y algunas cosas simplemente no pueden esperar. Cuando regresó, notó  como sobre Harry  y Ron se encontraban unas frazadas, de hecho también lo había sobre el lugar en el que él dormía.

Miró a su alrededor, la sala común de noche era muy tétrica y fría, y no haber sido por las frazadas seguro se hubieran congelado.

Harry dormía sobre la mesa, y a su lado se encontraba una pila de deberes perfectamente acomodados. Eso era extraño, Henry no recordaba que Harry los hubiera dejado de esa manera.

Sintió que algo se movió justo detrás suyo, volteó de inmediato, pero no había nada, se disponía a despertar a Harry cuando un fuerte ronquido de Ron lo asustó.

-Rayos, que susto- el pelirrojo se movió un poco.

Henry se volvió hacia Harry, cuando ahí lo vio. Parecía un niño pequeño, se encontraba sobre la mesa en donde Harry dormía, la poca luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas hacía brillar unos grandes ojos saltones. Henry al acercarse un poco más notó que aquella criatura no era un niño, sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas al igual que su nariz.

El pequeño miró a Henry, luego a Harry, se frotó los ojos,  miraba como si sus ojos lo estuvieran engañando.

Volvió a mirar a Henry, lo apuntó con sus largos dedos.

-No se atreva a acercarse a Harry Potter, Harry Potter-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Henry.

Pero aquella criatura seguía entre él y su hermano.

-Usted no dañará a Harry Potter, sucio Harry Potter-

-Yo no voy a dañar a Harry- contestó. -Harry es mi hermano, mi gemelo y mi nombre no es Harry Potter, es Henry Jenkins-

-¡AJA!- gritó el hombrecillo.  -Usted ha mentido, usted no es Hermano de Harry Potter, usted no se llama como él-

-No, espera, eso no quiere decir.........- Henry dio varios pasos hacia el frente, tenía que acercarse a Harry, pero de inmediato, aquella criatura saltó sobre él.

Henry en el forcejeo tropezó cayendo sobre el piso y haciendo un escándalo que levantó a Harry y a Ron.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Harry buscó sus gafas,  lo primero que vio fue como Dobby se batía en el suelo con Henry.

-Usted no dañará a Harry Potter-

Harry se incorporó de inmediato.

-No, Dobby, déjalo- le gritó.

-No Harry Potter, él no es Harry Potter pero se ve como él,  su olor es diferente-

-Vamos Dobby, déjalo, es mi hermano, es mi gemelo-

Dobby se tranquilizó.

-Si Harry Potter lo dice, Dobby le creerá a Harry Potter.-

Henry se levantó del suelo,-¿Qué clase de criaturas eres? Preguntó.

-Yo, señor, soy un elfo domestico- Dobby comenzó a Golpearse contra el suelo

-Dobby, malo, Dobby agredir al gemelo de Harry Potter, Dobby malo.-

-No, espera no hagas eso- lo detuvo Henry. -Es comprensible solo quería proteger a Harry y eso es una cualidad, debes de estar orgullo-

-OH, gracias joven  Jenkins, si Harry Potter debía tener un hermano, ese debía ser usted-

Henry se quedó callado ante aquel elogio.

-Por cierto Dobby, ¿qué haces en la sala común a esta hora?- le preguntó Harry.

-Es porque, señor, otros elfos  venir a limpiar y verlos, pero a ellos no importarles que Harry Potter tenga problemas, que Harry Potter tenga mucho trabajo, a ellos no importarles  señor, pero a Dobby si, y Dobby vino para ayudarlo señor-

Dobby señaló el montón de pergaminos que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

Harry tomó uno de ellos y era cierto, todos los deberes ya estaban terminados.

-Pero Dobby, los profesores sabrán que Yo no los he hecho-

Dobby negó con la cabeza. -Se equivoca señor, si los ha hecho usted, ha sido su mano la que ha escrito cada letra, así que no tiene porque preocuparse. La letra era idéntica a la suya, pero Harry estaba seguro de que él no había hecho nada-

Cuando Harry volteó para preguntarle a Dobby, este ya había desaparecido.

Henry estaba ido. -Es increíble, y me dices que se llaman elfos domésticos, la verdad solo me faltaría ver un unicornio o un dragón.-

-Podrías- le contestó Ron. -Mi hermano Charlie trabaja  con dragones en Rumania. Tal vez con algo de suerte-

-Creo que le pediré a Collin su cámara, me encantaría sacar algunas fotografías de todas las cosas que hay aquí, estoy seguro de que a Michael le encantaría.-

Ya no tenía caso volverse a dormir, por más que trío lo intentara tenían la adrenalina demasiado alto y así jamás lograrían conciliar el sueño. Así que se la pasaron hablando de los acontecimientos más recientes.

-Oye Harry, ¿Sirius siempre ha sido así, o aquella tarde estaba bajo los efectos de la poción?, por que recuerdo el día que lo conocí, y era muy diferente.-

-Creo que estaba bajo el efecto de esa maldita cosa, tanto tiempo encerrado debió desesperarlo, creo que debemos visitarlo más seguido-.

Poco a poco los demás alumnos fueron bajando para desayunar, cuando Hermione bajó, los cuatro se dirigieron al gran comedor. Era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de semana santa. Pero también el pero día en cuanto a materias se refería.

Historia de la magia, adivinación, Transformaciones y pociones en un solo día, con ese horario los chicos no podrían disimular muy bien el sueño atroz que traían.

En historia de la magia se la pasaron cabeceando toda la clase. Era una suerte de que Binns no les prestara mucha atención, así que tuvieron una hora de sueño a medias.

En Transformaciones McGonagall, los sermoneó de la importancia de los Timos que estaban muy próximos, y sobre el comienzo de las sesiones de Orientación Vocacional.

En clase vieron los inicios de la transformación humana, un arte muy complicado que muy pocos lograrían  dominar a la perfección.  Henry sentía una fascinación acerca de todo lo que se tratara de Trasformaciones en personas, así que estuvo 100% atentó a esas clases.

Admiraba a su padre y a sus amigos por ser animagos, y sentía cierta curiosidad acerca de Tonks.

-Profesora McGonagall- levantó su mano.

-Dígame señor Jenkins-

-¿Es posible, que un mago pueda ser metamorfo, o es algo con lo que se tiene que nacer?-

-Teóricamente es posible, pero en la practica es algo casi imposible sin la ayuda de una varita, para convertirse en metamorfo, se tiene que tener una especial paciencia, además de que tiene que llenar una cantidad enorme de papeleo, claro, si es que lo logra, y no queda completamente deforme.-

-Pero ha sido hecho-

-Si, solo conozco dos personas que han conseguido convertirse en metamorfos. Pero le recomiendo que ni lo piense señor Jenkins, si es que no quiere  terminar mal-

-Ahora, ¿en que íbamos?..... Transformación humana. Todos abran sus libros en la página........-

En adivinación se dividieron, Harry y Ron para esa clase, y Henry con Hermione para Aritmacia.

El salón de Adivinación siempre provocaba somnolencia en Harry, y aún más con ese calor, por más bromas que Ron dijera, Harry poco a poco caía hasta quedar completamente dormido.

Todo era oscuro, estaba cayendo libremente, no lograba distinguir nada, entonces, sintió como aterrizó suavemente sobre césped, se incorporó, reconocía ese lugar, había estado muchas veces en el. Eran los alrededores del colegio, justo en los linderos del bosque prohibido. A varios metros se encontraba la cabaña de Hagrid.

_Escuchó varios gritos a lo lejos, de pronto de entre los árboles vio como salía un hombre, se trataba de Hagrid, tenía una herida en el brazo, y toda su ropa se encontraba manchada de una sustancia negra y viscosa._

_Desde los linderos gritó:_

_-¡Han traspasado los terrenos del colegio, no puede evitar que se los llevaran, me atacaron!_

_Harry por un segundo pensó que se dirigía a él, pero estaba en un error,  volteó y justo detrás suyo se encontraba Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall._

_-¿Qué Haremos Albus?-_

_-Ir por ellos Minerva, busca Ayuda,-_

_Dumbledore se introdujo en el bosque, Harry intentó seguirlo, pero algo se lo impidió, de pronto un dolor intenso en la frente lo hizo reaccionar._

Harry se había caído y golpeado la cabeza con la mesa, tenía una herida abierta en la frente de la cual empezaba salir un hilillo de sangre.

-Potter a la enfermería- dijo la profesora, pero Harry ya llevaba medio pie fuera cuando le ordenaron ir.

No era una herida muy grave, pero aún tenía que atendérsela, su cabeza le daba vueltas ¿qué demonios había sido aquello?, un sueño talvez.

Llegó a la enfermería, entró sin siquiera tocar.

Adentro dos cosas lo impresionaron.

Una era el profesor Snape, se encontraba sentado a la orilla de una cama, no traía camisa ni vendas, su brazo izquierdo estaba aún peor que la primera vez que lo vio, además de que Snape estaba consiente y su rostro reflejaba una gran angustia, Harry nunca se imaginó que algún día lo vería mostrando algún sentimiento. Madame Pomfrey le administraba una especie de ungüento transparente.

-¡POTTER QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!- fue lo que gritó Snape al verlo.

-No se mueva profesor Snape- le ordenó Pomfrey, mientras que iba a revisar a Harry, el cual se había puesto una mano sobre la herida.

Madame Pomfrey lo sentó frente a Snape, le limpió la herida y se la vendó.

-No te muevas jovencito mientras voy por el remedio cicatrizador-

Tanto Harry como Snape iniciaron una guerra de miradas. Harry estaba seguro de que Snape, conseguía saber cosas que otros no podían. Y algo que no quería era que se enterara de lo que había soñado, o si no comenzaría un interrogatorio del cual no quería ser parte, cambió todos sus pensamientos a cosas más banales. Quidditch, Timos, en lo que deseaba se r de grande.

Pero la guerra de miradas se rompió por el gemido del paciente que se encontraba dos camas más lejos.

Harry volteó y reconoció al chico de la cama. Se trataba de Richard Diggory, se veía muy mal. Se acercó un poco y lo tocó, su cuerpo estaba congelado su respiración apenas si se notaba.

Cuando Pomfrey regresó le preguntó al respecto, y le dijo que se trataba de un virus mágico, muy parecido a la gripe muggle, que en pocos días estaría como nuevo.

Pomfrey le curó la herida y le pidió que se marchara, cuando salió, Snape todavía lo miraba y en su ultimó vistazo dentro de la enfermería Harry vio como aquella crema había empezado  a burbujear, llenado el brazo entero.

Aún le quedaban 20 minutos libres, de ninguna manera regresaría al aula de adivinación, su mejor opción visitar a Sirius.

Remus fue el que abrió la puerta, A Harry le sorprendió la herida e su rostro.

-No te preocupes Harry- le dijo -no es permanente-.

-¿Esta Sirius?- preguntó  a lo que Remus le señaló la esquina de la habitación.

Lo que vio nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Sirius se ejercitaba al puro estilo muggle, hacía lagartijas (flexiones con los brazos) con una sola mano.

-23, 24, 25, 26, 27........-

-¿Sirius?- el ver a su padrino tan cambiado era impactante.

-¡Harry! Que sorpresa,- se incorporó, y abrazó a su ahijado.

-¿Pero que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estas en clases?-

-Tengo tiempo libre- minti

-Y bueno, ¿A que has venido?-

Harry parecía indignado

-Ah, solo venía a visitarte, ¿Acaso no puedo?-

Y el trío echó a reír.

-Tienes razón Harry, tiempo de calidad con los chicos, no lo crees Remus-

Durante su estancia platicaron de muchas cosas. Sirius le contó lo que había pasado con Draco y le pidió disculpas por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.

-Lo que más odiaría en el mundo es que te convirtieras en asesino, Harry, recuerda busca toda las opciones posibles, pero no pienses en..........

Harry comprendió de inmediato,  ese tema molestaba algo a Sirius así que lo cambió rápidamente.

-¿Y que te pasó Remus?-

Al principio estaban algo renuentes a contarle, pero al final accedieron.

-Pero eso es terrible-

-Si, lo sé- contestó Remus,. -Pero esa es mi carga, mi maldición, además Dumbledore esta muy ocupado, no creo que tenga tiempo como para atender algo como esto, bastante hace con permitirnos estar aquí-

Sirius miró su reloj.

-Cielos, como pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes, ya vas 5 minutos tarde ¿qué clase te toca?-

-Pociones-

Las mazmorras  estaban retiradas de aquel lugar, así que Harry tuvo que acelerar el paso, llegó con casi 15 minutos de retraso, pero para su sorpresa todos esperaban fuera del salón. Al parecer Snape, todavía se encontraba en la enfermería.

Apenas llegó, y Snape hizo su aparición, abrió la puerta del salón y todos entraron.

Snape sin duda no tenía muy buen aspecto, así  que para sorpresa de todos lo único que les dejó fue trabajo de lectura, mientras que él revisaba los deberes pendientes.

Otro que sin duda tenía muy mal aspecto era Draco, desde hacía varios días se le había visto deambular solo por los pasillo del colegio, sin duda por ordenes superiores, su animó andaba por los suelos, se veía agotado, lo más probable era que dormía varita en mano.

Al termino de la primera hora, Snape les dio 10 minutos (algo jamás hecho, y que sin duda sorprendió a todos).

-Ni se les ocurra hacer demasiado ruido.- fue lo único que dijo.

Henry, miró al Slytherin, se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia él.

Todos, tanto Gryffindors, como Slytherins, no perdían detalle de su movimiento, y Snape, aunque tratara de disimular también observaba.

Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los rincones del aula, bastante alejado del resto de los alumnos.

Henry se puso frente a él y Draco alzó la vista.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo tomar asiento?-

Draco hizo un gesto, pero aún así Henry se acomodó de todos modos.

-¿Por qué me molestas?- Draco no tenía ganas de hablar.

Henry lo miró directo a los ojos.

-He venido a Disculparme.-

Draco miró sorprendido, estaba seguro de que había escuchado mal. Henry continuó.

-Como has de saber, tu padre mató a los míos, y lo odio más que a ninguna persona. Debo admitir que cuando supe quien eras pensé que eras como él, y vaya que si me diste pruebas de ello, así que no pude evitar odiarte.-

Los ojos grises de Draco miraban sin parpadear al chico de los ojos esmeraldas, ambos se miraban inexpresivos.

-Pero ahora te admiro, te opusiste a él, demostraste que valías por ti y que no eras una simple marioneta dentro de este juego, y aunque eso significaba poner todo en tu contra aún así lo hiciste, es admirable-

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tu también, cuando te largaste sin importar lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran, lo hiciste por ti mismo-

Henry también sonrió.

Todos los presentes estaban intrigados, no escuchaban nada de esa conversación, solo veían a dos enemigos naturales riendo uno con el otro.

Henry se disponía a regresar a su lugar, cuando Malfoy lo sostuvo de su capa.

-Sabes Jenkins, no eres como el miope de tu Hermano.-

-Hey Malfoy, con cuidado- le respondió.

-Mira Jenkins, no porque no este de acuerdo con mi padre en ciertas cosas, quiere decir que soy como ustedes-

-De eso no hay duda- respondió Henry.

El resto de la clase se dedicaron a machacar las raíces que utilizarían dentro de dos semanas. El trío no le pudo hacer  muchas preguntas a Henry con respecto a lo sucedido, ya que Snape los acechaba constantemente y al parecer Henry tampoco deseaba revelar nada.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Este capitulo ya terminó.

El siguiente se llama: _De amores y otras cosas 2_

Como notaron este capítulo fue un poco más largo, la verdad creo que será el más largo de todos.

Gracias por sus Reviews

Y Gracias a todos los que me han escrito.

** Xio():  ** que bueno que te gusta Henry, y gracias por dedicar de tu valioso tiempo en leer esta historia

**Pati v: ** Harry siempre será el indicado, por que fue a él al que eligió Voldemort, solo que ahora, Todos necesitan estar completamente seguros de ello.

**Agus y Moony:  ** Ya te respondí tu duda, y sobre lo de llevarlo a sur América,  al principio tenía dos opciones, América o Asia, pero luego pensé Asia sería mas del tipo espiritual, y  Harry es un hombre de acción, así que eso elegí en donde Harry podría tener más reto.

**PrincesaPotter: ** Si, es LadyLarsBlack@hotmail.com

**Marla: ** este fic llegará a su final

**Ray: ** si, de verdad  debió llevarse un chasco, pero solo al principio, por que con la llegada del calor le empezó a gustar bastante su cambio, además ¿a quien no le gustaría verse al menos 10  años mas joven de lo que realmente es.

**Jose Andrea: ** que bueno que te guste mi fic, y si, por lo regular actualizo los miércoles.

**Landrover Koji: ** Gracias por leer esta historia, por cierto leí tu historia y me parece bastante única, muy diferente a lo que he leído antes.

Y a todos los demás

Lilyan black 

**Lady von Blacksparrow**

**Narua Black**

**Hermione Tachikawa**

**Iva girl: ** Por cierto gracias por leer mis otras historias

MOON' G Hiwatari 

**Devil patrix**

**Kat blasted**

**Riegel: ** por ser el primero en dejar un review

Alym 

Dudas gustosa responderé.


	27. De amores y otra cosas 2

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

**Marla: ** Lo de Harry no te lo puedo decir, pero lo de Snape si,  En teoría lo que le pasó si fue obra de Voldemort, recuerda que cada vez que el señor oscuro llama a sus mortífagos, enciende la marca Tenebrosa, y El brazo de Snape, aún recibe el ardor, por ello es que su brazo no cura completamente. Y cada vez que se quema tiene que recibir atención para que la quemadura no se extienda.

**Mago de oz: ** Que bueno, que te haya gustado la historia, y en cuanto a lo de los chicos, Es muy difícil que Harry   y cia. Se lleven con Draco, pero con Henry tiene un poco más de afinidad.

TWINS by Lars Black.

Capítulo 27: De amores y otras cosas 2.

Por más que insistieron no pudieron sacarle palabra alguna a Henry.

-Es personal- era lo que siempre les decía y eso no les agradaba para nada, sobre todo a Ron.

-Pero es un Malfoy- decía. -No puedes nada más acercarte a él, es del tipo de personas que jamás agradecen nada-

Pero Harry sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, Sirius le había contado que Draco le dio las gracias por haberlo salvado,  pero eso no era suficiente como para borrar todo su historial. Sin embargo Henry, solo veía lo reciente, y el hecho de que tu padre te negara y quisiera eliminarte, debía ser muy doloroso.

Al final el trío de Gryffindors, se dio por vencido.

Harry se preguntaba si Adalid también le daría vacaciones, y para su fortuna así fue, sin embargo le dijo que si deseaba practicar algo él se quedaría en el castillo.

Esta vez el numero de estudiantes que se quedaron en el castillo fue mayor, de Gryffindor además del cuarteto, se quedaron los gemelos Weasley, Ginny, Dean Thomas, y otros cuatro chicos. De Slytherin solo Malfoy se quedó, y de las otras casas Cho y dos de sus amigas, Terry Boot, y Richard ( que ya se veía mucho mejor que el día anterior) de Ravenclaw, y de Hufflepuff 5 entre los cuales se encontraba el buscador Heyworth.

Cuando Harry y Heyworth se encontraron en el gran comedor,  ambos se saludaron y estrecharon las manos.

-Bueno, creo que deberé esforzarme mucho si deseo ganarte eh Harry-

-Eso lo veremos, Heyworth- le contestó el ojiverde.

Era increíble la actitud que los Hufflepuff tomaban, estaban a tan solo un juego de ganar la copa de Quidditch y aún así se comportaban galantes con sus adversarios. Esa era definitivamente una gran casa.

Henry que ya le había pedido un millón de disculpas a Ginny, formalizó su relación con ella, pero a Harry no le fue para nada bien con Cho, ahora la chica cada vez que lo veía le enviaba miradas de odio y desprecio. Harry no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Durante las vacaciones la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban con Sirius y con Remus, se divertían a lo grande, platicaban de todo y planeaban toda clase de travesuras para gastarle a los de Slytherin.

Sin embargo los chicos sentían que algo no andaba bien, ellos os eran adultos capaces, y estaban bajo el mandato de Dumbledore, sin embargo siempre tenían tiempo libre, ¿acaso no estaban activos? ¿No tenían ningún mandato?.

La cruda realidad era que Dumbledore los tenía de lastre.  Remus cada vez  más seguido fuertes recaídas,  y mandarlo a una misión podría ser peligroso y en cuanto a Sirius, era muy arriesgado dejarlo salir, no podrían hacer nada si le daba otro ataque de ira, y Dumbledore no deseaba perderlo otra vez.

-Y dime Harry, ¿cómo te ha ido con Adalid?- preguntó Sirius

El ojiverde hizo una  mueca de regular, pero la verdad era que no avanzaba mucho.

Los chicos hacían todo  lo posible por adelantar algo a sus deberes, pero con toda la diversión que había afuera  eso era prácticamente imposible.

Los profesores habían encantado el lago para que se pudiera nadar en el, sin que algún animal o gente del agua los molestara, pero lo mejor de todo era que Sirius podía andar libre y disfrutar con ellos, ya que todos los alumnos sabían que Black, se encontraba preso y en manos de la policía mágica, además de que la persona a la que veían caminar por los pasillos era muy distinta.

Henry nadaba placidamente en el lago, ahora ya no importaba mucho que le vieran  las cicatrices de su cuerpo, cuando supo que se podía nadar en el lago, de inmediato salió hacia él.

-Vamos Harry anímate, el agua esta en su punto, además algo de acción me vendría bien_

Pero a Harry eso no le apetecía en absoluto, ya había tenido una experiencia en el lago y no le agradaba tener que repetirla.

-Que, ¿Acaso le temes al agua Potter?-  Le gritó Draco, mientras se acercaba por detrás, lo miró con desagrado y se echó un clavado en el agua, saliendo varios metros lejos de la orilla, junto en donde se encontraba Henry.

-Acepto tu reto Jenkins, ida y vuelta, el más rápido gana, ¿Aceptas?-

Henry lo miró.  -Por supuesto-

Ambos se colocaron a la orilla del lago, para ese entonces los demás ya había aparecido, Sirius se lanzó al agua y se colocó al extremo de la zona protegida y Remus  sería el que checaría los tiempos de llegada, ya que por lo regular no le agradaba mucho el agua, pero aquel día Sirius le había insistido tanto (en realidad lo amenazó con cantarle soy Enrique el rey toda la noche) que no tuvo otra opción, era muy extraño el ver a Remus en Bañador, era un hombre muy delgado y de piel bastante pálida, tal vez el único más pálido era  Draco.

-¿Están listos?- dijo Remus. Agitó su varita y frente a los chicos aparecieron unos números parlantes.

5.....4....3...2..1.0.

Los dos salieron rápidamente, y si Henry era un excelente nadador, Draco también lo era. Ambos eran increíblemente  rápidos, llegaron a donde Sirius y echaron de regreso.

Faltaban 20m, 15m, 10m, 5m.

-¡Empate!, fue un empate-  gritó Remus.

Henry y Draco salieron exhaustos, en sus rostros no cabía más satisfacción.

-Ha sido genial- Bramo Henry.

-Igualmente- dijo Draco. -No pensaba que hubiera alguien tan bueno como yo-

-Ya lo creo-

Y ambos se sonrieron, era increíble lo bien que congeniaba con Draco.

Henry se tumbó en el suelo, añoraba la competencia, la adrenalina del deporte, recordó el balón que había recibido en navidad y se lanzó por el.

Regresaba a los terrenos, hacía tanto tiempo que no practicaba que se sentía oxidado.

Bajaba por los escalones dominando el esférico.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.......- pero entonces algo le hizo perder la concentración y el balón rodó bastante lejos, era una imagen celestial, las chicas ya habían salido, y Ginny llevaba un hermoso bañador de una pieza, su cuerpo era perfecto y su hermoso cabello rojo la hacía lucir más espectacular.

Henry dejó el balón y se acercó a ella. -Te vez hermosa- le dijo y le plantó un beso e la mejilla, lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara y que Ron le enviara una cuantas miradas asesinas.

Pero ella no era la única, todas las chicas lucían espectaculares.

El día era perfecto para nadar, así que después de un buen rato lograron convencer a Harry para que entrara en el agua, y después de varias lecciones, ya no tenía problema alguno para nadar libremente.

Ron también nadaba, con ellos, pero a diferencia de los demás, este no se hab´´ia quitado la playera al entrar al lago.

-¡Que te pasa Weasley!- le gritó Draco. -¿Acaso te da vergüenza?-

-Esfúmate Malfoy- le contestó. Sin embargo Ron, pensaba lo mismo, su cuerpo no era tan atlético como el de los demás.

Draco salió del agua y se sentó en una colina, segundos  después llegó Henry. Y se sentó a su lado.

-Vamos Draco, tu no eres tan malo, ¿Qué tienes en contra de Ron?-

-Tu que sabes Jenkins, Malfoy y Weasley,  somos enemigos por naturaleza, ellos y su tonta defensa de los Muggles y de los sangre  sucia. Simplemente  patético-

-Pues yo no lo creo, sabes Draco, deberías cambiar tu forma de pensar, sabes, podrías llevarte una sorpresa al ver a las personas por lo que son y no  por de donde provienen-

-Bromeas ¿Verdad?,- le contestó el rubio. - Soy un  SLYTHERIN, esa es mi naturaleza, además no es solo eso por lo  cual me cae mal, ¡Solo Míralo!, esta loco por esa sabelotodo de Granger y no se atreve siquiera a decírselo, es un perdedor-

Henry se echó a reír.

-¿Ron y Hermione?, pero si son agua y aceite, todo el tiempo se la pasas peleando-

-Si Jenkins, Pero del odio al amo hay un solo paso- le dijo el Rubio.

Henry dejó de reír. -Lo vez Draco, ya me has dado la razón-

Ambos se quedaron callados, ya atardecía y clima se volvía más fresco, pronto tendía que volver al castillo.

Draco miró a Henry, nunca imaginó la cantidad de cicatrices que Henry podría temer, se acordó cuando antes de comenzar el curso su padre le había dicho que existía un gemelo de Potter, que había sido capturado y que el señor oscuro lo estaba dominando. En ese momento recordó el dolor que  siente al recibir un Cruciatus y echo por El señor oscuro debía ser cien veces peor,  en ese momento se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Henry dime- le preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo. -¿Mi padre te hizo alguna de ellas?, ya sabes Cicatrices.-

-Si, respondió Henry- y Draco volteó a Mirarlo. -La más grande de todas- y Henry llevó su mano al pecho, justo a la altura del corazón.

-¡Tenemos que irnos Chico!- la voz de Sirius los llamaba desde lo lejos.

Ambos se incorporaron y bajaron la colina, apenas se puso el sol, y el hechizo de protección del lago se rompió.

Mientras regresaban al castillo, Sirius levantó el balón de Henry.

-Es una pelota curiosa- dijo.

-Es Soccer Sirius, fútbol, simplemente el mejor deporte del mundo-

-¿Mejor que el Quiddicth?...... Imposible.- Gritaron Draco y Sirius  al unísono.

-Hey, cada quien sus gustos, además es lo que pienso ser cuando crezca, seré un profesional, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño-

Henry le quitó el balón a Sirius y lo pateó en vertical con toda su fuerza, el balón subió varios metro y luego comenzó a descender, Henry lo detuvo con el pie justo cuando cayó al suelo.

La idea de que Henry jugara al cosser no le agradó mucho a Sirius, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Siquiera sabía que era el cosser.

El resto de las vacaciones Harry y cia. Se la dedicaron haciendo los deberes faltantes, y en sus ratos libre paseaban con Sirius, Remus, o Hagrid.

Por su parte Henry pasaba mucho tiempo jugando con Dean Thomas, otro chico fanático del soccer o con Draco. Harry no lo podía creer desde aquel día e las mazmorras, se habían vuelto grandes amigos y eso no podía ser.

Harry vio a Eduardo muchas veces durante las vacaciones, pero nunca se acercó para entrenar algo, además tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y el mismo Adalid  le había dicho que también tendría vacaciones.

Dos días antes del comienzo de las clases Adalid se acercó a Henry mientras practicaba.

-Así que te gusta el soccer- le dijo. -¿Sabes?, a mi también me encanta, en mi país el soccer es como una religión.- Adalid le robó el balón a Henry y empezó a dominarlo, era bastante bueno. -Antes de enterarme que era mago, solía jugar mucho-

Adalid le pasó el balón.

-A mi también me encanta, por eso antes de venir aquí era el capitán del equipo-

-¿Con que capitán?- Adalid empezaba a interesarse. -Y ¿qué posición jugabas?-

-Yo soy Portero, ya sabe, el alma de la defensa y la defensa del ataque-

-Muy interesante, dime Henry, si tienes tiempo libre ¿Podrías acompañarme?-

La proposición de Adalid a Henry le pareció más como un a orden, así que aceptó acompañarlo.

Adalid lo condujo hasta el campo de setos mágicos en donde Harry entrenaba, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacían en ese lugar.

-Henry, ya has visto a Harry usar estos setos, me encantaría que tu lo intentaras-

-Pero ¿yo?, no creo tener oportunidad,  no sé tantos hechizos como Harry, seguro que esas piedras me hacen papilla.-

-Tu no te preocupes, solo has lo que puedas y de lo que te acuerdes, recuerda que no  es solo cuestión de magia-

Henry dudó, pero que mas daba.

*************************************+

Este capitulo ya se acab

El siguiente se llama:  _Orientación Vocacional._

Dudas gustosa les responder


	28. Orientación Vocacional

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Gracias por leer este fic

TWINS by Lars Black

Capítulo 28: Orientación Vocacional.

Henry volvió en si, trató de abrir los ojos y no pudo, su cuerpo le dolía horrores, trató de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió.

-Por fin despertaste- escuchó, y en todo su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío, reconocía esa voz se trataba de Snape..... acaso se encontraba en aquel lugar, acaso seguía con aquel al que no debí ser nombrado, acaso todo lo que había vivido solo había sido una ilusión. No lo pensó dos veces.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Te encuentras en la enfermería de Hogwarts, llevas dos semanas inconsciente, la verdad dudábamos si regresarías o no-

-¿Pero que sucedió?-

-Eso espero saber Jenkins, dígame que recuerda-

Henry hizo memoria.

-Recuerdo haber seguido a Adalid al campo de los Setos de piedra, me pidió que lo intentara y luego....... jugamos, recuerdo haber pasado varios niveles, me dijo que continuara, pero cada vez era mas difícil, entonces el seto más grande y luego.......... una luz blanca, Profesor Snape, ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Primero Jenkins, ¿Recuerdas la invocación del hechizo, recuerdas lo que se escuchó antes de que la luz blanca te golpeara?.-

Henry negó.

-Mira Jenkins, resulta que el increíble (bien sarcástico) señor Adalid, trajo esos setos sin saber de donde los habían conseguido o saber que magia ocultaban, la verdad creo que no pensaba que ustedes avanzaran más de un nivel-

Tal vez Henry no lo podía ver, pero entendía perfectamente a lo que Snape se refería con tan solo escuchar la expresión de su voz.

-Bien, pues resulta que eso Setos eran bastante antiguos, sobre todo el mayor, y al verse amenazado por ti te atacó, te lo digo Jenkins, si tus intenciones hubieran sido malas, ya estarías muerto, el hechizo se llama "Escudo de vida" magia Blanca antiquísima, yo diría que demasiado, de hecho ningún mago en la actualidad es capaz de invocarla ya que nadie sabe las palabras correctas.-

-Entonces eso fue lo que me atacó-

-El escudo de vida, cubre al que lo invoca y rechaza con fuerza increíble el ataque, Yo no se que pensaba Adalid al ponerte con esas cosas, obviamente no estas preparado-

Henry escuchó a Snape pararse de su silla, y retirarse del lugar, sin duda estaba preocupado, algo extraño en su profesor de pociones. Y no era para menos, casi se moría, y eso no debía ser, había sido débil, no supo reaccionar, Snape tenía razón no estaba preparado eso debía cambiar.

Afuera de la enfermería Albus Dumbledore y Eduardo Adalid aguardaban.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?- preguntó Adalid.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada. -El chico no recuerda nada-

-Es una lástima- dijo AD. -Hubiera sido una gran ayuda a nuestra causa-

-Y que me dice de los setos Profesor ¿Aún sirven?-

-Me temo Severus, que los Setos quedaron completamente vacíos, ahora son inservibles, sin embargo lo que me sorprende es el echo de que el joven Jenkins haya llegado tan lejos-

-Él mismo lo dijo Dumbledore "El alma de la defensa y la cabeza del ataque", el chico es un líder nato, espero que se recupere para seguir-

-Eres despreciable Adalid, Jenkins casi se muere por un descuido tuyo, y aún así planeas seguir, te lo advierto, tu estas aquí para ayudarnos no para matar a nuestros jóvenes-

-Piensa lo que quieras Snape, pero en esta época lo menos que puedo ser es despreciable- Eduardo dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, el trío se encontraba exasperado.

-¡Es increíble que sepamos nada!- alegaba Ron. -Ya son dos semanas, Ginny esta desolada-

-Y como no lo estaría- repuso Hermione. -Ella vio como Adalid traía el cuerpo de Henry al castillo, dijo que parecía....... muerto, ¿ustedes creen?.....-

-¡NO!- gritó Harry mientras golpeaba con el puño la mesa. -Siquiera lo piensen, él esta bien, lo sé, sino ya nos hubieran dicho algo-

Harry estaba más irritable que de costumbre, y ni que decir de Draco que siempre le mandaba miradas gélidas a Adalid, pero sin duda el más molesto era Sirius, no podían siquiera mencionarle al mago por que se le echaba encima, y el echo que no lo dejaran verlo y los mantuvieran al margen empeoraba las cosas.

Entonces llegó algo que los entretuvo un rato.

Las sesiones de Orientación Vocacional, eran llevadas individualmente y los jefes de cada casa se encargaban de llevarlas acabo.

El Trío se lo preguntaba ¿A que se dedicarían cuando salieran de Hogwarts?, alguna vez el falso Moody (Barty Crounch Jr.) les había dicho que serían buenos Aurores. Harry tenía esa opción muy presente, sus padres lo habían sido y si quería acabar con los mortífagos esa era la opción ideal.

Hermione tenía otros planes, la política era su meta, había tantas cosas que podía hacer para ayudar. Y en cuanto a Ron Auror era su objetivo, no le importaba lo que pensaran sus padres, él quería actuar directamente y no quedarse en la retaguardia.

Sin Embargo la profesora McGonagall se encargaba de ponerle los pies en la tierra a cualquier alumno que deseara algo imposible.

-Ya pensó que te gustaría realizar al termino de sus estudios señor Longbottom-

-Yo seré Auror- contestó firmemente el joven Gryffindor.

En otra época oír decir a Neville que sería Auror era algo irreal, pero ahora era diferente, realmente demostraba mucha confianza en sí, y había mejorado considerablemente en todas su clases, incluso en pociones, si mantenía ese ritmo su deseo de volverse Auror no estaba tan lejos.

Las sesiones de Orientación Vocacional de Slytherin no podían ser más distintas a las de Gryffindor, la mayoría de los chicos aspiraban a cargos burocráticos o simplemente heredarían un puesto importante de sus padres. Tal vez era coincidencia pero la mayoría de los miembros de la casa de la serpiente resultaban ser hijos únicos.

-Adelante Malfoy- dijo Snape, y Draco pasó al despacho del profesor.

-Bien Malfoy, ya pensó que realizará cuando termine sus estudios-

Draco guardo silencio, miro a Snape directo a los ojos.

-Yo quiero ser Auror-

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ya pasaban tres semanas desde el incidente de los Setos, y Henry por fin había salido de la enfermería, aunque todavía necesitaba bastón para poder moverse ya que las piernas no le respondían muy bien. Para él era desesperante moverse tan lento, pero le alegró el recibimiento que tuvo en la sala común.

-Pensé que te había pasado lo peor- Ginny lloraba sobre su hombro.

-No te pongas triste Ginny, estoy bien, alégrate, te vez mucho más bonita cuando sonríes-

Después de todo el festejo, Henry contó lo que le había sucedido.

-Pero el Hechizo de Escudo de vida es una leyenda- repuso Hermione. -Según se, es lo único que realmente puede detener a l Avada Kedavra, con razón te preguntaron si lo recordabas, ¡Imagínate!, esa sería nuestra mejor defensa contra los mortífagos.

Cuando todos se fueron a descansar, el cuarteto habló sobre lo sucedido con más libertad.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Harry. -¿Porqué razón Adalid te pidió que te enfrentaras a los setos?-

-No lo sé Harry-

-Todo esto es muy extraño- dijo Hermione. -Primero Adalid viene para entrenarte, luego le pide a Henry que lo haga, y ahora siquiera se acerca a ninguno de los dos, no lo sé.-

-Estamos en las mismas Hermione- dijeron los gemelos.

-Oigan por cierto ¿ que han hecho últimamente?, se que tengo que actualizarme bastante.-

-Bueno- dijo Ron. -lo más relevante han sido las sesiones de Orientación Vocacional,-

-¿En las que eliges carrera?

-Así es- Afirmó Harry. -Tal vez no sepas mucho sobre lo que hacen los magos después del colegio, pero aunque no lo creas también se organizan, hay de todo.-

-Oh, ya lo veo, pero nada de eso importa, ya se lo a lo que voy a dedicarme- dijo Henry tranquilamente.

-Yo seré jugador profesional de soccer-

El trío se quedó sin palabras. -Eso no tiene sentido- dijo Hermione. -Los magos no son estrellas del deporte muggle.

Henry se molestó por el comentario. -Pues, eso es lo que he deseado toda la vida, y siempre me he preparado para ello, además lo de ser mago vino mucho después, no entiendo porque debo renunciar a lo que me gusta y deseo.

Henry se retiró del lugar, ahora estaba molesto con los demás.

Actualizarse en las clases fue un trabajo muy duro, y con eso de que movía muy lento y llegaba tarde a las clases las cosas no mejoraban. Lo peor era que estaba resentido con los demás, pasaba muchas horas sentado en la biblioteca, era lo único que podía hacer en ese estado.

Cierta tarde mientras buscaba sobre la rebelión de los Duendes Húngaros de 1715, algo le llamó la atención.

Draco también se encontraba ahí, tenía una montaña de libros, sobre su mesa. Henry se acercó.

-Si buscas sobre la rebelión de los duendes, yo tengo el libro- Henry puso el ejemplar sobre la mesa.

Ambos empezaron a trabajar, no se decían nada, simplemente ambos copiaban del libro. De pronto un estruendo se escuchó. Y todos los presentes voltearon al origen.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no se preocupe yo lo recogeré- decía una chica de alegres cabellos azules.

-Tonks- susurró Henry mientras sonreía.

Draco lo miró. -Henry ¿acaso conoces a Nynphandora?-

-Eh, si, ¿acaso tu también?-

-Por supuesto, ella es mi prima, jamás hemos hablado, pero sé que es hija de la hermana de mi madre-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Bueno Jenkins, es una larga historia, solo digamos que cuando un miembro de una familia de creencias como la de la sangre pura, se revela contra esas reglas, simplemente es tachado y borrado de la familia.-

-Entonces la madre de Tonks-

-Así es Jenkins, se casó con alguien que no era sangre limpia-

-Eso debe ser horrible, pero no debe continuar.-

Henry se puso de pie, y empezó a gritarle a la chica de los cabellos azules. Tonks, enseguida fue con ellos.

-Hola Henry- lo saludó.

-Y supongo que tu debes ser Draco Malfoy ¿Verdad?-

Mucho gusto le ofreció la mano. Y Draco hizo lo mismo.

-Así esta mejor- dijo Henry.

-Oye Tonks, por cierto, ¿que haces aquí,?-

-¿Yo?, nada- Tonks miró los pergaminos de los chicos- -Vaya pero si buscan sobre los duendes húngaros, este libro es el mejor.-

Tonks jaló el libro y todos los demás se le vinieron encima.

-FUERA- le gritó a los tres madame Pince.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron platicando de muchas cosas, sobre todo, sobre las transformaciones de la chica.

Henry regresaba a la sala común de muy buen humor, su platica con Tonks, le había abierto una gran posibilidad, metamorfo, él era excelente en transformaciones y encantamientos, tal vez no era del todo imposible.

Los días continuaron y Henry se recuperaba rápidamente, y su relación con el Slytherin marchaba de maravilla, juntos habían echo tantas cosas, y el los ratos libres siempre se les veía juntos, cosa que no era del agrado del resto de los alumnos de sus respectivas casas. Sin embargo Henry no corría peligro en Gryffindor, pero Draco si. Los mortífagos Jr. Cada vez se organizaban mejor. Tenía que decidir pronto de que lado estaba.

En cuidado de Criaturas mágicas vieron unos animales llamados Nickiyes, criaturas bastante curiosas ya que todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de pelo y lo único que se lograba distinguir de ellos era su nariz y sus pies, no eran muy grandes, pero si bastante pesados.

-¿Alguien me puede decir para que son útiles estos animalejos?- preguntó Harry a la clase.

Pero nadie, siquiera Hermione, lo sabía.

-Bueno, los nickiyes sirven para...........- pero Hagrid se detuvo, alguien tenía la mano arriba, y no era mas que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Hagrid dudó si darle la palabra, pero él era profesor, no debía ser preferencial en nada.

-Diga señor Malfoy-

-Los nickiyes son conocidos por ser los mejores encuentra cosas del mundo mágico, ya que poseen el mejor olfato del mundo, y por ello se debe ser cuidadoso al trabajar con ellos, ya que pueden ser algo sensibles-

Todos quedaron en Shock, sobre todo los Slytherins y entre ellos empezaron a murmurar.

Hagrid no sabía ni que pensar.

-Muy bien señor Malfoy, 5 puntos para Slytherin-

Los Gryffindors se quedaron si palabras, Ron no lo podía creer, Hagrid dándolo puntos a Slytherin, dándole puntos al sinvergüenza de Malfoy.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Este capitulo ya terminó

El siguiente se llama: El problema de Draco.


	29. El problema de Draco

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling  
  
Gracias a todos los que leen este fic.  
  
TWINS by Lars Black.  
  
Capítulo 29: El problema de Draco.  
  
Draco se había pasado, ahora tenía en contra a los de su propia casa, si alguna vez existió un momento de recapacitación este ya había pasado, no había marcha atrás, y seguramente la noticia ya había llegado a oídos de su padre, y las represalias vía compañeros no se harían esperar, pero él estaba listo, no se dejaría intimidar, y aunque tuviera que dormir con varita en mano seguiría firme con su decisión, él estaba del lado de Dumbledore, el estaba del lado de Potter. Todo solo era cuestión de tiempo.  
  
Cierta tarde se dirigía a la sala común, y sintió el aire tensarse, se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo y desenfundó varita, por un extremo del pasillo apareció una figura corpulenta.  
  
-Crabbe- dijo Draco, y enseguida por el otro extremo apareció Goyle.  
  
Draco bajó su varita, no se sentía como para dar palizas, pero enseguida otras tres figuras aparecieron.  
  
-Nott, Moon, y Deathwiler- debí suponerlo, estoy seguro de que sus padres estarán orgullosos de ustedes.- Draco levantó su varita, estaba listo.  
  
Aunque Malfoy fuera un gran mago, la desventaja numérica era aplastante y el asunto ya no era cuestión de magia.  
  
Fue encontrado por un chico del segundo curso y fue llevado de inmediato a la enfermería. Cuando reaccionó, los profesores lo cuestionaron sobre el asunto, pero Draco jamás sería un soplón, sabía que algo así perjudicaría gravemente a su casa y aunque odiara a los mortífagos Jr. Muchos miembros de su casa no tenían nada que ver.  
  
Estaba marcado como traidor, él había hecho su elección, no había marcha atrás, pero aún después de lo sucedido no se arrepentía.  
  
Varios Slytherins visitaron a Draco en la enfermería, bramaban y se quejaban de la inseguridad que había en el colegio y que irían con la queja directamente con el ministerio.  
  
Pansy Parkison, lloraba por la forma en que habían dejado a su adorado Draco y Blaise Zabini no dejaba de repetir que los Gryffindors la pagarían caro.  
  
-No han sido Gryffindors- dijo Malfoy. -Esas gallinas jamás me hubieran dejado así--  
  
Los Slytherins no supieron que decir ante tal aclaración.  
  
Draco estaba en problemas, la mitad de los miembros de su casa no tenían ni idea, pero la otra mitad tenía ordenes directas de hacerle la vida imposible, aunado a eso, empezaba a sentir cierta simpatía por un miembro de otra casa.  
  
Henry al enterarse del ataque no dudó en ir a buscar a Draco, pero su suerte no le favorecía, los profesores no le dejaban acercarse, porque según ellos lo único que haría sería empeorar su situación.  
  
Era momento de actuar.  
  
Fue directo con Sirius a pedirle el mapa del merodeador, el Animago lo interrogó sobre el uso que le daría. Pero Henry no soltó palabra alguna. Al final Sirius no tuvo otra opción que enseñarle a usarlo, realmente admiraba la decisión del Henry.  
  
La puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de quinto se abrió lentamente, y Henry se adentró sigilosamente, se dirigió hasta la cama de su hermano, con el menor ruido posible jaló el baúl de Harry y empezó a buscar lo que necesitaba, y justo en el fondo se encontraba, tomó aquel objeto con cautela y regresó el baúl a su lugar.  
  
-Juro que mis intensiones no son buenas- y el mapa comenzó a mostrar el castillo y sus ocupantes. Henry se maravillaba con la exactitud de aquel objeto, era increíble el detalle con el que mostraba las cosas, como lo suponía Draco se encontraba en la enfermería, y varios maestros realizaban rondas por los pasillos, tenía que marchar con cautela.  
  
Se colocó la capa de invisibilidad, y se deslizó hasta la enfermería, varias veces tuvo que contener la respiración para no ser descubierto, por fin llegó. Guardó la capa y el mapa.  
  
-Schh, Draco, Draco despierta-  
  
El Slytherin abrió los ojos.  
  
-¡JENKINS!, ¡Qué demonios!-  
  
-Calla Draco o harás que me descubran-  
  
-¿Pero como?-  
  
-No importa, lo importante es que me digas que sucedió-  
  
Draco le contó lo ocurrido.  
  
-¡Malditos!, esos canallas, Draco, creo que es hora de que tomemos venganza, y créeme sé exactamente como hacerlo-  
  
-Tienes razón Henry, nosotros somos más fuertes-  
  
-Y listos- agregó Henry  
  
-Si, y listos, esos no sabrán ni que les pasó, además no puedo quedarme siempre sin dormir, tengo que solucionar esto, de una vez por todas-  
  
Cuando Draco salió del la enfermería no pensaba mas que en vengarse, estaba seguro que los mortífagos jr. Lo volverían a atacar, solo que esta vez estaría preparado.  
  
Draco se enteró de su nuevo movimiento, solo esperarían a encontrarlo solo, ellos siempre andaban juntos, su lider Deathwiler se encargaba de reunir a todos los posibles prospectos, era increíble la cantidad de jóvenes que estaban encaminados a ser seguidores del señor oscuro.  
  
Acaso Dumbledore estaba ciego, acaso ni veía que tenía un ejercito de Mortífagos jrs justo bajo sus narices.  
  
A mediados de mayo el grupo acorraló de nuevo a Draco, pero esta vez no eran solo cinco, eran muchas más.  
  
-Veo que no has recapacitado- dijo Deathwiler. -Unas cuantas lecciones más y regresarás de rodillas al lado ganador.-  
  
-¡Ja!, no me hagas reír, ustedes son los que se arrepentirán- Draco no mostraba ningún temor al enfrentarse a todos ellos. -Nunca debieron meterse con Draco Malfoy-  
  
Deathwiler comenzó a reírse, pero luego su risa cambió a un rostro de terror, Deathwiler, comenzó a convulsionarse, su cuerpo se encogía y se llenaba de pelo, en solo unos segundos lo único que quedaba de él era su túnica y algo que se movía dentro, er Una especie de roedor, el cual trató de huir, pero Draco lo atrapó por la cola, y empezó a reir.  
  
Todos estaban pasmados, y rápidamente apuntaron a Draco.  
  
-¿Qué le has hecho?- gritó Nott, pero enseguida este comenzó a convulsionares y a convertirse, al igual que todos los que lo habían atacado antes, los demás solo miraban aterrados, Draco tenía en la mano 5 roedores, algunos gordos y muy peludos.  
  
-Tal vez sea como ustedes dicen un traidor, pero Yo he elegido y créanme, si alguno de ustedes se atreve siquiera a verme mal o a decir algo al respecto, tendrán su mismo destino.-  
  
El resto del grupo se disolvió tan rápido como llegó.  
  
Draco se quedo quieto y empezó a reír a carcajada abierta, de pronto otra carcajada se le unió.  
  
-Ha sido genial.- dijo el rubio.  
  
-Ya lo creo- contestó la voz- Y dime Draco ¿qué harás con tus nuevas mascotas?-  
  
-Mmmmm, no lo sé, tal vez el gato de alguien tenga hambre, y estos dos están bien gorditos- Los roedores Crabbe y Goyle se empezaron a alborotar.  
  
Entonces sobre el hombro de Draco apareció un brazo y luego una silueta difumada, la cual poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta quedar completamente normal.  
  
-Hey, Henry, crees que tu amigo el semigigante tenga una jaula para estos animalejos-  
  
-Se llama Hagrid Draco, HAGRID, vamos se que puedes hacerlo-  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaban las tardes libres con Hagrid, por alguna razón Sirius y Remus no se encontraban en el castillo y Eduardo siquiera se aparecía, Harry daba las gracias ya que tenía más tiempo para sus deberes y practicas de Quidditch, este año el partido final sería espectacular, las dos casas tenía dos encuentros ganados y aunque faltara un para el partido los ánimos de las casa estaban que ardían, Ravenclaw se encontraba dividido, y Slytherin apoyaba 100% a cualquiera que no fuera Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Porque tienes esa cara Harry? Debería estar más relajado-  
  
-No lo sé Hagrid- contestó el ojiverde.  
  
-Estoy preocupado por Henry, últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo con Malfoy, y esa definitivamente no es una buena relación, he tratado de hablar con él, pero siempre me dice que debería conocerlo mejor y que debemos darle una oportunidad, es un terco, si tan solo Sirius estuviera aquí, él le haría entrar en razón-  
  
-Pues no creo que Black lo reprendiera demasiado- dijo Hagrid y luego se dio cuneta de que no debió decir eso. Y no tuvo otra opción ante todo el acoso de los chicos.  
  
-Bueno, Bueno, el otro día me encontré con él, y me dijo que no podía estar más orgulloso de sus muchachos, dijo algo sobre que eran independientes y de carácter, tambien dijo que respetaba mucho el echo de que Henry hiciera amistad con el joven Malfoy, ya que después de todo la familia debía estar Unida.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con Familia?- preguntó Ron.  
  
Pero alguién toco a la puerta, Hagrid se apresuró en ir a abrirla, y justo afuera dos chicos, uno de cabello azabache y el otro rubio plateado se encontraban ahí.  
  
-Hola Hagrid- dijo Henry con una gran sonrisa. -Mira, Draco te quiere pedir un favor-  
  
-¿¡QUE!?- gritó el Slytherin. -Eso no es lo que .........- Pero Draco fue interrumpido por el trío que salía dee la cabaña.  
  
-Pero Miren, si es Malfoy, me pregunto ¿Qué le podría pedir a Hagrid?  
  
-Ya Cálmate Ron- dijo Hermione, mientras le daba un golpe con el codo.  
  
Pero ese comentario no le cayó para nada bien al Slytherin.  
  
-Si, Weaasley, hale caso a tu novia la sangre sucia, no te vayas a meter en problemas-  
  
Ron se le echó encima a Draco, jamás permitiría que insultaran a Hermione de esa manera, pero Harry alcanzó a Detenerlo.  
  
-¡Calma Ron!, no caigas en su juego, y tu Malfoy será mejor que te vayas si no quieres tener problemas-  
  
-No eres nadie para mandarme Potter-  
  
De no haber sido por Hagrid los dos se hubieran echado las peores maldiciones en ese momento.  
  
-Bueno, Ya, ¿qué deseas y si no quieres nada mejor márchate-  
  
Draco le pidió la jaula para guardar a los cinco roedores y se marchó enseguida.  
  
-Será mejor que te quedes Jenkins, no tengo muy buen humor-  
  
Harry no podía creer que su hermano se juntara con alguien como Draco y Henry que Harry y Draco se odiaran a muerte.  
  
-¡Como puedes juntarte con alguien que insulta así a tus amigos¡- le reclamaba. -El es un Malfoy y de ellos no te puedes confiar-  
  
Pero Henry tenía una afinidad con el Slytherin que no sentía como explicar.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pronto se supo de la desaparición de los chicos Slytherins, pero por más que los maestros preguntaran nadie decía nada. Henry sabía que tarde o temprano Draco tendría que confesar y eso tendría sus consecuencias.  
  
-¡QUE HAN HECHO QUE!- gritó Snape. -TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA, ¿Dónde están?-  
  
Henry levantó la jaula que contenía a los cinco roedores. -Fue en defensa propia- dijo Henry.  
  
-Ellos nos atacaron primero- alegaban, pero a Snape no le hacía gracia y con un movimiento de varita, los roedores comenzaron a trasformarse en humanos.  
  
Los 5 estaban furiosos, pero a la vez demacrados y cansados, ya que Draco procuraba que siempre les hiciera falta agua y comida a sus mascotas.  
  
-Están en graves problemas-  
  
De no ser por el riego que eso llevaba, ambos abrían sido expulsados del colegio, pero no fue así, de castigo tendrían detención en lo quedaba del año y se turnarían entre Snape o Filch, a los implicados se les tuvo que modificar la memoria.  
  
Cuando Remus y Sirius Volvieron al castillo, Sirius no pudo aguantarse la risa.  
  
-Eso ha sido como en mis mejores años- decía. -Me hubiera encantado estar aquí-  
  
**************************  
  
Este capítulo ya terminó  
  
El siguiente se llama: El secreto de Adalid 


	30. El secreto de Adalid

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

TWINS by Lars Black.

Capítulo 30: El secreto de Adalid.

Adalid no entrenaba más a Harry, para él Henry tenía más posibilidad, sin embargo Dumbledore no le tenía permitido siquiera acercársele, no desde el incidente de los Setos, el director sabía de antemano que Henry no estaba listo para involucrarse demasiado, simplemente su estancia en el mundo mágico era muy corta y no poseía el conocimiento indicado.

Por esa razón Adalid se dedicaba a otras cosas, le habían llegado reportes de muchos levantamientos en países lejanos, y todos eran sobre lo mismo: "Un señor oscuro, todopoderoso se levantaba en Inglaterra y muchos estaban dispuestos de estar a su lado", la situación se estaba volviendo muy difícil, necesitaba actuar rápido o sino mucha gente sería afectada. Su plan estaba en marcha.

-Te lo digo, nunca pensé que los setos fueran tan antiguos, si lo hubiera sabido Yo mismo los hubiera usado- decía.

-Pero aún sigo sin creer que sirva, será un problema que entienda, además el chico ya se recuperó y su hermano esta siendo vigilado, ya no es tan vulnerable-

-Algunos ya sospechan, tenemos que actuar ya-

-No me importa lo que piensen, sé lo que tengo que hacer, si ya lo sé, es muy inestable además podría estropear el plan, si, tambien tengo en cuenta a su amigo.-

-Le demostraré que se equivoca-

-No, no creo que sea un problema, creo que juega de nuestro lado, podría sernos útil-

******************************************************

__

FRAUDE EN EL MINISTERIO.

" Se ha descubierto el más grande fraude en el ministerio"

"Hace medio año, en esta editorial se dio la primicia de que el conocido criminal Sirius Black había sido capturado por los agentes de la policía mágica, pero hoy se ha descubierto que esto ha sido un acontecimiento manipulado. Black realmente fue capturado, pero a los pocos días, un grupo de mortífagos liderados por el mismísimo Quien no debe ser nombrado irrumpió en el cuartel de la policía matando a todos y liberando a Black. Como ahora se sabe, el ministerio encubrió todo para que nosotros, el pueblo mágico no se enterara de su ineptitud.

Pero gracias a una fuente anónima, nos enteramos de dicho suceso, y fuimos a investigar. Resultó ser cierto.

Si alguien alguna vez tuvo duda de la culpabilidad de Black estas pruebas nos demuestran, que siempre estuvo a las ordenes del aquel que no debe ser nombrado.

El ministerio tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones, puesto que el echo de encubrir esta situación a sabiendas de que escoria como Black anda suelta y podría dañar a cualquiera de nosotros"

Las reacciones por, él, articulo del Profeta no se dieron a esperar entre los alumnos del colegio, la mayoría estaban aterrados, ¿Cómo era posible?.

Pero Harry y compañía estaban furiosos.

-Es un ultraje, Sirius es inocente, no pueden hablar de él de esa manera-

Henry no lo podía creer, ¿Quién habrá sido el delator?.

En la mesa de Slytherin Draco no soportaba la risita tonta de los mortífagos Jr. Era asqueroso, de alguna manera había adquirido respeto por Black y el hecho de que lo mezclaran con basura como esa lo llenaba de rabia.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, bajo la mirada de los profesores. 

-Potter, Jenkins- dijo.

Los 3 se miraron y salieron corriendo del gran salón. Tras ellos salieron Snape y la profesora Emily, %Ron y Hermione también los seguían pero fueron detenidos por la profesora McGonagall antes de que pudieran salir del comedor.

-¡DETÉNGANSEN! No tiene permitido- les gritaban

Pero los tres corrieron aún más rápido, nada los detendría.

-Hey Malfoy- preguntó Harry. - ¿Sirius y Tu?-

-Por supuesto Potter, mi madre es su prima, cuando una familia cree en la limpieza de la sangre es muy difícil encontrar variedad-

Dieron vuelta, solo les faltaba un pasillo por recorrer, entonces escucharon un estruendo, algo había pasado.

La puerta del armario que llevaba a la habitación de Sirius estaba completamente quebrada y desprendida.

-¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A LLAMRME ESCORIA, CRIMINAL DESPRECIABLE!, Si tan solo supieran, ¡Ya verán!-

Sirius había pateado la puerta y esta se había desprendido.

-¡Cálmate!- le gritaba Remus.- Ellos no lo saben tu……-

-Tu que sabes, tu no pasaste 12 años encerrado en el maldito Azkaban por algo que no cometiste, y ahora esto-

Sirius perdía el control, golpeó con el puño la mesa y comenzó a reír fríamente, puso su dos manos sobre la mesa y se apoyó en ella.

-JA;JA,Ja,JA-

Remus miraba a su amigo, se acercaba lentamente a él, pero sujetaba con firmeza su varita.

-¿Realmente crees que podrás conmigo?,- Dijo Sirius sin siquiera levantar la mirada. -Jamás has podido, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora será diferente?-

Los chicos apresuraron el paso, llegaron hasta la puerta y vieron a Sirius .

-¡Sirius!- gritaron al unísono mientras entraban.

-No se acerquen- les gritó Remus. -No es él-

Sirius levantó la vista, miró al trío y les dedicó una sonrisa fría.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, los Tres Huérfanitos……… Oh, disculpa Draco, quiero decir los dos Huérfanitos y el hijo despreciado-

-Sirius debes reaccionar, debes luchar- le gritó Harry

.-¡PARA QUE!, para que me teman sin razón, para que me rebajen a escoria, No, Harry, prefiero tener razón-

-Vamos Sirius tu no eres así- gritó Henry

-¡Tu que sabes mocoso insolente, apenas si me conoces, además quien eres tu, nada más apareciste para complicar las cosas!-

Henry miraba desafiante, ¿Quien era realmente él?.

-Yo, Yo soy hijo de James y Lily Potter- Henry jamás lo había dicho, jamás lo había admitido. -Y si eso no es ser alguien……….-

Sirius bufó

-¡JA!,- rió Sirius. -Claro, hijo del perfecto Potter, el más popular, el mejor jugador, el que todas las chicas querían, el James de familia perfecta, el James que a pesar de poder tener a cualquier chica deseaba a la que no podía tener, a la que cumplía sus caprichos… quererla por el simple echo de tenerla.-

Harry había oído hablar a Snape mal de su padre, pero oír esas cosas de la misma boca de Sirius era de lo peor.

-¡Cállate!- gritó.

-Vamos Potter, la verdad es tan dura para tus oídos- Snape había llegado al lugar. Mientras entraba no dejaba de apuntar a Sirius.

-Black suelta tu varita-

Sirius rió. -Oh Snivellus este debe ser tu momento de gloría, me pregunto cuanto tiempo has deseado esto, pero te lo digo de una vez, hoy no será-

Sirius se enderezó y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Curioso- dijo. -No me acordaba-

-Su´lta tu varita Black, Yo no dudaré en usar la mía-

Sirius soltó su varita y Remus la atrapó.

-Ahora agáchate-

Sirius se empezó a agachar, pero con hábil movimiento rodó hasta Harry y lo tomó por el cuello, Harry no pudo reaccionar, y Sirius tomó su varita.

-Bueno Harry, al menos puedes decir que me ayudaste aunque sea una vez-

Sirius sacó a Harry y a él mismo del cuarto.

-Si me siguen el chico no la cuenta-

Ambos trecorrían los pasillos a toda prisa, Sirius volteaba a cada rato para ver si lo seguían.

-Sirius, Reacciona- gritaba Harry.

-¡Para que!, no hay nada por lo cual regresar-

-Tus amigos- gritó Harry.

-Cosas sin sentido-

-Por el bien-

-Ja, Pensé que tenías más imaginación Harry, no existe el bien y el mal, solo el poder, quien tiene el poder es dueño del bien-

Harry se quedaba sin opciones

-¡Por Mí!- dijo el ojiverde. -Sirius Yo te necesito-

-No es cierto- contestó. -Jamás me necesitaste de verdad, siempre eras el valiente Harry, el independiente Harry-

Ambos casi llegaban a la salida del castillo.

-Eso es mentira, he estado solo, siempre he necesitado de alguien, cuando supe que eras mi padrino, no pude sentirme más feliz, ya no estaba solo.-

-¡MENTIRAS! Yo no puedo ser familia para ti, no me necesitas-

Harry casi desbordaba en lágrimas.

-Te equivocas, Yo necesito de un padre y quiero que tú lo seas-

Sirius se detuvo en seco, soltó a Harry, cayó de rodillas al suelo, gritaba, se agarraba la cabeza, Harry intentó ayudarlo pero Sirius lo empujó.

-¡No te me acerques!-

Los ojos de Sirius cambiaban rápidamente de color, de azul frío y claro a Azul Fuerte y cálido.

-¡Harry, Harry!- gritaban los demás mientras les daban alcance.

Henry se acercó a su hermano. -¿Qué le pasa a Sirius?- y Trató de acercarse.

-¡No se acerquen!- gritó Snape. -¡DESMAIUS!- y Sirius cayó al suelo.

Pronto les dieron alcance Draco, Remus y Emily.

-¿Potter que pasó?- preguntó el Rubio.

Harry solo le limitó a contestar: -Solo luchó por regresar-

Ambos, Harry y Draco se vieron durante varios segundos.

-Malfoy, tal vez Henry tenga algo de razón, puedo volverte a juzgar- y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Sabes Potter, no eres tan diferente a tu Hermano, ahora tenemos que ayudar a Sirius-

-Profesor, ¿Qué le va a pasar a Sirius?- Preguntó Henry, a lo que Snape solo negó.

Con un movimiento de varita apareció una camilla y colocó a Sirius en ella.

Remus se veía sumamente estresado y agotado, incluso se veía más viejo de lo habitual, sin duda era el estrés lo que causaba que su condición empeorara, pero la que se veía más afectada era Emily, ella estaba fuera de sí.

-Profesora, será mejor que usted tambien vaya a la enfermería- le dijo el de los ojos miel.

-No, no Yo, estoy bien, solo fue la impresión- y Emily salió enseguida del lugar.

-Potter- Preguntó Snape. -¿Qué hizo reaccionar a Black?-

Harry solo dijo que había empezado solo.

-Black va a necesitar mucho reposo, así que les advierto que no intenten nada-

Snape y Remus llevaron el cuerpo de Sirius a la enfermería.

Harry, Draco y Henry decidieron que lo mejor sería no regresar a clase, no tenía caso, ya habían perdido más de la mitad de ella y con el ánimo que traían seguro no aprendían nada

Salieron a los terrenos del colegio, necesitaban aire fresco, llegaron hasta el lago y tumbaron en el césped, no tenían ganas de hablar, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Henry sintió que algo los miraba, así que volteó hacia el bosque, algo se había movido, agudizó más sus sentido, pero nada, solo había sido su imaginación.

-Draco- dijo Harry -¿Qué sabes de los planes de Voldemort?-

Draco rió -Voldemort, se siente bien poder decir su nombre, pero lamento decepcionarte Harry, mi padre pensaba que no era lo suficiente mente confiable como para contarme algo-

-Y vaya que si tenía razón- repuso Henry.

-Vete calmando Jenkins, porque me esta empezando a caer mejor Potter-

Y aunque no tuviera ganas Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

El resto de tiempo no dijeron palabra alguna.

Harry meditaba sobre lo ocurrido, sobre lo que había dicho, ¿Realmente deseaba eso? O solo trataba de hacer reaccionar a Sirius. Lo pensó a fondo, después de todo Sirius como papá no estaba del todo mal, solo tenía que recuperarse, limpiar su nombre, entonces podrían vivir juntos.

El tiempo pasó volando, ya era hora de regresar, Harry no sabía si contarles a los demás lo ocurrido, bueno al menos no contaría lo de la reacción de su padrino, aquel momento había sido muy personal.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

El tiempo transcurría muy rápido, los profesores cada vez se volvían más exigentes con respecto a los trabajos y deberes, pero lo que sin duda preocupaba por demás a la mayoría de los estudiantes era la proximidad de los TIMOS, los quintos eran siempre los últimos en dormir, y los primeros en levantarse, los grupos de estudio jalaban cantidades enormes de gente.

Pero la mente de Harry no se encontraba en ese lugar.

-No te preocupes Hermano, él estará Bien, por ahora debemos enfocarnos a esto-

-¿Y de cuando acá te interesa esto?- Preguntó Hermione. -Pensé que te tenía sin cuidado-

-Las personas cambian Hermione, uno debe tener prioridades, y acabar con los mortífagos, ha estado tomando mucha fuerza-

****************************************************************

Este capítulo terminó

El siguiente se llama: _TIMOS_

Espero que les haya gustado este capi. 

La historia casi llega a su fin (tomado en cuenta que ya estamos en junio), así que estén pendientes con las actualizaciones

Promociono mis otros fics

****

¿Igualito a papá?

La sangre que nos une

Through the dragon eyes

Aquel al que siempre temió

La leyenda de las dragon Ball, Remus Desire.


	31. TIMOS

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

TWINS By Lars Black

Capítulo 31: TIMOS

El partido contra Hufflepuff se llevaría el 5 de Junio, justo un día después de que los TIMOS finalizaran.

-Son unos desconsiderados- Se quejaba Ron- -¿cómo se atreven a ponernos los Timos días antes del partido, acaso no saben lo estresante que es?-

Y vaya que lo era Angelina no dejaba de dar órdenes y los profesores se encargaban de llenarlos de deberes, para que repasaran, después de todo el nivel del colegio estaba en sus manos.

Primero tendrían los exámenes teóricos, en los cuales se revolvían a todos los grupos, y se les aplicaba el examen, en el gran comedor (ya deben saber como). Y después serían los prácticos, en los cuales los grupos no se revolverían y serían aplicados en las aulas correspondientes a la materia.

Para la aplicación de los TIMOS acudía un regulador del ministerio, el cual se encargaría de supervisar el trabajo y los resultados de los jóvenes.

Sin duda la asignatura que más les preocupaba era el examen practico de pociones, sabían que Snape era famoso por extremadamente estricto, y por desechar todo lo que no le agradara, y dado que el profesor Mork dio el primer Trimestre seguro pondría cosas que para él deterioren haber visto.

El último día tenían programado Pociones (Genial -pensó Ron- lo mejor para el final-) y en la noche el examen de astronomía.

Ese día todos llegaron a tiempo, y mientras esperaban hacían un rápido repaso de todos los venenos y antídotos, y demás cosas.

-Ojalá pidan la poción de invisibilidad- comentó Henry

El trío se le quedó mirando.

Y Henry se echó a reir.

-Yo no estaría tan feliz Jenkins- le dijo la fría voz de Snape mientras pasaba a su lado dirigiéndose a su escritorio. -Tomando en cuenta que seré Yo quien les aplique el examen.- Snape les dirigió una sonrisa hipócrita a los chicos-

-¿Qué?. Eso no es posible- dijo Ron, se supone debería ser alguien del ministerio- Ron miraba a Harry

-Es una lastima que Draco no este aquí- dijo Henry. -Él es buenísimo en pociones, me hubiera sentado a su lado.

En eso la puerta su abrió y llegó el supervisor del ministerio, un hombre regordete de baja estatura, tenía la nariz chata y sus ojos y cabellos eran grises. Al entrar acomodó al grupo por orden alfabético y los hizo separarse (con los Slytherins fuera vaya que si había espacio).

-Ya puede empezar profesor- le dijo a Snape.

Snape con un movimiento de varita apareció la poción que debían realizar.

Henry ahogó un grito de triunfo, no lo podía creer, la poción era la de invisibilidad. Definitivamente Snape le guardaba muchas sorpresas.

Henry llevaba su poción de maravilla, estaba muy familiarizado con esa formula, de vez en cuando mandaba miradas furtivas a los demás, Según pudo ver Hermione igual llevaba su poción muy bien. Después de una hora de trabajo, solo tenía que esperar que la mezcla hirviera y listo.

De pronto, Snape se puso se pie.

-¿Sucede algo profesor?- preguntó el supervisor.

Pero Snape no decía nada, solo se sujetaba con firmeza su brazo izquierdo, su rostro palidecía con rapidez, y comenzaba a sudar, por más que trataba de disimular no podía, el dolor era intenso, al retroceder golpeó con la silla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y cayó al suelo.

-Rápido a la enfermería- gritó el supervisor.

Todos se habían puesto de pie.

Hermione que era la que estaba más cerca del escritorio pudo ver como el brazo de Snape ardía a tal punto que el guante de piel desprendía un horrendo olor a quemado.

Henry y los demás ya se habían ofrecido a llevarlo, pero no fue necesario ya que Dean ya había salido a pedir ayuda y varias personas, entre ellas Adalid entraban al aula, se llevaron a Snape de inmediato.

El supervisor sacó un pañuelo, y se secó el rostro, aquello lo había puesto en una situacion delicada, sin embargo no tenía otra opción. El TIMO tenía que continuar.

El alula se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, lo único que deseaban era terminar.

Saliendo de inmediato comenzaron las preguntas.

-Chicos- dijo Henry. -Esto no se los había dicho ¿Saben el porque de la quemadura de Snape?- y Henry les contó lo sucedido aquel día.

-Y según se, cada vez que Voldemort llama a sus hombres la marca tenebrosa arde-

-Entonces algo esta ocurriendo- repuso Hermione. -Los mortífagos se están juntando- la chica miró a Harry-

-Harry debes tener mucho cuidado-

-¿A que te refieres Hermione?- preguntó.

-Mira, todos sabemos que algo siempre ocurre al final del curso, y esto es una gran prueba de ello.

*************************************************

La noticia de los ocurrido, al ser un secreto, ya se había divulgado en toda la escuela, los miembros de otras casa no dejaban de llenar de preguntas a los Gryffindors, pero en sí no había mucha información certera.

Por la tarde el cuarteto marchaba hacia la sala común, y justo a la entrada de esta, alguien los aguardaba.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- Gritó Ron al verlo.

-Apártate Weasley- dijo el rubio. -Esto es importante, incluso para ti, así que hazme el favor de quitarte, necesito hablar con Potter-

Ron le mandó miradas asesinas al Rubio.

-Tranquilízate Ron- dijo Harry. -Draco esta de nuestra parte- Pero Ron jamás confiaría en un Malfoy.

Draco no perdió tiempo y sacó una carta de su túnica.

-Esta me la enviado mi madre, léela- Draco le dio al carta a Harry.

La carta era muy corta, y al parecer había sido escrita con bastante rapidez decía:

__

"NO SALGAS DEL CASTILLO; ES PELIGROSO".

-Pero ¿qué significa?- preguntó Henry.

-Significa que no debemos salir del castillo, algo va a ocurrir y solo adentro estaremos seguros, se que mi madre no se arriesgaría a enviarme algo a no ser de que fuera en verdad muy importante, además por lo que escuché los mortífagos se ha reunido-

-Pero pasado mañana es el partido, no puedo faltar- dijo Harry

-Yo te aconsejo Harry que lo dejes pasar-

Tras esa declaración Ron se enojó aún más

-Ya lo ves Harry, es mentira, solo quiere que faltes al partido, seguro ya tenía planeado todo esto-

Draco ya había perdido la paciencia. -Tómalo como quieras Weasley, pero Yo ya les advertí, Analízalo y verán que tengo razón- dicho esto Draco se marchó.

La advertencia de Draco era muy válida, sin embargo Harry jamás dejaría pasar el partido, mucho menos ahora que el equipo lo necesitaba y sobre todo tomando en cuenta que lo de la selección del buscador para el partido con el otro colegio estaba muy cerca.

Por la noche marcharon hasta la torre de astronomía, y la verdad la noche no era muy buena para observar las estrellas ya que el cielo se encontraba nublado, y tras varios intentos Harry consiguió algunos datos para su mapa, Henry corrió con la misma suerte, así que decidieron dejarlo solo en eso, Hermione no se despegaría hasta llenar todo su mapa, y Ron aún no conseguía nada, así que se quedaría un rato más.

Mientras caminaban de regreso casi tropezaban con Filch, puesto que no querían tener que dar ninguna explicación, decidieron mejor evadirlo, tuvieron que dar varias vueltas para perderlo por completo. 

Ya se habían desviado mucho de su camino, entonces escucharon varios pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos, estaban muy cerca. Venían hablando.

-El plan está funcionando, ya hay uno menos, solo faltan Potter y Jenkins-

-¿Y que me dices del otro?, el rubio, al parecer esta tomando demasiado partido-

-Ese no importa, con los otros fuera Dumbledore verá su error-

los gemelos oían atentamente, había un espía en el castillo, no lo dudaron y desenfundaron sus varitas, corrieron hasta el origen de la voz, pero cuando llegaron ya no había nadie, no habían reconocido las voces, pero eso era importantísimo, tenían que informárselo a Dumbledore, sin embargo a esa hora sería imposible. Decidieron que lo mejor sería regresar a la sala común, mañana a primera hora daría aviso.

Cuando ambos se perdieron de vista, dos siluetas salieron de su escondite.

Los chicos lo saben ahora, eso será un problema-

-Eso no cambia nada-

-Y que dices de los otros dos, Black y Lupin, ellos tambien-

-No te preocupes, fue muy fácil sacar a Black del camino, ahora solo hay que mantenerlo así y cuanto al otro no hay de que preocuparnos, sus propios colegas se están haciendo cargo de él-

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Y no vieron que era, tienen que ir a ver a Dumbledore, esto es más que una coincidencia y Harry, definitivamente no debes jugar-

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Después del desayuno Harry fue decidido hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, tenía que decirle enseguida. Henry por su parte salió en busca de Draco, sus pruebas tambien serían de mucha ayuda.

Mientras Ron y Hermione fueron en busca de Remus, ya que Sirius todavía se encontraba indispuesto 

Harry conocía a la perfección el camino al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, cuando llegaba al último pasillo, distinguió a dos personas justo en la entrada. Una de ellas era Draco el cual le daba la espalda y la otra era Adalid.

Harry se acercó lentamente hasta el punto de poder oír su conversación.

-Necesito hablar con el director- dijo el rubio.

-El profesor Dumbledore no se encuentra disponible joven Malfoy- dijo Adalid, mientras elevaba la vista y se daba cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

-Por cierto joven Malfoy- dijo. -No me parece correcto lo que ha estado haciendo últimamente, eso de andar dejando mensajes y salir a molestar a otros en la noche.-

-¿A que demonios se refiere?- preguntó Draco.

-Vamos, no see haga el inocente conmigo, me refiero a lo que le hizo a los gemelos Potter anoche, realmente pense que eran amigos, pero tenderle una trampa de esa manera para que no juegue mañana… que bajeza, solo espero que Potter no sea tan tonto y caiga en su juego.

Harry no podía escuchar más. Había sido totalmente engañado por Malfoy, y pensar que había estado cerca de cometer un gran oso frente al director, ¿Cómo diantres había confiado en Malfoy?, no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de regreso al comedor.

Draco escuchó los pasos de alguien alejándose y volteó de inmediato, Adalid le mandaba miradas de satisfacción y superioridad total.

-Usted……- Draco le mandó su más gélida mirada. Estaba furioso con las insinuaciones de Adalid, y estaba seguro de que el había salido corriendo era alguno de los gemelos.

--Yo solo digo lo que escucho Malfoy-

Harry llegó hasta el comedor, ahí ya se encontraba Henry.

-Harry, ya busque por todos lados y no encuentro a Draco-

-No es necesario, ya lo encontré- contestó Harry, después le contó lo ocurrido.

-¡Diantres!- Ron tenía razón

-No puedo creerlo- Henry parecía consternado. -Harry, ¿Estas seguro?-

Harry no tenía ninguna duda, mañana jugaría.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Este capítulo ya terminó

El siguiente se llama: _Ataque a dos Frentes, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff._

Muy cerca el final, no se pierdan actualizaciones.


	32. Ataque a dos frentes, Gryffindor vs Huff...

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling  
  
Gracias a todos los que leen este fic  
  
TWINS by Lars Black  
  
Capítulo 32: Ataque a dos frentes Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff  
  
La mañana no podía ser más agitado, todos desde muy temprano habían bajado a desayunar, solo para poder estar listos para el juego. Durante el desayuno vieron a un Snape ya recuperado, aunque aún tenía cara de pocos amigos, esa nadie se la podía quitar, estaba molesto, pero nadie sabía el porque.  
  
Draco se acercó a Harry.  
  
-Vas a jugar Potter- dijo. -Pensé que eras más sensato-  
  
-Ni te molestes Malfoy- le contestó Harry. -Ya lo sé todo-  
  
Ambos se miraron desafiante.  
  
-Escúchame Harry, Adalid no es de confiar-  
  
Pero esta vez Harry no caería en su juego, saldría en el partido y ganaría.  
  
Henry y Draco se miraron, el ojiverde confiaba en su amigo, pero no podía dejar a Harry solo, al menos no esta vez, y si iba a correr peligro al menos estaría ahí para ayudarlo, para protegerlo.  
  
Todos salían, todos querían tener los mejores lugares, el día no podía ser mejor. Las porras de ambos equipos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Las pancartas se mostraban alrededor de las tribunas, Harry se separ+o del grupo y se dirigió a vestidores.  
  
Henry se detuvo. -Ahorita los alcanzo- dijo. Y salió corriendo hacia el castillo  
  
-¡Pero el partido esta a punto de comenzar!- le gritaron.  
  
Henry corría, en el castillo ya no quedaba nadie, todos habían asistido a presenciar el partido, sabía que no podía dejar las cosas de esa manera con su amigo. -Lo mas probable es que se encuentre en el comedor- pensó.  
  
Llegó a la entrada principal, justo entraba cuando lo jaló por la espalda.  
  
Era un hombre mayor, de complexión gruesa, se notaba entre desesperado y asustado, lo sujetó con fuerza por los hombros.  
  
-¡Harry, Harry! Necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore de inmediato-  
  
-Yo no soy Harry señor, y suelteme-  
  
-Lo siento Harry, he hecho algo terrible- Del rostro del hombre empezaban a salir lágrimas.  
  
-Lo siento Harry, debo encontrar a Dumbledore, debo decirle...- El hombre soltó a Henry y salió del lugar  
  
Henry estaba desconcertado, ¿Quién diablos era aquel sujeto?, sin embargo se le hacía muy familiar, sobre todo en su mirada.... No tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, debía encontrar a Draco.  
  
Llegó al salón, el rubio se encontraba sentado solo en su mesa, miraba con detenimiento su varita.  
  
-No te perderás el partido- dijo Henry. -Tu vendrás conmigo, ¿Cuándo has escuchado que un Malfoy se esconda de algo?.  
  
-Nunca- contestó el rubio mientras le daba una sonrisa.  
  
-Además, si algo ocurre mientras más seamos... mejor-  
  
Draco y Henry salieron de inmediato. Cuando llegaron al campo, el marcador ya se encontraba 50-50. Ambos equipos jugaban de maravilla, y las faltas era algo que no se mostraba en absoluto en el encuentro. Harry y Heyworth peleaban por la snitch ferozmente. Ya la habían visto por lo menos dos veces, pero en su lucha ambos la perdían de vista inmediatamente. El buscador de Hufflepuff era muy hábil y Harry anhelaba una lucha como esta.  
  
En las tribunas Hermione y Ron se asombraron al ver llegar a Henry con Draco, Tanto Malfoy, como Weasley se dieron miradas de desprecio, y Hermione mejor no dijo nada.  
  
Al grupo que alentaba a Harry se unieron Ginny y Neville.  
  
-¡CUIDADO Harry!-  
  
Una bludger fue lanzada directo a Harry, el cual logró evitar que la pelota le golpeara el cuerpo, pero la saeta no corrió con mucha suerte, le pegó en el mango y esta comenzó a girar rápidamente. Harry se sujetó firmemente de la escoba, pero su varita salió volando de su túnica, Harry recuperó el control de la escoba y se lanzó por su varita, con un vuelo dificultoso logró tomarla de nuevo.  
  
Angelina pidió tiempo fuera para checar a Harry, el cual solo estaba algo mareado, pero su saeta había recibido un fuerte golpe, la punta del mango estaba desecha, y algo del equilibrio de esta había desaparecido; sin embargo eso no era lo que le preocupaba, por poco perdía su varita, y esa era una posesión muy preciada, Por lo regular los jugadores de Quidditch no la llevan consigo por si ocurre algún percance, pero él desde su tercer curso siempre salía con ella. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejársela a Henry.  
  
Antes de el juego se reanudara, voló hasta su hermano y se sorprendió de ver a Draco en las tribunas.  
  
-Conque muchos peligros, Eh Malfoy-  
  
-Mejor cállate Potter, ya que la única razón por la cual estoy aquí es por si caes, al menos debe haber alguien aquí lo suficiente bueno para salvarte-  
  
El partido reanudó y se volvió más pesado, los aficionados no cabían en emoción y los maestros disfrutaban en grande; pero el palco principal hacía falta mucha gente, entre los cuales se encontraba Dumbledore, Adalid, La Profesora de DCLAO Emily, y Remus. Harry lo notó justo después de esquivar una bludger  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
En el castillo, más precisamente en la habitación que Dumbledore había designado para tener a Sirius.  
  
El ojiazul, no dejaba de quejarse.  
  
-Pero tengo que ir a ver a Harry, Ya me siento mejor, si tan solo me soltara por cinco minutos, le juro que volveré-  
  
-No se queje Señor Black- decía Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Sirius estaba consiente, sin embargo tenia sobre si un hechizo que le impedía moverse.  
  
-Sabe que si se mueve, la medicina no surgirá ningún efecto, y si hubiera tratado de escaparse el otro día, no hubiéramos tenido que aplicarle ese hechizo inmovilizador-  
  
De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió  
  
-No tiene permitido entrar aquí- dijo Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor y la enfermera cayó desmayada. Sirius trataba de ver que había sucedido.  
  
La persona se acercó lentamente a su cama.  
  
-¡TU!- gritó Sirius y luchó con toda su fuerza para soltarle.  
  
La persona rió a carcajadas. -He venido por ti- dijo - tu me entregarás lo que necesito- ña persona colocó su varita sobre la frente de Sirius y recitó un conjuro, sacó de su bolsillo un frasco el cual contenía un líquido negro y espeso.  
  
Los ojos de Sirius se llenaron de profundo odio y malicia, eran fríos.  
  
-Si mi señor- contestó.  
  
Afuera el calor del juego llegaba al límite, en tantos iban muy parejos, todo sería decidido por el buscador, pero la lucha era muy dura, ya tenían casi una hora tratando de atrapar a la dorada,  
  
Harry la divisó, esta volaba sobre el público, no lo pensó y se lanzó sobre ella, Heyworth voló tras él, la saeta de fuego no tenía comparación, Harry atraparía la snitch primero, pero la escoba perdió velocidad súbitamente y el buscador de Hufflepuff le dio alcance, atraparía la golden Snitch aquel que tuviera mejores reflejos, faltaba poco Harry casi la tenía, pero algo lo distrajo. Estaba seguro de haber visto algo negro sobre la tribuna, pero esa distracción fue lo suficiente para que Heyworth tomara la snitch.  
  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF HA GANADO, DENEHEY TIENE LA SNITCH!-  
  
Harry se sintió estúpido, volteó a donde había visto aquella cosa negra y no había nada, perdió, Heyworth le había vencido, justo estrechaba su mano cuando un grito se escuchó del otro lado del campo, luego otro y otro.  
  
Harry miró a su alrededor, montones de cosas negras invadían el campo y atacaban a los estudiantes.  
  
Ron se quedó sin habla, aquellas cosas negras era a lo que más le temía : ARAÑAS.  
  
Y de las grandes (como las que persiguieron a Ron y a Harry mientras huían del nido), atacaban a todos, Harry tenía que hacer algo, pero no tenía su varita, tenía que llegar a ella.  
  
Las arañas mordían a los estudiantes y se los llevaban. Los profesores de inmediato empezaron el contra ataque.  
  
-¡TODOS AL CASTILLO!- gritó Snape y los estudiantes empezaron a correr. Harry voló hasta donde se encontraba Henry y su varita, pero en pleno vuelo una araña le saltó encina, haciendo que perdiera el control y se estrellara en el centro del campo.  
  
Las arañas no eran rivales para los profesores, pero de pronto se escuchó un estruendo, uno de los costados del campo voló en pedazos y alguien entró al campo, Su cabello negro y sus ojos azules lo delataban de inmediato, se trataba de Sirius.  
  
-¿Pero si es Black?- gritó Snape. -¿Qué demonios hace aquí?-  
  
Muchos al oír el nombre de Black, entraron en pánico, Los mortífagos los atacaban y el caos se hizo aún mayor.  
  
Harry corrió hasta él.  
  
-Sirius tienes que salir de aquí-  
  
Pero Sirius siquiera lo miró, solo alzó su mano señalando el lugar en donde se encontraba Henry y un montón de arañas, al menos 10 veces más grandes que las otras entraron por donde el había pasado.  
  
Varios hechizos les fueron lanzados, pero estas arañas repelían la magia muy fácilmente.  
  
Arriba Henry apenas podía defenderse, Draco hacía lo que podía, junto a Ron Hermione, Ginny y Neville.  
  
Una de las arañas mordió a Ginny, y caypi desmayada, las arañas trataban de llevarsela cuando Draco, corrió en su ayuda.  
  
-Ni lo pienses maldita araña- y le lanzó un hechizo petrificador.  
  
Ron corrió enseguida hacía Ginny, y detrás de él Henry. El pelirrojo miró al rubio.  
  
-Un simple gracias es suficiente Weasley- dijo Draco, pero algo lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara y cayó por el borde de las gradas, -¡DRACO!-  
  
Ron trató de alcanzarlo pero ya no veía nada.  
  
Henry corrió hacia Ron, pero una de las grandes se interpuso.  
  
-¡RON!.- La araña golpeo fuertemente al pelirrojo en el rostro, le había noqueado por completo, y lo zangoloteaba por los aires.  
  
Henry lanzó varios hechizos pero nada,  
  
-¡HENRY!, a las patas.- gritó Hermione  
  
Y Henry lanzó un hechizo a estas, la araña se tambaleó y soltó a Ron.  
  
Cuando corría para ver el estado del pelirrojo, se detuvo en seco, miró su hombro derecho, montones de sangre brotaban por ahí.  
  
Otra araña lo había mordido por la espalda, su veneno era potentísimo, más no mortal, sintió todo su cuerpo entumirse, soltó su varita, y cayó desmayado. La araña lo tomó y se lo llevó hasta donde Sirius. Henry colgaba de sus colmillos.  
  
Harry miraba pasmado la escena , si tan solo tuviera su varita.  
  
-Sirius, Sirius- pero el Animago estaba fuera de sí.  
  
Snape y los demás profesores apenas si podían defenderse así mismos.  
  
Entonces una araña se abalanzó sobre Harry, pero s último instante se detuvo y cambió de dirección.  
  
Del otro lado estaba el pequeño Richard Diggory, le arrojaba a la araña toda clase de escombros.  
  
-No, Richard, corre- le gritó pero era tarde, la araña arremetió contra él, Harry corrió para ayudarlo, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido, Richard iba a ser.............. La araña cayó desplomada a un metro del chico, justo enfrente de ella Sirius la apuntaba con su varita. Richard miraba al ojiazul temeroso  
  
Sirius le sonrió y le dio un golpe, en el estómago noqueándolo por completo. Lo cargó, y saltó sobre una de las arañas, hizo varios movimientos con su varita y las arañas comenzaron a retirarse. Todas protegían a las que llevaban a Sirius, Richard y Henry.  
  
Pronto las arañas habían regresado al bosque prohibido, muchos estudiantes habían desaparecido y los heridos eran muchos. Hermione y Neville, llevaron los cuerpos de Ron y Ginny en camillas y corrieron hasta Harry.  
  
-Tengo que ir por ellos.- dijo el ojiverde, -Sé a donde los llevaron-  
  
-Tu no iras a ningún lado Potter- le gritó Snape, el cual llegaba. -Tenemos que esperar a Dumbledore-  
  
-¡NO!- gritó Harry, será demasiado tarde, además ¿en donde se encuentra Dumbledore?-  
  
-En Azkaban- dijo Snape. -Lo han atacado y el mismo ministro le ha pedido que ayudara-  
  
-Una trampa, solo lo querían fuera de aquí- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Así es Granger-  
  
-¿Y cuando regresa?- preguntó Harry.  
  
A lo que Snape se quedó sin respuesta.  
  
Harry salió corriendo, pero Snape no podía seguir al niño de Potter, había demasiados heridos, y no podía ausentarse -Eres un tonto Potter-  
  
Harry llegó hasta los linderos del bosque, vió la cabaña de Hagrid y escuchó un grito, vió como Hagrid salía del bosque, se encontraba completamente cubierto de un líquido espeso y negro.  
  
Harry reconoció aquel momento, era igual al que había soñado aquella tarde en adivinación, y si era igual entonces justo detrás de él se encontrarían la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore. Harry volteó  
  
-Profesor Dumbl..................  
  
Pero no era Dumbledore el que se encontraba ahí, sino Adalid, el cual le apuntaba con su varita.  
  
-El profesor Dumbledore no se encuentra Potter, así que será mejor que dejes esto a los grandes-  
  
--Tengo que ayudar-  
  
-¡No!- gritó Adalid. -No eres mas que un niño, dejándote fuera, Dumbledore verá quien tiene la razón-  
  
Harry reconoció el timbre de voz.  
  
-Era usted, aquella noche, en el corredor, era usted, usted-  
  
-Por supuesto Potter, quien más podría ser, Cuando Albus me pidió ayuda, jamás imaginé que me encontraría con esto, solo niños, no podía creer que Dumbledore dejara caer tanta responsabilidad a solo unos niños, tuve que actuar de inmediato, demostrarle que estaba en un error-  
  
Harry lo miraba con recelo.  
  
-Bueno Potter, Buenas noches- Adalid movió su varita.  
  
Se escuchó un grito ahogado y Adalid cayó inconsciente y justo detrás de él Draco le apuntaba.  
  
-Ves Potter, te dije que no confiaras en él-  
  
Harry no perdió tiempo, tomó la varita de Adalid y corrió hasta donde Hagrid.  
  
-¡Hagrid!, ¿Qué ha pasado?-  
  
-Han salido de los terrenos, no pude detenerlos me atacaron, pero tenemos que rescatar a los chicos que fueron atrapados o si no........- la voz de Hagrid se quebró.  
  
-Pero Hagrid, ¿Por qué no atacaron, acaso.........-  
  
Harry miró a Hagrid y este entendió.  
  
-No lo sé, hace tiempo que no lo veo, pero eso no importa ahora, tenemos que salvarlos, rápido reúnan a todos los que estén dispuestos, tenemos que actuar pronto.-  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Este capi ya terminó.  
  
El siguiente se llama: Ácaro.  
  
Gracias a todos los que me han dejado Reviews, y les recuerdo que la historia se encuentra cerca del final.  
  
Promociono mis otros Fics  
  
Through the Dragon Eyes: La primera parte de Twins vista desde los ojos de Draco.  
  
La leyenda de las Dragon Ball, Remus Desire: Sexto curso de los merodeadores, Algo cae del cielo, que los lleva a una gran aventura.  
  
La sangre que nos une: El padre de Lily, tuvo un hijo antes de casarse, ahora busca a la su familia. Harry deja a los Dursleys, para irse a vivir con el.  
  
Aquel al que siempre temió: Tras un accidente Dumbledore regresa a sus 15, su plan proteger a Harry, pero no todo resulta tan sencillo.  
  
-¿Igualito a papá?- Remus y Snape, son padres, y sus hijos son realmente especiales. 


	33. Ácaro

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic.

TWINS by Lars Black

Capitulo 33: Ácaro

Madam Pomfrey, todavía se encontraba inconsciente, los profesores hacían todo lo posible por atender a los heridos, sin embargo una preocupación mayor ensombrecía su pensamiento.. Los Alumnos Capturados.

Ron tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no parecía reaccionar. Ginny ya había recuperado la conciencia, pero se encontraba totalmente mareada y no podía ponerse en pie.

-Profesor Snape- dijo Hagrid. -Tenemos que marchar pronto, pero necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, Creo que el indicado sería Adalid o algún otro profesor, pero nuestro invitado esta fuera de combate y los demás apenas se dan abasto, aquí. ¿Cree que los chicos podrían ayudarnos?-

-Aunque se los negáramos, conozco a Potter, y su desdén por las normas, solo piensa en ponerse a si mismo en peligro. Lo mejor será tenerlos supervisados-

Snape odiaba esa idea más que nadie, pero no tenía opción. -Adelántate con ellos, tengo algo que hacer-

Hagrid salió hacia los terrenos, donde Harry, Hermione Neville y Draco lo esperaban, por su parte Snape tenía que recurrir a alguien, el tic de su ojo se hacía cada vez más evidente mientras se aproximaba. Llegó a la habitación y tocó tres veces. Nadie abrió.

-¡Con un demonio Lupin abre la puerta ahora mismo! - En cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió.

-Necesito de tu ayuda-

Remus no se encontraba en muy buen estado, estaba algo fatigado, sin embargo el echo de que Snape lo necesitara para algo…… -Severus, pero sabes que hoy……-

-No importa Lupin, algo grave ha ocurrido, y créeme que si no fuera porque no hay nadie más no te pediría esto-

Snape le contó lo ocurrido y Remus no importando lo mal que se sentía, salió, corriendo hacia los terrenos del colegio, ahí se encontró con los chicos y con Hagrid.

Remus, sacó una rana de chocolate, al menos se sentiría bien por algún momento, el cromo era el de Dumbledore.

-Severus- dijo. -¿Dónde esta Dumbledore?-

-No se encuentra disponible, le he enviado una lechuza urgente, pero aún así puede que tarde……-

Remus comprendió de inmediato y se puso en marcha.

Al poco tiempo el grupo se adentraba en las profundidades del bosque prohibido

Hagrid iba a la cabeza, sabía muy bien el camino. Lo seguían los chicos y cerrando la marcha se encontraba Remus y Snape.

Caminaban con cautela, no querían tener un percance innecesario.

Poco a poco el bosque se fue haciendo espeso, y las copas de los árboles se cerraban más y más, así que no importase que aún fuera de día, la oscuridad cada vez era mayor.

-Lumus- dijo Harry y su varita desprendió un tenue brillo. En la retaguardia Snape había hecho lo mismo.

-Todo está muy quieto y silencioso.- dijo Draco. -No me gusta para nada- se aferró aún más fuete a su varita.

-SCHHHH- le calló Hagrid- Hemos llegado al nido de las arañas, entraré primero para investigar.

Hagrid entró y dos minutos después hizo la seña de que era seguro pasar-

Cuando todos entraron varias varitas más se iluminaron, tenían que encontrar a los estudiantes.

Anduvieron un rato, hasta que por fin los encontraron, todos yacían inconsciente y envueltos en gruesas capas de telarañas, rápido los auxiliaron, todos estaban con vida, sin embargo ni Richard ni Henry se encontraban ahí.

-¿En donde están?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Que Granger?, las arañas o Henry y el Ravenclaw-

Hermione fulminó con la mirada al Rubio y este le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Neville miraba por los rincones, estaba seguro de que algo se había movido, se acercó un poco más y con su varita iluminó el lugar, era una especie de piedra grande y negra, se acercó aún más y posó su mano sobre ella, sintió un liquido caliente y viscoso, pronto supo que no se trataba se una piedra sino de una araña. Gritó del susto, pero la araña no reaccionó, parecía estar muerta.

-¡ARAGOG, ARAGOG! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- gritaba Hagrid mientras se acercaba a la araña.

Hagrid la tocó, aún estaba viva, pero muy débil, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Lo siento Hagrid, se escuchó débilmente.

Todos miraban la escena bastante aprensivos.

-Lo siento, no lo pude detener-

-¿A quien?. ¿A quién?- gritaba el semigigante.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras que los chicos retrocedían lentamente, Remus y Snape empuñaban sus varitas.

-¿A quién?- volvió a preguntar Hagrid

Pero una pata gigante arremetió contra el.

-A MÍ- Una araña gigante había aparecido justo encima de Aragog, esta era aún más grande que las demás, incluso más que el mismo Aragog.

-Yo soy Ácaro- dijo. -Mi padre era un tonto al ser amigo de muestra comida, fue muy fácil deshacerme de él-

-Tu atacaste a Aragog-

-Si, y ahora los mataré a todos ustedes-

La araña saltó sobre Hagrid, haciéndolo caer, luego arremetió contra Draco y Neville.

Harry, Snape, Remus y Hermione, lanzaron sus hechizos más potentes, pero todos rebotaron sobre la araña.

-La araña esta protegida- gritó Hermione, mientras corría para librarse de otra araña que había aparecido (las pequeñitas)

Draco y Neville apenas si lograron esquivar a Ácaro.

Después de varios intentos fallidos perdían las esperanzas, Todas la pequeñas habían sido vencidas. Pero de pronto se escuchó un ruido desgarrador.

Ácaro había mordido la pierna de Hagrid, atravesándola por completo.

-¡HAGRID!- gritaron cuando la araña lo arrojó contra una de las paredes.

Hermione fue rápidamente a socorrerlo, rompió una de las mangas de su túnica y amarró fuertemente la pierna de Hagrid.

-¿En donde esta Henry?- gritó Harry, pero Ácaro no daba signo alguno de querer responder, Golpeó a Snape haciéndolo salir varios metros atrás, luego arremetió contra Remus. Ahora solo quedaba Harry, el cual apuntó a la araña, pero esta con un rápido movimiento llegó hasta el y golpeándolo hizo que su varita saliera disparada hacia otra dirección.

Harry estaba indefenso, Ácaro ya lo mordía pero entonces gritó de dolor (si es que eso se puede), Aragog había saltado encima de él.

El panorama era aterrador, dos arañas gigantes luchaban a muerte, tal vez Acaro estaba protegido contra ataques mágicos, pero no contra ataque físicos. Cada mordida hacía brotar mucha sangre, pero Ácaro tenía todas las de ganar, era más joven, fuerte y no estaba tan herido, con un ágil movimiento atravesó a Aragog.

La araña esta perdida, aquel golpe había sido mortal. Ácaro no cabía de gusto.

-Tu, viejo inútil, amigo de la comida,- Ácaro se acercó para darle el golpe final, pero Aragog con su último signo de vida, se levantó y se estampó contra su hijo. Ácaro salió volando y cayó justo sobre varios troncos afilados que se alzaban a lo lejos……. Murió al instante.

Aragog se desplomó, sabía que sus días estaban contados.

Harry corrió hacia ella.

-Gracias, pero necesito saber donde está Henry-

-Tu hermano COF ( mucha sangre) está donde las arañas, solo saben llegar COF, COF, Del arroyo hacia donde nace el Sol, pasando la gran luna en el fon………. - Aragog murió.

Hagrid ya no podía continuar, apenas si podía ponerse de pie.

-Yo me quedaré para ayudar- dijo Hermione. -Necesito atraer toda la ayuda posible, desenfundó su varita y la alzó al cielo, Un montón, de luces de colores salieron de esta, rompieron las copas de los árboles.

-Seguro esto servirá-

-Cuídate Harry- le dijo y lo abrazó. -Igualmente le respondió el ojiverde-

-Neville ¿Té, quedas o continúas?-

-Yo iré, contestó firme, a lo cual la chica también le dio un abrazo.

Draco solo observaba, tenía un raro cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Y tu también Draco- terminó Hermione, pero no hubo ni abrazo ni nada.

-Vámonos- dijo Snape, y los 5 emprendieron la marcha.

En las profundidades del bosque, más allá de los terrenos del colegio y del otro lado de la montaña yacía Henry, tenía una horrible herida en el hombro y no dejaba de sangrar. Estaba tirado en el suelo, y justo a su lado un niño rubio. Un hombre de mirada fría los vigilaba, y a su vez esperaba el regreso de su señor.

El veneno pasó su efecto en Henry y regresaba en sí, al principio no enfocaba bien, todo lo veía borroso, la cabeza le dolía horrores, tanto por fuera como por dentro. El brazo lo tenía completamente inutilizado. Cuando por fin pudo sostenerse. Vio a Sirius sentado sobre una piedra.

-Sirius, reacciona- le gritó

Pero este solo lo miró, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el ojiverde

-¡PLAF!- le dio una bofetada que lo hizo caer. -SILENCIO- le dijo, -El señor está por llegar-

Pero Henry no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, buscó entre sus ropas y sacó su varita, con la cual apuntó a Sirius.

-No me deja otra opción señor Black, no quería herirlo, pero si no cesas lo haré-

Sirius sonrió y se acercó de nuevo.

-No. No lo harás, No puedes hacerlo-

-No, no puedes- dijo otra voz, una voz infantil, era Richard.

-¡Richard, corre, Yo te protejo!- le gritó el ojiverde, Pero Richard lo pasó de largo y se sitió justo al lado de Sirius.

-¡NO, CORRE, TE HARÁ DAÑO!-

Pero Richard rió. Su voz ya no era infantil, sino muy gruesa y sepulcral.

-Él no me hará daño- dijo y apuntó a Henry con su varita.

-Él es mío ahora, todo su cuerpo es mío, y su mente no tardará en ceder por completo-

-¿Qué?. ¿De que hablas?-

-Al parecer eres lento Henry ¡CRUCCIO!-

Henry cayó al suelo, todo su cuerpo le ardía, todas sus heridas reaccionaban al ataque, sentía que moría, pero al fin comprendió.

Richard paró -¿Ya me recuerdas o no te eduque lo suficientemente bien -¡CRUCCIO!.

El dolor volvió

-VOLDEMORT- gritó Henry entre dientes y Richard se puso furioso -¡EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO! Y aumentó su ataque.

Sirius solo observaba como el hijo de James y de Lily Era torturado cruelmente por Voldemort.

Harry tenía que apresurarse, su corazón le decía que tenía que hacerlo, ya habían encontrado el arroyo y seguían el camino hacia donde nacía el sol, Pronto anochecería

Los cinco corrían a pasos acelerados, entonces Harry sintió una punzada en la cabeza, fue tan grande el dolor que cayó al suelo, su cicatriz le empezaba a arder, eso solo significaba una cosa: VOLDEMORT.

Se detuvieron enseguida, todos habían sentido como el aire se tensaba. Y una risa fría se escuchó de entre los árboles.

Una voz sisiante y grave se escuchó.

-Harry Potter- y enfrente de todos Apareció Voldemort, sus ojos brillaban como rubíes incandescentes, siempre macabros.

La cicatriz de Harry le dolió más que nunca.

Pero Voldemort no venía solo, venía acompañado por veinte de sus mortífagos más letales, entre ellos Petergrew y Malfoy.

Draco miró a su padre. Su mirada arrogante de superioridad no había cambiado para nada.

-Malfoy encárgate- ordenó Voldemort- y tu, Wormtail vendrás conmigo. Hay algo de lo que tengo que ocuparme personalmente-

Voldemort y Wormtail desaparecieron entre la espesura de los árboles.

Harry estaba conmocionado, Voldemort simplemente lo había dejado pasar, algo no estaba bien, Henry debía correr un grave peligro. Trató de seguirlos, pero inmediatamente los mortífagos le cerraron el paso.

-¡Henry esta en peligro!- gritó y la lucha comenzó

Remus y Snape daban con todo lo que tenían, Harry Logró esquivar lo que parecía ser un Avada, y arremetió contra uno de los mortífagos, si la lucha continuase sus expectativas no eran muy altas., uno de los mortífagos jaló a Harry de la túnica haciendo que cayera, pero Harry rodó y se incorporó, mandó un Desmaius y el mortífago cayó a sus pies.

Aún tenían desventaja numérica, tenía que darse prisa, encontró un espacio por donde salir, no lo pensó dos veces y fue tras Voldemort.

-¡Harry!- gritó Remus, mientras se abalanzaba contra un mortífago que apuntaba al ojiverde. -Ayuda a Henry-

Lo último que Harry vió fue como Remus caía desmayado, corrió con toda su fuerza mientras un mar de Hechizos llovía a su alrededor. No podía regresar. Tenía un enfrentamiento mayor.

En la lucha los dos Malfoys, se miraban fijamente, en ambos la mirada resplandecía.

-Este será tu momento Traidor- dijo Lucius mientras le lanzaba un Expelliarmus a Draco, el cual le impactó de lleno y lo mandó varios metros atrás. Malfoy padre volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Draco esquivó el hechizo por muy poco, el golpe anterior había sido duro y le dificultaba moverse.

-¡Jamás me rendiré!, Nunca seré una marioneta de nadie- Gritó Draco.

Lucius miraba a su hijo, todo su coraje, todo su empeño, su valía, su porte, su orgullo. Jamás había visto a su hijo de esa manera, tan lleno de decisión. Todo un hombre.

Dudó, por escasos segundos dudó, recordó el motivo por el cual ocultó su condición de mortífago, por lo cual, en un momento negó a su señor.

Se oyó el crujir de un árbol, regresó en sí, pero no fue a tiempo, el árbol caía sobre el, un hechizo desviado lo había quebrado y ahora se precipitaba sobre Malfoy. Todo pasó en segundo, Draco miró impotente como el árbol caía sobre su padre, corrió, hasta el, buscaría su varita y quitaría ese árbol de ahí, pero no la encontró.

Lucius sostenía en su mano su varita, vió como su hijo se acercaba.

-Draco- dijo -Toma, hijo- y le entregó su varita -Jamás seas la marioneta de nadie, eres un Malfoy, Recuérdalo-

Justo en ese instante un mortífago, saltó sobre Draco, sometiéndole completamente-

-¡PAPA!- Gritó y el mortífago le dio un golpe dejándolo casi inconsciente.

-Ya tenemos a los tres, vámonos.- gritó uno de ellos.

Snape, Ya había caído. Lo llevaban amordazado, juntó a Remus, y ahora que tenían a Draco los llevarían con su señor para que decidiera que hacer con ellos.

-¿Y que hacemos con Malfoy?-

-Ese, ya es comida de gusanos, déjenlo-

Harry casi llegaba al lugar, su cicatriz se lo decía, el sol terminaba de ocultarse, así que tenía que apurarse.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Albus Dumbledore, se ponía al tanto de todo.

-Amos, si lo que dices es cierto, tenemos que actuar pronto, temo que lo que has hecho es terrible, Tanto Harry como Henry corren un grave peligro-

Dumbledore con ayuda de Adalid (ya recuperado) juntó a Toda la Manco. Y a todo aquel que gustara ayudar y salió hacia el bosque prohibido. Tenía que apurarse.

Henry casi llegaba al límite, su cuerpo se quebraba, pronto cruzaría el umbral hacia lo oscuro, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, quería que todo acabara.

Entonces el castigo terminó, algo había sucedido, alzó la vista y justo frente a él se encontraba Voldemort.

-Asi es como siempre te quise ver- dijo la fría voz de Voldemort.

Richard se había quedado quieto, su rostro palideció por completo y obtuvo un tono verdoso, cayó al suelo.

-Me ha servido muy bien, pero ya no lo necesito-

Este capítulo ya terminó, espero que les haya gustado

Recuerden muy próximo el final

El siguiente capitulo se llama: El error de Voldemort.

Dudas sobre la historia gustosa les responderé.


	34. El error de Voldemort

Harry Potter es propiedad de j. K. Rowling

Antes que todo muchas gracias por leer este fic.

TWINS by Lars Black

Capitulo 34: El Error de Voldemort.

El sol ya se había ocultado, y la luna no tardaría en hacer su aparición.

-Black- dijo Voldemort, a lo que Sirius se acercó

-Si mi señor-

Entonces una luz golpeó a Sirius, Voldemort había arremetido contra él dejándolo inconsciente.

Wormtail miraba a su señor con temor.

-Wormtail, mi vasallo, te preguntarás porque lo he hecho, es simple, No necesito errores esta vez-

Voldemort tomó a Henry por la barbilla, el chico estaba desecho, apenas si podía moverse, le acarició la mejilla.

Henry sintió el frío contacto de sus dedos, quería gritar, pero no podía.

-De entre quien me haya enfrentado 3 veces nacerá un niño cuando el séptimo mes muera- Empezó a Decir Voldemort.

-Será Marcado como igual y de su destrucción se alzará el señor oscuro, más poderoso que nunca y gobernará sobre todo y todos, su reino se extenderá hasta el final de los días-

-Yo TE ELIJO DESCENDIENTE DE James Y LILY POTTER-

Voldemort se acercó al rostro de Henry. Y le susurró al oído.

-Esta vez nadie te defenderá, no tendrás una madre que se sacrifique por ti- Voldemort lanzó a Henry lejos y lo apuntó con su varita.

-AVADA………….-

Henry cerró los ojos, no quería ver el rostro de Voldemort cuando llegara su fin. Toda su vida pasó por su cabeza.

__

Su padre, su madre……Cuando asistió al kinder garden…. Su primer balón…. Sus amigos……. Su primera mascota….. su primera novia…… su primer beso……. El torneo estudiantil…….. Oscuridad……Harry su hermano gemelo…….. Hogwarts…… y al final unos setos de piedra y una luz blanca.

Recordó el día que fue atacado por aquella luz, unas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, al principio eran confusas pero luego fueron muy claras. Susurró aquellas palabras, se aferró a su varita y apuntó a Voldemort.

-…………. KEDAVRA-

Y la maldición imperdonable salió de su varita. Ambos Hechizos chocaron a la mitad reteniéndose uno al otro.

-¡QUE! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- gritó Voldemort. -Nada puede detener el AVADA, a menos que…….. ¡ESA NO ES TU VARITA!-

Henry la miró, era cierto, esa no era su varita, era la de Harry, la suya debió caérsele en algún lugar del campo de Quidditch. El hechizo lanzado por Henry estaba rodeándolo lentamente, hasta cubrirlo por completo.

Henry no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero no se dejaría vencer por Voldemort, se concentró aún más, no le importaba que su cuerpo estuviera destrozado jamás se rendiría. Pero Tom era mucho más poderoso, su Avada ganaba terreno sobre su hechizo y el aura que lo rodeaba se volvía verde, Henry sintió que la cabeza se le empezaba a partir y un hilo de sangre le empezó a escurrir por la frente oscureciéndole la mirada, en su frente se empezaba a marcar algo de forma muy peculiar, le dolía horrores.

-Estas solo, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme- Voldemort intensifico su ataque.

Henry caería en cualquier momento.

-¡EL NO ESTA SOLO!- se oyó y Harry apareció de entre los árboles, corrió hasta Henry y tomó la varita que su hermano empuñaba, de inmediato el halo verdusco lo rodeó.

-¡EXPELIARMUS!- gritó y un nuevo rayo que esta vez de color rojo salió de la varita.

-Eres un cretino Harry, ustedes jamás podrán vencerme-

El Avada de Voldemort retrocedió y el aura volvía a ser Blanca.

Harry veía el estado de su hermano, -Vamos Henry sé que puedes- le animaba.

Ambos combatían a Voldemort.

Los mortífagos ya se aproximaban y desde lejos vieron como su señor se batía con los gemelos Potter.

Draco, Remus (que ya estaba consciente) y Snape, luchaban por librarse, entonces el cielo se despejó u mostró a la luna..

Remus dejó de luchar, no se movía, Snape comprendió inmediato lo que sucedía, Remus empezó a transformarse, su cuerpo comenzaba a achicarse, y a llenarse de pelo, su rostro comenzaba a largarse, los gritos de dolor pronto se convirtieron en aullidos. Snape, aprovechó para libarse de su ataduras y jaló a Draco ( el cual miraba embobado) para que Remus no lo lastimara.

Los mortífagos miraban atónitos.

-¡MÁTENLOS!- gritó Voldemort, Pero Remus estaba fuera de control, se lanzó sobre el primer mortífago que vió y para suerte de Snape, el que traía sus varitas, con un rápido movimiento agarró la suya y la de Draco, el cual no dudó en usarla para acabar literalmente con varios mortífagos.

-LOS EXTERMINARÉ ¡AHORA!.- y el Avada tomó más fuerza, Harry y Henry No eran lo suficientemente poderosos, sino hacían algo morirían, necesitaban más poder, pero ¿de donde lo sacarían?-

El Avada tocó la punta de la varita y esta empezó a Arder, los gemelos sentían el escozor en sus manos.

-USTEDES JAMÄS ME GANARÁN- gritó Voldemort.

De pronto los gemelos sintieron que otra mano agarraba la varita. -¡DESMAIUS!- y un rayo dorado salió de la varita.

Era Neville, el no había sido atrapado, había logrado llegar siguiendo a los mortífagos, él era el complemento del poder.

El Halo lo cubrió, y la batalla fue más pareja.

-Neville- gritaron los gemelos.

Snape y Remus-lobo, combatían con los mortífagos, mientras que Draco le gritaba al trio que no se rindiera.

Pero su fuerza se terminaba, Henry estaba a punto de colapsar.

Sirius, empezaba a reaccionar, se podía ver que todavía estaba bajo el dominio de la oscuridad, porque sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo y estaban llenos de un profundo odio, miró a su alrededor.

Henry, Harry y Neville, combatían a su señor.

Justo en ese instante Henry colapsó, se podía ver en cámara lenta como el Rayo verde ganaba terreno sobre el Rojo, blanco y Dorado.

Sirius vió a Harry. Y al Henry que se desplomaba.

-Harry corre peligro, Henry corre peligro- James, Lily perdónenme, todo es mi culpa.-

Sirius volvió en sí, el avada casi los alcanzaba.

-¡NO!- gritó mientras se arrojaba frente a los chicos.

Por unos segundos Harry lo vió, el cuerpo de Sirius era cubierto por el Halo blanco, y luego una gran explosión que iluminó todo el lugar, el lazo se había roto. Harry, Neville y el cuerpo de Henry cayeron de lado y Voldemort del otro. No había señal de Sirius.

El destello pasaba, un haz de luz caía sobre Harry, Voldemort y Henry.

Todos en los alrededores estaban inconscientes.

Harry se puso de pie y corrió hasta Henry el cual no se movía.

-¡HENRY, HENRY!- le gritaba pero no reaccionaba, siquiera respiraba.

Voldemort se incorporó, Las cosas no habían salido como lo planeaba, pero aún no había perdido.

-Ya acabé con uno- dijo mirando a Henry, -ahora es tu turno Potter-

Voldemort apuntó a Harry, -Podrás reunirte con tu querido padrino AVADA… -

Pero un potente rayo golpeó a Voldemort enviándolo lejos.

Harry volteó de inmediato y vió a Eduardo Adalid, apuntándole.

-¡Harry agáchate!- le gritó, a lo que el chico lo hizo de inmediato.

Adalid apuntaba con su varita a Voldemort. -Es tu fin Maldito, los demás no tardarán en llegar-

-Acaso el gran Adalid no tiene las agallas para matarme- dijo Voldemort con su sisiante voz.

-Yo no soy un asesino- contestó.

Voldemort Rió.

-AGHHHGHHHHHHH- gritó Adalid, había sido atacado por la espalda con un puñal, por más ni menos que Wormtail.

Adalid, giró para quitarse la daga, y tomar a la sabandija.

Voldemort, aprovechó la distracción y desapareció.

-Maldito- le gritó a Wormtail por el cuello, la rata no era muy bueno en desaparecer y por el miedo que Adalid le provocaba no pudo hacerlo.

Dumbledore y el resto de la MANCO llegaron

-¿Y Tom?- preguntó AD.

-Escapó- dijo Adalid, .-Lo siento AD, pero atrapé a este enano-

Draco, Neville, Snape y Remus-Lobo fueron atendidos de inmediato. Hermione, llegó minutos después con Hagrid y corrió hasta Harry.

-¿Y Henry, donde está?-

Harry tenía los ojos vidriosos, miraba hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de Henry. Dumbledore estaba con él, el mismo lo alzó y desapareció al instante, nadie sabía a donde había ido.

-¿Y Sirius?-

Harry no lo resistió más y empezó a sollozar, Había perdido todo en unos segundos, había perdido a la única familia que le quedaba, se sentía impotente, simplemente se dejó caer en los brazos de su amiga y comenzó a llorar.

Draco reaccionó, empujó al mago que lo atendía y salió corriendo, él lo había visto, ¿dónde estaba su amigo?, Vio a Harry llorando. Y corrió hasta él.

-Harry, ¿En donde… ?-

Pero Hermione, le hizo negación con la mirada. Sintió un vacío en el estómago y se desplomó de rodillas, Esa noche había perdido a su padre, y al único que alguna vez había considerado como amigo, las lágrimas querían salir, pero sus ojos, resecos por mucho años, le daban resistencia,

Hermione miró al rubio.

-Draco déjalo salir- le dijo.

-¡ESTA VIVO!- alguien gritó, - El que estaba atrás está vivo-

Draco no lo podía creer al ver a varios aurores llevando el cuerpo de su padre en canilla, quiso hecharse a correr sobre él, pero algo lo detuvo por la túnica, era Harry.

-No es el momento Draco- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro.

El rubio lo miró y asintió.

Entonces Harry vió un bulto tirado a lo lejos, era un niño, se trataba de Richard.

El trío corrió hasta el, estaba muy pálido pero aún respiraba.

-Richard, Richard, despierta- Harry lo movía y el niño despertó.

-¿Richard que sucedió?.

El pequeño se incorporó de golpe, miró a su alrededor y se topó con la mirada ojiverde de Harry,

.-¡Harry!, ¡Harry Escúchame!, hay algo que debes saber.-

Entonces a Richard le dio un espasmo.

-¡RICHARD!-

-No, Harry, no soy Richard, ¡Escúchame, Vol.. - Richard tartamudeó- -¡VOLDEMORT! Tiene algo-

A Richard le dio otro espasmo.

-Harry, después de que el hechizo se rompió, y desapareciste con mi cuerpo en el traslador (Otro espasmo).

Harry conectaba esas palabras, eso solo podía significar una cosa. -C E D R I C-

-Si Harry, escucha, esto es muy importante, debes saber que después de que desapareciste Voldemort…………. -

A Richard le dio otro Espasmo y luego calló desmayado.

-¡Cedric, Cedric!- gritó Harry

El niño volvió a abrir los ojos. .-¿Quién eres tu? Preguntó

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas Cedric?, Soy Harry, Harry Potter.-

-Guau- gritó el niño. -No, espera, tu mientes, Harry Potter es más chico que Yo-

Harry estaba muy confundido.

-Cedric, pon atención, recuerdas como llegaste aquí-

-No. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que recibí mi lechuza de Hogwarts, y otra cosa, no me llames Cedric, solo mi abuela me llama así, Dime Richard- y el pequeño sonrió.

Harry estaba consternado ¿Qué era lo que Cedric había querido decirle, y Como era posible que este niño fuera realmente él¿ Su cabeza estaba llena de cosas y sentimientos encontrados. Draco pasaba por lo mismo. Y ni que decir de Hermione que todavía no creía lo que había visto.

El trío llevó a Richard, hasta el castillo para que lo atendieran.

La enfermería estaba repleta, la mayoría eran los que habían sido salvados de las arañas, Harry por un instante esperaba ver a Dumbledore y a Henry en una de las camas, pero no fue así.

Harry no tenía muchas heridas físicas, pero aún así lo examinaron a fondo.

No quería eso, quería respuestas, Necesitaba algo para sentirse mejor.

Para la noche la mayoría de los enfermos se encontraba mucho mejor, y los habían mandado a sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry seguía en la enfermería, desde que había regresado no había hablado con nadie, siquiera con Ron (que ya estaba recuperado). No tuvo otra opción más que tomarse la poción de dormir sin soñar.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó sin ánimos, se encontraba en la enfermería, y la única cama que aún estaba ocupada la tenía Remus, el cual estaba lleno de heridas. Recordó porque se sentía tan mal. Anoche había perdido todo.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de par en par y Albus Dumbledore entró a la habitación.

Harry estaba a punto de llenarlo de preguntas cuando AD. Habló.

-Harry, antes que empieces a preguntar cualquier cosa, necesito que vengas conmigo.-

Harry todavía en pijamas lo siguió hasta una sala contigua, en ella había un zapato muy viejo, era un tralador, ambos lo tomaron y desaparecieron al instante.

El lugar a donde llegaron se le hizo muy familiar a Harry, no porque hubiera estado antes ahí, sino porque aunque fuera mágico todos esos lugares eran idénticos.

Era un Hospital "Hospital San Mungo, para lesiones y Heridas Mágicas" era su nombre.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, caminó por varios pasillos y entró por una puerta.

Harry al entrar, vio algo que le dio un vuelco a su corazón. Era su Hermano.

Este capítulo ya terminó Para cualquier cosa ya saben envíen reviews.

El siguiente capítulo se llama: "_ Hermanos de Sangre"_

El siguiente capítulo será el último, eso quiere decir que esta historia esta próxima a terminar, así que si tienen dudas esta será la ultima oportunidad de que las conteste ( Si es que no vienen en la historia).

Gracias por leer la historia, y ya saben esperen la actualización.

Ps: Quisiera pedirles disculpas a los que leen mis otros fics, ya que primero quiero terminar este, les prometo que al termino de TWINS, actualizaré mis otras historia más rápido

ATTE. Lars Black.


	35. Hermanos de sangre

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos los que leyeron este fic, y por permanecer hasta el final.

Que lo disfruten.

TWINS by Lars Black.

Capítulo Final: Hermanos de Sangre

__

Dumbledore no dijo nada, caminó por varios pasillos y entró por una puerta.

Harry al entrar vió algo que le dio un vuelco a su corazón, Era su Hermano.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cama donde yacía Henry, su hermano tenía mal aspecto, estaba grave.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre- dijo Dumbledore, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Harry. -Lo peor es que su cuerpo no ha podido regenerarla…… esta en peligro mortal-

Harry escuchó atento esas palabras sin dejar de mirar a Henry.

-Necesita Sangre-

Harry comprendió de inmediato.

-Estoy dispuesto- dijo mientras se remangaba la pijama, -Tome todo lo que necesite-

Dumbledore miró al ojiverde, -Me temo Harry que no es tan simple, escucha, La transfusión de sangre entre magos es muy peligrosa, incluso puede ser mortal,- Hubo unos segundos de silencio. -Por lo regular un mago regenera limpiamente su sangre, o se le aplica una poción para ayudar a que suceda, pero Henry no lo hace, Si no me equivoco las heridas de su cuerpo no son normales y son las causantes de esto, Créeme Harry, hemos tratado todo, pero nada funciona-

-Solo hay una oportunidad de salvarlo y eso recae en ti, solo tu puedes decidir-

-Quiere decir que si ni hacemos nada se muere, y si lo intentamos, al menos tendrá una oportunidad-

Dumbledore solo miró a Harry, pero este comprendió.

-Hagámoslo-

El proceso era muy similar al muggle, solo que en este no había nada de jeringas, con un hechizo habrían la vena y extraían la sangre que necesitaban y con otro la cerraban. No dolía nada. Después de eso se preparaba la transfusión.

Cada minuto que pasaba el rostro de Henry palidecía más y su respiración se complicaba.

Después de una hora de transplante, cayó la última gota, ahora a esperar las consecuencias.

Henry empezó a Convulsionarse y después de varios espasmos, cayó inerte, había dejado de respirar.

Harry se precipitó sobre él, no lo podía creer, no había funcionado, él lo había matado.

-¡NO!, ¡MALDICIÓN!- Gritó, mientras golpeaba la cama en donde se encontraba Henry.

Los medimagos negaban con la cabeza.

El rostro de Dumbledore mostraba tristeza total, si no fuera por que debía mostrar ejemplo a Harry se hubiera desmoronado en ese instante.

-Harry, será mejor que volvamos al castillo-

Harry, tomó la mano de Henry, -Lo siento Hermano, no fui la bastante rápido, lo siento-

-Harry-

De pronto una de las heridas comenzó a sangrar, pero no era sangre normal, era sangre negra muy espesa.

Harry miró espantado, De pronto cada una de las heridas del cuerpo de Henry hizo lo mismo.

Las mantas blancas de la cama ya no lo eran, borbotones de aquel líquido salían a montones, cada una de las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse y a cicatrizar por completo.

Harry sintió como su mano era sujetada con fuerza,

-No me sueltes Harry-

Y Henry reaccionó.

Las cicatrices habían desaparecido, su color regresaba a ser normal, Abrió los ojos. Y ahí estaba el.

-Gracias Hermano- dijo y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Fue hasta dos días después que Henry abrió los ojos, ahora estaba en un lugar conocido, la enfermería en Hogwarts.

Harry dormía a su lado, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que las preguntas llegaran.

Henry contó su historia, desde que despertó y de cómo Richard era realmente Voldemort.

-Eso explica mucho- dijo Harry. -Cuando pasó lo de Mork nunca supimos como fue que Voldemort lo controlaba, Richard siempre estaba con él-

-Y así fue como tuvo acceso a Sirius, él estaba en el colegio, seguro se enteró de su ubicación y fue a buscarlo, ¿Quién sospecharía de uno de primero?, Oye por cierto ¿Qué pasó con Sirius?-

Henry no lo sabía, él no lo había visto, Harry batalló mucho en contarle lo sucedido, le dolía hasta el alma tener que volver a sentirlo.

-¿Entonces murió?-

-Eso no lo sabemos Henry- Interrumpió Dumbledore quien acababa de entrar a la enfermería. -En realidad no sabemos que fue lo que sucedió-

Los gemelos entristecieron, Henry tenía sentimientos encontrados, él había sido el último en hablar con Sirius.

Cuando por fin salieron de la enfermería, el recibimiento por parte de todo el alumnado fue enorme, sobre todo por aquellos que habían sido atrpados por las arañas.

Incluso a Neville lo consideraban como un héroe y vaya que si lo era sino hubiera sido por él todo hubiera terminado mal.

Draco era tratado con benevolencia por los de su casa, era tanto el acoso que incluso se sentía atrapado.

-Y bien amigo Draco, ¿Qué sucederá?-

-Amigo Henry, mi padre se recuperará, y cuando eso pase será enviado a Azkaban, no puedo ocultar mi enojo por ello, sé que algún día podré ayudarlo-

-Yo también pienso que podrás ayudarlo, pero una cosa jamás cambiara amigo, odio a tu padre, mas que a nadie, el me quitó lo más preciado que tenía y nunca lo perdonare por ello.

-Yo lo sé Henry, y créeme que sino fuera de ese modo, no seríamos amigos-

-Yo también lo creo así-

Ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón, seguido por un abrazo de amigos.

-Y ahora Draco, con respecto a esa persona de la que hablamos………-

Faltaba muy poco para finalizar el curso, todos los exámenes finales habían sido suspendidos y el partido contra la otra escuela había sido aplazado hasta Noviembre (el campo de Quidditch quedó completamente destrozado después del atraque).

Mientras desayunaban en el gran comedor. Richard Diggory entró por la puerta principal, todos sus amigos se le echaron encima, y lo llenaban de preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, pero el pequeño no sabía que contestar, la verdad era que no se acordaba de nada.

-Hola Harry- dijo el pequeñín mientras se acercaba a la mesa de los leones.

-Hola Ce……- Pero el niño lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Oh, lo siento, Richard, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes-

__

Tras la muerte de Cedric, Ammos Diggory fue en busca de Voldemort para pedirle revancha, muy tonto de su parte debo decir, pero Tom lo sedujo, le ofreció algo que no podía rechazar. Con mucha magia negra y el cuerpo de Cedric ( que el mismo Ammos le entregó) Voldemort logró crear un un Cedric de once años, ideal para que pudiera entrar en Hogwarts, solo que siempre estaría conectado con el.

Ammos no pudo resistir el tener a su hijo de vuelta, no tenía nada que perder.

Pero cuando Voldemort rompió el enlace el mismo, la mente de Cedric quedó libre y se presentó ante ustedes, pero ese ya no era su cuerpo, y retrocedió hasta su niñez.

-Pero eso es imposible- repuso Hermione. -Nadie puede Regresar la vida, ¿Cómo es posible que Voldemort lo haya conseguido?-

-Me temo señorita Granger, que eso solo nos demuestra que nuestro enemigo posee armas de las cuales no tenemos conocimiento alguno-

-Pero, ¿Qué pasará con el'?- preguntó Ron. -Digo todavía puede ser poseído o algo por el estilo.

-Con él ya no pasará nada, Ya lo he revisado, toda maldad en su cuerpo ha sido desalojada, y no recordará nunca lo que sucedió, con un poco de suerte vivirá una vida normal, así que les pido, y si pueden comentárselo al señor Malfoy, que guarden su verdadera identidad en secreto-

Ya se retiraban cuando.

-Una cosa más profesor- dijo Harry. -Adalid, pensé que…………-

-Eso Yo te lo respondo Harry- dijo Adalid que acababa de entrar-

-Yo creía que Dumbledore estaba equivocado, ya que él creía que unos simple niños acabarían con Voldemort, pero veo que me equivoqué, lo admito, ahora se que no se necesita ser un gran guerrero para ayudar en la lucha, y que incluso la persona más pequeña puede marcar una diferencia-

-Si, pero eso no explica el hecho de que atacara a Harry- dijo Hermione.

--Si, lo se, solo quería dejarte fuera de la acción, ya sabes, fuera del peligro, pero gracias a tu amiguito Malfoy, fui Yo quien me perdí la acción-

-Bueno Chicos, me Voy, Profesor Dumbledore, ha sido un placer y ya sabe, para cualquier cosa La MANCO siempre estará a su disposición, Me retiro.

Adalid ya salía del despacho.

-Espere un segundo joven Eduardo- lo detuvo Dumbledore.

Adalid volteó.

-Ya sabe que no desea tenerme de enemigo, así que trate como reina a mi sobrina-

-No se preocupe Tio, lo haré, y sobre el otro asunto, me encargaré personalmente, creo que se los debo a los chicos-

Adalid desapareció por la puerta.

Los últimos días pasaron rápidamente.

Por fin llegó el último día de clases, Henry se miraba al espejo, se sentía extraño, ya no se imaginaba sin esas cicatrices, y aunque aún tuviera algunas, estas eran pequeñas a comparación. Recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su rostro, levantó el flequillo de su frente y ahí estaba, no entendía porque, Dumbledore no supo explicárselo, pero lo único que lo diferenciaba de Harry se encontraba ahora en su frente, Ahora si que eran idénticos.

Recordó todas sus vivencias, su incursión al mundo de la magia había empezado muy mal, sin embargo muchas cosas cambiaron, sobre todo él, ahora, después del banquete de esta noche regresaría al mundo que siempre había conocido, volvería con sus amigos y re iniciaría una vida con su nueva familia, Sin embargo ya no importaban las cosas que el destino les deparaba, ahora tenía un hermano y sabía que juntos sobrepasarían todas las adversidades.

Terminó de vestirse y se dirigió al gran comedor.

En la sala común Harry lo esperaba, El niño que vivió tenía toda clase de sentimientos encontrados, pero sobre todo tristeza, por las noches recordaba una y otra vez lo sucedido aquel día.

--Vamos Harry, estoy seguro de que el no querría que estuvieras así-

El último banquete del curso, momento de gloria para muchos. Los gemelos entraron al comedor y un montón de flashes los deslumbraron.

Había gran cantidad de magos y brujas ajenos a Hogwarts.

Harry y Henry fueron abordados de inmediato y llenados de preguntas, Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, y sobre todo no podían creer que una noticia como esta se les hubiera escapado por casi un año.

"El gemelo de Harry Potter"

Dumbledore pidió silencio y amenazó a todos que si no guardaban compostura serían echados de inmediato.

Harry se sorprendió al ver entre los invitados al ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge, el cual no parecía muy contento.

Dumbledore entregó todos los premios correspondientes. La copa de Quidditch la ganó Hufflepuff, y la de las casas fue ganada por Gryffindor ya que a Harry, Neville y Hermione se les otorgó el premio especial de servicios al colegio por haber salvado a los alumnos de la arañas, y en segundo lugar Slytherin gracias al premio de Draco, tercero Ravenclaw y cuarto Hufflepuff.

Al termino del banquete Dumbledore pidió a todos que guardaran silencio, todos los magos y brujas prestaron aún más atención, por fin sería revelada la noticia por la cual todos habían sido llamados.

Fudge se puso de pie.

-Me presento aquí ante ustedes, ya que el profesor Dumbledore pensó que este lugar sería el más adecuado (Fudge puso cara de pocos amigos). Para corregir un error, e injusticia que se ha cometido por mucho tiempo-

Todos prestaban atención.

-Se que todos los presentes conocen o han oído hablar de Sirius Black-

Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, Sirius había sido el tema de muchos durante el año escolar, algunos se aterraron solo ante la mención, pero el que sin duda mas desconcertado se encontraba era el cuarteto.

-Sirius Black fue acusado hace 14 años, por un crimen que no cometió, pagó con 12 años de su vida en Azkaban, pero hoy hemos encontrado la evidencia que nos demuestra su inocencia-

A Harry le zumbaban los oídos, ¿acaso declaraban a Sirius inocente?

Fudge mostró el documento, y lo firmó, seguido por Albus Dumbledore, y otro representante del ministerio. Envolvió el pergamino y se dirigió hasta Harry.

-Toma esto muchacho- y le entregó la exoneración de Sirius.

Harry estaba en Shock, no sabía que sentir, ¿alegría?, pero si Sirius había muerto, que acaso tuvo que morir para que lo declararan inocente.

-Realmente lo siento muchacho- dijo el ministro y se retiró.

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir, cuando cerraba los ojos simplemente lo veía, su mente comenzó a divagar, entonces escuchó claramente.

-_No te preocupes Harry, Yo lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, ahora deja de preocuparte por mí y duérmete de una vez, necesitas descansar-_

-Si, lo se Sirius- dijo casi inaudible, y calló en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó se sentía mucho mejor.

El tren partía, dejaban Hogwarts por dos meses, mientras subían al tren Henry le juraba y le perjuraba a Ginny que no se fijaría en ninguna otra chica, mientras estuviera en su casa. Harry miraba por la ventana, mientras que Hermione guardaba su ejemplar de historia de la magia, entonces notó una carta entre sus pertenecías, pero prefirió dejarla para después. Ron bromeaba con Henry de lo que sus hermanos le harían si tan solo hacía llorar a Ginny.

-Me encantaría conocer al resto de tu familia Ron-

-Y lo harás.- contestó el pelirrojo, te garantizo que todos estarán en el andén esperándonos-

El tren iniciaba su marcha, cuando escucharon gritos provenientes de afuera,

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-

Y Harry abrió la ventana, asomándose vió a Remus y a Tonks corriendo hacia donde ellos.

-¿Qué sucede Remus?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Harry, tenía que darte esto, estoy seguro de que Sirius así lo hubiera querido-

Remus le entregó a Harry un libro rojo.

-¿Qué es?-

-Ya lo sabrás Harry- contestó

Harry miró con atención aquel libro, en la cubierta tenía escrito "Sirius Black"

-Es su diario Harry, lo tiene desde su niñez y siempre ha escrito en el-

-Muchas gracias Remus-

-No hay de que Harry, te lo mereces-

-Bueno Remus, entonces tu te mereces esto más que Yo,- Harry sacó el pergamino que Fudge le había entregado. -Tu te lo mereces Remus, Yo no necesito de todo eso y estoy seguro de que Sirius hubiera estado deacuerdo conmigo-

Los dos se miraron, y luego Henry también se asomó.

-Tu tambien cuídate Henry-

-Lo haré Remus, pero que hay de ti, ¿qué harás durante las vacaciones?-

-Bueno chicos, Nynphandora conoce a un medimago alemán que podría ayudarme, ya saben, para que no vuelva a ocurrir- mientras decía esto Remus señaló la cicatriz de su rostro. -Iré a visitarlo por algún tiempo-

-¡HAY POR CIERTO!- gritó Tonks. -Henry, casi se me olvidaba, encontré esto que tal vez te sea de utilidad-

Tonks le entregó un libro muy delgado. -Espero que te sirva-

Se despidieron mientras el tren se perdía en el horizonte.

Durante el viaje Draco los fue a visitar, Ron y el aún tenían sus diferencias, pero habían empezado a tolerarse.

Cuando llegaron a la estación todas las familias estaban ahí.

La señora Weasley acaparó por completo a Henry, aún no lo podía creer era idéntico a Harry, incluso en la cicatriz.

Con los McDougall la cosa no fue distinta, Michael apenas si lo podía creer.

-¿Y esa cicatriz Hermano?-

Henry tenía que acostumbrarse, los McDougall ahora era su familia, y Michael su hermano. Henry rió interior mente, Tanto tiempo siendo hijo único y ahora tenía dos hermanos.

-Es una larga historia HERMANO-

Los únicos que parecían aterrados eran los Dursleys, La tía Petunia casi se desmaya al ver a los Gemelos, El tío Vernom estaba más pálido de lo Normal.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor, Me llamo Henry Jenkins-

El señor Dursley se negó a contestar el saludo.

-Vámonos Potter- le gritó a Harry, pero a este no le importó la actitud de su tío, sabía que este verano sería distinto, y cruzó el muro del andén.

__

-Veo que no pudiste con Harry-

-Esta vez No- contestó Voldemort.

****

.Eso te lo mereces maldito-

-Di lo que quieras preciosa, pero Yo tengo algo para ustedes-

__

-No, no puede ser nosotros lo vimos, es imposible-

****

-Es verdad…………… Yo lo sentí, de alguna manera siempre lo sentí-

Voldemort salió riendo de aquel lugar.

Este capitulo ya terminó

Y por lo tanto tambien la historia

Muchas gracia s a todos los que la siguieron.

Si se preguntan si habrá continuación, la respuesta es si, pero primero avanzaré en mis otras historias así que esto puede tardar algo.

Tambien me gustaría que aunque ya no actualice, las personas que lean este fic me manden su opinión Vía reviews. Es garantizado que lo leeré-

Dudas por igual

Sugerencias bien recibidas.

****

Aclaraciones:

Esta parte la dedicaré para aclarar algunos puntos de esta historia

Primero, en _ATAQUE A DOS FRENTES _ Dumbledore, fue a Azkaban por petición del ministerio, hubo una gran lucha y todo, Voldemort estuvo ahí, el propósito del ataque fue liberar a los seguidores de este, lo cual funcionó, no lo quise agregar en la historia por que le cortaría el hilo a esta.

Cuando Dumbledore llegó, las cosas se tranquilizaron y Voldemort aprovechó para desaparecer de ahí y llegar al bosque prohibido.

Segundo, La profecía, El hechizo de protección sobre Harry hacía imposible que Voldemort pudiera tocarlo, por eso no podía destruirlo, lo que Voldemort necesitaba era la manera de sacar ese hechizo del cuerpo de Harry, ya que era la única manera de cumplir con la profecía. Cuando se enteró de la existencia de Henry vio su oportunidad.

Técnicamente cuando decidió a que niño atacar, decidió que sería el descendiente de los Potter, y puesto que Henry tambien lo era, con él podría cumplir la profecía. Ya que Henry no estaba protegido con el hechizo que protege a Harry.

Tercero. Adalid siempre hablaba con su novia, la cual aceptaba las cosas, pero ponía en duda los métodos de su novio, Adalid fue quien delató a Sirius, en _El secreto de Adalid_, pensaba que esa sería la manera ideal de sacar a Sirius de la jugada, al final se sintió tan mal por haber echo esto, que entregó a Wormtail al ministerio en lugar de hacer su propia justicia (que es como siempre lo hacían).

****

Cuarto. Mork, Voldemort se enteró de que sería el sustituto de Snape y le lanzó el Imperius, Richard era el que se encargaba de ordenarle lo que tenía que hacer. Él fue quien informó de la Huida de Henry a Voldemort y de avisar a la policía mágica el lugar en sonde se encontraría.

Quinto. Sirius definitivamente no murió, el diario que Remus le entregó al final a Harry tiene cierta importancia. Ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar, porque el mismo Dumbledore lo dijo, Sirius nunca se recuperaría del todo y ¿Quién quiere un Sirius mal humorado y explosivo (por no decir cruel) todo el tiempo, además Richard lo dijo, -Su cuerpo es mio, y su mente no tardará en caer-. Esto es solo un lapso de ausencia.

Y junto con la exoneración de Sirius vienen los papeles de todas las cosas de este (Ya saben propiedades, cuentas bancarias y demás).

Sexto. Dumbledore tiene un secreto en esta historia, lo menciono dos o tres veces, pero viene a ser parte de Su sexto sentido para ver las cosas cuando vienen. Es un reto para ver quien lo adivina.

Eso es todo por el momento

Se despide de ustedes

Lars Black

__


End file.
